ANDANTE
by ramyoon
Summary: Tiga godaan terbesar seorang pria ; Harta, tahta dan Wanita. Siapkah Sehun untuk menghadapi godaannya yang datang perlahan, lambat dan bertempo andante? /GS/ Hunhan
1. Prolog

ANDANTE

Prolog

Cast :

Lu Han, Se Hun

Romance, a little bit humor, Angst, drama

This is GenderSwitch.

For HunHan Indonesia GA Event

.

.

 _ **an-dan-te**  
/andantE/  
(1) Adjektiva (kata sifat) lambat (tentang irama);  
(2) Nomina (kata benda) komposisi musik dalam tempo lambat_

 _._

 _._

 _Tiga godaan terbesar seorang pria sejati._

 _1\. Harta_

 _2\. Tahta_

 _3\. Wanita_

 _Jika kekuatannya adalah harta,_

 _Jika tubuhnya adalah tahta,_

 _Dan jika dia adalah wanita,_

 _Maka siapkah Sehun akan godaan Luhan –Seorang wanita?_

 _._

 _._

 _In the dreams I've gotten used to, calmly I'm prepared for our goodbye  
Even inside my dreams, my heart can't completely replace you  
Just when can I forget you?_ _– Super Junior, Andante_


	2. Chapter 1 : Hello Baby

ANDANTE

Chapter 1 : Hello Baby

Cast:

Lu Han, Se Hun

EXO Members

Romance, Angst, a little bit Humor and Drama

This is Genderswitch. For Hunhan Indonesia GA Event

.

.

Kalau orang bilang sih, perempuan itu adalah kelemahan dan godaan terbesar seorang pria sejati. Setelah harta, lalu tahta dan godaan terbesarnya adalah wanita. Apalagi jika wanita itu memiliki semua aspek yang mencakup kriteria kesempurnaan.

Murni, seksi, menggairahkan.

Jangankan wanita, pria saja akan mendekat jika kau lahir bergelimang harta. Belum lagi kalau kau mempunyai kekuasaan mutlak atas sesuatu hal. Segala jenis kelamin di dunia ini juga rela membuka paha mereka untukmu.

Maka, nikmat TuhanMu yang mana lagi yang akan kamu dustakan?

Bagi Sehun, terlahir sempurna bukanlah sebuah kesalahan. Ia laki-laki muda yang kuat dan kaya. Tampan? Kata itu sudah seperti nama belakang darinya. Meskipun hanya anggota dari geng di sekolahnya, namun kekuatan Sehun saat berkelahi tidak bisa dipandang remeh.

Tubuhnya memang kurus, tinggi, ya sebelas duabelas lah dengan ranting pohong jati. Namun emosi Sehun sama seperti emosi seorang gadis jika sedang datang bulan. Terlalu sulit untuk di kendalikan.

Terlahir sebagai si bungsu dari keluarga bahagia, ayah dan ibu yang harmonis, kakak perempuan yang penyayang dan jagoan (tentu saja) dan kaya membuat Sehun tidak bisa dipandang sebelah mata. Meskipun begitu Sehun tetap saja seorang pria sejati.

Sore itu, selesai berbelanja komik kesukaannya bersama dengan Jongin, Sehun berniat mengambil arah jalan pulang yang berbeda dari biasanya. Maka ia memutar arah dan melewati sebuah sekolah. Sekolah yang pernah menjadi lawan bertarungnya sekitar dua bulan lalu itu sebenarnya sekolah impian Sehun. Hanya saja walau Sehun kaya, ia sedikit bodoh dalam hal ilmu pengetahuan. Itu sebabnya Sehun tidak bisa bersekolah di sana.

Sehun bukan anak bodoh yang akan berkeliaran di wilayah musuh dengan atribut seragam yang lengkap. Tentu saja ia masih sayang tubuhnya walau bagaimanapun juga. Dengan penampilan biasa seperti sekarang –kaos putih polos dengan segelas minuman dingin Sehun akan aman dari serangan musuh dari sekolah manapun.

Satu hal yang tidak Sehun ketahui adalah di sebelah sekolah impiannya ternyata berdiri sebuah gedung kosong yang tidak terpakai. Kalau sudah kosong dan tidak terpakai itu artinya gedung itu adalah markas roh halus. Sehun menghentikan langkahnya dan diam berdiri di depan gedung kosong tersebut. Bentuknya sih bagus tapi kondisinya itu benar-benar tidak terawat, jelek, buruk, ah pokoknya cocok menjadi markas hantu.

Sroot Sroot!

Sehun sengaja menyedot habis minumannya sampai mengeluarkan bunyi untuk menyamarkan aura kegelapan yang menguar begitu kuat dari gedung kosong di hadapannya. Niatnya sih setelah menemukan tempat sampah, ia akan segera lari untuk pulang.

Setelah melihat sekitar dan tidak mendapat tanda-tanda apapun, Sehun berniat untuk segera pergi dari sana sampai ia mendengar suara desahan dari dalam gedung.

 _Ada juga yang mau berbuat mesum di gedung hantu begini?!_

Bukannya takut atau apa, Sehun hanya jijik saja jika harus bercinta di tempat seperti ini. Ia yakin jika pasangan yang sedang menikmati kenikmatan dunia itu orang-orang tidak berkelas atau paling tidak mereka adalah pasangan selingkuhan.

Murahan.

Sehun benar-benar ingin membawa tubuhnya pergi dari tempat mesum itu sampai ia mendengar seseorang berteriak dan menangis. Dari suara dan tangisannya ia seorang perempuan dan terdengar sangat menderita. Tidak mungkinkan dia adalah gadis dari pasangan mesum itu tadi kalau nyatanya jelas-jelas ia mendengar si gadis mesum itu mendesah. Ia pasti orang lain yang melihat kejadian itu atau paling tidak ia adalah seorang kekasih yang memergoki kekasihnya berselingkuh.

 _Ya ampun, kisah klasik picisan._

Tepat saat Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya, pintu gedung kosong itu terbuka dengan seorang gadis yang terlempar begitu saja tepat di dekat kakinya. Menundukkan pandangannya ia mendapati seorang gadis mungil dengan kondisi yang tidak terlalu baik untuk digambarkan.

"Kalau kau tidak bisa seperti Hayoung, enyah saja dari hidupku! Cih!" Seorang pria meludah tepat di depan gadis yang terlempar tadi. Seorang gadis dengan pakaian tidak beraturan kemudian berdiri di samping pria tadi. Ekspresi gadis itu benar-benar seperti jalang pikir Sehun.

Oia, Sehun?

Setelah melihat adegan ludah meludah itu, Sehun segera beranjak dari tempatnya. Menurutnya tidak penting sama sekali untuk melihat adegan drama yang pasti akan berurai air mata dari si gadis itu. Sepengelihatan Sehun juga, pria yang mesum dengan gadis yang disebut Hayoung itu satu sekolah karena seragam mereka sama, sedangkan gadis yang terlempar tadi itu berbeda sekolah dari mereka.

Intinya sama, mereka bertiga bukan dari sekolah yang sama.

"Lihat dirimu. Bahkan binatang saja tidak mau menikmatimu tahu! Haha! Hei Kau! Anak dengan ransel kuning! Berbalik dan lihat ini!" Sehun mendengus mendengar panggilan dari pria yang meludah tadi.

 _Apalagi sih?!_

Walau malas, ia membalikkan badannya juga dan mendapati pemandangan yang sangat tidak manusiawi menurutnya.

Yang Sehun tahu, gadis yang tadi terlempar itu kini berdiri dengan kedua tangan yang ditahan oleh dua orang anak laki-laki lainnya. Kancing baju seragam yang terbuka menampilkan bagian depan si gadis yang ditutupi sehelai kaos putih tipis yang hampir sama dengan pakaiannya sekarang.

"Kau, lihat ini. Apa gadis ini bisa membangkitkan gairah mu hah?!" tanya laki-laki itu pada Sehun sambil menunjuk dada gadis itu.

 _Dasar mesum._ Pikir Sehun lagi.

"Lihat! Bahkan orang asing itu saja tidak berniat sama sekali denganmu!" Laki-laki itu kemudian mengangkat kepala gadis itu dengan menarik rambut belakangnya.

Sialnya, Sehun melihatnya.

Gadis itu sebenarnya manis dilihat dari matanya yang lucu menurut Sehun. Bibirnya juga mungil dan terlihat ranum, hidungnya bangir, sangat lucu. Sayangnya semua itu terhalang oleh raut kesedihan, ketakutan, kehancuran, kekecewaan yang terpancar jelas dari kedua matanya.

Sehun masih diam memperhatikan bagaimana laki-laki mesum dan kedua temannya memperlakukan gadis mungil itu. Menggerayangi setiap lekukan tubuhnya yang membuat gadis itu menangis dan meronta. Sebenarnya Sehun sudah mau maju dan bertindak sok jagoan karena tiba-tiba hati kecilnya tersentuh dengan tatapan permohonan dari gadis itu. Tapi ia masih diam di tempatnya menunggu saat yang tepat.

"Kau ini masih baru kan? Bagaimana sedikit permainan untukmu dariku sebagai salam perpisahan kita hmm?" laki-laki itu kemudian membawa tangan mesumnya ke dalam rok sekolah gadis mungil yang terus saja meronta. Sementara kedua temannya malah asik menggerayangi bagian depan dan belakang tubuh gadis itu.

 _Ya ampun aku akan melihat adegan pemerkosaan sepertinya._ Pikir Sehun yang kemudian merasa jijik sendiri.

"Hei bung. Carilah hotel kalau mau berbuat mesum." Suara Sehun menginterupsi kegiatan si laki-laki pada tubuh si gadis mungil dan beralih menuju Sehun. Ia memandang Sehun dari atas hingga bawah sampai ia sadar siapa yang sedang berhadapannya dengannya sekarang.

Oh Sehun. Anak SMA INHA yang terkenal brutal dalam bertarung. Maka untuk mencari aman, ia menyuruh kedua temannya tadi untuk melepaskan gadis itu dan membawa gadis itu ke hadapan Sehun.

"Aku bermain dengannya? Cih, tidak sudi. Kalau kau mau, ambil saja sampah ini!" Tepat setelah mengatakan kalimat itu, gadis mungil itu dilempar begitu saja ke arah Sehun yang segera menangkapnya.

 _Melempar orang sembarangan, memangnya dia ini barang?_ Keluh Sehun begitu ia menangkap gadis yang ternyata sangat ringan itu.

"Hei Oh Sehun! Bawa saja sampah itu denganmu! Aku tidak butuh hahahaha!" Ucapan pria itu entah mengapa membuat Sehun ingin menghajarnya. Wajahnya benar-benar menyebalkan. Tangannya sudah mengepal dan hendak menyerang orang itu jika saja ia tidak merasakan seseorang meremas bagian depan kaosnya. Sehun menundukkan wajahnya dan mendapati gadis mungil itu menggeleng lemah.

"Selamat tinggal Oh Sehun. Selamat tinggal Lulu hahaha!" Laki-laki mesum dan kedua temannya serta gadis jalang itu kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sehun begitu saja bersama dengan gadis yang tadi di panggil Lulu itu. Sehun hanya melihat kepergian mereka tanpa berniat membalas ocehannya yang tidak berbobot sama sekali.

Sehun merasakan gadis di hadapannya sekarang semakin mendekat ke arahnya seakan meminta perlindungan. Ia juga merasakan genggaman gadis itu pada kaosnya semakin erat begitu laki-laki mesum tadi berjalan melewati mereka.

"Sekarang," Sehun sedikit menjauhkan gadis bernama Lulu itu untuk melihat wajahnya, "Rapikan pakaianmu dan ayo kita pulang."

Sehun tidak melihat ada pergerakan apapun dari Lulu. Ia hanya menunduk sambil terus terisak dengan kedua tangannya yang memegang baju seragamnya yang sudah tidak menutup dengan baik itu.

"Lu," Mata Sehun menangkap sekujur tubuh gadis itu gemetar ketakutan, maka ia memengang tangan gadis itu dengan perlahan menyingkirkannya dari bagian depan tubuhnya. Dari pengamatannya ia sama sekali tidak mendapati adanya kancing yang masih menempel di baju seragamnya, maka dari itu Sehun melepas tasnya dan mengambil baju seragamnya.

Sehun melepaskan baju seragam gadis yang memiliki nama Lu Han itu –tertera pada papan nama gadis itu dan mendapati Lu Han menatapnya ketakutan. Dengan cepat Sehun memakaikan baju seragamnya dan mengancingkannya dengan baik.

"Ini," Sehun mengambil tangan Luhan dan menyerahkan baju seragam gadis itu, "Sampai rumah, buang saja. Anggap saja seperti membuang sial." Tambahnya.

Sehun mendapati kedua mata Luhan membesar dan berkedip dua kali. Walau gadis itu masih sedikit terisak, namun setidaknya ia sudah lebih tenang dari sebelumnya. Awalnya Sehun hendak bersuara lagi sampai ia mendapati Lu Han menggerakkan bibirnya perlahan membentuk isyarat 'terima kasih' sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Sama-sama." Sehun membungkukkan badannya juga dan mendapati sepasang tangan yang melingkari lehernya begitu ia bangun dari bungkuknya.

Hari itu, Sehun tidak tahu jika ia menemukan kelemahannya sebagai seorang pria. Yang Sehun tahu ia hanya terdorong perasaan ingin membalas pelukan Luhan begitu saja dan membawa gadis itu semakin dekat ke arahnya.

.

.

Sehun tidak tahu bagaimana nantinya ia menjelaskan pada ibunya yang cerewet dan noonanya yang ingin tahu. Ia tidak mungkin juga meninggalkan Luhan begitu saja di halte setelah melihat gadis itu ternyata tertidur saat mereka menunggu bis tadi. Maka dengan ide cemerlangnya ia menelpon Jongin untuk menjemput mereka di halte dan langsung mendapati rentetan pertanyaan dari Kyungsoo –kekasih Jongin yang berubah menjadi cerewet sekali.

"Siapa dia Sehun?!"

"Kau memperkosa anak di bawah umur?!"

"Sudah jadi preman sekarang berubah menjadi penjahat kelamin juga?!"

Heh?! Penjahat Kelamin?! Yang benar saja. Harga diri Sehun itu selangit dan terlalu mahal untuk sekedar menjadi penjahat kelamin.

"Kyung, kau ini benar-benar ketularan Baekhyun ya. Ribut sekali." Jawab Sehun begitu ia selesai menaruh Luhan ke dalam mobil dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Lalu dia siapa hah?! Anak sekolah menengah pertama mana yang kau culik ini Oh Sehun!" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Pertama, dia bukan anak menengah pertama. Coba lihat saja roknya. Kedua aku ini menolongnya tidak sengaja saat ia menjadi korban pelecehan sek-"

"Pelecehan Seksual?!" suara lengkingan Kyungsoo membuat Jongin menginjak rem mendadak dan membuat seisi mobil terpental ke depan.

"Ya ampun Kkamjjong! Menyetir yang ben-"

"Pelecehan seksual dimana Hun?!"

Sehun hanya bisa menghela nafasnya untuk bersabar menghadapi pasangan penyayang anak itu. Kesalahannya menelpon Jongin kalau tahu akan menjadi seperti sekarang. Lebih baik tadi dia menelpon Chanyeol saja eh jangan! Kalau Baekhyun ikut bisa-bisa ia dan Luhan tuli mendadak mendengar ocehannya kekasih Chanyeol itu. Tahu begini lebih baik minta jemput Woo Bin hyung saja, ketua gengnya yang juga memiliki sifat yang sama dengannya. Tidak banyak bicara. Lagi pula kekasih Woo Bin hyung juga ramah tidak berisik seperti Baekhyun.

"Sehun.." Sehun merasakan seseorang menarik ujung kaosnya dan ia mendapati Luhan yang sudah meringkuk di dekatnya. Ia merasa asing dengan keadaan di dalam mobil dan meminta perlindungan Sehun.

"Lihat! Karena suara kalian yang mengganggu, ia jadi terbangun!" Jawab Sehun kesal sambil menenangkan Luhan.

Kyungsoo memutar badannya ke belakang dan mendapati Luhan yang masih meringkuk ketakutan. Ia mengulurkan tangannya menuju tangan Luhan dan menggenggamnya lembut.

"Hei, maafkan aku ya sudah membangunkanmu." Sebenarnya Kyungsoo itu gadis yang manis dan lembut serta penyayang. Ia juga seorang gadis yang tenang dan keibuan.

Kyungsoo memperhatikan gadis mungil yang ada di hadapannya. Rambutnya cokelat gelap panjang sampai melewati punggung –Kyungsoo yakin itu, tubuhnya mungil sangat cocok dengan tubuh Sehun yang kurus kering namun lebar memanjang, belum lagi wajahnya benar-benar seperti anak sekolah menengah pertama sangat pantas untuk Sehun yang wajahnya terlalu sangar untuk anak usia tujuh belas tahun.

"Maafkan aku ya. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang ke rumah." Kyungsoo kembali memberikan usapan ringan pada tangan Luhan yang ia genggam. Ia merasakan tubuh Luhan sedikit menegang begitu ia selesai mengatakan kalimat pulang ke rumah. Gadis itu malah semakin mendekat ke arah Sehun dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik punggung laki-laki itu.

"Hun?" Jongin yang sudah menepikan mobilnya dengan baik lalu ikutan berbalik untuk melihat keadaan Sehun dan gadis yang di bawanya itu. Daritadi sih si Kkamjjong sudah memperhatikan tiga orang itu dari kaca spion tengah.

Sehun hanya menggeleng tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi pada Luhan. Ia memang bukan manusia peka –kakaknya sih sering berkata seperti itu, tapi ia bisa merasakan bagaimana ketakutan Luhan terlihat dari genggamannya pada kaos Sehun dan cara gadis itu menyembunyikan dirinya.

"Ini Kyungsoo dan laki-laki hitam ini Jongin kekasihnya. Mereka orang baik tenang saja." Sehun hanya bisa memberikan penjelasan singkat tentang Jongin dan Kyungsoo karena ia pikir Luhan ketakutan karena berada bersama orang asing.

Luhan kemudian membenarkan posisi duduknya dan membalik tubuh Sehun hingga menghadap ke arahnya. Ia memberikan isyarat 'tidak ingin pulang ke rumah' pada laki-laki itu agar ia mengerti bahwa ia tidak ingin kembali ke rumah. Setidaknya bukan sekarang.

"Hun?"

"Dia tidak mau pulang ke rumah." Sehun menjelaskan apa yang ia tangkap dari isyarat Luhan pada Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak mau pulang ke rumah?" Kyungsoo yang penasaran akhirnya bertanya sendiri pada Luhan yang malah mendapatkan penolakan dari gadis itu. Luhan menyembunyikan lagi tubuhnya di belakang Sehun.

 _Dia Seperti kucing saja._ Kira-kira begitulah pemikiran liar Jongin melihat tingkah Luhan.

"Sehun, tanyakan kenapa ia tidak mau pulang ke rumah?" pinta Kyungsoo pada Sehun yang lama-lama merasa kasihan juga pada Luhan. Gadis itu pasti takut untuk pulang dengan keadaan seperti sekarang.

Luhan itu memang kesulitan dalam merangkai kata-kata dan berbicara. Tapi ia tidak bisu atau tuli seperti yang selama ini dituduhkan orang-orang padanya. Ia hanya jarang menggunakan suaranya dan akhirnya memutuskan menggunakan isyarat tangan untuk mengutarakan maksudnya.

Jadi begitu ia mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo, gadis itu kemudian mendekat ke arah telinga Sehun dan membisikan sesuatu di sana. Mungkin sesuatu yang mengejutkan atau paling tidak mencenangkan tapi sialnya Sehun itu manusia tampan yang minim ekspresi jadi baik Kyungsoo maupun Jongin sama sekali tidak bisa menebak apapun yang Luhan katakan pada pria itu.

"Sehun?"

"Bawa saja dia ke rumahku." Jongin langsung kembali menghadap kemudi begitu mendengar suara Sehun yang berubah dari sebelumnya. Ia juga menahan kekasihnya untuk bertanya lebih jauh lagi tentang gadis asing yang dibawa Sehun itu.

 _Mereka akan kecewa. Tolong aku._

 _._

 _._

Tbc.

Ide ini tiba-tiba muncul ketika aku pulang dari service motor dan melihat dua orang anak SMA yang berbeda seragam berjalan bersama hehe._.

Selamat membaca^^


	3. Chapter 2 : Why?

ANDANTE

Chapter 2 : Why?

Cast:

Lu Han, Se Hun

EXO Members

Romance, Angst, a little bit Humor and Drama

This is Genderswitch. For Hunhan Indonesia GA Event

.

.

Luhan berjalan perlahan setelah memperhatikan tidak ada sesuatu atau seseorang yang akan muncul mengerjainya seperti yang sudah-sudah. Ia juga sedikit merapatkan jaketnya untuk melindungi dirinya dari serangan tiba-tiba yang entah akan datang dari mana. Melindungi seragam putih yang baru ia beli beberapa hari lalu karena hanya tersisa satu potong lagi yang bisa dipakai, itu juga sudah lumayan membentuk tubuhnya. Sementara yang satu lagi tidak bisa dipakai lagi karena kejadian tempo hari.

Sekolah Luhan bukan sekolah terkenal seperti SMA INHA atau SMA SOA. Hanya sekolah menengah biasa, cukup dikenal namun sayangnya mempunyai tingkat pembullyan yang luar biasa. Sudah tidak terhitung berapa banyak siswa dan siswi dari sekolah ini yang berakhir dengan bunuh diri karena tidak tahan akan gangguan yang mereka terima.

Anggap saja Luhan beruntung karena masih mempunyai darah keturunan dari salah satu anggota komite sekolah. Jadi ia tidak akan mendapatkan gangguan yang berlebihan meskipun ia adalah sasaran empuk semua pembully di sana.

Tubuhnya mungil, belum lagi suaranya juga kecil. Yang paling menyenangkan Luhan itu memiliki kekurangan pada kemampuan bicaranya akibat trauma masa kecil sehingga sulit untuk orang lain mempercayai keterangannya.

Sering kali ketika Luhan berjalan-jalan sendiri di lorong sekolah, ia menjadi saksi bisu dari tindakan penindasan tersebut, namun sesering apapun Luhan mengadu pada pamannya –yang merupakan anggota komite sekolah maka sesering itu juga Luhan mendapati pamannya memaksa Luhan untuk diam.

Memaksa dengan cara apapun.

Setelah merasa tenang karena tidak ada apapun yang mengganggunya sepanjang perjalanan dari depan sekolah tadi, Luhan duduk tenang di kursinya dan mulai melihat keadaan kelasnya. Masih sepi hanya ada beberapa siswa yang baru datang.

Matanya terus meneliti seisi kelas sampai ia berhenti pada seseorang yang baru saja datang. Orang itu. Mata Luhan membesar melihat siapa yang datang mendekat ke arahnya. Tangannya mulai berkeringat dan tubuhnya juga sedikit gemetar.

Tempo hari, Gedung kosong.

.

.

Bugh!

Sehun menutup matanya sambil meringis mendapati bola sepak yang dengan santainya mendarat mengenai kepalanya.

"Hamster sialan!" Gerutunya sambil memegangi kepalanya yang agak berputar itu. Ia juga sedikit menyeka hidungnya yang tiba-tiba saja mengeluarkan darah. Sementara Minseok, penyebab utama kejadian itu hanya tersenyum puas melihat korbannya meringis seperti itu.

"Maaf Hun, aku tidak sengaja. Sungguh hihi."

Kalau tidak ingat Minseok ini perempuan, mungkin Sehun sudah memukulnya sejak tadi. Hanya karena dia itu bintang lapangan dan kesayangan Jongdae –si wakil kedisiplinan maka Sehun hanya bisa mendengus kesal padanya.

"Aku antar ke ruang kesehatan ya." Tawar Minseok yang Sehun yakini tawaran itu sama sekali tidak serius. Terlihat dari bagaimana ekspresi gadis itu masih tersenyum geli melihatnya.

"Tidak usah." Sehun menarik tangannya yang tadi berada dalam genggaman Minseok. Ia lalu mengambil sapu tangan yang selalu ibunya simpan di saku belakang celananya dan menyumbat hidungnya dengan benda itu. Sedikit meringis saat ia merasakan darahnya malah semakin banyak dan kepalanya juga semakin pusing.

"Sekarang aku benar-benar antar ke ruang kesehatan ya. Mimisanmu tidak berhenti." Minseok mulai panik saat Sehun sudah mulai oleng dari berdirinya.

"Lain kali lihat dulu kalau mau mengerjai orang hamster."

"Iya, iya maaf ya." Minseok lalu membawa Sehun yang sudah sempoyongan kehabisan darah itu menuju ruang kesehatan. Dalam hati gadis itu meruntuki idenya untuk mengerjai adik kelasnya itu. Kalau tahu akan memboyong tubuh kurus Sehun yang ternyata berat itu ke ruang kesehatan lebih baik tadi ia menggoda Jongin saja yang pasti sedang bersembunyi dengan Chanyeol dan Jongdae untuk menonton video mesum.

"Ini kompres hidungmu dengan kain ini, aku sudah membasahinya dengan air dingin tadi," Minseok memberikan Sehun kain basah untuk mengompres hidungnya sementara ia menelepon Jongin untuk menemani sahabat sehidup sematinya yang sekarang sedang kekurangan darah itu.

"Apa kau ada anemia?" Tanya Minseok lagi sambil mencari beberapa obat penambah darah.

Sehun hanya menggeleng dalam tidurnya sambil mengompres hidungnya. Seingatnya ia tidak punya riwayat anemia tapi entah mengapa hari ini ia merasa lemas hanya karena mimisan. Padahal biasa pulang dengan luka-luka habis bertarung ia masih bisa bertanding basket dengan Chanyeol dan Woo Bin hyung.

"Minum ini. Aku tidak tahu kalau efek tendanganku sebegitu kuatnya padamu. Aku sudah menelepon Jongin untuk menemanimu. Maafkan aku ya Hun." Setelah memberikan Sehun obat penambah darah, Minseok membantu Sehun untuk berbaring lagi dan memberikan kecupan di dahi laki-laki itu.

"Jangan genit padaku Hamster. Aku tidak bernafsu dengan hewan pengerat." Minseok mencubit pinggang Sehun begitu bibir tipis adik tingkatnya berkata sembarangan. Walau wajah Minseok memang imut –mirip Hamster, tapi ia tetap saja tidak rela kalau dipanggil hewan pengerat.

"Manusia kurang ajar! Aku curiga mimisanmu hanya akting belaka."

"Sudah membuatku nyaris pingsan masih menuduhku yang tidak-tidak. Hams-"

Brak!

"HUN!" Pintu ruang kesehatan terbuka begitu saja menampilkan Chanyeol yang langsung berlari menuju Sehun. Ia meneliti tubuh adik kesayangannya itu satu persatu, tangan, kaki, dada, wajah dan akhirnya mendapati sebuah bekas keunguan di dahi Sehun.

"Aku baik-baik saja Hyung, berhenti menatapku seperti itu." Mata Chanyeol itu besar sama seperti telinganya yang lebar. Karena itulah Sehun merasa risih begitu ia mendapati Chanyeol dengan mata besarnya memelototi tubuhnya.

"Mana Jongin? Aku kan menghubungi Jongin kenapa kau yang datang?" tanya Minseok yang sudah duduk manis di dipan lain yang berada di seberang dipan yang di tiduri Sehun.

"Urusan pria. _If-You-Know-What-I-Mean_."

Minseok tidak menjawab perkataan Chanyeol dan hanya mengangguk tanda ia mengerti. Oh ayolah jangan kira semua perempuan jaman sekarang itu polos seperti tidak pernah berdosa. Bahkan Kyungsoo saja bisa membedakan mana pria yang sanggup memuaskannya dalam sekali hentakan mana yang tidak hanya dengan melihat panjang jari tangan mereka.

Sehun berniat untuk tidur saja sampai waktu pulang nanti. Chanyeol juga sudah tenang dengan headsetnya sementara Minseok tau-tau sudah ikutan berbaring di dipan seberang sambil sesekali tertawa melihat ponselnya. Ya paling-paling gadis itu sedang membaca cerita fiksi idolanya.

Pokoknya intinya Sehun mau tidur siang saja sebelum Jongin datang dengan tergesa-gesa dan tubuh dibanjiri keringat menguncang tubuhnya.

"HUN! GAWAT!"

.

.

"Kris, lima menit lagi dan aku milikmu ok?" Rayu Sena lalu keluar membawa serta Zitao, modelnya untuk pertunjukkan kali ini yang juga merupakan kekasih Yi Fan, kembaran Kris.

Kris hanya membolak-balik majalah fashion langganan Sena dan duduk tenang tanpa peduli rayuan gadisnya. Sebenarnya ia juga maklum sih dengan kesibukan Sena belakangan ini, apalagi ini sudah H-30 dari waktu pertunjukkan keduanya tentu saja gadis itu akan semakin sibuk.

"Menyesal tidak menjadi model ge?" Kris mendongakkan kepalanya begitu ia mendapati sekaleng black soda di hadapannya. Yi Fan menggerakkan minuman itu padanya dan dengan segera ia mengambilnya. Lama-lama merajuk juga melelahkan. Apalagi ini sama sekali bukan gaya seorang Wu Kris.

 _Merajuk is not my style._

"Dan tidak bertemu Sena? Tidak."

Yi Fan memperhatikan bagaimana kakaknya begitu memuja gadis yang sekarang tengah sibuk bersama kekasih hatinya itu. Oh Sena itu sebenarnya gadis cantik dan manis. Siapapun juga tidak akan mengira kalau semasa sekolah dulu Sena adalah ketua geng terkuat sepanjang masa. Meskipun perempuan, gaya bertarung Sena bisa dibilang lebih brutal dibandingnya Sehun adiknya. Yi Fan pernah menjadi saksi bagaimana kehebatan Sena dalam bertarung waktu itu dan berakhir pada pelukan Kris, Kakaknya.

"Maklumi saja ge, kalau sudah delapan jam culik saja." Yi Fan kembali berusaha menghibur Kris yang masih saja dalam mode merajuknya.

"Akan aku buat dia tidak bisa berjalan besok."

"Lalu dihajar Sehun?" Ocehan Yi Fan barusan membuat Kris menoleh ke arah adik kembarnya yang ternyata juga melihat ke arahnya. Dua kembar Wu itu tiba-tiba saja melengkungkan bibir mereka ke atas dan tertawa bersama.

"Hahaha!" Mata mereka berdua tampak menghilang dengan suara gelak tawa yang membuat mereka berdua tampak sangat bahagia. Baik Kris maupun Yi Fan sama-sama tahu apa maksud omongan Yi Fan barusan.

Pertemuan Kembar Wu dengan Sehun memanglah tidak sebaik yang orang kira. Meski akhirnya sulung Oh itu menjadi kekasih dari sulung Wu tapi semua tidak berjalan dengan mulus. Kris dan Yi Fan harus memutar otak mereka secerdik mungkin untuk menghindari Sehun yang benar-benar protektif pada noonanya. Ya walau mereka harus bolak-balik berurusan dengan obat merah dan perban tapi setidaknya usaha setimpal dengan hasil.

"Kalian tertawa berdua dan tidak mengajakku juga Sena eonni?" Suara cempreng Zi Tao ternyata mampu meredakan tawa kembar Wu sedikit demi sedikit. Kini mereka berdua sedang sibuk mengatur nafas mereka yang tersengal akibat terlalu banyak tertawa.

Yi Fan mengusap matanya yang sedikit berair akibat tertawa. Ia mendapati Zizi, kekasihnya yang menggemaskan itu sedang sibuk memperhatikanya dan kakaknya. Kedua tangan gadis itu dilipat di depan dada dengan mata kucingnya yang memandangnya juga Kris penasaran. Bibir mungil gadis itu juga sedikit dikerucutkan ah ya ampun kalau tidak ingat ini di tempat siapa, ia sudah menyerang gadis itu dan membuatnya mendesah pasrah.

"Kalian menertawakan apa?" tanya Zi Tao lagi. Ia benar-benar penasaran rupanya.

"Kemarilah Zizi."

"Cerita dulu."

"Aku janji akan bercerita." Gadis bermata kucing dengan lingkaran hitam asli disekitar matanya itu kemudian berjalan menuju Yi Fan dan duduk di atas pangkuannya. Ia meringkuk manja pada kekasihnya itu dan menagih janjinya.

"Cerita." Zizi menggerakkan jari lentiknya di sekitaran dada Yi Fan membentuk pola-pola abstrak dan terkadang menuliskan namanya sendiri di sana. Ia merasakan pelukan kekasihnya di pinggang rampingnya sebagai balasan atas perlakuannya.

Ah membuat iri saja.

Kan kasihan Kris.

"Mana Sena?"

Sebelum Yi Fan membuka mulut untuk cerita, Kris memotongnya terlebih dahulu sebelum ia menjadi saksi bisu atas kemesraan yang akan dilakukan adik bersama kekasihnya itu. Oh Ayolah Kris itu sudah merindukan Sena bahkan nyaris gila malah disuguhkan adegan romantis seperti itu.

Satu ciuman saja maka Kris akan melompat ke luar jendela karena sudah gila dimakan rindu.

Klek!

Tepat sebelum Zi Tao menjawab pertanyaan Kris, pintu ruangan itu terbuka menampilkan Sena dengan anggunnya membuat Kris langsung berdiri menghampiri gadis itu. Ya ampun ini sudah diambang batas kesabarannya akan kerinduannya pada Sena. Maka ia segera menarik gadis itu menghadapnya dan memberikan gadis itu kejutan cinta dengan ciumannya.

Hosh, Hosh.

Tangan panjang itu melingkari pinggang ramping si gadis dan menariknya agar semakin mendekat. Ia kemudian mendekatkan indera penciumnya pada telinga gadis itu dan sedikit menggodanya.

"Kris~"

"Aku merindukanmu."

Sena berusaha sekuat tenaganya untuk tidak jatuh begitu saja pada suara rendah Kris yang sialnya itu seksi. Ia mengedipkan matanya dua kali dan menghela nafas sebelum berbalik menyerang kekasihnya itu.

"Satu pakaian lagi dan kau mendapatkan aku dibawahmu." Sena menyelipkan sedikit kecupan dari bibir kecilnya pada leher pria kesayangannya yang ternyata mampu membangkitkan lagi gairah Kris.

Ok Kris, tahan.

Satu pakaian dan kau akan mendapatkan Sena tanpa pakaian setelah itu.

Walau satu pakaian itu artinya satu model lagi, satu jam lagi atau malah bisa satu hari lagi.

.

.

 _Hidungku berdarah._

Seingat Sehun ia hanya mengirimkan Luhan sebuah pesan jika hidungnya berdarah akibat tendangan gadis hamster yang gila itu. Ia tidak menyuruh atau meminta gadis itu untuk mengobati hidungnya atau semacamnya. Ya walaupun ia sedikit berharap sih tapi sumpah Sehun tidak sama sekali berpikir kalau akan seperti ini jadinya.

Jadi ini yang tadi Jongin dengan hebohnya mengganggu waktu tidur siangnya?

Ya ampun, kalau ini sih bukan Cuma sekedar gawat!

Sehun tidak bisa menjawab semua pertanyaan yang dilontarkan orang lain padanya terkait mengapa ada gadis asing yang cantik di depan sekolah mereka dan mencarinya. Gadis itu benar-benar lugu atau bodoh yang pasti Sehun akan berpikir dua kali bahkan berkali-kali untuk datang ke sekolah orang lain dengan perlengkapan seragam yang masih lengkap dari ujung kepala sampai kaki.

Luhan, gadis tempo hari yang ia tolong sekarang berdiri di dekat pintu gerbang sekolahnya dengan tas ransel di punggung gadis itu. Rambutnya diikat menjadi ekor kuda yang panjang dengan ikal pada bagian ujungnya. Ia masih menggunakan rok sekolahnya lengkap dengan kemejanya hanya saja di tutupi dengan jaket. Meski demikian kehadiran Luhan seperti magnet untuk anak-anak sekolah Sehun terutama bagi anak laki-laki yang mesum.

Mereka dari tadi sudah berdiri di belakang gerbang menggoda Luhan, memanggil namanya bahkan ada yang iseng memberikan tanaman –sebagai pengganti bunga untuk Luhan. Namun gadis itu hanya tersenyum melihat mereka semua dan sesekali membungkuk pada mereka.

"Jelaskan nanti." Woo Bin menepuk bahu Sehun ketika ia melihat anak itu berdiri di sebelahnya. Ia kemudian mempersilahkan Sehun untuk menghampiri gadis itu.

"Jongin," Ketua geng paling berpengaruh di sekolah itu kemudian memanggil Jongin yang memang berdiri tak jauh dari tempat Sehun barusan. Yang dipanggil tentu saja langsung menoleh begitu mendengar suara siapa yang menyebut namanya barusan.

"Ada apa hyung?"

"Paling tidak kalau Sehun tidak mau bicara, setidaknya kau bisa jelaskan bukan?" Jongin menelan ludahnya yang entah mengapa mendadak berubah menjadi bongkahan yang sulit ditelan. Menjelaskan semuanya pada Woo Bin tidak semudah menjelaskan alasannya mengapa tidur sepanjang pelajaran bahasa. Ketua geng sekolahnya terkenal dingin ya walaupun sama saja dengan Sehun sih tapi aura penguasa lebih terasa.

"Tidak ada yang penting sih hyung, gadis itu namanya Luhan. Ia pernah Sehun tolong beberapa hari lalu dari tindakan pelecehan seksual."

"Sekolahnya?"

"Waktu aku dan Kyungsoo membawa mereka, Luhan sudah pakai seragam Sehun."

Woo Bin mengangguk sekali mendengar jawaban Jongin. Ia juga sedikit tersenyum melihat bagaimana anak-anak yang tadi berkumpul di depan gerbang langsung bubar seperti semut-semut yang ditiup begitu Sehun membawa Luhan pergi dari sana.

"Jongin,"

 _Apalagi sih?!_

"ya Hyung?"

Woo Bin menoleh ke arah Jongin yang memang agak sedikit lebih pendek darinya. Ia merangkul bahu anak buahnya itu dan membawanya pergi.

"Ayo ke kantin. Aku yang traktir."

Kalau sudah begini, Jongin rela diinterogasi Woo Bin setiap Sehun membuat masalah jika berakhir dengan makan gratis.

Sementara Jongin dengan makan gratisnya maka Sehun dengan wajah tidak percayanya menatap Luhan. Gadis mungil itu sekarang menyodorkan sebuah bungkusan yang katanya obat. Setelah Sehun buka, memang berisi obat sih tapi kenapa harus ada plester kucing putih merah muda ini juga?!

"Ini punyamu?" tanya Sehun lagi untuk memastikan kalau plester hello kitty itu tidak akan menempel di tubuhnya.

Luhan menggeleng dan menyodorkan semua isi bungkusan itu pada Sehun.

"Untukmu. Hidungmu." Sehun membulatkan matanya mendengar jawaban Luhan. Ya Ampun Sehun itu pria sejati, masih tergoda dengan 'melon-melon' wanita masa harus pakai plester hello kitty sih?!

"Hidungku baik-baik saja. Aku tidak butuh ini." Sehun mengacungkan plesternya ke hadapan Luhan dan mendapati gadis itu melihat plester di tangannya yang malah tersenyum setelahnya. Ia kemudian mengikuti Luhan yang tiba-tiba saja menariknya untuk merendahkan tubuhnya sehingga Luhan lebih tinggi darinya. Gadis itu kemudian mengambil bungkusan obat di tangannya, memperhatikan hidungnya yang ternyata baik-baik saja kemudian beralih memperhatikan sudut wajahnya yang lain. Hingga akhirnya Luhan mendapati lebam keunguan di kening Sehun.

Luhan membuka bungkusannya dan melenguh kesal setelah ia tidak mendapati apa yang ia perlukan.

 _Sehun tidak butuh obat merah, ia butuh kompresan air dingin untuk lebamnya._

 _Bodoh Luhan Bodoh._

"Kan hidungku ti-" Bibir mungil merah jambu itu menempel halus di dahinya yang ia rasa mempunyai bekas keunguan. Terasa begitu lembut bahkan hampir sama seperti ciuman ibunya di malam hari atau ciuman sayang noonanya begitu ia memenuhi kemauan gadis itu.

Ciuman? Sehun lebih suka menyebutnya kecupan kupu-kupu Luhan.

Hanya sepersekian detik momen manis itu terasa bagi Sehun karena setelahnya Luhan menjauhkan wajahnya dan mulai membuka bungkusan obat tadi. Sehun seperti anak durhaka yang dikutuk ibunya hanya bisa diam memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan gadis itu padanya. Luhan mengeluarkan plester hello kitty yang tadi sempat ia hina dan menempelkannya dengan lembut ke dahinya –yang tadi terkena kecupan kupu-kupu Luhan.

"Cepat Sembuh."

Sejak pertama kali bertemu gadis yang hampir menjadi korban pelecehan ini juga Sehun sudah menyukai suaranya yang terdengar lucu dan pantas dengan perawakannya yang mungil. Anak laki-laki itu kemudian berdiri, mengangguk samar dan sedikit mengelus tengkuknya –gugup.

Ya ampun jagoan INHA bisa gugup juga ya.

 _Kelemahan pria paling mematikan W-A-N-I-T-A._

Wajah yang tadi terlihat manis dan menggemaskan tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi tegang dan terlihat takut. Luhan bahkan mengeratkan jaketnya dan bergerak mundur sedikit menjauhi Sehun. Bukan apa-apa namun hal yang ditakutkan Luhan sekarang terjadi. Ia sudah curiga sejak kembali dari sekolah tadi ada yang mengikutinya dan sekarang orang itu sudah berapa beberapa meter darinya dan Sehun.

Sehun!

Luhan menarik sedikit ujung seragam Sehun dengan maksud supaya ia semakin dekat dengan Sehun dan mendapatkan perlindungan. Setidaknya itu yang diharapkan Luhan sampai ia melihat wajah orang yang mengikutinya tersenyum menjijikan.

 _Tempo hari._

"Se-"

Belum sempat Luhan menyelesaikan ucapannya, bel sekolah Sehun berbunyi nyaring dan langsung membuat penghuni di dalamnya berhamburan keluar.

Anak SMA selalu menantikan bunyi surga itu bukan?

"Lu, aku akan kembali mengambil tasku ok?" Sehun menarik tangan Luhan yang menggenggam seragamnya dan bergerak mundur. Perhatiannya terpecah pada murid-murid sekolahnya yang mulai berhamburan keluar sekolah sementara ia lupa dengan gadis mungil yang sudah nyaris meringkuk ketakutan di dekatnya sekarang.

"Hun.."

"Sial aku lupa membawa ponsel!" gerutu Sehun begitu ia menyadari kedua saku celananya kosong.

"Sehun, jang-"

"Lu, Aku hanya sebentar ya?" Sebenarnya ia agak curiga mengapa tingkah Luhan berubah seperti ketakutan. Perasaan yang sama ketika ia hampir di perkosa tempo hari.

Ketakutan yang sama.

Luhan hanya menggeleng. Ia tetap menarik seragam Sehun sambil sesekali melihat ke arah orang itu yang sekarang sudah mulai berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka. Benar-benar mulai mendekat.

"Sebentar saja ok, aku akan berlari." Tepat setelah mengatakan itu, Sehun melepaskan tangannya dari Luhan dan berlari menuju sekolah.

Sehun tidak begitu memperhatikan orang-orang yang dilaluinya termasuk seseorang yang mengikuti Luhan. Sehun sama sekali tidak menoleh bahkan ketika Luhan nyaris tidak bernafas karena ketakutan. Sehun bahkan tidak menyadari orang itu sudah sangat dekat dengan Luhan dan gadis itu sudah memeluk dirinya sendiri, meminta perlindungan.

"Hiks.. Sehun.."

 _Akhirnya._

.

.

Tbc.

Ya tuhan cerita apa ini hehe.-. maapkan aku ya agak telat~ terima kasih atas dukungan kalian di review chapter kemaren kkkk~terima kasih banyak!


	4. Chapter 2b : Why?

ANDANTE

Chapter 2B : Why?

Cast:

Lu Han, Se Hun

EXO Members

Romance, Angst, a little bit Humor and Drama

This is Genderswitch. For Hunhan Indonesia GA Event

.

.

Keduanya masih dalam posisi yang sama sejak satu jam berlalu. Sebuah sofa panjang yang sederhana menjadi saksi bisu bagaimana si gadis yang masih tenang dalam posisinya berbaring menggunakan paha si laki-laki yang asik dalam dunia gamenya.

"Kyung," Jongin orang pertama yang mengeluarkan suara setelah ia mendapati kata 'YOU WIN' di layar televisi. Ia mendapati Kyungsoo yang tenang dengan sebuah novel terjemah yang dipinjam gadis itu dua hari lalu.

Jongin meletakan stik gamenya dan membenahi posisi kepala gadisnya, "Tadi Luhan menangis kenapa?" tanyanya kemudian dan mendapati Kyungsoo yang langsung menutup bukunya lalu berbalik menatap kearahnya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, ia sudah menangis seperti itu ketika aku dan Baekhyun datang."

Sedikit memainkan ujung rambut Kyungsoo yang sudah mulai memanjang. Mengerti maksud Jongin, gadis dengan mata bulat itu kemudian mengangkat kepalanya sedikit untuk membiarkan kekasihnya mengambil semua rambutnya dan mengumpulkan menjadi satu agar mudah untuk dimainkan olehnya.

"Apa Luhan sudah lama menangisnya?" tanya Jongin lagi sambil meneruskan pekerjaanya –bermain dengan rambut Kyungso. "Tidak tahu pasti, tapi ia sangat ketakutan," Gadis itu kemudian mendadak bangkit dan duduk menghadap Jongin sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya, "Luhan benar-benar ketakutan Jong. Bahkan ia sempat menampik tangan Baekhyun ketika hendak memeluknya."

Setelah makan bersama Woo Bin, tepat sebelum bel sekolah berbunyi Jongin dengan iseng mengintip apa yang dilakukan Sehun dan Luhan. Tidak ada yang spesial seperti ciuman atau pelukan hanya mereka terlihat menarik untuk di perhatikan. Namun bukan mereka berdua yang menjadi perhatian Jongin, melainkan seseorang yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya mengintip. Seseorang berpenampilan biasa seperti anak kuliahan pada umumnya, namun ia terlihat tidak menyenangkan.

Orang itu memperhatikan Sehun dan Luhan atau bisa dibilang ia menguntit Luhan kalau dilihat dari gayanya. Dan tepat saat bel sekolah berbunyi, Luhan melihat ke arah orang aneh itu seketika ia menjadi ketakutan.

"Kyung," Jongin menghentikan gerakannya memainkan rambut Kyungsoo yang kembali berbaring lagi setelah selesai menceritakan apa yang ia ketahui tentang kejadian tadi. Kyungsoo hanya bergumam menjawab panggilan Jongin namun ia mengernyit heran mengapa kekasihnya itu malah diam tidak melanjutkan lagi kalimatnya.

"Ada apa Jong?"

Jongin tidak mungkin menyuarakan apa yang menjadi pemikirannya. Tentang orang aneh yang terlihat menguntit Luhan atau ia akan mendapati Kyungsoo yang histeris.

Mendapati kekasihnya tidak menjawabnya, Kyungsoo mendongakkan sedikit kepalanya untuk melihat Jongin dan mendapati laki-laki itu hanya tersenyum menatapnya lalu membelai lembut pipi kirinya.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya mencintaimu."

Kyungsoo memutar matanya malas mendengar kalimat picisan Jongin barusan meskipun sebenarnya ia juga senang mendengarnya.

Cup.

"Aku belum mau menggendong anakmu sebelum lulus sekolah. Ok?" Setelah sebuah kecupan kecil mengenai pipi Jongin, Kyungsoo kemudian beranjak ke dapur meninggalkan kekasihnya yang masih dilanda nuansa romantis mereka yang sederhana.

.

.

 _Plak!_

" _Oh Sehun bodoh!"_

 _Satu pukulan telak mengenai belakang kepalanya begitu Sehun sampai lagi di tempat di mana ia meninggalkan Luhan untuk mengambil tasnya._

 _Belum sempat Sehun membalas pukulan Min Ah –kekasih Woo Bin, matanya menangkap Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang duduk sambil memeluk seseorang. Masalahnya bukan bagaimana kedua temannya itu memeluk orang itu tapi siapa yang ada di dalam pelukan mereka._

 _Itu Luhan._

 _Gadis itu menangis –bahkan Sehun melihat jejak air mata yang masih membekas di pipi gadis itu. Belum lagi hidungnya yang memerah dan yang lebih membuat Sehun heran adalah kedua tangan Luhan yang mencengkram erat jaketnya sambil terus berkata 'tolong' dan 'jangan'._

 _Sehun seperti dibawa menuju ingatan di mana ia menemukan Luhan yang nyaris diperkosa di hadapannya. Sama persis seperti sekarang bahkan ekspresi ketakutannya masih sama. Yang membedakan hanya pakaian Luhan yang sekarang lebih layak daripada tempo hari._

" _Kalau aku dan Woo Bin tidak melihatnya, mungkin gadis ini sudah akan pingsan karena ketakutan. Astaga bodoh!" Min Ah terus mengoceh betapa bodohnya Sehun yang kemudian ditenangkan oleh Woo Bin._

 _Ayolah di sini hanya Sehun yang tampak seperti orang linglung. Ia tidak paham sama sekali dengan kejadian yang sebenarnya._

" _Lu," Entah keberanian dari mana Sehun mendekat ke arah Luhan dan berjongkok di depannya. Saat itu juga ia melihat Luhan menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh harapan. Gadis itu langsung melepaskan diri dari pelukan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun beralih melingkarkan tangannya ke arah Sehun, menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada laki-laki itu dan menangis sekuat yang ia bisa._

 _Sehun nyata, ada dan sekarang sedang memeluknya._

 _Anak laki-laki itu terus berusaha menenangkan Luhan yang masih terisak di dalam pelukannya. Ia baru mengenal Luhan setidaknya namun mendapati gadis itu menangis seperti sekarang membuatnya bersalah._

 _Ia hanya pergi sebentar, benar-benar sebentar. Ia bahkan tidak sempat melihat ponselnya atau mengecek bawah mejanya apakah ada barang yang tertinggal atau tidak karena Luhan. Ia juga sudah berlari secepat yang ia bisa namun apa yang ia dapatkan? Gadis mungil itu menangis ketakutan._

 _Butuh hampir lima belas menit Sehun mencoba meyakinkan Luhan jika semua sudah baik-baik saja. Ia bahkan sudah seperti anak dan induk koala. Badan Luhan yang kecil sangat mudah untuk Sehun membawanya ke dalam pangkuan laki-laki itu layaknya anak lima tahun. Sesekali ia mengelus punggung gadis itu dan membisikan kata-kata semua baik-baik saja._

" _Lu."_

" _Jang..hiks..hiks.. Jangan pergi Se..hiks..Hun." Sehun bahkan merasakan Luhan mencengkram bagian depan tubuhnya dengan sangat erat._

" _Aku tidak akan pergi."_

" _Hiks..Hiks.. Hun.."_

 _Luhan semakin membenamkan wajahnya pada dada Sehun dan terus mencengkram bagian depan seragam anak laki-laki itu. Kalau hal itu bisa membuat kuku jarinya berdarah, Luhan rela asalkan Sehun tetap di sini bersamanya, melindunginya._

.

.

Akhir pekan memang akhir yang menyenangkan bagi semua orang termasuk Sehun. Niatnya ia mau bersantai sampai bosan hari ini, ia tidak mau mengecek ponselnya dan bahkan sudah berikrar untuk tidak mandi. Namun entah ada dorongan dari mana tangannya usil mengecek benda yang tergeletak begitu saja nyaris kehabisan daya dan mendapati sebuah pesan yang langsung membuat Sehun bangkit berlari menuju kamar mandi.

 _From : Lu Han_

 _Ayo main Sehun._

Dari dulu Sehun memang sangat menyukai hari libur apalagi akhir pekan. Tidak ada sekolah, bebas bangun siang, bersantai seharian bahkan tidak mandi. Sehun benar-benar suka hari libur dan sekarang rasa sukanya semakin bertambah apalagi setelah ia mengenal Luhan. Si mungil yang sedang asik dengan ice creamnya. Sesekali ia meringis kedinginan, sesekali tersenyum bahagia ketika memasukkan satu sendok ice cream ke dalam mulutnya.

Setelah mandi dengan terburu-buru dan memakai baju yang pertama kali ia lihat, jagoan INHA itu langsung melesat turun untuk segera pergi menjemput Luhan. Dan sekarang mereka tengah duduk di sebuah kedai ice cream dekat sekolahnya yang kata anak perempuan di kelasnya mempunyai rasa yang enak dan suasana romantis.

"Kau suka?" Sambil menyendok kecil ice creamnya, Sehun mencoba memecah keheningan yang sebenarnya menyenangkan. Luhan yang mendengarnya lalu mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum girang sekali. Hari ini si rusa kecil membiarkan rambutnya yang panjang tergerai begitu saja dengan sebuah bandana putih bercorak bunga-bunga kecil. Manis sekali.

"Setelah ini mau main ke mana?" Entah mengapa ice cream di dalam basket itu terasa lebih manis dari yang biasanya bagi Sehun. Bibir si mungil yang mengulum sendok berukuran kecil itu dan menggerakkannya sesekali dengan mata yang berkedip dua kali secara lambat membuat Sehun sekuat tenaga menahan diri untuk tidak mencuri kesempatan mencubiti pipi Luhan atau malah menciumnya karena gemas.

"Sehun, ayo ke taman bermain."

Sebenarnya Sehun itu agak tidak menyukai taman bermain dengan alasan tidak suka mendenga rengekan anak kecil yang mendadak berubah menjadi tangisan dan tentu saja mengganggu kesenangan orang-orang. Tapi salahkan Luhan yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan sehingga tidak ada kata 'tidak' untuk ajakan si mungil.

Taman bermain, kami datang!

 _Tuhan kuatkan aku dari godaan rusa mungil yang menggemaskan ini –amin._

.

.

Prang!

Semua benda tidak bersalah itu kini sudah hancur begitu saja setelah tangan ringan itu melemparkan mereka sesuka hatinya. Jika saja meleparkan mereka sudah bisa melenyapkan emosinya, maka ia bersedia menghancurkan seisi rumah hanya untuk memuaskan hasratnya.

Prang!

Sebuah bingkai foto berisi gambar seorang gadis melayang begitu saja hingga terhempas ke lantai dan hancur tak berbekas.

"Gadis sialan!"

"Jalang!"

Tak puas, matanya meneliti meja rias kecil yang ada diruangan itu dan mengambil sebuah botol parfum sederhana yang lantas ia hempaskan begitu saja.

"Hentikan! Kau bisa mencelakai dirimu sendiri!" Wanita paruh baya itu langsung berlari menuju putranya yang sudah mengangkat sebuah vas bunga kaca yang ada di atas meja kecil di dekat tempat tidur. Ia langsung berlari meninggalkan masakannya ketika indera pendengarnya menangkap suara benda yang terlempar dan pecah.

Kamar itu sebenarnya sangat rapi setiap harinya, ia bahkan sebenarnya sangat menyukai kamar itu. Aroma segar dari pengharum ruangan beraroma apel selalu tercium dari sana, semua benda yang tersusun rapi pada tempatnya dan lantai kamar yang selalu bebas dari debu. Kamar bertuliskan 'Lu' pada pintunya itu begitu menyenangkan –sebenarnya.

Namun sekarang yang ia lihat sangat jauh dari kata nyaman. Barang-barang yang pecah, tempat tidur yang berantakan, beberapa pakaian yang berhambur begitu saja di lantai membuat kamar ini lebih terlihat seperti gudang.

"Gadis itu sudah mulai kurang ajar bu!" Mata Jo Kyung masih dipenuhi amarah ketika ia berbicara pada ibunya. Masih tergambar jelas dalam ingatannya bagaimana penolakan dan teriakan histeris gadis yang sejak tadi ia sebut kurang ajar.

Sebagai seorang ibu, sudah sepantasnya ia harus menenangkan putranya, "Kau bisa membalasnya nanti kan? Jangan menghancurkan benda-benda seperti ini Jo."

Jo Kyung tiba-tiba saja tersenyum mendengar kata 'membalas' keluar dari mulut ibunya. Ia memang sudah menantikan sejak lama saat-saat untuk membalas perilaku gadis sialan yang selalu menolaknya dengan alasan apapun.

"Tidak ada alasan lagi baginya, ia sudah 17 tahun jadi sudah sewajarnya bukan ia menepati janjinya?" Senyum Jo Kyung semakin merekah begitu ia teringat dengan janji picisan si gadis padanya tanpa mengetahui raut penyelasan terukir jelas di wajah sang ibu.

" _4 tahun lagi dan semua akan lunas."_

 _Maaf Lu, maaf._

.

.

"Apa ada yang lihat kunci scooterku?" suara Sena terdengar begitu saja di sepanjang rumah begitu gadis itu membuka pintu kamarnya. Gadis itu kemudian mendatangi kotak kecil di dekat pintu tempat mereka biasa menaruh berbagai macam kunci berharap kunci scooternya ketemu namun tetap saja hasilnya nihil.

Sena kemudian mengangkat semua bantal sofa berharap si kunci terselip di sana mengingat sifat cerobohnya, melihat ke bawah meja tamu bahkan hiasan guci-guci kecil juga ia periksa semua namun tetap saja si kunci tidak ditemukan di mana – mana.

"Astaga dimana sih?!" Gadis itu menyelipkan dengan kasar helaian rambutnya kebelakang telinga. Waktunya tinggal sedikit dan kunci sialan itu belum juga di temukan. Tiba-tiba saja ia teringat sesuatu. Tadi pagi, pagi sekali ada seseorang yang dengan kurang ajarnya masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan berbisik sesuatu padanya,

" _Noona~ Aku pinjam scooternya ya. Selamat tidur."_

Sialan!

Sena menjatuhkan dirinya ke sofa dan memijat keningnya. Sialan. Mengapa ia bisa kalah telak dengan adiknya. Salahkan Kris yang semalam mengajaknya bertarung game sehingga ia tidur terlalu nyenyak sehingga kecolongan.

Astaga Kris sialan.

"Pakai mobil saja."

Sena segera meminum segelas susu yang ibunya bawakan. Wanita itu kemudian duduk di sebelah anak gadisnya mengamati bagaimana hasil buah cintanya tumbuh kembang. Gadis itu begitu cantik dengan rambut hitam yang di potong pendek membingkai wajah si cantik, tubuh yang tumbuh tinggi dengan baik dan tidak kurus seperti gadis-gadis biasanya. Sebuah senyuman tersemat diwajah wanita kesayangan Oh bersaudara itu saat mengetahui kini putri kecilnya sudah tumbuh menjadi wanita dewasa. Sebuah cincin sudah melingkari jari manis si cantik dengan indahnya.

"Sehun itu," Sena mengusap bibirnya dengan belakang tangannya dimana kegiatannya itu mengundang senyum sang ibu, " benar-benar harus di beri pelajaran! Kenapa tidak dia saja yang bawa mobil sih?! Memangnya-"

"Sehun mau pergi bersama Luhan." Sang ibu kemudian bangkit menuju dapur sambil membawa gelas susu Sena yang sudah kosong.

"mau kem –Apa?! Pergi dengan Luhan?!"

"Iya, pergi dengan Luhan." Tiba-tiba saja ayahnya yang tidak tahu dari mana asalnya itu duduk di sebelahnya dan menjawab pertanyaan Sena barusan. Pria itu kemudian mengambil remote televisi dan menyalakannya tanpa mengidahkan tatapan tidak percaya putrinya.

"Ayah! Yang benar saja pergi dengan Luhan?! OH Sehun, adikku yang suka tidur di hari Minggu itu pergi dengan Luhan?!" Dan anggukan sang ayah membuat Sena tersenyum bahagia. Siapa sangka ternyata dugaannya benar selama ini. Baik Luhan maupun Sehun mereka pasti sama-sama saling tertarik dan kalau yang dikatakan kedua orang tuanya tadi benar maka titik terang hubungan Ken dan Barbie kesukaan Sena itu akan menjadi kenyataan.

"Hihi. Aku harus memberitahu Kris."

"Tidak jadi marah-marah?" Sena hanya menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan ibu sambil mengetik pesan untuk Kris.

 _Tidak ada waktu untuk marah-marah, masalah scooter bisa di maafkan yang penting Sehun pulang dengan Luhan!_

 _Haha!_

"Ayah, Ibu. Sebentar lagi kalian akan mendapatkan menantu seorang barbie rusa yang lucu!" Ayah dan Ibu tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum senang mendengar pernyataan Sena yang kelewat bahagia itu.

.

.

Satu Minggu.

Tepat satu minggu setelah ia dan Luhan pergi bermain bersama, bahkan ia sempat mengatakan pada Luhan jika ia menyukai gadis itu. Dan setelah memberikan ciuman kupu-kupu di pipinya, gadis itu sama sekali tidak berbalik lagi padanya.

Satu Minggu.

Tanpa pesan, tanpa kabar, tanpa kejelasan.

Luhan benar-benar seperti makhluk halus yang sudah kembali ke alam baka. Benar-benar hilang. Bukannya Sehun tidak nekat mencari Luhan ke sekolahannya, ia bahkan hampir di pukuli jika tidak mengatakan bahwa ia hanya mencari Luhan tanpa berbekal pasukan apapun di belakangnya –hanya Jongin saja.

"Aku belum pernah melihat Luhan secara langsung, memangnya ia secantik apa sih sampai membuat Sehun seperti itu?" tanya Minseok pada Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo saat waktu makan siang. Di meja seberang menampilkan Sehun yang hanya duduk sambil menatap makanannya tanpa bergerak sama sekali. Setelah memasukkan satu suap, ia kemudian membawa nampan makan siangnya dan poof! Hilang entah kemana.

"Ia gadis yang manis. Bahkan lebih manis dari Min Ah eonni." Jawab Baekhyun kemudian. Ia sudah tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini nantinya. Minseok akan mengumpat sebanyak yang ia bisa tentang Sehun dan menyumpahi Luhan dengan serapahnya.

"Apa perlu aku ke sekolahannya dan menariknya keluar untuk bertanggung jawab?" tanya Minseok lagi sambil meminum jusnya.

"Tidak perlu. Sudah beberapa kali Sehun kesana dan Luhan memang tidak masuk sekolah." Jawab Kyungsoo tenang.

"Kalau begitu ayo ke rumahnya!"

"Lalu mengajaknya berkelahi? Jelas kau yang akan dipukuli Sehun." Minseok terdiam mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo lagi. Ia sama sekali tidak berniat menyerahkan dirinya untuk memukuli apalagi dipukuli Sehun hanya perkara gadis yang katanya manis –sialnya ia belum pernah melihatnya sama sekali.

"Kalau aku sampai menemukan Luhan, aku akan memarahinya karena sudah membuat Sehun seperti itu." Minseok memang tipikal gadis yang pantang menyerah dan setia kawan pada siapapun. Dengan berbekal julukan kapten sepakbola, ia selalu maju paling awal untuk membela teman-teman bahkan adik kelas kesayangannya seperti Sehun. Jangan ditanya sudah berapa gadis jalang dan laki-laki sialan yang menjadi bual-bualan anak buah gadis hamster Kim Minseok.

Tak Hingga.

"Jangankan memarahinya, sekali eonni melihatnya kau tidak akan sanggup bahkan hanya sekedar membentaknya." Kali ini gantian Baekhyun yang mencoba menyadarkan Minseok dari kegilaannya akan Luhan.

Mungkin Baekhyun merupakan gadis dengan tipikal yang serupa dengannya maka setelah mendengar jawaban gadis itu, Minseok malah berpikir seperti apa wujud Luhan sebenarnya. Kalau ia bisa lebih manis dari Shin Min Ah dan lebih menggemaskan dari Sohee kakakknya maka gadis itu benar-benar petaka dunia. Kalau Sehun saja bisa takhluk apalagi Jongdae. Kalau Baekhyun saja tunduk apalagi Kyungsoo.

Waktu istirahat tidak pernah sepanjang ini menurut Minseok sampai ia tak sengaja melihat notifikasi pesan di ponsel Kyungsoo yang membuatnya tercengang.

From : Jongin

 _Sehun akan menemui Luhan!_

.

.

Tiga hal yang sampai sekarang menjadi kesukaan Sehun yaitu Susu, Hari Libur dan Bubble tea. Namun semenjak bertemu Luhan maka hal yang disukai Sehun bertambah yakni Susu, Hari Libur, Bubble tea dan Luhan. Sekarang ia mengerti mengapa kakaknya selalu berseri-seri ketika pulang berkencan dengan Kris setelah mereka sama-sama sibuk dengan pekerjaan. Rasa rindu yang begitu mengganggunya selama seminggu, sekarang sudah agak berkurang hanya karena melihat si mungil tengah berdiri lima langkah darinya.

Terakhir ia melihat si mungil adalah ketika mereka pergi berkencan –ehm jika bisa dikatakan demikian, tubuhnya masih sehat dan segar sekali namun sekarang entah karena perasaannya atau memang pada kenyataannya jika Luhan tampak lebih pucat dan lesu.

Ketakutan juga.

Oh ayolah, kata terakhir adalah hal yang paling Sehun benci. Ketakutan. Mengapa setiap ia dan Luhan bertemu gadis itu harus memancarkan raut ketakutan? Memangnya Sehun itu orang jahat?

"Lu,"

Inginnya sih Sehun berlari terus menarik Luhan ke dalam pelukannya tapi begitu melihat sorot mata si rusa mungil, mendadak kakinya menjadi kaku.

Mata itu berkedip normal namun pancarannya begitu menyedihkan. Dari tempatnya berdiri saja Sehun bisa merasakan aura kesedihan, ketakutan bahkan keputusasaan dari tatapan Luhan padanya. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan gadis mungil kesukaannya? Seminggu tanpa Luhan memang menyiksanya namun ia tidak pernah punya niatan untuk bunuh diri atau semacamnya.

Sehun mencoba memberanikan dirinya untuk mengikis jarak mereka berdua, selangkah demi selangkah ia memcoba mendekati Luhan dan yang ia dapati adalah si mungil yang semakin berjalan mundur menghindarinya. Langkah pertama Sehun maka selangkah kebelakang untuk Luhan, semakin dekat Sehun maka akan semakin menjauh Luhan.

Langkah kedua, Sehun melihat Luhan yang melangkah mundur menjauhinya juga memeluk dirinya sendiri.

Langkah ketiga, gadis itu semakin menjauh dan semakin menggeratkan pelukannya bahkan sesekali ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

Langkah ke empat, isakan mulai terdengar jelas dari mulut Luhan bersama dengan langkahnya yang semakin menjauhi Sehun.

Maka dilangkah terakhir yang Sehun punya ia segera menarik gadis itu sekuatnya ke dalam pelukannya suka tidak suka.

"Lepaskan Sehun..Hiks," Sehun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya begitu ia mendapati Luhan yang memberontak. Gadis itu menarik dirinya menjauh dari Sehun dan terus meronta. Tangisnya juga semakin terdengar seiring dengan pelukan Sehun yang semakin erat di tubuhnya.

Tidak. Cukup satu minggu tanpa kabar setelah itu tidak lagi. Sudah cukup bagi Sehun untuk menahan rindunya pada Luhan selama satu minggu ini, uring-uringan tidak jelas, melewatkan jam makannya hanya demi meredakan perasaannya pada Luhan.

Cukup satu minggu tidak ada tambahan waktu lagi.

" _Aku menyukaimu, jadi kekasihku ya?"_

" _Sehun,"_

" _Jangan panggil aku Lu, jawab saja iya."_

 _Cup._

" _Lu?!"_

" _Itu cukup menjawabnya kan?"_

.

.

"Sehun,"

Sehun sama sekali tidak melepaskan Luhan bahkan hanya untuk menjawab panggilan gadis itu, ia hanya bergumam sambil menciumi pucuk kepala gadis itu.

"Bisa antarkan aku ke stasiun?" Sehun sama sekali tidak mengerti bagaimana jalan pikiran Luhan sebenarnya. Ia saja nyaris mati karena merindukan Luhan tapi gadis itu malah berniat pergi lagi? Yang benar saja.

"Setelah menghilang tanpa kabar kau masih mau pergi berlibur tanpa aku?!" Jika kondisinya baik-baik saja, mungkin Luhan akan tertawa mendengar keluhan Sehun sekarang, namun ini bukan saatnya untuk bercanda.

Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya tidak setuju dengan keluhan Sehun. Ia tidak bisa menjelaskan semuanya pada laki-laki itu, jadi lebih baik ambil jalan aman saja,

"Aku mau menjemput saudaraku."

 _Maaf Sehun, maafkan aku._

.

.

TBC

Sejujurnya aku juga merasa kalau chapter ini terlalu berputar putar, tidak nyambung satu sama lainnya tapi coba kalian ingat satu persatu adegannya karena ini akan menjadi kunci untuk chapter chapter selanjutnya hehe.

Ingat-ingat juga apakah masing-masing tokoh saling mengenal atau tidak, pernah bertemu atau tidak karena itu akan menjadi kunci di chapter chapter selanjutnya supaya tidak bingung atau _jumping scene_ haha.

Maapin ya, selain telat update juga cerita yang meloncat-loncat hehe._.)v


	5. Chapter 3 : Let's not

ANDANTE

Chapter 3 : Let's Not..

Cast:

Lu Han, Se Hun

EXO Members

Romance, Angst, a little bit Humor and Drama

This is Genderswitch. For Hunhan Indonesia GA Event

.

.

Kaki kecilnya bergerak semakin cepat melewati berbagai halang rintang di hadapannya. Sesekali ia melompat untuk melewati tumpukan majalah bekas, merangkak atau bahkan berguling. Apapun akan ia lakukan demi sampai ketempat tujuannya secepat mungkin.

Dengan satu lompatan terakhir ia mendarat dengan sempurna di depan pintu kaca yang agak buram. Ia pun berdiri dan memperbaiki penampilannya, tidak mungkin ia menghadap seseorang di dalam sana dengan keadaan berantakan. Sedikit menepukkan tangannya yang terasa agak berdebu ia kemudian mendorong pintu kaca tersebut dengan sisa tenaganya.

"Mom!"

Satu –ah dua wanita yang ada di dalam sana menoleh ketika suaranya terdengar di seluruh ruangan. Ia kemudian berjalan santai menuju wanita yang ia panggil ibu dan merentangkan tangannya untuk memeluk wanita itu.

"Hai sayang." Sang ibu menyambut pelukan si kecil yang lalu mengangkat buah hatinya untuk digendong. Diusianya yang memasuki empat tahun, si kecil sudah punya berat yang lumayan untuk anak seusianya.

Leon, jagoan kecil yang sedang menikmati gendongan sang bunda itu hanya tersenyum sambil sesekali menggerakkan kepalanya di ceruk leher ibunya. Ia begitu menyukai aroma wanita nomor satu dalam hidupnya itu.

"Bagaimana di sekolah?" Tanya wanita lainnya yang juga berada di ruangan itu. Wanita itu menghampiri Sena –ibu si kecil dan mencoba menggoda Leon yang tengah bermanja ria dengan sang bunda.

"Menyebalkan." Bibir Leon mengkerucut begitu menjawab pertanyaan Zitao. Ia langsung teringat janji sang ayah yang akan menjemputnya namun yang ada ia malah diantarkan oleh seorang petugas antar jemput.

Ah! Bicara soal petugas antar jemput, Leon jadi ingat dengan kakak antar jemput yang tadi mengantarnya. Kakak itu sangat cantik dan manis bahkan Leon sampai tidak berkedip saat mendengar suara kakak itu.

"Mom," Leon mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap ibunya yang sedang berbicara dengan bibi Zizi, "Aku mau cerita." Anak itu menggerak-gerakkan badannya semangat akan ceritanya. Sementara Sena ia hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah putranya dan memilih untuk duduk di sofa seraya mendengarkan cerita putranya.

"Bibi juga mau dengar dong ceritamu." Zitao dengan semangat mengikuti Leon dan Sena duduk di sofa dan bersiap untuk cerita si kecil.

Leon menyamankan duduknya di pangkuan Sena, sedikit berdehem dan memulai ceritanya.

"Pulang sekolah tadi, aku benar-benar kesal mom! Seharusnya daddy sudah datang menjemputku tapi ternyata tidak ada. Kupikir paman Sehun yang akan menjemputku tapi ternyata tidak ada mobil paman. Aku benar-benar kesal!" Leon melipat kedua tangannya dan mengkerucutkan bibir mungilnya. Walau terlihat kesal namun bagi Sena dan Zitao ekspresi Leon sangat menggemaskan.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi?" Sena bertanya pada putranya kemudian.

"Ketika aku duduk, ada seoang Kakak antar jemput yang datang. Ia bertanya namaku lalu menunjukkan pesan daddy padanya. Awalnya aku mau marah mom, tapi setelah kakak itu membuka helmnya, dia saaangat cantik! Suaranya lucu, rambutnya juga panjang pokoknya aku suka!" Leon tersenyum bahagia dengan matanya yang begitu berbinar mengingat wajah si kakak antar jemputnya.

"Yang menjemputmu perempuan?!" Zitao tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan keponakannya itu. Sepengetahuannya biasanya petugas antar jemput adalah laki-laki tapi sekarang perempuan? Yang benar saja?!

Sementara itu Leon mengangguk semangat menjawab pertanyaan Zitao. Dalam benaknya sudah terbayang wajah kakak antar jemput yang dalam sekejab mata menjadi idolanya. Ah seandainya saja ia sudah besar dan tinggi seperti paman kesayangannya ia pasti akan dengan bangga menyatakan perasaan sukanya pada si kakak.

Ah! Bicara soal paman kesayangannya, Leon baru sadar jika sejak tadi pagi ia tidak melihat pamannya tersebut. Biasanya sebelum berangkat sekolah mereka akan berlatih bersama dulu dan sepulang sekolah mereka akan makan bersama sambil mengganggu bibi Zizi.

"Mom, dimana paman Sehun?" Sena menurunkan pandangannya dan mendapati Leon yang sedang asik memainkan memainkan kepala rusa yang menjadi bandul kalungnya hari ini. Dari sisi ini ia bisa melihat putranya tersenyum sambil memutar-mutar bandul tersebut.

Sena mengelus lembut rambut putranya yang berwarna hitam kecokelatan seperti warna rambutnya, "Mungkin sedang sibuk dengan paman Jongin." Leon terlihat kecewa mendengar jawabannya. Sedikit banyak ia tahu bahwa putranya begitu dekat dengan Sehun bahkan ia sangat mengidolakan Sehun sampai-sampai membuat Kris cemburu.

"Ditelfon saja bagaimana? Kita ganggu saja dia." Zitao kemudian menundukkan dirinya di hadapan Leon dan Sena sambil menggerakkan ponselnya ke kanan dan ke kiri yang ternyata mampu menarik minat Leon. Ia kemudian mengambil alih Leon dan membawa jagoan kecil Wu itu ke pangkuannya, mereka berdua lalu mencari kontak Sehun dan meneleponnya.

.

.

"Dapat hadiah apa lagi?" Hyuwen tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak bertanya pada teman serumahnya saat gadis itu kembali dari kerja paruh waktunya sebagai petugas antar-jemput. Gadis itu hanya melepas sepatunya dan meletakan benda itu di tempatnya setelah itu berjalan menuju dapur menghiraukan pertanyaan Hyuwen.

"Ayolah Ru, aku penasaran. Pasti tas mu itu ada hadiah lagi kan dari pelanggan?" Hyuwen yang hanya mendapati teman serumahnya itu tersenyum lantas langsung mengambil tas gadis itu dan membukanya. Ia mengeluarkan semua isinya bahkan sampai membaliknya namun yang ia temukan hanya sebatang cokelat keci.

"Hanya ini?"

"Dari adik kecil."

Mata Hyuwen membulat mendengar jawaban Luhan, "Adik kecil?! Sekarang yang mengincarmu adik kecil?!" Gadis berambut pendek itu mendapati Luhan tertawa sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. Ya Tuhan Hyuwen tak habis pikir dengan popularitas Luhan. Walau hanya sebagai petugas antar-jemput barang, namun sudah tidak terhitung berapa pria yang notabenenya adalah pelanggan mereka mendekati Luhan. Namun gadis itu hanya menolak terus menerus satu persatu dari mereka. Dan sekarang pesona Luhan sudah sampai pada adik kecil.

"Tunggu, kenapa bisa anak-anak yang menjadi pelangganmu?" Tanya Hyuwen yang menyadari jika pelanggan Luhan hari ini adalah anak-anak. Walau bukan hal yang mustahil, namun tetap saja agak kurang masuk akal menurutnya.

 _Terlalu canggih anak zaman sekarang._

"Ayahnya memesan petugas antar jemput untuk menjemputnya di sekolah dan kebetulan aku yang mendapatkannya."

Hyuwen hanya mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Luhan. Kalau begitu kasusnya, semua terdengar biasa. Keluarga kaya yang sibuk bekerja sampai-sampai terlalu sibuk untuk menjemput anak mereka sendiri sudah menjadi hal biasa.

"Dia pasti kaya." Sambil membawa semangkuk buah potong, Hyuwen duduk di samping Luhan yang tengah menghitung penghasilannya hari ini.

"Aku mengantarkannya ke butik Wellflair." Sembari mencatat penghasilannya, Luhan menjawab seadanya pertanyaan Hyuwen. Sementara Hyuwen hanya mengangguk sambil ikut membantunya menghitung. Mereka bisa tersenyum setelah mendapati penghasilannya hari ini sedikit lebih banyak dari hari kemarin. Itu artinya mereka bisa menyewa tempat tinggal yang lebih baik lagi dan memulai hidup yang lebih baik.

Tempat tinggal mereka terlalu kumuh dan 'rusak' untuk gadis seperti mereka. Pekerja prostitusi, penjual obat terlarang, orang-orang terbuang dan terlantar semua bercampur di lingkungan yang hanya berisikan sekitar dua puluh manusia itu. Luhan bertemu Hyuwen ketika ia selesai mengantarkan susu di pagi hari. Ia mendapati gadis itu meringkuk kedingingan hingga akhirnya ia mengajaknya untuk mengantarkan susu lainnya. Kedekatan itu terjalin begitu saja sampai sekarang mereka sama-sama berjuang untuk hidup yang lebih baik.

Hyuwen memang sedikit lebih beruntung dari Luhan. Ia gadis yang cekatan dan mudah bergaul hingga ia bisa bekerja di restoran cepat saji saat malam hari, sementara Luhan melakukan lebih banyak pekerjaan paruh waktu untuk menambah tabungan mereka berdua.

Meletakan mangkuk buahnya, Hyuwen mengenggam tangan Luhan sambil tersenyum, "Sedikit lagi Ru, kita bisa pindah dari sini." Luhan memeluk Hyuwen sebagai balasan dari perkataan teman seperjuangannya itu.

 _Sedikit lagi, untuk yang lebih baik._

.

.

Uap kecil mengepul ketika dua cangkir itu diletakan di hadapan mereka. Jongin dan Sehun memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu istirahat mereka untuk berjalan sebentar keluar kantor dan akhirnya memilih untuk mendatangi kafe kecil tak jauh dari tempat mereka bekerja.

"Lusa kau jadi datang kan? Kyungsoo benar-benar akan membunuhmu jika kau tidak hadir." Ucap Jongin begitu ia selesai mengesap lattenya. Sebenarnya ia bukan penggemar minuman pekat berasa pahit seperti Minseok, namun entah mengapa beberapa bulan belakangan ini ia begitu menyukai rasa minuman tersebut.

Sehun sama sekali tidak bergeming dengan peringatannya. Ia hanya membiarkan jari telunjuknya bergerak memutari bibir cangkir minumannya. Sejujurnya, ia juga sudah bosan mendapatkan peringatan demikian baik dari Jongin atau dari Kyungsoo. Seharusnya pasangan yang akan menikah bulan depan ini perlu bersabar karena ia pasti akan menghadiri acara sakral mereka berdua.

"Hun! Astaga aku serius bicara padamu!" Jongin memijit pelan hidungnya sambil berusaha untuk tidak menyebur Sehun dengan minumannya.

"Kita sudah berteman berapa lama sih kkamjjong? Aku pasti datang. Jangan cerewet." Jawab Sehun kemudian ia mengesap santai minumannya. Ia sedikit mengernyit begitu cairan itu melewati lidahnya dan memberikan sensasi pahit yang ketara.

 _Sialan, ini terlalu pahit._

Jongin tersenyum mengejek begitu melihat perubahan raut wajah Sehun setelah meminum minumannya. Ia tahu anak itu sama sekali tidak pernah berdamai dengan rasa pahit dari kopi apapun jenisnya. Maka ia segera memanggil pelayan kafe itu dan meminta susu sebagai tambahan untuk kopi Sehun.

"Thanks Jong." Sehun tersenyum puas saat melihat Jongin mengangguk sambil menuangkan susu ke dalam cangkir kopinya. Kapan lagi kan kau akan mendapat perlakuan istimewa Kim Jongin kalau tidak sekarang?

Sehun memperhatikan bagaimana susu yang baru saja Jongin tuangkan ke dalam cangkirnya mulai bergerak tercampur dengan si kopi ketika ia mengadu mereka. Susu itu lama kelamaan semakin samar dan tidak terlihat menghilang dalam gelapnya kopi. Ia kemudian mencicipi sedikit minumannya dan mendapati rasa agak manis di sana.

Perasaan yang sama seperti yang ia rasakan. Perasaan tulus yang manis itu sialnya semakin lama semakin terasa dan meninggalkan bekas yang ketara. Terlalu kuat dan pekat dalam hatinya.

 _Aku merindukanmu._

"Hun?"

Panggilan Jongin membawa Sehun kembali dari lamunannya. Ia sedikit menggaruk tengkuknya dan menegakkan duduknya.

"Jangan diingat-ingat lagi." Sehun hanya bergumam tak berniat dengan perkataan Jongin.

"Jangan salahkan dirimu lagi ok? Kau sudah berusaha dengan semua upaya Hun, jang-"

"Aku merindukannya Jong."

Kalau Jongin bisa, ia akan mengacak-acak seluruh dataran Korea untuk mencari gadis bodoh itu. Dulu, untuk pertama kalinya ia mendapati Sehun mendatangi rumahnya dengan keadaan tidak karuan, panik dan menangis hanya karena ia kehilangan Luhan di stasiun ketika mengantarkan gadis itu yang katanya hanya ingin menjemput saudaranya.

Beribu sialan bagi Jongin begitu ia sadar jika gadis itu ternyata sudah menumbuhkan perasaan cinta dalam hati sahabatnya untuk pertama kalinya. Mendapati Sehun yang bahkan harus mengkonsumsi obat tidur agar bisa beristirahat dengan tenang pada malam hari tanpa berpikiran untuk kabur mencari gadis itu membuat Jongin yakin jika Luhan berhasil membuat Sehun menemukan kelemahannya dan menggunakan kelemahan itu untuk menghancurkannya tanpa Sehun ataupun Luhan sadari.

"Istirahatlah." Sehun melihat ke arah Jongin yang mendadak tersenyum padanya. Pekerjaan mereka masih terlalu banyak dan harus segera diselesaikan tapi mengapa anak ini malah menyuruhnya beristirahat?

"Istirahatlah, kau mulai lagi."

Sehun tersenyum mendengar ocehan Jongin. Ia tahu pasti apa yang dimaksud dengan kalimat 'kau mulai lagi' dari mulut sahabatnya itu.

Benar, ia mulai lagi. Mulai mengingat Luhan, mulai memikirkan Luhan, merindukannya.

.

.

Hari itu Sehun mengikuti saran Jongin untuk pulan cepat. Hingga akhirnya selesai makan siang bersama Jongin, ia memilih mengambil izin untuk pulang cepat untuk beristirahat. Kenangan tentang Luhan yang sempat berputar di kepala siang tadi sempat membuatnya hampir sakit kepala.

Sehun tidak mengerti bagaimana ia bisa mempunyai ide untuk menaiki kendaraan umum daripada membawa pulang mobilnya. Kakinya dengan santai berjalan sambil meminum minuman yang ia beli saat pulang tadi. Sehun tidak paham juga mengapa tiba-tiba ia bisa berada di tempat ini sekarang.

Di depan gedung kosong tempat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Luhan.

Gedung itu masih sama seperti biasa. Masih berdiri kokoh dan mirip markas hantu yang semakin ketara dilengkapi dengan tumbuhan-tumbuhan liar yang semakin lebat. Pintu yang sudah reyot, beberapa kaca yang pecah ah pokoknya gedung itu memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk sarang para makhluk halus.

Dan hanya Sehun yang selalu berdiri seperti orang kesurupan setiap harinya di depan gedung itu. Sadar atau tidak, setiap hari, tidak pernah tidak.

Delapan tahun lalu, tepat hari ini. Ia mereka ulang segala adegan yang terjadi di hadapannya kala itu. Bagaimana pintu tua itu terbuka dan membawanya ke dalam kisah baru. Memperkenalkannya pada seseorang yang bahkan sampai sekarang selalu ia ingat. Membuka hatinya untuk sebuah perasaan murni tanpa dosa serta penuh ketulusan dan menghadirkan sebuah kesakitan yang tak kunjung hilang bahkan setelah bertahun-tahun.

Kalau saja ia tidak punya ide untuk memilih jalan lain untuk pulang, ia pasti sedang bersenang-senang dengan berbagai wanita setiap pulang dari kerjanya.

Kalau otaknya tidak mengiyakan ide bodohnya itu, ia sekarang sudah menjalin hubungan dengan wanita cantik dan seksi yang mengincarnya sejak lama.

Kalau saja hari itu ia tidak iseng memutar jalan dan melewati gedung bodoh itu pasti hari ini ia masih berdiri dengan angkuhnya dengan kekuasaan dan ketampanannya.

Kalau saja hari itu, pintu bodoh itu tidak terbuka dan membawa orang itu kehadapannya, ia pasti tidak akan merasakan apa itu namanya sakit hati atau malah patah hati?

Delapan tahun dengan perasaan sakit seperti orang gila hanya karena seorang wanita yang bahkan terlalu lemah untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri namun mampu menaklukkan hatinya.

Seorang Oh Sehun, mantan jagoan INHA, seorang animator muda itu sekarang merasakan Patah hati. Kekalahan akan perasaan pada wanita.

 _Kelemahan pria nomor satu sebelum harta dan tahta –wanita_.

Hari itu, Sehun datang lagi dengan penampilan yang sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya –saat ia mengunjungi tempat itu. Kaos longgar, celana jeans selutut dan satu gelas minuman dingin. Dulu, ia pasti berharap akan mendengar lagi suara-suara aneh dari dalam gedung yang bisa membawanya bertemu dengan gadis itu lagi, namun sekarang tidak ada harapan apapun dari kedatangannya.

Hanya sekedar mengenang masa lalu.

Sehun berdiri tepat di mana dulu ia mendapati Luhan yang terlempar begitu saja ke arahnya setelah nyaris dilecehkan. Rasanya kedua tangannya masih bisa merasakan tekstur tubuh si mungil yang begitu rapuh dan ketakutan. Telinganya bahkan masih mengingat saat pertama kali gadis itu mengeluarkan suaranya untuk mengatakan terima kasih.

Srooot~

Sekali lagi, Sehun selalu berharap setelah bunyi terakhir dari minumannya ia bisa menemukan Luhan dihadapannya seperti dulu. Meskipun ia sama sekali tidak menginginkan peristiwa mesum itu terjadi lagi –dihadapannya apalagi menimpa Luhan, tapi kalau hanya dengan adegan seperti itu ia bisa menemukan Luhan, maka dengan semua rasa kesakitan akan rindunya pada gadis mungil itu ia bersumpah mengingikan kejadian itu terjadi lagi.

Setelah mengamati sekitar dan tidak menemukan tempat sampah, Sehun sudah berniat untuk membawa pulang saja bekas botol minumannya dan membuangnya nanti saat menemukan tempat sampah. Toh ia juga sedang tidak bawa kendaraan, sepanjang jalan pasti ada kok satu atau dua tempat sampah.

Tring!~

 _From : Sena Noona_

 _Cepat ke butik, Leon merindukanmu._

Ok, kebetulan yang tidak diduga. Sehun sedikit tersenyum ketika ia akhirnya mendapati tujuannya. Mengunjungi si jagoan kecil Leon pasti bisa mengobati rasa rindunya pada Luhan. Setidaknya ia tidak akan merenung seperti orang gila di dalam kamar yang nantinya akan berhujung pada obat tidur.

Menghela nafas sekali ditambah menelan sekali lagi perasaan rindunya, ia berbalik untuk meninggalkan gedung kosong itu dan kemudian berhenti setelah melihat apa yang ada di depannya sekarang.

Katakan saja sekarang Sehun sudah gila karena hari ini ia melihat si mungil sedang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Luhan,"

.

.

TBC

Hehehe~ Halooo~

Bersetting 8 tahun selesai kepergian Luhan looooh ini kkkkk._. Oia terima kasih untuk HHI yang memperpanjang batas waktu penyelesaiannya hehe~ thank youuuuu

Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah mereview, memberi masukan dan semuanya! Aku cinta kalian kkkk~


	6. Chapter 4 : The way we felt the distance

ANDANTE

Chapter 4 : The Way We Felt the Distance

Cast:

Lu Han, Se Hun

EXO Members

Romance, Angst, a little bit Humor and Drama

This is Genderswitch. For Hunhan Indonesia GA Event

.

.

Berkat kalah dari pertandingan kertas gunting batu, Luhan harus pergi berbelanja untuk membeli makan malam. Berbekal uang seadanya hasil patungannya dengan Hyuwen, ia berjalan santai menuju kedai makanan langganan mereka. Setelah berjalan hampir setengah jam, rusa mungil itu akhirnya sampai juga di tempat tujuan.

Tidak ada yang istimewa dari kedai makanan itu, hanya rumah makan kecil yang sederhana menyajikan berbagai masakan rumah yang menggugah selera dengan harga yang bersahabat untuk orang-orang berkantong sederhana seperti Luhan dan Hyuwen.

Lima belas menit yang dihabiskan Luhan untuk bisa mendapatkan menu makan malam mereka. Setelah menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang, gadis itu kemudian berjalan keluar kedai untuk pulang. Niatnya sih sehabis membeli makanan, ia akan berjalan-jalan sebentar hitung-hitung untuk menghabiskan waktu sebelum malam.

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya beberapa kali saat berpapasan dengan orang-orang yang lebih tua darinya. Nenek-nenek, seorang ibu yang lumayan berumur dan seorang kakek-kakek yang menjadi teman jalan santainya hari ini. Gadis itu tiba-tiba tersenyum sendiri ketika melihat seorang anak laki-laki tengah berjalan beriringan dengan ibunya. Dengan suara cemprengnya anak itu fasih melafalkan ceritanya hari ini. Anak itu mengingatkan Luhan pada konsumennya hari ini, si kecil dari sekolah itu. Anak laki-laki yang terus memandanginya tanpa berkedip sambil mengatakan betapa cantiknya Luhan itu tiba-tiba saja membuatnya merasa rindu. Rasanya agak gila jika ia berharap pelanggannya untuk seterusnya adalah anak laki-laki itu. Entah mengapa hatinya menghangat saat melihat wajah tampan si kecil.

Kaki kurusnya terus membawa Luhan berjalan entah kemana. Terkadang ia melompat kecil lalu sedikit berjalan cepat dan kembali santai. Ia juga tidak tahu ada apa dengan suasana hatinya yang mendadak menjadi bahagia setelah mengingat anak kecil itu. Dan, tidak tahu apa yang menyeret kakinya sampai ke tempat itu. Tempat penuh kenangan bahkan sampai sekarang.

Gedung kosong di samping sekolah terkenal.

Luhan menghentikan langkahnya dan berjalan perlahan menuju gedung kosong di hadapannya. Agak jauh dari pintu masuk yang membuatnya mengernyit tak senang. Mata rusanya menangkap semua yang ada di sana. Gedung tua yang jelek dan bertambah jelek. Pikiran sungguh sialan dengan mudahnya memutar semua kenangan yang ia dapatkan dari gedung tua itu. Kenangan di dalam gedung itu ia mendapatkan perlakukan tidak manusiawi dari seseorang yang ia sukai, melihat perbuatan mesum mereka yang bahkan sangat menyakitkan baginya sampai sekarang jika diingat. Dilecehkan, dipermalukan. Sementara di luar gedung itu, ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang ia sakiti hatinya.

Sehun.

Pria itu begitu tampan kala itu. Luhan tidak tahu apakah ia yang sudah gila atau Tuhan yang sengaja memberikan kelebihannya pada Sehun. Ia masih ingat Sehun yang bahkan hanya menggunakan baju seragamnya hari itu mampu menggetarkan hatinya. Bohong jika Luhan tidak jatuh cinta dengan Sehun pada pandangan pertama.

Si gadis sudah jatuh dalam pandangan pertama dan jatuh lebih dalam lagi sampai sekarang.

Sebenarnya lepas dari semua yang sudah terjadi padanya di masa lalu, ia benar-benar merindukan Sehun. Ia bisa saja muncul dihadapan pria itu dengan tidak tahu malunya dan mengatakan jika ia merindukan pria itu lalu memeluknya. Luhan bisa saja menjadi gadis rendahan seperti itu jika saja ia tidak ingat dengan semua perlakuan Sehun padanya.

" _Mana saudaramu Lu? Apa keretanya belum sampai?" Luhan melihat bagaimana tangan Sehun yang masih mengandengnya lembut. Ia menahan semua tangisnya begitu melihat wajah anak laki-laki itu. Wajah yang akan selalu ia ingat bahkan jika ia tidak lagi diberikan kesempatan untuk melihatnya._

" _Lu?" Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya melihat Luhan yang hanya diam saja. Sudut hatinya merasa tidak nyaman hingga rasanya ia ingin membawa Luhan pergi dari tempat ini. Namun demi Luhan, ia berusaha menyembunyikannya._

 _Luhan menghentikan langkahnya sehingga membuat Sehun yang berada di depannya juga tertarik mundur. Perlahan ia melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada Sehun dan berjalan menuju anak itu. Dengan semua keberanian yang ia punya, Luhan menatap Sehun dalam. Ia tidak boleh goyah. Semua harus berjalan sesuai dengan rencananya. Bukan, tapi semua harus berjalan sebagaimana mestinya._

 _Maka dengan perlahan Luhan menyentuh lembut kedua pipi Sehun, mengelusnya dan menariknya lebih dekat hingga ia bisa mencium anak laki-laki itu. Lembut, tegas dan menyakitkan. Itu yang Luhan rasakan begitu ia mencium bibir Sehun. Teksturnya yang lembut dengan rahangnya yang tegas terasa begitu menyakitkan baginya. Ini adalah ciuman pertamanya dengan Sehun dan mungkin menjadi yang terakhir._

 _Tanpa sadar Luhan menangis dalam ciumannya yang perlahan mulai mendapat balasan dari Sehun. Anak itu membalas dengan manis, teratur dan tulus. Semua terasa benar bagi Sehun saat ia mendapati Luhan yang tiba-tiba menciumnya dengan manis, gerakannya yang teratur dan tulus. Ia bahkan merangkulkan tangannya di pinggang Luhan untuk lebih mendekatkan gadis itu padanya. Walau Sehun merasa aneh mengapa Luhan menangis dalam pergulatan mereka, namun ia lebih memilih berpikir dengan arah yang berbeda._

 _Mungkin ciuman mereka terlalu memabukkan dan menyenangkan._

 _Kemampuan Luhan memang selalu dibawah Sehun dalam hal apapun. Ia yang memulai ia juga yang mengakhiri ciuman itu dengan luka. Luhan melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Sehun dan bergerak mundur perlahan. Ia hanya tersenyum sebentar lalu berlari menuju kerumunan yang entah mengapa tiba-tiba memenuhi stasiun itu._

 _Sialan!_

 _Sehun tahu ia akan kehilangan Luhan jika tidak menemukan gadis itu secepatnya. Kerumunan bodoh menghalangi pandangannya dari Luhan hingga ia sadar jika Luhan memang sudah menghilang dengan lirihnya yang masih terasa di telinganya,_

" _Aku mencintaimu Sehun."_

Haa~ Kalau sudah mengingat itu semua, Luhan menjadi sedih sendiri. Ia bahkan memeluk dirinya sendiri untuk menghalau perasaan rindunya pada Sehun hingga ia tidak menyadari seseorang yang sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

Sepertinya Luhan memang ditakdirkan untuk hidup dalam permainan. Entah itu takdir atau perasannya, semuanya selalu terasa seperti omomg kosong atau Tuhan memang senang mempermainkan takdir dan perasaanya tapi persetan dengan itu semua. Pria itu begitu nyata dengan suaranya yang bergetar. Luhan membulatkan matanya begitu menyadari jika pria itu benar-benar ada di hadapannya sekarang.

"Luhan,"

 _Tidak, Tidak boleh. Sehun tidak boleh menemukanku!_

.

.

"Moooom~" Leon terus merengek sepanjang perjalanan pulang meminta agar sang ibu mengizinkannya membeli ice cream. Ia benar-benar sangat ingin ice cream itu, selain rasanya yang enak di sana ia juga bisa menemukan anak perempuan mungil yang lebih muda darinya tapi sangat menggemaskan. Siapa lagi jika bukan Minji, anak teman pamannya yang sangat imut Aunty Minseok.

Sementara sang ibu masih berusaha menahan tawanya mendengar rengekan putra sewata wayangnya. Leon benar-benar menurunkan sifat manja Kris mutlak, anak itu akan terus merengek dan mengatakan kalimat-kalimat manis untuk meluluhkan hatinya.

"Mooom, satu cup setelah itu aku janji akan tidur cepat." Leon menggoyangkan badannya untuk menarik perhatian Sena agar satu cup ice creamnya bisa terpenuhi. Sialnya Sena malah tersenyum melihat tingkah putranya tanpa berniat menghentikan mobil mereka.

Mobil yang dikemudikan Sena melaju lebih cepat dari sebelumnya membuat Leon semakin panik jika ia tidak akan mendapatkan ice creamnya hari ini. Sekitar lima toko lagi dan mereka akan melewati kedai ice creamnya namun sang bunda tetap mempertahankan kecepatannya.

Si kecil itu kemudian bergerak-gerak tak jelas, memutar kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan sambil menghitung berapa toko lagi yang akan mereka lewati agar sampai di kedai ice cream. Anak itu berencana akan berteriak untuk berhenti jika sudah tinggal dua toko lagi. Namun apa daya, saat sudah sampai ke toko yang ketiga sang bunda sengaja menurunkan kecepatan mobilnya membuatnya tersenyum sumringah tapi saat hampir sampai di kedai ice cream, sang bunda malah menaikkan kecepatannya hingga kedai itu terlewat begitu saja.

"MOOOMMY! Ice creamku.." Seluruh wajah Leon menempel sempurna di jendela mobil sambil menatap pasrah ice cream nya yang semakin menjauh. Dari kejauhan itu juga ia bisa melihat Minji yang baru saja keluar bersama dengan Minseok aunty lengkap dengan satu cup ice cream di tangan kanannya.

Astaga mommynya benar-benar menyebalkan siang ini.

 _Mommy Daddy sama saja! Huh._

"Kau belum makan siang sayang, nanti perutmu akan sakit." Sena mengelus kepala putranya yang masih memandangi kedai ice cream kesayangannya. Ia tersenyum puas melihat putranya yang merajuk, walau sedikit sedih sih tapi melihatnya merajuk seperti sekarang benar-benar lucu.

 _Masa bodo dengan makan siang! Aku mau ice creamku!_

Leon memperhatikan apapun yang ia lewati sepanjang perjalanan, mobil-mobil, sepeda, orang-orang berjalan kaki dan kakak cantik yang berlari. Leon sedikit mengernyit heran dengan kakak cantik yang sedang berlari sangat cepat itu. Ia bahkan sampai memutar kepalanya untuk melihat wajah kakak itu ketika mobil mereka mendahului si kakak.

Wajahnya terlalu familiar baginya. Si kakak cantik dengan rambut panjang yang indah. Leon memutar otaknya untuk berusaha mengingat siapa kakak cantik yang sedang berlari ketakutan itu. Ia bahkan tidak sadar jika mobil mereka sudah dekat dengan rumah. Kakak cantik, kakak cantik dengan rambut panjang dan wajah manis. Kakak cantik dengan..

Itu dia!

Mata Leon membulat ketika ia ingat siapa kakak itu.

"Mom! Itu tadi kakak cantik yang aku ceritakan." Jari si kecil menunjuk-nunjuk kaca heboh sambil menarik lengan baju ibunya.

"Yang suaranya lucu dan rambutnya panjang?" Sena menyalakan lampu peringatan membelok ke kiri sambil menyahuti ocehan putranya.

"Iya! Dia tadi berlari seperti di kejar-kejar mom! Ayo berhenti!" Leon bergerak-gerak lagi memohon agar ibunya mau menuruti permintaannya kali ini. Tidak apa tidak ada ice cream, tapi kalau soal kakak cantik ia tidak akan menyerah.

"Berhenti dimana sayang?" Ibu muda itu menarik tuas rem dan melihat kearah putranya yang heboh. Ia tersenyum ketika melihat putra kesayangannya yang terlihat terlalu bersemangat hari ini. Efek kakak cantk.

"Berhenti di-" Leon menghentikan perkataannya ketika ia melihat keadaan sekitarnya. Halaman luas, tanaman hijau dan sepeda birunya. Ia ingat ini dimana, ini di rumah!

"Mom! Aku melewatkan ice cream dan melewatkan cintaku!" Si kecil yang menghentak-hentakkan kakinya sambil bersedekap kesal tak ayal membuat Sena tertawa. Ya ampun sebegitu cantikkah gadis itu sampai membuat putranya tak sadar sepanjang perjalanan pulang? Astaga.

"Mungkin itu bukan kakak cantikmu sayang." Sena mencoba mengelus rambut putranya yang langsung menjauhkan kepalanya dari jangkauan tangan sang bunda. Oh~ Si kecil marah sungguhan ternyata haha.

"Itu pasti dia!" Leon kembali memandang ke arah jendela dan mengharu biru. Ia hampir saja menangis mengingat semua kesialan yang ia dapatkan hari ini. Tidak di jemput daddy, tidak dapat ice cream, pamannya yang hilang entah kemana, dan kehilangan kakak cantik. Sungguh malang nasibmu Wu Leon~

"Sayang coba telepon uncle Sehun dan ajak dia pergi membeli ice cream bersama, siapa tahu kau akan bertemu kakak cantik. Bagaimana?" Sena mengambil ponselnya yang ada di dalam tas dan menawarkannya pada Leon. Ia kasihan juga melihat putranya yang tampak sedih itu.

Mendengar tawaran sang bunda, dengan segera anak itu kemudian menjauh dari jendela dan menatap ponsel ibunya. Tanpa pikir panjang ia segera mengambilnya dan menghubungi paman kesayangannya itu secepatnya.

 _Bantu aku uncle!_

.

.

Perlahan ia bergerak mundur menjauhi Sehun yang masih membatu di tempatnya. Luhan itu rusa maka begitu jarak sudah tercipta antaranya dan Sehun, ia berlari sekencang yang ia bisa dan bersembunyi, menghiraukan Sehun yang terus berteriak di belakangnya. Ia tidak tahu jika kekuatan Sehun semakin berumur semakin kuat.

Luhan menahan nafasnya dan merapatkan dirinya lagi agar Sehun tidak bisa menemukannya. Pria itu benar-benar kuat, bahkan sekarang ia sudah berdiri di depan tempat persembunyiannya. Tanpa sadar mata si rusa mengeluarkan air mata begitu ia melihat Sehun yang memandang ke arah tempatnya bersembunyi. Pria itu terlihat sangat kelelahan bukan karena berlari mengerjarnya namun lebih pada perasannya. Nafas Sehun tidak beraturan dengan keringat yang muncul di dahinya. Dalam keadaan begini pun dengan sumpah Luhan masih memuja pria itu.

Tumbuhan pinggir jalan itu sudah tumbuh sejak dulu dan Sehun menyakini itu. Seumur hidupnya ia tidak pernah merasa begitu penasaran dengan apa yang ada di balik rimbunnya mereka karena baginya bisa saja binatang liar seperti ular mungkin yang bersembunyi di sana. Namun entah mengapa hari itu ia begitu penasaran, ia bahkan bergerak semakin mendekati semak itu yang membuat si rusa semakin menyembunyikan dirinya.

Sehun semakin mendekati semak-semak tersebut sambil melihat ke sekitar sesekali. Agak aneh memang jika Luhan memilih bersembunyi di sini, tapi mengingat si rusa itu mungil maka bukan hal aneh jika ia memilih tempat bersembunyi yang agak _antimainstream_ seperti ini.

"Ku mohon, jika kau Luhan maka keluarlah." Luhan tidak tahu apa maksud Sehun tiba-tiba berkata demikian. Dalam tangisnya ia berusaha tetap diam mendengar apa yang akan pria itu katakan selanjutnya.

"Lu, biarkan aku melihatmu."

Bohong jika Luhan tidak ingin menyerahkan dirinya kepada Sehun begitu mendengar pria itu memohon dalam kesakitan. Menyeka air matanya, rusa mungil itu sudah bersiap untuk keluar dari persembunyiannya dan menyapa Sehun namun gerakannya terhenti begitu pria itu membalik badannya dan berjalan meninggalkan tempat persembunyiannya perlahan. Tidak! Semua harus diselesaikan sekarang meskipun ia tahu tidak mungkin untuk menjelaskan semuanya kepada Sehun. Dengan cepat Luhan keluar dari semak dan berdiri sempurna di belakang pria itu.

"Sehun,"

.

.

Ruangan itu begitu minimalis dengan semua kesederhanaan yang terasa di sana. Dapur biasa dengan perlengkapan masak sederhana mengisi tempat itu dengan sempurna. Berbagai perlengkapan dapur tertata sedemikian rupa membuat ruangan itu terasa nyaman meski hanya berfungsi sebagai tempat mengolah makanan.

Aroma masakan yang tercium kuat dari sana di hasilkan oleh tangan seorang gadis berperawakan mungil di depan tungku kompor. Dengan lincah tangannya mengolah semua bahan makanan tersebut menjadi menu makan malamnya dengan sang kekasih. Sesekali ia mencicipi masakannya tersebut apakah sudah sempurna atau ada rasa yang tertinggal dan saat semua sudah sempurna sebuah senyum manis akan tersemat di wajahnya.

"Sehun mulai lagi." Perkataan Jongin sukses membuat Kyungsoo menoleh ke arahnya. Ia melihat pria itu membuka lemari pendingin dan mengambil sebotol minuman dingin rasa jeruk lalu meminumnya tanpa ampun.

Si gadis hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Jongin. Ia sudah tahu apa yang dimaksud dengan 'Sehun mulai lagi' itu. Sahabatnya itu pasti sedang kembali memutar ingatannya demi gadis itu, Luhan. Walau sedih mengingat keadaan Sehun dulu tapi di dalam hatinya Kyungsoo merasa senang. Meski menyakitkan tapi Sehun benar-benar tulus pada Luhan dan itu membuatnya senang.

"Bisa-bisanya ia mengingat gadis itu lagi Kyung! Menyebalkan." Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut dengan pelukan Jongin di pinggangnya. Pria itu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kecil si gadis dan menghela nafas lelah. Sehun yang bodoh dan Luhan yang keparat –setidaknya itu yang sejak tadi berputar di kepalanya.

"Itu namanya cinta Jongin." Kyungsoo mematikan kompornya dan mulai memindahkan hasil olahannya ke tempat saji dengan Jongin yang masih terus menempel dipunggungnya. Jongin mendengus mendengar jawaban kekasihnya itu. Cinta apanya kalau pergi diam-diam? Itu namanya pencuri. Sayang sekali Luhan, walau cantik tapi ia benar-benar sialan.

Tanpa harus diperintah Jongin melepaskan pelukannya di pinggang Kyungsoo dan membantu gadis itu menata makan malam mereka. Ok, meskipun baru akan menikah bulan depan namun kedua sejoli ini sudah tinggal bersama sejak setengah tahun lalu, ya meskipun itu menyiksa Jongin dan hasrat kelelakiannya.

Kyungsoo itu mungil namun –sialnya ia juga seksi.

"Kyung," Kyungsoo hanya bergumam santai menjawab panggilan Jongin sambil melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Ia pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil beberapa perlengkapan makan mereka dan kembali lagi untuk menyusunnya.

Kebiasaan buruk Jongin yang selalu berbicara setengah-setengah terkadang membuat Kyungsoo kesal sendiri, namun semaikin lama bersama dengan pria itu membuatnya tahu mengapa kekasihnya itu memilih untuk berbicara setengah-setengah. Ada hal yang ingin pria itu tanyakan atau ada hal serius di balik itu semua.

Maka dengan anggunnya, Kyungsoo duduk di seberang Jongin sambil menyendokkan nasi untuk prianya itu. Ia mengisi piring Jongin dengan berbagai menu mereka malam ini lalu menyerahkannya pada Jongin. Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak berniat memancing Jongin untuk bicara apa yang mengganjal, ia membiarkan pria itu membuka mulutnya sendiri sementara ia mempersiapkan menu makan malamnya sendiri.

Beberapa saat berlalu namun Jongin tetap diam dengan pikirannya. Ia bahkan belum menyentuh makan malamnya kali ini, ia hanya menatap makanan itu sambil menghela nafas beberapa kali. Kyungsoo yang sudah memulai makan malamnya itu menghentikan makan malamnya dan menatap kekasihnya. Apa seberat itukah hal yang ingin Jongin katakan padanya sampai-sampai pria itu tidak makan sama sekali?

Apa masakannya tidak enak kali ini?

"Jong, apa masakanku tidak enak?" Jongin masih diam dalam bisu. Ia sama sekali tidak bergeming meskipun Kyungsoo memanggilnya. Gadis itu kemudian menyentuh tangan Jongin lembut sambil memanggil namanya sekali lagi yang langsung menyadarkan prianya itu. Jongin terlihat kaget dan bingung untuk beberapa saat.

"Sayang?" Suara Kyungsoo seakan membangunkan Jongin dari kebingungannya. Ia tersenyum dan membalas genggaman Kyungsoo lebih erat. "Tidak, kau sempurna." Tidak bisa berbohong, semburat merah muda itu muncul dengan nakalnya di kedua pipi Kyungsoo, seluruh hatinya menghangat mendengar ucapan Jongin barusan.

 _Gombal!_

 _Tapi manis._

 _Aku suka._

"Bukan aku, tapi masakanku Jongin." Gadis itu menarik tangannya dari genggaman Jongin dan kembali menyantap makanan mereka. Sedikit menunduk untuk menyembunyikan rona merah muda tersebut walau sialnya Jongin sudah melihat hal tersebut.

Jongin berdiri dari bangkunya dan berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo. Ia merendahkan tubuhnya dan memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo serta menyembunyikan wajahnya di perut gadis itu. Entah apa yang merasuki Jongin sesaat tadi, namun rasanya ia akan bisa lebih parah dari Sehun jika ia kehilangan gadis yang sekarang ada di pelukannya. Mungkin Kyungsoo benar akan perasaan cinta Sehun pada Luhan, begitu kuat dan tulus sampai-sampai membuat pria itu menjadi hilang akal begitu gadis itu menghilang. Sejujurnya, walau ia begitu marah pada Luhan ia sama sekali tidak membenci gadis itu. Sisi lain hatinya tetap menyayangi gadis itu seperti teman-teman perempuannya yang lain. Ia masih berharap gadis itu mau kembali dan menyempurnakan Sehun seperti dulu.

Bukan menghancurkannya perlahan seperti sekarang.

"Ada apa sayang?" Jongin merasakan usapan lembut Kyungsoo di kepalanya yang membuatnya semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Kyung,.." Jongin mengangkat wajahnya dari perut Kyungsoo lalu menata Kyungsoo yang juga sedang melihat ke arahnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Jadilah ibu untuk anak-anakku," Jongin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya membuat gadis mungil itu ikut memeluk leher Jongin, "dan jangan pernah pergi dariku barang satu detikpun." Kyungsoo menarik pria itu kedalam pelukannya dan mencium pucuk kepala Jongin sayang.

"Apa kau sedang merayuku untuk ke bercinta? Tunggu sampai bulan depan ya sayang."

Jongin hanya tersenyum masam mendengar ucapan gadisnya. Sial, memperalat Kyungsoo untuk bisa menyerahkan dirinya susah sekali. Bahkan rayuannya kali ini juga tidak mempan.

"Aku kalah lagi ya."

"Tahan tiga puluh hari lagi sayang."

"Tapi aku serius."

Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Jongin heran, "untuk? Ajakanmu?" Jongin menggeleng dan kembali menggelamkan wajahnya di perut gadis itu.

"Untuk tidak pergi barang satu detikpun dariku. Aku bisa lebih sakit daripada Sehun yang kehilangan Luhan jika aku kehilanganmu."

Jangan tanyakan bagaimana Kyungsoo sekarang kalau bukan wajahnya yang memerah dan hatinya yang sangat berbunga bahagia.

.

.

Seingat Sehun, ruangan tempatnya dan Jongin bekerja adalah ruangan yang paling dingin dan santai dari seluruh ruangan yang ada di kantor mereka. Tempat itu diisi dengan sebuah sofa ukuran sedang dengan dua beanbag, sebuah kulkas kecil, televisi, dua buah set komputer lengkap dengan speaker aktif dan papan gambar besar tempat mereka menempelkan deadline tugas dan hasil keluh kesah akibat pekerjaan.

Sekarang ruangan itu kurang lebih sama menyeramkannya dengan tempat interogasi. Terlalu dingin dan terlampau sepi. Sehun sengaja menyuruh Luhan untuk duduk di sofa sementara ia duduk di depan gadis itu dengan beanbagnya. Setidaknya kalau nanti ia akan mengamuk karena sesuatu hal, ia tidak akan menakuti Luhan –beanbag terlalu empuk untuk sekedar dibanting karena emosi, tidak akan pecah atau semacamnya, jadi semua akan tetap baik-baik saja.

Untung saja reflek Sehun masih sama seperti saat ia masih sekolah dulu jadi ketika ia berbalik dan melihat Luhan berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, ia segera berlari dan menghalau gadis itu agar tidak lagi menghilang.

 _Luhan lebih mirip makhluk halus daripada seekor rusa betina. Terlalu cepat menghilang._

Sepuluh menit.

Sudah sepuluh menit dua insan yang sedang sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing itu berdiam diri tanpa ada yang berniat membuka suara sedikit pun. Dalam otaknya, Sehun terus berpikir apa yang harus ia tanyakan pada Luhan, mengapa ia pergi atau kemana saja ia selama ini atau malah bertanya apa kabar mungkin? Sementara Luhan, sejak tadi ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih setelah melihat Sehun berdiri di hadapannya yang kemudian membawanya sampai ke tempat ini. Ia memutuskan untuk tetap diam walau sejak tadi terlalu banyak kata-kata yang ingin ia sampaikan pada pria itu.

Sehun tidak tahu jika kegugupannya akan muncul bahkan sampai membuat telapak tangannya berkeringat saat bertemu Luhan untuk pertama kalinya. Berulang kali ia meremat jari-jari tangannya sendiri untuk menetralkan perasaan gugup dan menghilangkan keringat di telapak tangannya. Berulang kali ia menghela nafasnya untuk berusaha tenang bahkan ia sendiri tidak tahu sejak kapan ia menjadi berdebar-debar seperti sekarang.

Alih-alih bisa mengeluarkan suara, Sehun lebih memilih menikmati dulu apa yang sudah menjadi candunya sejak delapan tahun lalu itu. Luhan. Ia memilih untuk memperhatikan setiap jengkal makhluk menggemaskan yang ada di depannya sekarang. Dimulai dari rambutnya yang masih panjang, masih cokelat dan masih sama seperti terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Tubuh itu masih mungil, masih lebih kecil darinya dan sialnya semakin menggemaskan serta –menggiurkan?

Matanya.

Mata si mungil juga masih sama seperti dulu, berbinar dengan indah. Bibirnya, hidungnya yang kecil, bahkan pipi putihnya yang menggemaskan semuanya masih sama seperti dulu. Luhan masih sama seperti terakhir kali ia melihatnya.

Menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, Sehun berusaha membuka percakapan terlebih dahulu. "Hmm, tidak adakah yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

Ketimbang menjawab, Luhan lebih memilih diam. Terlalu banyak yang ingin ia jelaskan namun semua sepertinya sudah tidak perlu. Sehun tidak perlu tahu apapun yang sudah terjadi dan yang harus di jelaskan. Melihat bagaimana pria itu sekarang, sudah sukses dan berhasil di usia muda membuat Luhan semakin yakin untuk tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Hai Sehun."

.

.

Semua kekesalan Leon bermula dari sang ayah yang lupa menjemputnya, dilanjutkan dengan sang ibu yang sengaja melewati kedai ice cream kesayangannya tanpa berhenti untuk membelinya, lalu sang ibu yang juga membuatnya kehilangan jejak si kakak cantik yang menjemputnya dan berakhir dengan sang paman yang dengan kurang ajarnya tidak menjawab panggilannya.

Sejak sampai rumah, putra semata wayang pasangan Wu Kris dan Wu Sena itu sama sekali tidak keluar kamar. Ia hanya mengurung diri di kamar sambil mewarnai beberapa gambar ditemani berbagai cemilan yang ia ambil dari kamar sang paman, Oh Sehun.

Tok! Tok!

Leon melirik sinis pintu kamarnya yang kembali berbunyi ketukan khas sang bunda. Masa bodo ah! Intinya hari ini ia begitu kesal dengan semua orang rumah termasuk kucing abu-abu yang tengah tiduran malas di kandangnya.

"Apa BumBum! Kau mau membuatku kesal juga?" omel Leon ketika ia melihat Bumbum kucing abu-abunya terbangun dan menoleh ke arahnya. Si kucing hanya merenggangkan badannya dan kembali tidur lagi tidak menghiraukan ocehan Leon.

Tok! Tok!

Inginnya sih ia memakai headphone seperti yang biasa pamannya lakukan jika sedang tidak ingin diganggu, lalu membiarkan suara ketukan itu berhenti dengan sendirinya dan keadaan akan tenang lagi. Namun begitu ia melihat tumpukan bungkus cemilan yang sudah kosong ditambah ia juga belum makan siang membuat Leon mengalah pada keadaan. Si kecil kemudian meraup semua bungkus kosong cemilannya dan membuka pintu kamarnya yang langsung menampilkan wajah sang bunda.

"Itu semua cemilan punya Sehun?" tadinya Sena ingin membujuk putranya untuk turun dan makan tapi begitu melihat apa yang sedang putranya genggam membuat perhatiannya teralih. Bukan karena si kecil memakan banyak cemilan tapi itu adalah cemilan seorang Oh Sehun. Sena belum siap untuk menerima ocehan panjang dari adiknya yang tampan itu ketika tahu semua cemilannya menghilang dimakan putranya.

"Ini punya uncle dan semua sudah habis. Aku mau membuangnya."

"Kau sudah izin pada Sehun untuk memakannya?"

Si kecil hanya menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan bundanya. Sial! Kenapa juga ia bisa lupa untuk mengatakan pada pamannya jika ia ingin meminta cemilannya. Pasti pamannya akan mengomel dan tidak mau bermain dengannya.

Ah, kesialan selanjutnya.

Melihat putranya murung, Sena segera mengambil semua bungkus cemilan yang ada ditangan jagoannya, "Sekarang, kau pergi mandi. Biar Mommy yang bicara pada Sehun." Ia mengusap lembut kepala Leon dan membubuhkan kecupan manis disana. Sang jagoan kecil pun mengangguk dan segera bergegas mandi.

Urusan Sehun urusan mommy!

Butuh waktu tiga puluh menit untuk Leon menyelesaikan kegiatan untuk mandi. Ia sangat senang main air seperti anak seusianya. Dengan semua perlengkapan mandi, si bebek karet kuning yang berjumlah lima buah siap menemaninya bermain air bersama.

Bercermin sebentar sambil mengeringkan tubuh mungilnya, pikiran Leon kembali menuju kakak cantik yang menjemputnya sepulang sekolah tadi. Tiba-tiba saja entah ide darimana ia ingin sekali memperkenalkan kakak cantik itu kepada pamannya. Kalau mereka bisa berteman bukan tidak mungkin jika ia bisa menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama kakak cantik tersebut.

Menemaninya bermain jika pamannya sedang banyak kerjaan, menjemputnya pulang sekolah dan mengantarnya berlatih sepak bola, menemani makan ice cream bersama dan tentu saja ia akan memamerkannya pada bibi Zizi jika ada gadis yang lebih cantik darinya.

Haha!

Dengan membayangkannya saja sudah mampu membuat Leon tersenyum girang. Ia jadi tidak sabar menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk memperkenalkan kakak cantiknya dengan paman tampannya.

Clek.!

Leon benar-benar bahagia sampai ke ubun-ubun. Ketika membuka pintu kamar mandi, ia langsung mendapati sang paman sedang berbaring di tempat tidurnya sambil memeluk boneka kesayangannya. Si kecil langsung berlari menerjang Sehun tanpa peduli ia bahkan belum berpakaian.

"Uncle!" Tangan kecil Leon memeluk leher Sehun sambil menciumi seluruh permukaan wajah pria itu, sementara sang paman hanya tersenyum mendapat perlakuan demikian dari keponakannya.

"Aigo, kau bahkan belum berpakaian." Sehun mengendong tubuh mungil Leon dan membawa duduk di pangkuannya. Ia menyisir rambut Leon dengan jarinya dan merapikan handuk yang dipakai si kecil di tubuhnya. Lindungi asetmu Leon-ah!

"Aku mencarimu seharian Hun. Uncle kau kemana saja?" Bibir Leon yang sedikit mengkerucut saat berbicara membuat Sehun gemas sendiri. Ia kemudian mencondongkan wajahnya menuju bibir Leon dan menciumnya.

Cup!

"Aku? Tentu saja bekerja. Pakai bajumu dulu baru kita bermain lagi, ok?" tawar Sehun yang langsung dihadiahi kecupan di seluruh wajahnya dari bibir Leon. Anak pasangan Sena dan Kris itu kemudian melompat turun dari pangkuan Sehun dan memakai pakaiannya sendiri.

Leon memang manja tapi ia adalah Ssang Namja!

Begitu kata Uncle Jongin.

Maka secepat kilat Leon memakai pakaiannya lengkap tanpa ada yang tertinggal. Bibir mungilnya menggumamkan urutan pakaian yang harus ia kenakan terlebih dahulu agar tidak ada yang terlewat. Sehun yang melihatnya tidak bisa untuk menyembunyikan senyumnya. Keponakannya yang satu ini memang penuh kejutan. Pertumbuhannya yang pesat membuat Sehun merasa tua sebelum waktunya. Kalau sudah begini, ia jadi ingin cepat-cepat punya anak.

Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan bisa melihat buah cintanya tumbuh kembang setiap saat. Melihat bagaimana nantinya ia belajar bicara, belajar berjalan, bahkan berlari. Pria itu berikrar dalam hati kecilnya akan mengajari anaknya bela diri tidak pandang bulu perempuan atau laki-laki yang penting anak seorang Oh Sehun harus jago berkelahi.

Ia tak sadar sudah senyum-senyum sendiri membayangkan wajah polos anak-anaknya saat tertidur nanti. Deru nafas mereka pasti menjadi alunan musik terindah baginya. Membayangkan anak-anaknya tumbuh menjadi anak yang cerdas dan berprestasi membuat hatinya menghangat.

Belum lagi ia akan melihat perwujudannya sewaktu kecil pasti akan tercetak sempurna pada wajah anak-anaknya nanti. Ia membayangkan bagaimana wajah si kecil yang akan menurun dari wajahnya dan pendamping hidupnya kelak. Mereka pasti sempurna.

 _Tentu. Mereka adalah anak-anaknya,_

 _bersama Luhan._

Sial!

Sehun tersentak kaget begitu mendapati Leon yang meletakan tangan mungilnya pada dahi Sehun. Kedua matanya yang benar-benar menurun dari Sena menatapnya penuh dengan binar kebingungan dan khawatir. Dalam otak si kecil terus berputar pertanyaan 'mengapa uncle itu senyum-senyum sendiri? Apa uncle sakit?'

"Uncle baik?" tanyanya begitu ia melihat Sehun memandangnya.

Sehun yang masih dalam kondisi setengah melayang akibat khalayannya hanya mampu mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Leon. Setelah sadar, ia kemudian tersenyum melihat ulah keponakannya tersebut. Si kecil pasti berpikir ia sedang sakit makanya ia meletakan tangan mungilnya di dahi Sehun.

"Ayo makan, Mom sudah memanggil kita."

"Ok." Leon kemudian mengenggam telunjuk Sehun dan menarik pria itu turun dari tempat tidurnya untuk segera makan. Selain sang mommy sudah ribut, cacing dalam perutnya juga sudah konser sejak tadi.

 _Sejak kapan uncle memakai perban? Uncle sakit. Aku harus memberitahu mommy!_

.

.

 _Sehun tidak bisa untuk tidak terkejut mendengar suara Luhan. Bukan karena suara gadis itu semakin menyenangkan untuk didengar namun lebih kepada apa yang baru saja di katakan gadis itu. Dari sekian banyak kata mengapa hanya sekedar sapaan –hai?!_

" _Hai? Hanya Hai?" Luhan menatap Sehun tidak mengerti. Bukankah tadi pria itu bertanya adakah yang ingin ia sampaikan, dari sekian banyak pemikiran ia lebih memilih membuka percakapan dengan kalimat sapaan, apa itu salah?_

" _Dari sekian banyak penjelasan yang harus kau jelaskan, kau hanya mengatakan Hai?!" Sehun berusaha untuk tidak emosi dengan perilaku Luhan. Ok delapan tahun sudah terlewati, tidak banyak yang berubah dari Luhan kecuali ia berubah menjadi menyebalkan._

" _Aku menyapamu Sehun."_

" _Menyapaku? Aku tidak butuh sapaan apapun darimu." Sehun dapat melihat Luhan sedikit terkejut dengan nada bicaranya yang kelewat ketus. Tidak tahu kenapa ia mendadak menjadi sebal dengan tingkah Luhan._

" _Lu,"_

 _Jangan menangis Luhan, tidak boleh lemah._

" _Kau belum membalas sapaanku Sehun."_

 _Sehun menarik nafasnya tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan Luhan katakan. Belum membalas sapaannya?!_

 _Ia berdiri dari beanbag, membuka lemari pendingin dan mengambil sebotol air mineral lalu meneguknya tanpa ampun. Semoga saja aliran air dingin di dalam tubuhnya bisa meredakan emosi yang sudah mulai muncul._

 _Sehun meletakan botol mineral itu agak keras di meja dekat Luhan. Ia mendekatkan tubuhnya pada gadis itu, begitu dekat hingga ia sendiri bisa mencium aroma Luhan yang berubah semakin manis dan memabukkan, " Aku serius Lu."_

" _Aku juga." Mata Luhan menangkap bagaimana Sehun bergerak mundur menjauhi tubuhnya. Begitu pria itu bergerak, aroma tubuhnya ikut menguar dan mengunci Luhan dalam kenangan. Jari-jari tangannya saling bertaut berusaha untuk meredakan ketegangan yang mulai menggodanya. Ia tidak boleh lengah ataupun lemah bahkan di depan Sehun._

" _Lu," Sehun mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Luhan hingga ia bisa melihat lebih dalam lagi pada mata gadis itu. Kebohongan. Luhan berbohong padanya. Ada sesuatu yang gadis itu sembunyikan darinya dan ia merasakan itu begitu kuat, "Tolong setidaknya, setelah menghilang tanpa alasan seharusnya ketika kembali kau membawa penjelasan padaku."_

" _Maaf Sehun, aku-"_

" _Aku tidak butuh maaf Lu, aku butuh penjelasanmu. Sekarang." Sehun menatap lebih dalam lagi mata Luhan yang membuat gadis itu menundukkan wajahnya. Ia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada gadis itu hingga jarak tak lagi terasa dengan dahi mereka yang saling bersentuhan. Hembusan nafas yang keluar secara teratur dari hidung Luhan tidak seberapa memabukkan daripada aroma tubuh gadis itu yang entah mengapa menguar begitu kuat dari jarak seperti ini. Sehun harus bisa menahan dua hal gila yang sedang mengerayangi tubuh dan pikirannya._

 _Emosi untuk tidak memaki Luhan atau Emosi untuk tidak mencium bibir gadis itu._

 _Sialan, kau begitu memabukkan Lu._

 _Sehun menahan kedua tangannya tetap di samping tubuh Luhan yang semakin merapatkan duduknya serta memundurkan tubuhnya. Ia harus kuat menahan godaan untuk memainkan tangannya di tubuh Luhan dan membawa gadis itu pada pelukannya._

 _Tidak sebelum gadis itu menjelaskan semuanya. Omong kosong jika Sehun tidak membutuhkan penjelasan apapun. Ia butuh walau hanya segelintir saja untuk mengobati semua lukanya._

" _Lu, Kumohon,"_

 _Luhan mengangkat wajahnya menatap Sehun semampunya. Hatinya sakit menangkap pancaran mata pria itu mulai meredup. Wajah tegas itu kini tidak lagi sesegar dulu, raut kelelahan sudah terlihat jelas di sana._

" _Tidak ada yang bisa dijelaskan Sehun, tidak ada."_

 _Sehun membawa tubuhnya menjauhi Luhan, "Tidak ada?! Yang benar saja!"_

 _Tidak tahu sejak kapan yang jelas Sehun sudah berdiri menghadap tembok dan membelakangi Luhan. Tangannya sudah terkepal di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Ternyata lebih sulit untuk menahan emosi untuk tidak memaki Luhan ketimbang nafsunya pada gadis itu._

" _Sehun,"_

 _Brengsek!_

" _Apa kau tahu aku sudah seperti orang gila saat kau hilang di stasiun!"_

 _Bugh!_

 _Sehun melayangkan satu pukulannya ke tembok di samping kepalanya. Ia tidak peduli besok akan meninggalkan bekas memar atau bahkan cidera yang jelas ia ingin sekali menghancurkan sesuatu sekarang._

 _Sialan!_

 _Bugh!_

" _Apa kau tidak tahu aku nyaris bunuh diri saat tahu kau benar-benar tidak bisa aku temukan dimana pun!"_

 _Persetan denganmu Luhan!_

 _Bugh!_

" _Dan sekarang, kau hanya mengatakan tidak ada yang bisa dijelaskan setelah semua sikapmu padaku!"_

 _Prang!_

 _Figura itu melayang begitu saja mengenai tembok belakang Luhan. Sebuah serpihan bahkan mengenai pipinya membuat segaris luka dan sedikit mengeluarkan darah. Gadis itu hanya diam menahan tangisnya melihat Sehun yang mengamuk seperti sekarang. Ini semua memang salahnya tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan?_

" _Kau anggap aku apa Luhan!"_

 _Luhan tidak bisa untuk menahan air matanya lebih lama lagi. Mereka jatuh begitu saja saat ia melihat Sehun yang juga melihat kearahnya dengan tatapan terluka. Pria itu, si tangguh yang selalu melindunginya dulu sekarang sangat rapuh. Matanya tidak lagi memancarkan kehangatan melainkan kesatikan dan kekecewaan. Air mata juga mengalir dari kedua mata pria yang mengagumkan itu._

 _Tubuhnya kaku entah apa sebabnya. Hatinya terlalu sakit bahkan untuk sekedar merasa nyaman barang sedetikpun. Besar keinginannya untuk berjalan mendekati Sehun, merengkuh pria itu dan mengucapkan berjuta maaf padanya. Menghapus air matanya dan membawa lagi kebahagian untuknya. Sekuat itulah perasaannya pada Sehun maka sekuat itu juga kilasan kejadian malam itu terulang. Perasaan hina dan kotor terus membayangi Luhan sampai sekarang._

 _Pria itu sudah sukses dengan semua cita-cita dan pencapainnya, maka sanggupkah ia merusaknya hanya dengan keadaannya yang sama sekali tidak bisa dibilang baik?_

 _Ia sudah rusak maka sebelum ia merusak Sehun, ia harus berhenti._

" _Sekarang," Sehun berjalan gontai mendekati pintu lalu membukanya, "Kau tahukan dimana letak pintu keluarnya." Luhan hanya diam melihat Sehun sekarang. Ia tidak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi untuk mengelak dari Sehun._

" _Katakan Lu, atau kau pergi sekarang"_

 _Tidak. Tidak bisa Sehun! Kau akan semakin terluka._

 _Luhan memilih untuk berdiri dari duduknya dan bersiap untuk pergi. Perkara Sehun akan mencari atau tidak ia sudah tidak peduli. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah ia pergi dari ruangan ini, tidak melihat Sehun dengan semua kesakitannya yang semakin nyata. Luhan takut jika semakin lama ia berada di sini maka akan semakin goyah keyakinannya._

 _Maka gadis itu menguatkan hatinya untuk melangkah menuju pintu keluar sampai ia mendengar Sehun berkata lagi, "Dan jangan pernah kembali lagi."_

 _Luhan mematung begitu kalimat sialan itu keluar dari mulut Sehun._

 _Jangan pernah kembali lagi._

 _Sebenarnya Sehun, jika kau mau tahu Luhan sangat ingin kau memintanya kembali atau paling tidak memaksanya lebih keras lagi untuk mengatakan semuanya dan ia akan mengeluarkan semua tanpa sisa padamu. Namun, ia bisa apa? Bagi Luhan sudah cukup ia menghancurkan hidup sempurna Sehun begitu ia menuruti pria itu untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan ini. Dengan melihat keadaan pria itu sekarang, Luhan sudah sangat puas akan semuanya._

 _Hatinya seperti di remas begitu kuat saat ia melihat Sehun yang sama sekali tidak bergeming di samping pintu. Pria itu berdiri dengan angkuh tanpa memberikan kesan membuka kesempatan lain. Maka Luhan berjalan dengan keyakinan yang sudah menghilang menuju pintu keluar dan berharap sebuah keajaiban terjadi walau nyatanya ia hanya mendapati Sehun yang tetap tidak bergerak dari posisinya bahkan enggan melihatnya._

 _Sehun mengusirnya._

 _Setidaknya itu yang ia pahami ketika pria itu membiarkan ia keluar dari pintu itu. Bukankah ini lebih baik daripada ia yang harus melukai Sehun terlalu dalam, akan lebih mudah untuknya jika Sehun yang menendangnya keluar lebih dulu bukan?_

 _Sehun , kau tidak perlu tahu apapun, tidak perlu memikirkan apapun. Kau tidak perlu tahu, cukup nilai aku buruk Sehun dan lupakan aku._

 _Terima kasih._

.

.

Tbc,

Maapkeun aku hihi~ tenang, ff ini akan tetap aku lanjutkan sampai selesai kok walau eventnya sudah selesai. Aku juga minta maaf kepada penyelenggara lomba dimana aku tidak bisa menyelesaikan tepat waktu.

Maafkan aku~

Selamat membaca semuanya. Terima kasih atas review, saran bahkan kritik kalian semuanya. Aku sangat berterima kasih untuk itu semua.


	7. Chapter 5 : One Confession

ANDANTE

Chapter 5 : One Confession

Cast:

Lu Han, Se Hun

EXO Members

Romance, Angst, a little bit Humor and Drama

This is Genderswitch.

.

.

.

Sehun bukan orang bodoh yang pasrah saat hatinya disakiti, ia juga bukan orang gila yang tetap tertawa riang ketika merasa kesakitan. Sehun bisa marah, menangis dan tertawa seperti manusia normal lainnya. Jadi wajar saja jika ketika ia kecewa dan sakit begitu parah ia lantas memilih jalan untuk marah.

Seperti mengusir Luhan tempo hari.

Nyaris seperti orang gila dan bodoh yang disetiap malamnya selalu menangisi tindakan tidak bermoral yang ia lakukan pada gadis itu. Mengusirnya secara halus tanpa berniat menyusulnya pergi, oh! Jangan lupakan adegan pelemparan figura yang ternyata pecahannya mengenai sudut pipi si rusa kecil.

Sehun memang laki-laki dan petarung sejati, namun ia tetap manusia biasa sama seperti orang diluaran sana. Menangis memang bukan cara laki-laki untuk melampiaskan kemarahan layaknya wanita, namun air mata yang keluar di setiap malamnya dari kedua mata Sehun merupakan wujud kesakitan yang teramat dalam di hatinya.

Sehun memeluk lututnya meringkuk seperti bayi rapuh di atas tempat tidurnya yang luas. Semua terasa kosong ketika bayangan wajah Luhan yang terluka terlintas begitu sialannya dalam pikirannya. Luhan mungkin menyakitinya dengan kepergiannya namun tindakannya yang sama sekali tidak laki-laki itu justru lebih membuat luka di hatinya semakin membesar. Mengapa ia tidak seperti pemeran utama dalam sebuah drama saja yang akan dengan senang hati melupakan kesalahan pasangannya, berbesar hati memaafkannya lalu bisa saja mereka berakhir dengan pelukan dan berbagi ciuman hangat.

Mengapa ia begitu keras kepala dengan sakit hati yang selalu ia pelihara?

Seharusnya ia menuruti kata Jongin untuk masuk pintu psikolog ketika dulu sebelum terlambat seperti sekarang. Kalau sudah begini mau meminum obat tidur pun ia akan tetap terjaga dengan nafas tersengal dan lelehan air mata.

Seperti banci!

Sehun benar-benar mengutuk dirinya yang pengecut seperti sekarang. Memangnya apa susahnya meluluhkan egonya sedikit saja?! Kalau saja ia tidak kalap mungkin sekarang ia dan Luhan tengah berpelukan mesra di bawah hangat selimutnya bukan?!

Tidak!

Ini sama sekali tidak salah dan ia bukan banci yang pengecut! Wajar saja ia marah dengan semua tindakan Luhan yang dengan seenak hatinya datang dan pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan luka yang semakin mengaga dan bernanah. Memangnya Sehun itu siapa sampai ia tega melakukan tindakan seperti itu?! Bukan Sehun yang datang dan memohon perlindungan tapi gadis itu! Siapa juga yang sebenarnya tega melihat anak kucing kedinginan dijalan? Preman kampungan juga pasti tidak akan tega begitu juga Sehun. Namun hal itu bukan menjadi alasan bukan untuk membuat Sehun merasakan kesakitan seperti sekarang?

Sehun tetap manusia apapun yang pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya. Petarung atau apalah itu ia tetap seorang anak laki-laki yang akan terluka jika terjatuh dan membiru jika dipukuli. Sehun tetap seorang anak manja yang akan selalu pulang kerumah dan meminta susu pada ibunya, ia tetap seorang adik laki-laki yang dengan kurang ajar menganggu kakaknya untuk mendapatkan teman bermain.

Sehun punya perasaan sama seperti manusia tangguh lainnya.

Hanya saja perasaanya terlalu rapuh untuk manusia preman sepertinya.

Maka sekali lagi maafkan pria itu jika ia menangisi kebodohan dalam kerinduannya pada gadis yang selalu menjadi cintanya.

.

.

.

Hari masih pagi saat Baekhyun mengunjungi apartemen Kyungsoo. Entah apa yang merasuki pikirannya untuk bermain-main sebentar kesana sebelum melanjutkan perjalanannya ke rumah sakit. Sambutan hangat dari gadis berambut hitam yang menjadi sahabatnya membawa Baekhyun dalam sukacita ketenangan pagi hari dan membiarkan Kyungsoo menyelesaikan urusannya di dapur. Dari aromanya sih, Nona muda Byun itu yakin sekali jika Kyungsoo sedang memasak kudapan. Oh ingatkan Baekhyun untuk menahan dirinya agar mampu menahan diri atau ia akan terlihat seperti babi dengan gaun di hari pernikahan Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun masih memainkan ponselnya ketika Kyungsoo datang dengan membawa satu nampan berisi segelas cokelat dan beberapa potong kue hasil olahannya sendiri. Gadis itu benar-benar membuat Baekhyun iri dengan kelihaian tangannya dalam mengolah tepung menjadi kudapan manis yang selalu sukses membuat dietnya gagal lagi dan lagi. Kue mungil itu terlihat sangat cantik, warnanya merah muda dengan aroma strawberry yang kuat sukses gadis yang berprofesi sebagai dokter itu kesulitan menelan ludahnya. Tangan cantik Baekhyun semakin tergoda untuk mengambil si mungil dan melahapnya tanpa ampun seperti yang sudah-sudah. Sial Baekhyun benar-benar takhluk dengan kudapan manis.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum geli melihat Baekhyun tampak menahan diri untuk tidak menalap kue dihadapannya. Bukannya Kyungsoo ingin kurang ajar menggoda Baekhyun tapi ia sedang ingin membuat kudapan manis dan kebetulan Baekhyun suka makanan manis. "Kau bisa memakannya Byun Baek, ini rendah kalori." Segera setelah Kyungsoo mengatakan – _rendah kalori_ secepat itu juga Baekhyun meletakan ponselnya dan mengambil si mungil berwarna merah muda tersebut. Ya ampun itu kudapan ternikmat setelah dua bulan lamanya ia menghentikan hobi mengemil untuk mengecilkan perutnya.

"Tak salah aku memilihmu untuk menjadi sahabat sehidup sematiku karena Cuma kau yang mengerti aku!" Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum melihat Baekhyun dengan lahapnya memakan kue buatannya. Baekhyun memang gadis yang mengagumkan dibalik semua tingkah mesum dan menyebalkannya, Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya gadis yang bertahan berteman dengan orang pendiam sepertinya. Baekhyun juga merupakan satu-satunya gadis yang akan selalu mengeluh kelaparan di malam hari meskipun mereka terpisah jarak yang jauh, dan Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya orang yang berdiri satu kepercayaan denganya.

Mempercayai Luhan akan kembali, entah kapan itu.

Kyungsoo tahu untuk masalah Luhan ia memang berbeda pendapat dengan Jongin sejak dulu. Diawal masa dimana Sehun terpuruk dengan kepergian Luhan, Kyungsoo selalu meyakinkan dirinya jika gadis rusa itu mempunyai alasan yang cukup masuk akal untuk meninggalkan Sehun begitu saja. –Begitu saja? Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak percaya dengan kata _Begitu Saja_ seperti yang selama ini Jongin keluhkan padanya. Perempuan itu makhluk yang bertindak dengan hati dan mengikuti perasaanya, akan sangat sulit bagi seorang perempuan merelakan sesuatu yang sangat ia cintai terlebih harus melukainya. Jika memag sebuah keharusan maka dirinya pasti sudah terluka terlebih dahulu. Kyungsoo yakin Luhan pasti sudah mendapati kesakitan yang lebih dari yang ia torehkan di hati Sehun dan itulah yang membuat tunangan Jongin itu yakin Luhan pasti kembali.

Baekhyun tahu Kyungsoo tengah memikirkan Luhan seperti biasanya. Gadis itu akan terdiam begitu saja tanpa sadar jika dirinya sudah berceloteh banyak hal. Sebuah rutinitas dimana hanya dirinya yang mengetahui hal itu, Baekhyun bahkan sangsi jika Jongin tahu kalau tunangannya diam-diam sering memikirkan Luhan. Pernah sekali waktu mereka membahas masalah Luhan dan Kyungsoo melontarkan pendapatnya yang berbeda dengan Jongin, yang terjadi malah mereka bertengkar dan Baekhyun merasa cukup ia dan Kyungsoo yang menyimpan kepercayaan itu. _Bahkan Chanyeol yang terkenal open minded pun tidak mengetahui jika kekasih dan sahabatnya masih percaya jika Luhan akan kembali._

"Dia pasti kembali. Percaya padaku."

Kyungsoo yang masih larut dalam pemikirannya membuat gadis itu sama sekali tidak mendengar ucapan Baekhyun lantas membuat dokter cantik itu menyetuh tangan Kyungsoo lembut.

"Kyung,"

"Ah, Maaf Baek aku-"

"Tak masalah. Aku juga sering memikirkan Luhan. Kita semua merindukannya bukan? Wajar jika kita memikirkannya. Jangan pikirkan terlalu keras Kyung, kau bisa menua mendadak. Ingat pernikahanmu."

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum menanggapi ocehan Baekhyun barusan. Ia tahu gadis yang tengah melahap kue-kue manisnya sebenarnya juga sudah sangat merindukan Luhan. Semua orang menyayangi Luhan tapi mengapa gadis itu menghilang?

"Baek,"

"Ya Kyung?"

"Boleh aku minta sesuatu?"

Baekhyun awalnya tidak ingin mengeluarkan teriakan apapun untuk hari ini, ia benar-benar ingin berlatih menjadi gadis anggun setidaknya sampai permintaan Kyungsoo yang benar-benar membuatnya hilang akal.

"Aku ingin Luhan menjadi pengiring wanitaku."

Ingatkan Baekhyun untuk tidak melompat mendengar permintaan Kyungsoo yang diluar nalarnya. Kalau ia pribadi sih baik-baik saja tapi bagaimana dengan Jongin? Pengantin pria itu bisa saja berubah menjadi tersangka pembunuhan kalau begini ceritanya. Kyungsoo sudah gila atau apa sih?!

.

.

.

Siang itu angin bahkan sama sekali tidak terasa menyejukkan. Benar-benar panas seolah-olah jika berdiri sebentar di bawah matahari akan membuatmu menghilang karena kepanasan. Jongin yakin benar-benar yakin malah jika ruangan tempatnya dan Sehun bekerja adalah ruangan yang memakai pendingin ruangan. Jongin juga yakin jika alat tersebut menyala serta berfungsi dengan baik sebelum hari ini. Entah memang udara yang sangat panas atau dirinya saja yang tidak bisa berdiam diri di ruangan panas, Jongin merasa ia sedang mengunjungi gurun pasir yang terik. Ia bahkan sudah bisa mersakana aliran keringat yang meluncur bebas dipunggungnya.

Sementara ia sudah kepanasan nyaris mati, Sehun malah bertingkah sebaliknya. Pria itu tetap fokus dengan layar monitornya tanpa berniat untuk keluar sekedar mendinginkan diri atau mengipasi diri sendiri karena kepanasan. Sehun benar-benar manusia aneh yang tetap tenang dalam keadaan panas seperti sekarang.

"Hun, kau tidak kepanasan?" Jongin mengipasi lehernya dengan majalah yang ia dapatkan di atas mejanya.

"Tidak."

"Kau serius? Aku sudah nyaris- yak! Oh Sehun kau mau kemana?!" Jongin nyaris melempar majalahnya jika Sehun tidak menoleh atau sekedar menjawab pertanyaanya. Pria itu seenaknya saja pergi meninggalkanya yang sedang mengajak bicara. Benar-benar manusia gila.

"Kamar mandi. Kau mau ikut?" Setelah dengusan Jongin terdengar Sehun lalu keluar begitu saja tanpa peduli apa yang akan anak itu lakukan.

Tinggalan Sehun dengan urusannya kembali dengan Jongin yang tiba-tiba sudah tersenyum lebar. Sambil mengoyangkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri, pria itu menyandarkan badannya ke sandaran kursi dan bersenandung riang. Ia baru saja mendapatkan ide untuk memesan beberapa makanan dan minuman dingin untuk menyegarkan dirinya dari Kafe Minseok. Saat sedang asik memesan tiba-tiba saja pintu ruangan mereka terbuka begitu saja menampilkan Baekhyun yang datang dengan santainya.

"Hai Jong! Mana Sehun?" Tanya Baekhyun begitu mendapati meja Sehun yang kosong dan hanya ada Jongin sedang asik mengipasi diri sendiri.

"Ke kamar mandi. Oh iya aku mau memesan beberapa minuman dan makanan di kafe noona Minseok, kau mau juga tidak?" Jongin menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun tanpa menoleh sedikit ke arah gadis yang sekarang tengah asik menyamankan dirinya di sofa ruangan mereka. Jari-jari Jongin asik menuliskan pesanannya sambil membayangkan betapa nikmatnya jika makanan dingin itu datang dan mendinginkan dirinya.

"Aku pesan strawberry smooties saja. Tunggu Sehun barangkali ia juga mau memesan." Baekhyun kemudian mengambil ponselnya dan memeriksa beberapa pesan yang masuk di mana salah satunya ada pesan dari Chanyeol –tunangannya. Ia tersenyum mendapati pesan peringatan untuk tidak lupa makan siang dari kekasihnya itu lalu membalasnya cepat. Ia kemudian membuka beberapa pesan lainnya hingga ia mendapati satu pesan dari Kyungsoo.

 _From Kyungsoo :_

 _Jangan ceritakan permintaanku pada Jongin. Biar aku yang sampaikan sendiri ok?_

Baekhyun hanya membacanya tanpa berniat membalas pesan tersebut. Ia memang masih sayang diri sendiri terlebih lagi telinganya yang harus mendengar ocehan panjang Jongin jika sudah berbicara tentang Luhan. Ia tidak mau masuk ke dalam urusan pasangan yang akan menikah tersebut karena kalau sampai mereka bertengkar hebat bukan hal yang mengherankan jika pernikahan mereka batal begitu saja. Dibalik kelembutannya, Kyungsoo juga merupakan gadis keras kepala dan Jongin merupakan kepala batu kedua setelah Sehun sahabat sehidup sematinya. Entah bagaimana mereka berdua bisa bersatu dan berniat menikah jika watak mereka sama-sama seperti batu kali seperti itu.

Jongin hanya mengangguk mengiyakan permintaan Baekhyun dan kemudian meletakan ponselnya sambil menunggu Sehun kembali dari kamar mandi. Ia sedikit agak heran dengan kedatangan Baekhyun siang ini karena seingatnya ia dan Sehun tidak punya janji apapun dengan sahabat kekasihnya tersebut sedangkan Chanyeol sedang ke luar kota untuk presentasi projek mereka maka alasan apalagi yang dipakai dokter cantik itu untuk mengunjungi mereka berdua.

"Baek,"

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Jongin yang menatapnya heran sambil terus mengipasi dirinya, "Apa?"

"Ada urusan apa kau kesini?"

"Merindukan Sehun kenapa?" Baekhyun menjawab asal tanpa peduli reaksi Jongin nantinya. Ia sebenarnya juga tidak tahu mengapa ia bisa terdampar di sini sementara Chanyeol saja sedang di luar kota.

"Jangan bercanda. Sehun masih normal."

"Aku juga masih normal makanya aku merindukan Sehun bukan dirimu." Jongin memilih diam daripada menyahuti ocehan Baekhyun. Mereka kemudian kembali sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing sampai Sehun kembali dari kamar mandi. Jongin segera menanyakan apakah pria albino itu mau memesan ikutan memesan dan hanya berakhir dengan gelengan.

"Kalau bisa kirim pakai kurir biasa ya noona!" Jongin terkekeh senang dapat menggoda Minseok. Sebenarnya ada alasan lain mengapa ia lebih memilih memesan minuman atau makanan dari kafe Minseok selain karena rasanya ia juga senang menggoda kurir yang senang mengantarkan pesanan mereka. Kurir mungil yang suaranya lembut itu memang tidak pernah membuka penutup mulutnya namun Jongin yakin jika si mungil itu pasti sangat menggemaskan.

" _Dasar genit! Ingat Kyungsoo!"_

"Aku tidak genit kok, Cuma cuci mata hehe. Sudah ya aku tutup." Setelahnya pria itu kemudian menyandarkan dirinya dan melihat Sehun serta Baekhyun yang sudah asik mengobrol ya walau lebih banyak Baekhyun yang bersuara sih. Jongin lebih memilih mengembalikan konsentrasinya kepada pekerjaan mereka daripada ikut menimbrung pembicaraan dua sahabatnya itu.

.

.

Ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya Luhan menghela nafas untuk sekedar meringankan pikirannya. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju tempat kerjanya selama ini sebagai petugas pengantar barang ia sudah menyiapkan hatinya untuk segala kemungkinan dan ternyata hati Luhan memang sekecil tubuhnya. Peringatan itu sudah ia tandai sejak bulan lalu di ponselnya untuk sekedar mengingatkannya jika batas waktu kontrak kerjasamanya akan berakhir pada bulan ini. Ia juga sudah mencari tempat kerja lainnya dan sudah berhasil bekerja di sana walaupun ia diterima karena hubungan kerjasama yang pernah tempat bekerjanya bangun dengan kafe itu. Luhan kembali menjadi kurir.

Hari ini sejak pagi ia sudah duduk tenang di ruang tunggu sebelum salah satu rekannya memanggil namanya dan menyuruhnya untuk masuk ke ruangan HRD. Berbagai macam pikiran negativ sudah menggerogiti Luhan dan membuatnya membangun sugesti yang buruk, namun sialnya itu bukan hanya sugesti melainkan sebuah kenyataan yang pahit. Dengan wajah menyesal kontrak kerjanya sebagai petugas pengantar barang selesai tanpa bisa ia perpanjang. Standar untuk menjadi pekerja sudah sangat memberatkannya seperti minimal harus lulus sekolah saja tidak bisa ia penuhi. Dulu saat awal ia bergabung, Managernya sudah mengatakan jika Luhan bisa bekerja disana namun tidak mendapatkan gaji penuh karena syarat minimal saja tidak bisa ia penuhi. Setelah bekerja selama dua periode, manager yang baru memperketat seleksi pekerja dan membuat Luhan harus tersisih.

Sebuah pesan masuk ke dalam ponselnya menyuruh Luhan untuk segera sampai ke tempat bekerjanya yang baru. Semoga saja apa yang terjadi nantinya tidak akan membuatnya kehilangan pekerjaan lagi seperti yang sudah-sudah.

Butuh sepuluh menit untuk Luhan bisa sampai ke tempat bekerjanya yang baru. Tidak terlalu baru karena ia sudah menjadi langgangan kurir di sini sejak lima bulan lalu. Karena pemilik kafe yang baik dan beruntungnya menyukai Luhan maka saat gadis itu mencoba peruntungannya untuk melamar sebagai kurir tetap managernya langsung menerimanya tanpa ragu.

"Selamat siang." Sapa Luhan begitu ia memasuki kafe tersebut. Aroma cokelat dan kue-kue manis menyapa indera penciumannya membuat rusa mungil itu tersenyum manis setelahnya.

"Oh Hai Ru! Ayo cepat ganti pakaiamu, ada pesanan yang harus diantarkan." Minseok, manager kafe tempatnya bekerja langsung menarik Luhan begitu melihat gadis yang ia panggil Ruru itu muncul dari pintu masuk. Minseok begitu menyukai Luhan entah apa sebabnya, ia memang tidak tahu banyak tentang gadis yang menjadi kurir kafenya sekarang itu. Minseok bukan tipikal orang yang ingin banyak tahu akan sesuatu, selama tidak menganggunya maka ia tidak akan mengambil pusing untuk itu.

Setelah berganti pakaian, Luhan segera mengambil motor yang biasa ia pakai untuk mengantarkan pesanan dan menunggu salah satu pelayan mengantarkan pesananan yang harus ia bawa. Tak berapa lama Minseok keluar dan memberikannya dua kantong berisi 2 minuman dan satu makanan ringan yang segera ia masukan ke dalam box penyimpanan. Minseok hanya berpesan jika langsung saja ia naik ke lantai dua dan menuju ruangan yang ada di sudut tidak menyebutkan siapa pemesannya karena meskipun ada dua ruangan dilantai tersebut namun letak mereka berjauhan. Minseok memberikannya sebuah kertas untuk alamatnya lalu pergi masuk ke dalam kafe lagi.

Luhan membaca alamat tersebut perlahan sebelum tangannya tiba-tiba menjadi dingin karena ketakutan.

'Wu Coorp.'

Luhan tau apa arti Wu disana. Itu tempat yang pernah ia datangi dan kembali dengan perasaan terbuang sampai sekarang.

Itu tempat dimana Sehun bekerja sedangkan lantai dua adalah lantai dimana ruangan Sehun berada.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya kasar sambil berdecak kesal. Ia tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran sahabat tunangannya itu. Bisa-bisanya ia masih dengan santainya duduk di kursi malas itu pura-pura sibuk padahal seseorang yang ia tunggu-tunggu selama ini sudah ada di depan mata. Orang gila mana lagi yang berani bertindak demikian jika bukan Oh Sehun?

Gadis itu mendesah kesal lagi dan lagi. Entah mengapa rasanya ia ingin sekali menjambak Sehun dan memukulinya lalu menghina si bodoh itu sekarang. Membedahnya juga tidak buruk toh ia juga termasuk ahli dalam bidang belah membelah maka menjadi hal mudah untuk membuka kepala Oh Sehun dan melihat apa ia masih punya otak atau tidak.

Lain Baekhyun maka lain juga Jongin. Pria itu malah menatap sengit pintu ruangannya sampai-sampai rasanya ia ingin merusaknya hanya dengan tatapannya. Begitu ia tahu jika si pengantar cemilan langganannya ternyata Luhan, rasa ia ingin menghajar gadis itu sampai hatinya puas. Biar saja Kyungsoo mengomel atau bahkan memukulinya asalkan ia bisa puas menghabisi Luhan. Dengan seenak hati gadis itu muncul dan menghilang seperti buih sisa nafas ikan paus.

Ia benar-benar mendukung sikap Sehun yang benar-benar acuh pada gadis itu. Berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang kesal dengan ulah Sehun, Jongin malah ingin berpesta diatas keberhasilan Sehun dengan tingkahnya. Walau ia agak ragu kenapa sikap Sehun kelewat dingin pada Luhan tapi peduli setan! Yang penting gadis itu mendapatkan yang setimpal atas perlakuannya pada sahabatnya itu.

"Sehun!" Sentak Baekhyun lagi. Ia bertambah kesal dengan Sehun yang hanya membalasnya dengan gumaman malas. _Sialan kau Oh!_

"Jangan berlagak kau tidak tahu apa masalahnya!" Baekhyun kembali berteriak yang hanya di balas hembusan angin kosong ruangan. Sehun sama sekali tidak peduli dengan ocehan Baekhyun malah tetap fokus pada rancangannya.

Dengan brutal Baekhyun mendekati meja Sehun dan mematikan komputernya, "Yak! Byun Baekhyun kau gila!" Sehun menahan dirinya untuk tidak bermain kasar dengan tunangan temannya itu. Baekhyun memang sialan sejak dulu, selain berisik ia juga terlalu gegabah dan cepat emosi.

"Tidak lebih gila darimu Oh Sehun! Kau tidak tahu siapa yang ada di luar sana kan?! Itu Luhan!" Suara teriakan Baekhyun memang menyebalkan namun mendengar nama Luhan di sebut lebih memuakkan bagi Sehun.

 _Gadis sialan itu buat apa di sebut-sebut lagi?!_

 _Gadis sialan!_

 _Gadis sialan,.._

Sehun memutar matanya malas dan kembali menyalakan komputernya yang tadi Baekhyun matikan paksa. Berharap agar rancangannya baik-baik saja atau gadis bar-bar itu yang tidak akan baik-baik saja.

"Dia Luhan Sehun, Luhan!" Baekhyun mengguncang tubuh Sehun pelan untuk kembali membuat Sehun sadar siapa yang baru saja ia lewatkan. Sementara Sehun sama sekali tidak peduli dengan ocehan Baekhyun, menulikan telinganya ia mencoba fokus lagi.

"Jangan ganggu dia Baek, Sehun punya banyak kerjaan." Bantu Jongin saat ia melihat Sehun yang tampak jengah dengan bujuk rayu Baekhyun. _Jangan sampai lengah Hun!_

"Masa bodo denganmu Jong! Ini tentang Sehun dan Luhan. Di depan sana Luhan sedang berdiri menunggumu keluar dari sini Sehun." Sehun nyaris melompat dari kursinya dan berlari keluar kantor jika ia tidak ingat akan sumpahnya malam itu. Malam dimana ia telah berikrar untuk melepaskan Luhan semenjak gadis itu beranjak keluar dari ruangannya. Ia sudah mati untuk Luhan dan perasaanya sudah tidak bisa dibangun.

 _Benarkah? Lalu perasaan apa yang sekarang perlahan menggelitik hatinya? Rindu? Benci?_

"Sehun! Luhan menunggu-"

"Persetan dengan Luhan!" Jongin membanting alat tulisnya yang lantas membuat Baekhyun serta Sehun menoleh ke arahnya. Pria itu tampak emosi dengan nafas yang tersengal parah.

"Ck. Apa masalahmu Jongin!" Baekhyun terlihat emosi dengan tindakan Jongin barusan. Apa urusan si hitam ini dengan Luhan dan Sehun?! Jika ia memang mengaku sahabat Sehun seharusnya ia berdiri di sini sekarang dan membantunya membujuk Sehun bukan malah menabur benih pertengkaran.

"Masalahku, persetan dengan gadis itu Baek. Tidak peduli bagaimana mereka dulu tapi gadis itu sudah menyakiti Sehun terlalu lama. Ia pantas mendapatkan apa yang pernah ia lakukan!" Jongin berdiri dari kursinya menantang Baekhyun. Tidak masalah jika harus beradu fisik dengan tunangan Chanyeol itu toh Baekhyun gadis yang bisa bela diri.

"Apa?! Mereka saling mencintai Jongin! Kau sudah gila?!" Balas Baekhyun tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengan dari mulut Jongin.

"Iya! Aku nyaris gila begitu mendapati sahabatku hampir kehilangan nyawa hanya karena frustasi dengan wanita!" Jongin tidak memungkiri ia juga nyari gila dengan keadaan Sehun delapan tahun lalu. Melihat Sehun sudah seperti sekarang, ia berjanji akan melakukan apapun agar sahabatnya itu tetap berjalan di jalan yang semestinya walau itu artinya harus menghabisi satu nyawa.

"Itu karena mereka saling mencintai bodoh! Tidak mungkin Sehun baik-baik saja jika Luhan menghilang begitu! Kau juga akan begitu jika Kyungsoo mendadak hilang brengsek!" Baekhyun berjalan ke tengah ruangan untuk menantang Jongin keluar dari mejanya.

"Cih! Cinta?! Menghilang tanpa sebab itu kau bilang cinta! Itu Gila!" balas Jongin yang kini sudah berdiri di hadapan gadis mungil yang cerewet.

"Kau yang gila sialan! Sehun pasti bisa memaafkan Luhan apapun yang terjadi!"

"Aku tidak mencintainya."

Ucapan Sehun menghentikan pertengkaran mulut Jongin dengan Baekhyun yang menghasilkan tatapan tidak percaya dari keduanya. Baekhyun tidak habis pikir dengan Sehun dan kegilaannya sementara Jongin sama sekali tidak percaya jika Sehun sudah tidak mencintai gadis itu lagi.

Mustahil bagi Sehun.

 _Aku tidak mencintainya._

 _._

 _._

"Itu karena mereka saling mencintai bodoh! Tidak mungkin Sehun baik-baik saja jika Luhan menghilang begitu! Kau juga akan begitu jika Kyungsoo mendadak hilang brengsek!" Suara Baekhyun terdengar begitu keras bahkan sampai ke luar ruangan. Luhan hanya diam mendengar semua suara-suara teriakan yang keluar dari ruangan itu. Bukan maksudnya tidak sopan dengan mendengar semua pembicaraan di dalam, namun Baekhyun belum membayar pesanannya maka ia harus menunggu gadis itu untuk menyelesaikan pembayarannya.

"Cih! Cinta?! Menghilang tanpa sebab itu kau bilang cinta! Itu Gila!" Luhan tau suara siapa yang baru saja membalas Baekhyun. Itu adalah Jongin. Teman dekat Sehun yang dulu pernah menolongnya. Orang itu juga yang selalu menggodanya sebelum tahu jika ia adalah Luhan.

"Kau yang gila sialan! Sehun pasti bisa memaafkan Luhan apapun yang terjadi!"

Luhan meremas jari-jarinya sendiri setelah tanpa sadar ia mendengar semuanya. Pertengkaran Baekhyun dan Jongin hingga ucapan Sehun yang menghentikan pertengkaran keduanya –juga jantungnya.

"Aku tidak mencintainya."

Ia tidak tahu jika ucapan Sehun _masih bisa_ merusak hatinya. Terlalu sakit bahkan untuk sekedar mendengar suara-suara sekitarnya. Seluruh hatinya sudah hancur dan hilang tanpa bekas. Kakinya melemas perutnya terasa mual. Kedua telapak tangannya juga sudah berkeringat. Sehun memang sudah benar-benar mengusirnya jauh. Ucapan pria itu terdengar lantang dan sangat jelas serta meyakinkan. Luhan yakin Sehun sudah benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya malam itu. Jika Sehun sudah membuangnya, maka untuk apa ia bertahan?

Walau hatinya sakit, tapi bukan berarti ia harus berlari dari tempat ini tanpa menyelesaikan tugasnya bukan? Maka dengan tangan yang gemetar dan air mata yang sudah menghalangi pandangan matanya, Luhan mengetok pintu ruangan itu perlahan.

"Permisi, maaf menggangu.." entah apa yang menyangkut di tenggorokannya sekarang ia mendadak bisu ketika mendapati ketiga manusia yang sejak tadi beradu mulut itu kini beralih memperhatikannya. Jongin dengan tatapan dinginnya, Baekhyun dengan keterkejutannya dan Sehun pria itu dengan entahlah ia sendiri tidak sanggup untuk sekedar mengarahkan pandangannya menuju Sehun.

"Pembayarannya." Luhan menunjukkan slip pembayaran yang langsung menyadarkan Baekhyun. Gadis itu meruntuki dirinya sendiri yang bisa-bisa lupa untuk membayar pesanan –dan membuat Luhan menunggu begitu saja di luar sementara dirinya sedang beradu mulut dengan dua pria jahanam yang sangat munafik. Gadis itu kemudian membalik badannya menatap Sehun dan Jongin sengit, "Kalian –ah Kau! Kau akan menyesal Sehun." lalu menarik Luhan keluar ruangan biadap tersebut.

"Aku akan membayar pesananku kalau kau ikut denganku." Tegas Baekhyun begitu ia merasa Luhan sedang meronta –walau dengan gerakan yang sangat lembut dari genggamannya. Setelahnya ia mendapati Luhan yang mengangguk pasrah dan mengikutinya tanpa perlawanan.

Jongin hanya mendegus tak peduli dengan tingkah Baekhyun sementara isi kepala Sehun terus memutar raut wajah Luhan yang terlihat terluka. Gadis itu pasti mendengar apa yang sudah ia katakan ketika bertengkar dengan Baekhyun dan Jongin tadi. Sehun tidak bodoh untuk sekedar mengetahui jika pintu ruangannya tidak tertutup dengan benar yang memungkinkan orang lain bisa mendengar pembicaraan mereka apalagi mereka berbicara dengan intensitas suara yang keras.

 _Luhan pasti dengar. Ia pasti mendengarnya. Ia pasti.._

"Kalau kau mau keluar dan menemui gadis itu lebih baik gantung diri saja sana." Suara Jongin membuat Sehun sadar dari pemikirannya dan beralih menatap sahabatnya yang _pura-pura_ sibuk tersebut.

Jongin meletakan proposal yang ia _pura-pura_ baca tadi dengan kasar dan menghampiri Sehun, menarik baju pria itu di bagian kerahnya dan menatapnya sangar, "Dengar. Kalau kau masih gila untuk menemui gadis itu dan mengharapkannya kembali, aku menjadi orang pertama yang akan menabur bunga diatas kematianmu." Sehun membulat tak percaya dengan kata-kata Jongin padanya. Anak ini sudah gila?

"Aku bersumpah."

.

.

.

Atap selalu menjadi tempat menyelesaikan semua masalah yang ada, baik masalah pribadi maupun perusahaan. Entah apa yang dimiliki tempat tanpa perlindungan itu sehingga membuat semua orang senang menyelesaikan masalah mereka di sana. Oh itu tidak berlaku untuk Baekhyun. Dokter cantik itu membawa rusa tangkapannya menuju kafetaria dan memesan dua minuman manis untuk meringankan suasana. Baekhyun tidak bodoh –tentu saja untuk sekedar menyadari jika Luhan mendengar semua perdebatannya dengan Sehun dan Jongin.

Luhan tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Apa ia harus duduk diam atau berdiri dan pergi dari hadapan Baekhyun sekarang. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa memikirkan apapun sekarang. Luhan memilih untuk diam saja melihat apa yang akan Baekhyun lakukan padanya. Ia lebih memilih untuk mengamati keadaan kafetaria yang lenggang namun nyaman tersebut. Tidak heran jika tempat ini menjadi sarang para manusia kreatif seperti Sehun. Bahkan ruangan untuk istirahat saja sangat nyaman dan elegan. Warna pastel mendominasi seluruh ruangan yang dibatasi dengan pintu kaca besar yang memisahkan ruangan tersebut dengan sebuah taman kecil yang asri. Semua pintu dibiarkan terbuka sehingga mereka bisa mendengar kicauan burung yang sengaja diletakan di luar ruangan dan gemercik air terjun buatan. Sangat menenangkan.

"Ini minumlah." Baekhyun menyodorkan segelas minuman berwarna merah muda cerah yang sangat menggiurkan. Embun menutupi seluruh permukaan gelas menandakan minuman tersebut benar-benar dingin dan memiliki campuran es di dalamnya. Meski begitu Luhan tidak terlalu percaya diri untuk sekedar menyentuhkan jari mungilnya pada embun gelas tersebut. Banyak orang jahat yang cantik di dunia ini dan bisa saja Baekhyun salah satunya. Ia bahkan belum pernah duduk bersama dengan gadis itu saat sekolah dulu meskipun ia merupakan salah satu teman Sehun. Ia hanya melihat Baekhyun dua sampai tiga kali dan itu juga tidak dalam waktu yang lama. Lalu adakah alasan yang membuat Luhan yakin untuk mencoba minuman tersebut?

Baekhyun tahu jika gadis di hadapannya tengah meragukan kebaikannya. Oh ayolah, ia ini seorang dokter yang baru saja meniti karirnya di usia yang sangat muda, masih banyak hal yang ingin ia lakukan daripada membunuh seseorang. Mungkin Baekhyun juga akan seperti Luhan jika ditawari minuman oleh orang asing tapi hell! Ia adalah teman dari kekasihnya dan tentu saja ia bukan orang asing! Apa gadis dihadaannya sekarang sudah kehilangan akal sehat sampai berpikir demikian?

Baekhyun ingin semuanya jelas bahkan jika Sehun tidak bisa berpikir jernih akan Luhan maka biarkan ia yang membuat pria itu menyesal dengan semua usahanya menunggu Luhan. Ia harus bisa mendapatkan setidaknya alasan menghilangnya si rusa cantik. Alasan apapun selama itu masuk akal ia akan menerimanya dan setelah itu ia akan membuat Sehun menyesal.

Semua membutuhkan waktu yang tidak sebentar Baekhyun sadar akan hal itu. Karena hal itu ia tidak punya cukup waktu untuk sekedar menerima kecurigaan Luhan akan dirinya, maka dengan tangan cantiknya Baekhyun menarik gelas minuman Luhan dan meminumnya tanpa ragu, "Lihat, ini aman Lu."

"Engg.."

"Aku masih punya hati. Ayolah kita ini teman kan? Ya walau kita hanya mengobrol dua tiga kali tapi aku sudah menganggapmu temanku." Jelas Baekhyun yang membuat Luhan tidak percaya. Hal konyol apalagi yang akan mempermainkannya? Gadis ini muncul mendadak dan mengatakan mereka adalah teman. Bolehkah Luhan mempercayainya begitu saja?

Meskipun ragu Luhan menarik gelas tersebut untuk kemudian meminumnya dan ia dapati Baekhyun tersenyum cantik sekali.

"Terima kasih Lu. Ah ya Tuhan aku benar-benar merindukanmu kau tahu. Aku dan Kyungsoo benar-benar merindukanmu. Kami terus mendatangi sekolahmu namun kau tidak ada di sana. Kami juga ikut mencarimu ke sekolah-sekolah lainnya mungkin saja kau ada di sana namun tetap saja kau tidak kami temukan. Maaf ya kami menyerah terlalu cepat tapi aku dan Kyungsoo selalu yakin jika kau masih hidup entah di mana itu. Dan taraaaa~ Sekarang kau duduk di hadapanku dengan wajahmu yang semakin imut!" Luhan benar-benar tidak tahu jika Baekhyun itu suka bicara. Gadis itu bicara panjang sekali dan hanya menyegarkan tenggorokannya sekali. Luhan hanya bisa diam mendengar penjelasan Baekhyun juga Kyungsoo yang ternyata ikut mencarinya.

Ah bicara soal Kyungsoo, Luhan tiba-tiba jadi penasaran dengan keadaannya. Berbeda dengan Baekhyun, Luhan merasa lebih dekat dengan Kyungsoo karena gadis itu yang pertama kali menolongnya setelah Sehun menolongnya terlebih dahulu. Gadis itu juga yang dengan tenang memeluknya walau ia terus meronta saat Luhan pertama kali berkunjung ke sekolah Sehun untuk sekedar mengobati hidung pria itu yang katanya terkena tendangan sepak bola.

"Kyungsoo apa kabar?" Baekhyun yang notabenenya mempunyai badan yang pendek saja dianugerahi suara yang cukup lantang untuk menyelamatkannya jika sewaktu-waktu tersesat dihutan. Kyungsoo juga begitu, namun apa Tuhan tidak salah saat memberikan Luhan suara yang kelewat merdu dan kecil di dalam tubuhnya yang mungil? Baekhyun nyaris mengira Luhan hanya berbisik jika tidak mendapati mata rusa gadis itu menatapnya penasaran.

 _Pantas Sehun luluh. Aku saja luluh mendengar suaranya._

"Kyungsoo? Oh! Dia akan menikah bulan depan jadi kau harus datang. Tidak mau tahu kau harus hadir." Baekhyun tersenyum manis sembari mengenggam sepuluh jari Luhan yang masih memeluk mesra minumannya. Walau Kyungsoo belum tahu perihal kehadiran Luhan tapi gadis itu tentu saja tidak akan menolak untuk mengundang Luhan bukan? Akan bermasalah sih kalau ada Jongin yang ikut campur nantinya. Tapi masa bodo!

"Dengan siapa?"

"Jongin. Si hitam yang mengesalkan, kau tahu kan?" Luhan tentu tahu siapa yang dimaksud Baekhyun dengan sangat baik. Pria itu dulu sangat menyenangkan sebelum kepergian mendadaknya. Ia masih ingat bagaimana Jongin begitu menentang kehadiran Luhan lagi dan sialnya Sehun satu paham dengan pria itu.

"Apa tidak akan masalah?"

"Tidak. Tentu saja tidak. Aku akan pastikan kau dapat memasuki gereja dan menyaksikan semuanya. Oh, bagaimana kalau kita ketempat Kyungsoo sekarang."

"Tapi aku,"

"Ayolah Lu. Kau pasti merindukan kami kan?" Bujuk Baekhyun lantas membuat Luhan merasa ragu. Apa ia harus ikut dengan penawaran Baekhyun? Jika ya maka ia harus merelakan waktunya tidak menerima jasa antar jemput selama ia bersama Baekhyun, itu artinya pemasukannya juga akan berkurang. Disamping alasan itu Luhan juga belum menyiapkan apapun jika sewaktu-waktu Baekhyun ataupun Kyungsoo bertanya tentang alasan hilangnya dirinya.

Ia belum siap jika ada orang lain lagi yang menolaknya. Sudah cukup Sehun dengan semua penolakkannya –walau semua bermula dari ulahnya yang menyembunyikan segalanya namun sudah cukup dengan penolakan Sehun. Tidak ada yang lain.

"Aku harus bekerja Baekhyun, maaf."

Luhan benar-benar melepaskan dirinya dari Baekhyun sampai gadis itu berkata lagi dan membuatnya berhenti, "Aku membayarmu penuh. Aku akan menghubungi perusahaan dan mengatakan jika aku menyewamu satu hari ini. Bagaimana?"

"Maaf Baekhyun tapi-"

"Tapi aku tidak menerima penolakan. Ayo!" Segera Baekhyun menarik Luhan pergi menuju apartementnya setelah sebelumnya ia mengirimkan pesan kepada Kyungsoo untuk datang ke tempatnya.

 _From Baekhyun :_

 _Aku membawa Luhan. Tolong beritahu Minseok eonni untuk berkumpul di tempatku sekarang._

.

.

.

TBC

HEHEHEHEHEHEH~~~

Maapin baru bisa diupdate sekarang hehe._.

Ada yang bingung kenapa Minseok gak sadar kalau itu Luhannya Sehun? Coba diingat-ingat dulu siapa aja yang sudah pernah melihat Luhan secara langsung kkkkk~

Kenapa Minseok gak sadar kalau itu Luhan? Kan bisa lihat dari data diri Luhan kalau melamar pekerjaan? Nah kalau yang ini tunggu di chapter depan yak kkk~

Aku cinta kaliaaaan!

Selamat 4 tahun bersama EXO, jadi Tinkerbell yang setia ya u,u

Alurnya masih kecepatannya yak? Maapin ._. (Helah ini author minta maap mulu T-T Ya kan manusia ladangnya salah kkk)


	8. Chapter 6 : Secret

ANDANTE

Chapter 6 : Secret

Cast:

Lu Han, Se Hun

EXO Members

Romance, Angst, a little bit Humor and Drama

This is Genderswitch.

.

.

.

Jongdae tahu ada yang tidak beres sedang bersarang di dalam pikiran istrinya. Sejak tadi wanita itu hanya menutup matanya dan mendesah berat setelahnya ia akan mengulangi lagi kegiatan yang sama. Minji, putri kecil mereka sejak tadi sudah berhenti dengan kegiatannya bermain bersama sang ayah dan berubah diam untuk memperhatikan ibunya yang tampak seperti nenek-nenek, pendiam dan tidak seru. "Ayah, apa ibu baik?" Minji sengaja berbisik untuk menjaga agar sang ibu tetap diposisinya. Walau melihat ibu diam itu menyebalkan tapi ibu tetaplah menarik untuk diperhatikan –jarang sekali ibu bisa diam tidak seperti biasanya akan cerewet dengan banyak hal.

Jongdae hanya tersenyum simpul sambil mengangguk, ia kemudian membisikkan pada putrinya untuk melakukan sesuatu dan Minji setuju dengan usulnya. Perlahan gadis mungil itu kemudian berdiri dan mendekati pipi kiri Minseok, dengan lembut ia membubuhkan satu ciuman untuk sang ibu yang langsung membawa wanita itu sadar dari kegiatannya.

Cup!

"Ayah berhasil!" Minji terlihat kelewat senang sudah berhasil membangunkan sang ibu dari acara melamunnya. Ia kemudian memeluk sebentar Minseok dan kembali bermanja di pelukan Jongdae.

"Tentu saja, cara mudah untuk membangunkan ibumu adalah cium saja!" Jongdae yang tertawa diiringi dengan suara tawa cempreng Minji benar-benar membuat Minseok sadar sepenuhnya. Ia kemudian menghampiri putri dan suaminya lalu ikut bergabung berharap semua beban pikirannya bisa hilang setidaknya sampai nanti malam.

"Kau berhutang satu cerita untukku sayang," Jongdae berbisik lembut sebelum ia mencium wanita tercintanya.

.

.

Jongin memang manusia gila yang bahkan sudah berikrar untuk menghabisi sahabatnya sendiri jika masih berususan dengan wanita jalang. Entah sebutan apalagi yang akan Jongin lontarkan untuk menyebutkan Luhan karena ia sendiri rasanya tidak sudi untuk sekedar mengeja nama pendek gadis itu. Tapi segila-gilanya Jongin, ia tidak pernah menyangka jika Kyungsoo berdiri di seberang jalur dengannya, menentang semua yang ia lakukan untuk menyadarkan Sehun bahkan gadisnya baru saja kembali dari menemui Luhan di tempat Baekhyun. Kembali dan membawa perkataan yang sama sekali tidak masuk akal.

"Kyung, Kau astaga!" Jongin berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan semua emosinya perihal permintaan Kyungsoo. Ia masih panas karena pertemuannya dengan Luhan di kantor tadi ditambah Sehun yang mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda kurang warasnya dan sekarang Kyungsoo ikut-ikutan membuatnya pusing.

"Apa ada yang salah dengan ucapanku Jongin?" Kyungsoo memang gadis yang tenang walau lahir dengan keras kepala yang memuakkan. Ia selalu bisa memenangkan semua perdebatan dengan sangat baik tanpa harus marah-marah tak jelas seperti kebanyakan orang. Ia punya kendali diri yang bagus.

Syukurlah kalau begitu.

Jongin mengusap kasar wajahnya lalu berjalan dengan gusar menuju Kyungsoo yang tengah duduk tenang di sofa mereka. Gadis itu terlihat sangat tenang justru membuatnya merasa tertantang. Sikap Kyungsoo yang seperti inilah yang membuatnya tidak bisa menahan diri, ia bisa saja meledak dan melukai perasaan Kyungsoo.

"Tidak ada yang salah sayang, tidak ada sungguh. Tapi semua menjadi salah jika sudah membawa Luhan ke dalamnya. Kau mengertikan?"

"Mengapa salah Jongin? Luhan tidak membunuh siapapun."

"Astaga Kyung! Apa Sehun yang terbaring overdosis itu bukan membunuh namanya?! Apa kita harus melihat Sehun bodoh itu terbaring kaku di peti mati baru kau menyadari jika Luhan sudah membunuh?!"

"Kita hanya menyalahkan Luhan untuk semuanya Jongin. Ia punya alasan yang tepat untuk itu semua."

"Alasan sialan macam apa yang membuatnya bisa bebas dan mendapat pengampunan? Katakan padaku."

Kyungsoo terdiam melihat Jongin yang menatapnya dalam. Sial! Ia memang sudah tahu alasan mengapa Luhan melakukan semuanya, meski gadis itu tidak mengatakan secara gamblang namun ia termasuk gadis yang peka dan cepat tanggap. Delapan tahun, Luhan harus menanggung semuanya sendirian selama delapan tahun dengan semua tuduhan yang mengarah kepadanya. Semua orang menyalahkannya, menatapnya sengit seakan ia adalah musuh yang seharusnya sudah mati. Semua orang bahkan Minseok saja tadi sempat melayangkan pandangan bencinya. Bagaimana seseorang bisa hidup dengan perasaan bersalah selama bertahun-tahun seperti itu? Untuk bernafas saja pasti sulit.

Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo tiba-tiba saja menangis tanpa suara. Air matanya mengalir dengan tenang dari kedua matanya yang memandang penuh ke arah Jongin sementara pria itu langsung duduk tak berdaya menyaksikan bagaimana gadisnya yang secara mendadak menangis. Apa ia terlalu keras membentak Kyungsoo atau bagaimana? Ia butuh Kyungsoo untuk bicara bukan diam sambil menangis seperti sekarang.

"Kyung, ada apa denganmu? Apa aku terlalu kasar? Maafkan aku." Jongin menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi gadisnya lembut. Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng sambil terus menangis tanpa suara.

"Bicaralah sayang, katakan apa yang salah."

 _Kita salah Jongin. Kau, aku, Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Sehun. Kita semua salah akan Luhan._

"Kyung, Kumohon bicaralah sayangku. Aku minta maaf jik-,"

"Kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan Jongin. Bahkan untuk seseorang yang sudah tidak mempunyai harta benda ia tetap memiliki sesuatu yang berharga untuk dijaga dan dilindungi sebagai alasan hidup sebagai manusia. Jika hal berharga itu hilang maka apa ada alasan yang tepat untuknya tetap hidup sayang? Kita selalu menghakimi sesuatu tanpa mendengarkan apa yang terjadi dibaliknya. Semua orang punya alasan untuk menjadi salah kan sayang? Bahkan Tuhan saja mau memaafkan siapapun yang bersalah meskipun ia melakukan dengan sengaja. Lalu apa kita masih pantas berdiri dengan tuduhan yang tidak jelas sayangku?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Jongin yang tampak sedang berpikir itu, Kyungsoo hanya mengusap pelan wajah calon suaminya, memberikan sedikit kecupan di dahi Jongin dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan pria itu menuju kamarnya. Penguasaan diri yang baik seorang Kyungsoo membuatnya mampu berdiri di belakang pintu kamarnya sekarang dengan isakan tangis yang keluar begitu saja. Menutup rapat mulutnya dengan tangannya, Kyungsoo membiarkan rasa bersalahnya keluar bersama dengan tangisnya yang semakin menjadi.

 _Hal yang berharga sebagai alasan hidup di dunia?_

 _Selain uang memang apalagi? Keluarga?_

 _Seorang pria juga punya keluarga dan uang. Semua penting bagi kami lalu apa yang membuat perempuan merasa lebih berharga dibandingkan-.._

" _Kita bisa berciuman sampai pingsan Jongin, tapi jangan harap bisa meniduriku sebelum menikah."_

" _Walau aku dan Chanyeol suka berpikir mesum tapi aku ini masih suci!"_

" _Jongdae adalah orang pertama yang mendapatkannya Kkamjjong. Aku tidak sebinal itu."_

" _seorang perempuan dinilai bagaimana dirinya menjaga kehormatannya Jongin," Ibunya menjeda sejenak melihat reaksi putranya yang kesal dan memerah karena malu akibat ketahuan sedang menonton video dewasa –selain koleksi majalah dewasa yang disita tentu saja. "Saat kau melihat wanita-wanita seksi di majalah, nikmat bukan?" Jongin menanggukkan kepalanya malas. Jelas itu sangat nikmat lah! "Lalu apa yang membuat mereka istimewa lagi jika semua hal sudah diperlihatkan kepada orang banyak? Apa kau mau kekasihmu memamerkan tubuhnya kepada teman-temanmu?" "Tentu saja tidak bu! Aku akan menjaganya sendiri untukku sendiri." Jongin menjawab dengan lantang pertanyaan ibunya dan membuat wanita itu tersenyum. "Kalau begitu apa yang enak dari wanita seksi yang melakukan seks dengan pria-pria di video yang baru saja kau lihat sayang? Bukankah mereka sudah tidak nikmat lagi? Apa kau mau berbagi kekasihmu nanti dengan hmm Sehun mungkin?" "Ibu! Jangan gila untuk membiarkan Sehun menyentuh kekasihku nanti. Akan aku hilangkan senjatanya nanti!" Jongin benar-benar kesal membayangkan jika nantinya Sehun ikutan bercinta dengan kekasihnya. Ish! "Itulah alasannya mengapa seorang perempuan dinilai dari bagaimana ia menjaga kehormatannya. Jika ia sudah mempunyai itu lalu bagaimana seorang pria akan menghormatinya? Intinya Sayangku, jangan berani-berani kau memasukkan senjatamu itu sebelum menjadi suami anak orang. Mengerti?!"_

 _Kehormatan seorang wanita, harga diri._

Saat itu juga Jongin menyadari mulutnya sudah lebih berbisa dibandingkan racun _king cobra_.

" _aku menjadi orang pertama yang akan menabur bunga diatas kematianmu._ "

" _Aku bersumpah."_

"Sialan!" Dan biarkan pria itu dengan penyesalannya akan ucapannya yang tidak masuk akal dan suara tangis tunangannya yang menyayat hati.

.

.

Baekhyun benar-benar ingin mengubur diri dalam-dalam jika tidak ingat ia punya janji dengan seorang pasien malam ini. Dengan konsentrasi yang benar-benar rendah ia bahkan ragu bisa menyetir dengan baik dan sampai dengan selamat di rumah sakit. Baekhyun dalam keadaan terpuruk. Sesekali gadis itu mengigiti kuku jarinya lalu meremas mereka, sesekali ia mengusap air mata yang dengan sialannya terus mengalir selepas kepergian Kyungsoo tadi. Baekhyun bisa gila jika begini keadaanya. Walaupun ia seorang dokter, ia juga butuh penenang bahkan dengan dosis yang tinggi sekalipun.

Baekhyun memilih menghentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan ketika ia merasa tak sanggup lagi untuk konsentrasi menyetir. Ia butuh Chanyeol atau paling tidak ia membutuhkan seseorang yang bisa memeluknya sekarang juga. Mengatakan semuanya baik-baik saja dan akan selesai tanpa meninggalkan masalah apapun. Tanpa mematikan mesinnya ia keluar dari mobil dan menangis meringkuk di sebelahnya. Baekhyun memeluk kedua lututnya dan menangis sekeras yang ia bisa tanpa peduli tatapan orang lain yang tak sengaja melintas dan melihatnya. Biar saja ia dipandang sebagai gadis bodoh yang patah hati sekalipun Baekhyun tidak peduli.

Delapan tahun.

Mengapa Tuhan begitu mempermainkan takdir Luhan dan Sehun?

Setelah Sehun yang nyaris mati karena kelebihan dosis obat penenang dan hampir masuk psikiater, sekarang mengapa fakta tentang Luhan lebih dari sekedar kesialan? Apa tidak ada nasib baik sedikitpun yang menyertai mereka berdua? Memangnya sebelum mati dosa apa yang sudah manusia sebelum mereka berdua lakukan? Membunuh orang? Berkhianat? Baekhyun sama sekali tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Bagaimana bisa seorang gadis seumurnya masih hidup dengan tenang sambil membawa luka yang tidak bisa hilang? Jika ia diposisi Luhan, mungkin ia lebih memilih menghabisi hidupnya daripada harus melangkah dengan membawa aib.

Tidak menyelesaikan pendidikan.

Tidak dipedulikan keluarga.

Tidak punya teman.

Lalu untuk apa ia harus hidup jika begitu?

Baekhyun sangat sangsi jika dulu Luhan menceritakan semuanya pada Sehun maka keadaan keduanya akan baik-baik saja. Baekhyun tahu siapa Sehun. Ia bisa saja membunuh orang diusianya yang masih sangat labil seperti itu, maka keputusan Luhan untuk menghindar adalah benar. Tapi siapa sangka dibalik itu semua ada nyawa yang dipertaruhkan untuk sebuah kebahagiaan?

Baekhyun menangis lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Hatinya sakit begitu tahu ia sama sekali tidak bisa membantu Luhan baik dari sisi manapun. Semua sudah terjadi, Sehun sudah menghapus cintanya untuk Luhan dan Jongin yang brengsek itu juga pasti susah untuk mengerti. Chanyeol? Ia ragu bahkan kekasihnya bisa memihak kepadanya untuk meyakinkan Sehun agar mau mengerti keadaan Luhan.

Tunggu.

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap lurus kearah jalanan. Ia mengelap sisa air mata dan tersenyum kemudian.

Itu dia, ia harus bisa membuat Sehun mengerti keadaan Luhan. Sehun harus memahami apa yang terjadi delapan tahun lalu dan membuat perubahan akan itu semua.

Ya, membuat Sehun mengerti, bahkan jika harus membedah otak keparat itu Baekhyun bersedia asalkan Sehun bisa memahami semuanya.

.

.

 _Apartement Baekhyun sebenarnya ramai dengan perabotannya yang penuh warna. Entah mengapa hari ini semua terlihat kelabu lengkap dengan aura mendung dimana-mana. Terdapat tiga orang wanita yang sedang duduk di hadapan seorang gadis sejak lima belas menit lalu. Tidak ada dari mereka yang membuka suara selain Kyungsoo yang sejak tadi hanya tersenyum puas dan tak berhenti mengenggam tangan Luhan –si gadis, sedangkan Baekhyun dan Minseok hanya diam melihat wajah bahagia Kyungsoo._

" _Kau bekerja dimana? Kau lulusan mana? Katakan padaku siapa tahu aku punya kenalan sehingga kau-"_

" _aku tidak lulus sekolah." Perkataan Kyungsoo terhenti begitu Luhan memotong ucapannya dengan tenang. Apa yang mau ia tutupi lagi? Toh memang pada kenyataannya ia hanya seorang gadis yang bahkan tidak sempat menamatkan sekolahnya._

" _Benar. Dia tidak tamat sekolah. Aku membacanya di riwayat hidupnya." Sambung Minseok untuk memastikan jika gadis dihadapannya tidak berbohong. Selain itu ia juga berniat meyakinkan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang sudah terlanjut terkejut dengan fakta tentang Ruru._

" _Baiklah. Pendidikan tidak penting. Sekarang sampaikan saja permintaanmu Kyung." Baekhyun mencoba santai dengan kenyataan baru yang menimpanya. Dizaman seperti ini masih ada saja orang yang bahkan sekolah menengah saja tidak tamat, mau bekerja apa nantinya? Lebih memilih masa bodo dengan masa lalu pendidikan Luhan, Baekhyun lebih memilih untuk meminta Kyungsoo agar menyampaikan permintaannya._

" _Ada apa Kyung? Kau butuh pengantaran?" Tanya Minseok yang ikut penasaran dengan permintaan Kyungsoo. Wanita yang mau menikah mengapa agak merepotkan ya._

" _Kau bisa membantuku?" Kyungsoo yang masih menggenggam tangan Luhan lembut mulai membuka suaranya. Dari matanya ia melihat Luhan yang menatapnya heran. Mungkin agak aneh memang meminta bantuan pada seseorang yang bahkan tidak pernah berkomunikasi sama sekali itu._

" _Akan aku usahakan."_

" _Aku mau kau menjadi pengiringku nanti Lu." Kyungsoo meminta semudah membuang ludah. Dengan senyum yang merekah entah apa yang membuat tunangan Jongin itu berani meminta hal gila seperti sekarang. Baekhyun hanya diam menunggu Luhan atas permintaan Kyungsoo sedangkan Minseok sudah nyaris gila karena gemas sendiri._

" _Bisa seseorang jelaskan padaku kenapa pegawaiku ada disini dan mengapa Kyungsoo memintanya untuk menjadi pengiring wanita? Kalian saling kenal?" tanya Minsoek kemudian. Ia sudah cukup lelah hari ini, keadaan kafe yang ramai belum lagi Minji yang merengek ingin mengunjungi Leon dan sekarang ia harus mendapatkan peristiwa yang sama sekali tidak ia pahami. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini?_

" _Eonni, kau tahu Luhan kan? Gadis yang Sehun sukai itu." Kyungsoo dengan tenang memulai penjelasannya dengan memastikan Minseok masih mengenal siapa Luhan. Minseok hanya mengangguk heran dengan alis yang saling bertautan tidak mengerti. Apa urusannya Luhan-nya Sehun itu dengan pegawainya?_

" _Dia ini Luhan."_

" _Aku tahu dia Lu- Tunggu. Dia Luhan?!_

" _Iya, Dia Luhan." Sambung Baekhyun meyakinkan sambil mengacungkan satu jarinya ke arah Luhan. Sementara Luhan hanya menunduk mendengar Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang tampak senang bisa bertemu dengannya. Yang ada di otaknya sekarang adalah bagaimana tanggapan Minseok mengenai dirinya, ini bukan perihal Sehun tapi kelangsungan hidupnya. Minseok itu atasannya, semua sangat beresiko dengan pekerjaannya nanti._

" _Jadi kau Luhan?" Hanya anggukan yang bisa Luhan berikan pada Minseok._

" _Gadis sialan yang berani membuat Sehun seperti orang gila itu?!" Suara Minseok meninggi kemudian diringi dengan dorongannya pada tubuh Luhan yang lantas membuat gadis itu jatuh dari duduknya._

" _Eonni!" "Minseok Eonni!"_

" _Tidak kusangka kau masih hidup. Kukira kau sudah mati."_

" _Eonni tenangkan dirimu." Baekhyun menahan Minseok yang hendak melayangkan satu serangan lagi kepada Luhan sementara gadis itu sudah dilindungi Kyungsoo dalam pelukannya._

" _Tenangkan diri katamu?! Apa kau sudah kehilangan akal sehat?!"_

" _Setidaknya jangan main kekerasan seperti preman!" Baekhyun membalas ucapan Minseok sambil mengunci kedua tangannya yang langsung membuat ibu satu anak itu diam tak mau ambil resiko harus beradu fisik dengan seseorang yang jago bela diri seperti Baekhyun._

" _Kita ini perempuan eonni, setidaknya pakai perasaan sedikit. Jangan pakai otot seperti laki-laki brengsek." Sambung Baekhyun sambil menuntun Minseok untuk duduk di seberang Luhan dan Kyungsoo, antisipasi Minseok akan mengamuk seperti tadi._

 _Wajar sebenarnya jika Minseok emosi saat bertemu Luhan, toh ia memang berniat akan menghajar gadis yang membuat adik kesayangannya itu seperti mayat hidup sewaktu dulu. Namun begitu mendengar jika ia akan mendapat balasan yang sama dari Sehun, Minseok mengurungkan niatnya untuk mencari Luhan dan membiarkan semua hal tentang Luhan berlalu begitu saja. Ia dan Jongdae suaminya memang sengaja menarik diri dari semua urusan yang bersangkutan dengan Luhan dan Sehun. Melihat Sehun yang begitu hancur sudah membuat hati Minseok terluka maka ia memilih untuk menghindar dari semua urusan HunHan._

 _Siapa yang sangka jika gadis yang disukai Minji putrinya adalah gadis masa lalu Sehun yang kelam. Siapa yang mengira jika gadis ulet pengantar barang yang merupakan pegawainya adalah gadis yang melukai Sehun. Dunia yang begitu kecil atau memang Tuhan yang senang bermain dengan takdir hidup mereka semua._

 _Satu hal yang selalu Minseok ingat adalah Sehun begitu bahagia saat menceritakan Luhan padanya. Bagaimana gadis mungil itu tersenyum, bicara dan bahkan cara gadis itu mengunyah makanan semua Sehun ceritakan dengan wajah berseri. Minseok yakin Sehun sudah benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Luhan bahkan sebelum ia menyadarinya. Gadis dari sekolah yang terkenal dengan bulliannya itu mampu mengisi hati adik kelas kesayangannya dengan sangat baik dan sempurna._

" _Berikan padaku alasan yang masuk akal mengapa kau menghilang." Minseok membuka suaranya karena penasaran akan suatu hal. Sehun uring-uringan seperti mayat selama ini karena Luhan yang menghilang tepat seminggu setelah mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih. Jadi Minseok berharap gadis yang bernama Luhan itu sekarang punya alasan yang benar-benar masuk akal sebelum ia menghajarnya lagi._

 _Persetan dengan Baekhyun!_

" _Setidaknya, jika kau tidak bisa mengatakannya pada Sehun,katakan pada kami yang sama-sama perempuan." Kyungsoo memberikan usapan lembut di punggung tangan Luhan untuk meyakinkan gadis itu. Luhan pasti ragu terlihat dari raut wajah kagetnya akan pertanyaan Minseok. Apa seberat itu?_

" _Katakan sebelum aku menghajarmu lagi Luhan."_

 _Menarik nafas sebanyak yang ia bisa, Luhan melihat Kyungsoo sekilas masih memberikan senyuman yang membuatnya tenang. Setidaknya jika ia mau keluar dari lingkaran Sehun ia harus membuka semuanya kepada para wanita karena biasanya para wanita akan mampu membuat pria mereka menjauhi apa yang tidak mereka sukai. Luhan sudah dengar Sehun tidak lagi mencintainya lalu apalagi alasannya untuk bertahan dengan rahasia?_

" _Jika,.."_

" _Jika seseorang merengut apa yang menjadi kehormatanmu apakah masih bisa kau bertahan hidup untuk itu?"_

 _Tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan Luhan setelah gadis itu membuka suaranya. Baekhyun, Minseok bahkan Luhan hanya diam mendengar pertanyaan Luhan. Ini pertanyaan atau pernyataan?_

" _Jangan berputar-putar. Katakan saja apa alasanmu!" Bentak Minseok tak sabar. Entah mengapa ia berubah menjadi tempramen setelah mendengar Luhan bicara._

" _Itu jawabanku."_

 _Ketiganya terdiam mendengar kalimat terakhir Luhan. Ia benar-benar menguji kesabaran semua orang terlebih Minseok. Dengan tak sabar ia berdiri menghampiri Luhan dan melayangkan satu tamparan tanpa sempat Kyungsoo maupun Baekhyun menahannya._

" _Katakan sekali lagi apa yang menjadi alasanmu pergi maka kau akan mendapatkan pengampunanku!" Minseok berdiri dengan tangan terkepal di sisi tubuhnya. Ia benar-benar menahan semua emosinya pada Luhan agar gadis itu mau bicara. Satu air mata lolos dari mata Luhan karena rasa sakit yang ia dapatkan dari tamparan Minseok, belum lagi rasa sakit di hatinya yang terus meradang. Luhan yang malang maka rasakan akibat dari batunya kepalamu._

" _Jangan menangis Luhan. Aku bukan manusia yang mudah iba dengan air mata!" Satu tangan Luhan ditarik begitu saja sehingga membuat gadis itu berdiri berhadapan di depan Minseok._

" _Jawab aku jalang!" Tangan Minseok akan dengan senang hati melayang ke arah wajah Luhan jika saja Kyungsoo tidak menahannya. Wajah Kyungsoo sudah memerah menahan marah dan tangisnya. Terserah jika mereka harus bertengkar hari ini asalkan Minseok tidak melukai Luhan lagi._

" _Kau membelanya Kyung?!" Minseok menyentakkan tangannya keras agar terlepas dari genggaman Kyungsoo. Ia menatap Luhan dengan penuh tak habis pikir dengan apa keistimewaan gadis itu hingga Kyungsoo bahkan berani melawannya. Ruangan yang dingin itu seketika dipenuhi dengan aura kemarahan dan emosi yang meluap membuat segalanya menjadi memanas. Salah bergerak sedikit habis semuanya. Minseok tertawa remeh melihat semua yang terjadi hari ini. Minseok memutar pandangannya hingga bertemu Baekhyun yang diam tanpa menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Dokter cantik itu pasti juga sedang emosi dapat ia rasakan dari tatapan gadis itu padanya. Ia benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang sedang ia hadapi sekarang. Luhan yang bertele-tele ditambah dua adik cantinya yang mendadak berani melawannya. Apa-apaan mereka?!_

" _Kalian, hanya karena gadis ini berani menatapku seperti itu? Lucu sekali. Katakan padaku apa yang membuat kalian bisa kompak memusuhiku!"_

" _Apa kau tidak dengar apa yang sudah Luhan katakan tadi eonni? Apa masih pantas kau marah seperti itu?" Baekhyun akhirnya membuka suaranya meskipun ketara sekali ia menahan emosinya di sana._

" _Apa?! Mulut manusia ini hanya berkata omong kosong Baek! Tidakkah otakmu yang cerdas bisa mencernanya!"_

" _Bukankah otakmu yang terlalu dungu eonni untuk sekedar memahami kalimat sederhana seperti itu!"_

" _Katakan sekali lagi sebelum aku menghajarmu nona Byun!"_

" _Kau dungu!" Minseok hendak melayangkan pukulannya pada Baekhyun jika saja Kyungsoo lagi-lagi tidak menahannya. Gadis itu memang lebih banyak diam namun lebih banyak mengeluarkan tenaga dibanding yang lain karena sibuk menyelamatkan dua temannya dari amukan Minseok. Kyungsoo memeluk Minseok dan menangis di bahu gadis itu memohon agar ia tidak lagi dirundung amarah._

" _Kumohon eonni. Pahami apapun yang terjadi hari ini. Berhentilah."_

" _ **Jika seseorang merengut apa yang menjadi kehormatanmu apakah masih bisa kau bertahan hidup untuk itu?"**_

 _Minseok melepaskan pelukan Kyungsoo tanpa berniat membalasnya. Ia merapikan penampilannya sebentar, menatap satu persatu manusia yang ada di sana menarik nafasnya sebentar lalu beranjak pergi. Ia sudah terlalu panas hari ini jadi lebih baik ia menyerah dan menenangkan diri._

.

.

Hari ketujuh setelah semua perdebatan batin yang menyerang semua seakan kembali berputar pada tempatnya semula. Sehun dengan semua aktifitas menggambar dan desain serta deadline yang memenuhi kepalanya begitu juga dengan Chanyeol yang sudah kembali dari luar kota dan Jongin yang tetap seperti biasa. Hanya saja Jongin sering melemparkan pandangan menyesalnya pada Sehun yang membuat pria itu merasa risih sendiri. Terkadang ia juga mendengar bagaimana pria itu mendesah entah karena apa mungkin stress mendekati hari pernikahannya. Entahlah Sehun tidak peduli.

Siang itu mereka bertiga memutuskan untuk menghabiskan hari mereka di kafe Minseok karena sudah lama mereka tidak berkumpul bersama seperti sekarang maka dengan otak cemerlangnya Chanyeol mengusulkan untuk istirahat bersama di luar. Jongin masih dengan aksi diamnya hanya memandang lemah ke arah minuman pesanannya sementara Sehun tampak lebih tenang dari hari – hari kemarin. Pria itu terlihat lebih santai dengan rambutnya yang dibiarkan tetap berwarna hitam tanpa ada riasan apapun untuk membentuk mahkota pria itu. Sesekali Chanyeol mendengar Jongin yang mendesah kasar sementara telinga satu lagi mendengar Sehun yang terkadang terkikik entah karena apa. Mereka benar-benar seperti dua kubu yang berlawanan.

Apa yang ia lewatkan sampai dua temannya berlaku seperti sekarang?

"Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi pada kalian berdua." Chanyeol meletakan tangannya kasar hingga menimbulkan suara 'bugh' di meja yang lantas membuat pengunjung kafe melihat kearahnya dengan tatapan 'sialan kau mengagetkanku' termasuk dari kedua temannya.

"Aku bisa lemah jantung kalau kau terus begitu!" Jongin mengomel lebih dahulu sebelum Sehun ikut melontarkan omelannya.

"Kau tidak akan lemah jantung kalau saja tidak bertingkah seperti orang terlilit hutang begitu." Jawab Chanyeol acuh dan hanya mendapat tatapan tak bersahabat Jongin serta dengusan sebal Sehun.

"Katakan, apa yang aku lewatkan hingga jiwa kalian seperti tertukar begini?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi sambil memasukkan potongan kecil Cheesecakenya dengan santai.

Baik Sehun maupun Jongin sama sama melemparkan tatapan tidak mengerti dengan apa yang baru saja Chanyeol ucapkan. Mereka merasa tidak ada yang terjadi semua baik-baik saja. _Benarkah?_

"Kami baik. Lupakan asumsimu hyung." Jawab Sehun santai sembari meletakan ponselnya dan mulai ikut memakan cemilan siang mereka. Sementara Jongin hanya bergumam mengamini ucapan Sehun lalu ikutan larut dalam kegiatan makan siang mereka yang seharusnya.

"Aku tidak akan mengatakan hal omong kosong Oh Sehun jika kau mau tahu. Seminggu ini aku selalu mendapati Baekhyun dengan mata bengkak dan menghitam seperti panda, lalu aku mendapati si hitam mesum yang terus menerus mendesah entah karena apa dan kau yang mendadak menjadi manusia paling santai. Sesuatu pasti terjadi, aku benar kan?" Tepuk tangan meriah dari Sehun ia hadiahkan untuk ucapan panjang Chanyeol dan semua pemikirannya. Walau sebenarnya ia juga merasa heran dengan dirinya sendiri namun entah mengapa ia merasa tidak ada yang salah dengannya. Tentu saja tidak ada.

Chanyeol hanya menatap sengit Sehun sebelum pria itu kemudian berdiri dengan bahagianya menyambut ke datangan bocah kecil yang menjadi idola mereka bertiga.

"Leon!" Sehun merentangkan tangannya dan membawa Leon yang berlari semangat ke dalam pelukannya. Anak itu memeluk leher Sehun erat dan memberikan paman kesayangannya itu kecupan di mana-mana. Ayolah dua minggu tanpa bertemu Sehun sama saja kehilangan asupan makanan gratis. Paman Sehun memang menakjubkan dalam hal memanjakan!

"Jagoan!" Chanyeol ikutan heboh dengan kedatangan Leon yang kini sudah duduk tenang di atas pangkuan Sehun. Mereka bertiga lalu larut dalam kegiatan menggoda Leon untuk menceritakan semua kegiatannya selama dua minggu belakangan ini. Jagoan kecil mereka baru saja kembali dari perkemahan yang diselenggarakan sekolahannya dan tentu saja itu membuat Leon tidak bisa bermain dengan ketiga paman kesayangannya.

"Aku merindukanmu uncle Hun, aku merindukan aunty Baek dan cemilan strawberrynya, aku merindukan aunty Minseok dan kue-kuenya. Aku merindukan aunty Kyung dengan masakannya dan merindukan kakak cantikku." Kedua tangannya ia tangkupkan di depan dada ketika ia mengucapkan semua kerinduannya pada Sehun. Ia merindukan semua orang termasuk kakak cantiknya yang sudah lama sekali tidak ia lihat.

"Kakak cantik yang mana?" Tanya Sehun penasaran sebab ia sering mendengar Leon mengeluh pada Sena –ibu si jagoan perihal kerinduannya pada kakak cantik.

"Kakak cantik yang pernah mengantarkanku pulang!"

"Kakak cantik yang waktu itu kau ceritakan padaku?" tanya Sehun menawan rasa gemasnya karena mendapati Leon yang mengangguk imut.

"Iya! Dan kau tahu uncle Hun," Sehun menggeleng sembari membenahi Leon di pangkuannya, "Ternyata ia juga bekerja di sini. Ya tuhan apa kami jodoh uncle Hun?" tanya Leon dengan matanya yang berbinar menatap Sehun penuh permohonan agara dikabulkan.

Nyut~

Sehun mengigit gemas pipi Leon yang mendadak menjadi lebih berisi dari sebelumnya. Anak itu kemudian meringis sambil memukul ringan Sehun agar mau melepaskan gigitannya.

"Ayolah kau saja masih tidur dengan botol susu sudah berani bicara tentang Jodoh." Gemas Sehun.

"Aku akan menikahinya! Pegang janjiku uncle Hun!" Ucapan Leon sontak membuat Sehun dan Chanyeol tertawa bahagia mendengarnya namun tidak dengan Jongin. Ia lebih tertarik pada kakak cantik yang Leon bicarakan. Entah mengapa ia berpikir jika gadis itu adalah Luhan.

"Leon, apa kakak itu benar-benar cantik?" tanya Jongin kemudian untuk memastikannya.

"Tentu saja uncle Jong!"

"Coba ceritakan secantik apa dia?" pancing Jongin lagi yang mendapat dukungan dari Chanyeol yang ternyata juga penasaran.

"Dia cantik, mungil, manis, matanya itu uncle Jong benar-benar cantik! Aku suka."

"Semua gadis yang kau bilang cantik juga pasti badannya mungil Leon." Sehun menyahut malas dan langsung mendapat cubitan dari Leon pada pipinya.

"Ish! Ini berbeda! Dia benar-benar cantik. Matanya itu loh seperti menarikku." Puja Leon sambil tersenyum bahagia karena bayangan wajah kakak cantiknya menari-nari di pelupuk matanya. Sementara Sehun mendengus remeh akan imajinasi keponakannya berbeda dengan Chanyeol dan Jongin yang tampak berpikir. Mereka sama-sama mengernyitkan dahi sambil berdecak sesekali dan berakhir dengan keduanya yang saling melempar pandangan tak percaya.

 _Cantik, Mungil, mata yang menarik. Bekerja di tempat Minseok._

Benar-benar ciri-ciri sempurna seorang gadis yang menjadi kesakitan sahabat mereka, benar-benar kriteria yang pas untuk seorang gadis yang tiba-tiba saja menimbulkan gemerincing pintu kafe dan membuat Leon berteriak kegirangan.

"Kakak cantikku!"

Jangan salahkan siapapun jika kedua insan yang itu kemudian saling melemparkan pandangan kerinduan dibalut ketidakpercayaan satu sama lain.

"Luhan,"

.

.

.

Entah Sehun yang terlalu gengsi atau Luhan yang terlalu bodoh namun keduanya berhasil menciptakan suasana mobil yang sangat canggung dan penuh keheningan hingga menghela nafas ringan saja rasanya seperti mengeluarkan sendawa.

Sehun yang _berusaha_ fokus menyetir dan Luhan yang _berusaha_ tenang menikmati jalan sambil sesekali membelai lembut punggung Leon yang tertidur manja di pangkuannya. Sebenarnya baik mata rusa Luhan atau mata elang Sehun sama-sama gatal untuk saling menatap satu sama lain, hanya saja entah ada setan yang tengah duduk diam di tengah-tengah mereka atau apalah yang jelas mereka terlihat

"eng..Kau bisa menurunkanku dua halte setelah ini, aku akan-"

"Leon akan sulit untuk tidur lagi jika sudah bangun dan akan sangat rewel."

Luhan terdiam dengan kalimat yang tertahan di tenggorokannya. Mata rusanya beralih menatap si tampan yang mungil sedang asik merajut mimpi di atas pangkuannya. Wajah damainya membuat Luhan luluh dan berpikir dua kali untuk membangunkannya.

Sehun tahu ucapannya membuat Luhan bungkam dan masa bodo dengan itu. Meskipun ia masih _cukup_ marah dengan tindakan Luhan waktu itu namun Sehun juga bukan manusia munafik yang rela berdiri di atas kebohongan. Biar saja ia menjadi egois asalkan Luhan mau duduk tenang di sampingnya sekarang.

Ia masih punya _banyak_ maaf untuk Luhan –bahkan cinta tak terbatas.

.

.

Tidak banyak yang terjadi ketika dua insan itu berada di satu ruangan. Cukup mengherankan mengingat bagaimana kisah mereka dulu. Jika saja ini terjadi pada pasangan yang lain mungkin semua akan berakhir dengan ruangan yang berantakan dengan aroma percintaan di mana-mana. Sebenarnya ini juga termasuk kejadian langka mengingat seekor serigala kelaparan berada satu kandang dengan seekor rusa cantik namun hanya saling diam seperti tikus mati.

Mungkin kita harus berikan apresiasi besar kepada Sehun karena otak cemerlangnya tiba-tiba saja mengeluarkan sebuah ide. Dengan cekatan ia menghilang ke dapur dan kembali dengan dua gelas minuman biasa, iya benar-benar biasa karena itu hanya air putih. Setelah meletakan kedua gelas itu di meja ia menghilang lagi meninggalkan Luhan dengan tatapan herannya dan kembali lagi dengan sebuah kue tart kecil dengan lilin di atasnya.

Sehun meletakan Kue itu di atas meja menghiraukan semua pertanyaan yang ingin Luhan lontarkan, beranjak mematikan lampu ruangan dan mulai menyalakan lilin yang ada di atas kue tersebut.

"Selamat delapan tahun Lu," Sehun duduk di dekat meja dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Ia menutup matanya dan meramalkan doa, sesekali bahkan ia terlihat tersenyum sebelum membuka matanya untuk menatap lembut gadisnya _–jika masih bisa dikatakan demikian_ yang hanya diam. Luhan tentu saja tidak sedungu keledai bodoh untuk sekedar tahu apa arti dari delapan tahun yang Sehun ucapkan. Tentu saja ia ingat. Itu adalah hari jadi mereka dan _hari brengsek itu._

"Apa ini adalah hari itu?" Setelah merasa cukup tenang akibat kilasan bodoh yang tiba-tiba hadir di kepalanya, Luhan memilih mengambil pertanyaan paling sederhana untuk memastikan sesuatu. Ia tentu saja gugup dan berusaha untuk tenang agar Sehun tidak curiga dengan keringat yang perlahan muncul di pelipisnya.

"Ya. Dan bisakah kau duduk di sini dan meniup lilinnya bersamaku? Selama ini aku hanya meniupnya sendirian." Sehun menepuk sebelah dirinya agar Luhan merendahkan egonya untuk duduk bersimpuh bersamanya. Ia sendiri sedang berusaha untuk tidak nekat menarik tangan gadis itu agar mau duduk di sebelahnya dengan cepat.

Luhan menarik nafasnya panjang berusaha untuk tetap sadar dan tenang. Ia sudah pernah melalui ini selama tujuh tahun setiap malamnya dengan tenang, tidak terjadi apapun. Setidaknya ia mohon malam ini kekuatannya hadir dan membuatnya tetap terjaga.

"Lu,"

Sejak mendengar helaan nafas Luhan yang terlampau panjang dan resah, Sehun tidak mengidahkan pandangannya sedikitpun dari gadis itu. Ini dingin dan diluar juga hujan tapi gadis itu terlihat berkeringat. Seingat Sehun Luhan itu tidak phobia akan kegelapan jadi apa yang membuat gadis itu terlihat sangat gelisah?

"Aku benci hari ini."

Sehun memutar tubuhnya sempurna menghadap Luhan yang sudah mengepalkan tangannya di atas paha. Gadis itu bernafas tidak beraturan terlihat dari pundaknya yang bergerak kasar dan suara nafasnya yang tersengal,

"Lu,"

 _Aku masih sadar. Jangan biarkan aku lepas kendali kumohon._

"Aku tidak pernah mau mengingatnya dan mengapa kau mengingatnya dengan sangat baik Sehun? Aku benci hari ini seumur hidupku!"Mata Luhan menatap nyalang kearah Sehun penuh dengan kebencian yang mendalam. Sehun bahkan bersumpah ia tidak pernah ditatap sedemikian bencinya oleh musuhnya sekalipun.

 _Sialan! Mengapa aku lepas kendali?!_

"Tentu saja aku mengingatnya. Ini adalah hari jadi kita sebagai kekasih." Sehun berusaha untuk tenang menjawab pertanyaan Luhan yang benar-benar diluar kendali. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan gadis itu? Mengapa ia seperti orang lain sekarang?

 _Luhan kesurupan?_

Gadis itu berdiri sambil berteriak marah setelah mendengar apa yang Sehun katakan, "Aku selalu benci hari ini Sehun! Tidakkah kau tahu?!"

Sehun sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Luhan. Ia berusaha setenang mungkin untuk tidak ikutan berteriak mengingat siapa lawan bicaranya dan Leon yang tertidur di kamarnya. "Ah, kau benci menjadi kekasihku begitu?!"

Dengan lancang Luhan mengacungkan jarinya kepada Sehun seakan ia adalah terdakwa, "Ya. Aku benci bagaimana si brengsek itu mendekatiku dengan manis!"

"Breng- Kau menyebutku Brengsek?! Apa masalahmu!" Sehun sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang sedang Luhan bicarakan, apa yang Luhan pikirkan. Seseorang yang seharusnya marah adalah dirinya bukan gadis itu.

Sekarang Sehun sudah ikutan berdiri melupakan kue dan lilin perayaan mereka yang mulai mencair dengan sendirinya. Ia menatap Luhan yang masih melihatnya dengan penuh kebencian dan amarah.

 _Gadis ini benar-benar kesurupan atau apa sih?!_

"Aku benci ketika dia mengatakan akan menolongku! Tidak! Dia malah menyakitiku!" Suara Luhan begitu nyaring dipenuhi kemarahan yang sangat terasa. Luhan bahkan masih mengepalkan tangannya di samping tubuh mungilnya.

"Ada apa denganmu! Lu!"

Sehun berusaha menyentuh pundak Luhan sampai gadis itu menepisnya kencang. "Kau tahu itu hari yang paling aku sukai, aku bisa bersama dengan orang yang aku cintai untuk pertama kalinya!"

"Lu ada apa denganmu!" Sehun berusaha mendekati Luhan lagi yang kemudian mendorongnya dengan keras.

"Mengapa kau begitu biadap untuk datang dan merusaknya!"

"..."

"Apa salahku padamu bodoh! Aku ini adikmu! Kita ini sepupu! Kau gila!"

"Sepupu? Aku ini Sehun!" Sehun berusaha menahan dirinya agar tidak terjauh karena dorongan Luhan yang mendadak. Gadis itu benar-benar diluar kendali sekarang. Tanpa Luhan sadari ia menangis sambil terus mendorong Sehun menjauh.

"Dasar brengsek!" Luhan mendorong Sehun lebih keras dari sebelumnya karena pria itu terus berusaha mendekatinya. Persetan dengan apa yang akan Luhan lakukan pada tubuhnya, Sehun menarik Luhan dan memeluk gadis itu. Benar saja, Luhan memukulinya dengan brutal begitu tubunya dalam rengkuhan Sehun.

"Menjauh dariku!"

"Lu, tenanglah. Ada apa denganmu?"

"Aku membencimu seumur hidupku sialan!" Luhan terus memukuli dan berusaha menjauhkan Sehun dari tubuhnya.

"Luhan! Ini Aku!"

"Kau lebih keji dari binatang!"

"Luhan! Sadarlah, ini aku! Sehun!"

"Jangan pernah kau menyebut nama Sehun dengan mulutmu biadap!"

"Luhan!"

"Lepaskan aku brengsek! Lepaskan aku!"

"Luhan! Lihat aku!" Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan membuat Luhan menatapnya meski ia sendiri enggan melihat gadisnya yang sudah sangat hancur. Mata Luhan perlahan terbuka diiringi dengan isakannya, sedikit demi sedikit Luhan kembali mendapatkan kesadarannya dengan mendapati Sehun yang tengah menatapnya khawatir.

"Sehun?"

"Iya, ini aku."

"Kau Sehun?" Luhan berniat menyentuh wajah Sehun pada awalnya sebelum ia menarik kembali tangannya.

"Iya. Ini Aku. Kau sudah tenang?" tanya Sehun sambil perlahan melepaskan Luhan dari rengkuhannya.

Luhan hanya mengangguk tanpa tahu apa yang sebelumnya sudah ia katakan yang jelas ia lepas kendali malam ini. Oh ya tuhan mungkin setelah ini Sehun akan benar-benar membuangnya seperti yang selama ini ia takutkan.

"Sehun,"

Sehun hanya bergumam rendah sambil merapikan kue dan lilinya yang sudah sangat kecil. Ia meniupnya dan kemudian membawa benda itu ke dapur.

"Mungkin kau lelah. Ayo kita tidur di sofa saja. Jangan berisik nanti Leon terbangun."

.

.

Tidak ada yang bisa Luhan lakukan selain terus waspada akan sekitarnya. Ia masih ingat bagaimana Jo Kyung membuatnya terkulai lemas di atas tempat tidur bahkan dengan sangat hina. Deru nafas Sehun yang tenang di atas kepalanya sama sekali tidak membuat Luhan tenang. Mungkin sekarang ia tengah berada dalam rengkuhan dan pangkuan Sehun tapi siapa tahu jika besok pagi ternyata ia sudah terlentang lemas di atas tempat tidur di samping Jo Kyung.

Itu adalah hari di mana ia dan Sehun pergi keluar untuk menghabiskan akhir pekan. Pada awalnya mereka hanya berjalan-jalan santai, lalu membeli beberapa cemilan dan berakhir di taman bermain. Semuanya sangat menyenangkan bahkan sampai laki-laki itu menyatakan perasaanya. Luhan yang malu-malu hanya memberikan sebuah ciuman kecil di pipi Sehun sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

Dan hari itu mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Setidaknya itulah yang diyakini Luhan hingga ia nekat melakukan semuanya _._

Ia masih ingat bagaimana dengan bodohnya ia menerima bantuan dari kakak sepupunya yang tak lain adalah otak dari semua kekacauan ini. Bermula dari ia mendapati kamarnya yang berantakan tak bersisa, Luhan kemudian merapikan semua kekaucan itu dengan baik. Ia sangat kelelahan bahkan ia tidak sempat istirahat setelah bermain seharian dengan Sehun.

Jo Kyung.

Pria itu selalu Luhan anggap sebagai tempat berlindungnya selain Sehun. Sifatnya yang ramah dan penyayang membuat Luhan buta akan segala kelicikannya. Bahkan ia lebih biadap dari seekor babi hutan sekalipun.

Luhan tidak mengerti di mana letak kesalahannya sampai-sampai seseorang yang ia anggap sebagai kakak kandung itu tega melakukan itu semua padanya. Kata-katanya begitu manis sampai Luhan tak sadar jika ia sudah menelan racun kematiannya sendiri.

" _Kau pasti lelah, ini aku bawakan minuman untukmu." Jo Kyung memberikan segelas air dingin yang terlihat sangat menggiurkan bagi Luhan. Maklum saja, sepulang dari acara jalan-jalannya bersama Sehun begitu masuk kamar ia langsung disambut dengan kekacauan yang entah siapa pelakunya. Akan sangat merepotkan jika ia menunda-nunda untuk merapikannya maka dari itu ia mengerjakannya sekarang._

" _Terima kasih oppa." Tangan mungilnya meraih gelas angkuh itu tanpa curiga sedikitpun. Air dingin itu pun masuk ke dalam tubuhnya dan terasa sangat menyegarkan. Tentu saja karena itu memang air dingin –dengan sedikit modifikasi._

Luhan masih ingat bagaimana senyum biadap kakaknya setelah ia meminum minuman setan itu. Ia semakin merapatkan kakinya kedalam pelukannya dan menangis dalam diam mengingat apa yang terjadi padanya.

 _Tubuhnya terasa panas mendadak. Entah apa yang terjadi namun Luhan merasa sangat kepanasan. Padahal ia sudah menyalakan pendingin namun tetap saja semuanya terasa panas. Luhan mengipasi lehernya yang cukup berkeringat, ia juga mengikat tinggi rambutnya dengan maksud mengurangi rasa panas yang mendera tubuhnya mendadak._

" _Ada apa Lu?" Jo Kyung bertanya pada Luhan ketika ia melihat adik kecilnya yang manis sibuk mengipasi dirinya sendiri._

 _Sedikit tersenyum puas akan hasilnya._

" _Tidak tahu oppa, hanya aku merasa sangat kepanasan. Uugh."_

 _Jo Kyung berjalan mendekati Luhan dan merunduk untuk meniup leher adiknya dari belakang. Ia memang tidak pernah salah dengan pemikirannya. Bahkan tengkuknya saja sudah sangat menggiurkan._

" _Op..pa, apa yang kau lakukan?" Luhan menggeliat menghindar begitu ia mendapati angin sejuk dari tiupan Jo Kyung ditengkuknya. Entah apa yang salah pada tubuhnya hanya saja tubuhnya terasa ingin mendapati lagi tiupan itu._

 _Jo Kyung yang tahu jika usahanya mulai membuahkan hasil mulai mendekati Luhan lebih rapat lagi. Ia mengelus lembut kedua tangan Luhan dengan gerakan lambat yang membuat si rusa menggeliat tak nyaman. Terdengar rintihan resah dari mulut adiknya yang ternyata terdengar begitu menggoda._

" _Oppa.. Aku.."_

" _Aku akan membantu mendinginkanmu Lu,"_

Luhan mengigit tangannya untuk mencegah teriakannya terdengar Sehun. Ia sama sekali tidak ingin mengingat lagi apa yang terjadi padanya setelah itu. Ia tidak mau lagi mengingat bagaimana dengan bodohnya ia tidak bisa mengelak dengan semua sentuhan dan perlakuan menjijikkan Jo Kyung padanya. Luhan mengusap kasar kedua tangannya sambil mengigit bibirnya agar tidak mengeluarkan suara. Air mata terus mengalir seiring dengan ingatan akan kejadian hari itu.

" _Op..pa apa yang kau uuh.." Luhan tidak tahu sejak kapan ia sudah berbaring pasrah di bawah tubuh polos kakaknya. Ia juga tidak tahu kapan semuanya terasa dingin menyentuh kulit tubuhnya. Semuanya terasa memabukkan bahkan saat jari-jari panjang Jo Kyung menari-nari di tubuhnya ia tak sanggup untuk menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh._

" _Menyembuhkanmu sayang." Jo Kyung mengecupi setiap jengkal tubuh Luhan yang ternyata berada di luar bayangannya. Tubuh si rusa ternyata begitu menggiurkan bahkan diusia yang sangat muda. Seharusnya ia bisa menahannya sedikit lagi mungkin saja ia akan mendapatkan yang lebih dari yang sekarang._

" _Ja..ngan Oppa, berhen...ti ah" Entah mengapa Luhan merasa dirinya begitu lemah dan tak bertenaga untuk sekedar menggerakan kedua kakinya merapat. Sentuhan demi sentuhan ia dapati merayap di tubuhnya bahkan sampai pada bagian-bagian paling rahasia. Ia bergerak resah berharap Jo Kyung mau mengerti dan berhenti._

" _Diam dan nikmati Lu."_

 _Yang Luhan tahu setelah ia mendengar kalimat itu ia sudah ternodai. Rasa sakit yang teramat sangat menjalar dari pusat tubuhnya hingga seluruh tubuhnya. Rasa sakit itu tambah terasa seiring dengan gerakan yang dilakukan Jo Kyung. Walau tubuhnya merespon dengan sangat teramat baik apa yang Jo Kyung lakukan, namun Luhan tidak mati. Ia tahu ia sedang di lecehkan. Ia sedang dirusak secara terus menerus. Semua mimpinya menguar begitu saja. Ia dan cita-citanya juga Sehun._

 _Sehun._

 _Luhan tahu ia sudah tidak berhak lagi untuk menjadi kekasih Sehun seiring dengan gelombang asing yang menjalar ke pusat tubuhnya. Mungkin jika dilakukan dalam keadaan baik-baik saja, itu adalah puncak kepuasan yang entah keberapa yang ia dapat. Namun dalam posisi sekarang, Luhan bahkan merasa lebih menjijikkan dari bangkai binatang._

 _Ia tahu setelah ini semua selesai maka semuanya juga akan berakhir. Ia tidak mungkin mengatakan semuanya pada Sehun, ia tidak siap. Luhan mungkin sanggup hidup dengan kekurangan nantinya namun ia tidak akan bisa jika harus menerima penolakan dari Sehun._

 _Bagaimana jika Sehun jijik padanya?_

 _Bagaimana jika Sehun membencinya?_

 _Sebelum itu terjadi, ia harus membuat Sehun membencinya._

"Aaargh!" Tanpa sadar Luhan berteriak begitu ingatan tentang kejadian sialan itu berputar sangat biadap di otaknya.

 _Dan jangan pernah kembali._

"Luhan!" Sehun segera terbangun begitu mendengar Luhan berteriak di dalam tidurnya. Gadis itu sudah terbangun duduk sambil memukuli dan menarik rambutnya sendiri sambil menangis.

"Hentikan Lu hentikan!"

"Aaargghhh! Aaargh!" Sehun berusaha sekuat tenaganya untuk menahan gerakan Luhan yang semakin membabi buta.

"Luhan!"

"Menjauh dariku!"

"Lu, ini ak-"

"Pergi! Singkirkan tangan biadapmu dariku! Pergi!"

Tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Luhan yang pasti Sehun yakin gadisnya tengah terluka terlalu dalam. Persetan dengan posisinya sebagai laki-laki yang terkuat sekalipun, hari itu ia menangis dalam diam begitu melihat Luhan yang terus memukuli dirinya. Ya Tuhan ada apa dengan gadisnya sebenarnya?

"Lu, berhentilah." Sehun menahan pergerakan tangan Luhan yang terus memukuli dirinya sendiri namun selalu gagal karena mendadak kekuatan Luhan menjadi lebih kuat darinya.

"Lepaskan aku! Pergi!"

"Luhan, berhentilah. Ini aku."

"Sehun, tolong aku tolong.." Luhan memang tidak memukuli dirinya lagi namun Sehun tahu gadis itu dalam keadaan kosong. Gadis itu hanya memandang lurus ke arahnya tanpa tahu siapa yang ada di hadapannya.

"Aku akan menolongmu Lu, berhentilah kumohon." Dengan berani Sehun memeluk Luhan tanpa peduli meskipun ia harus dipukuli oleh Luhan lagi. Sehun berusaha menyembunyikan isakannya yang dengan sialannya keluar dari bibirnya.

"Lu,"

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku Sehun..."

"Aku memaafkanmu sungguh."

"Sehun," Luhan melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Sehun dengan kesadaran yang mulai kembali. Sekali dua kali ia mengedipkan matanya untuk memastikan jika seseorang yang berada di hadapannya adalah Sehun.

"Ya sayang ini aku. Ada apa denganmu?"

Sehun menutup matanya ketika ujung rahangnya diusap lembut oleh Luhan. Gadis itu menyentuh wajahnya perlahan, merasakan teksturnya yang nyata sebelum kembali menangis, "Sehun, ini kau?"

"Ini aku Sehun. Ada apa?"

"Sehun.. Maafkan aku maafkan aku.." Luhan memeluk Sehun seakan setelah ia melepaskan pelukannya pria itu akan menghilang begitu saja.

Terserah bagaimana Tuhan mempermainkan takdirnya setelah ini, apakah ia tetap bisa melihat pria di hadapannya lagi atau harus menghilang untuk selamanya. Terserah bagaimana pandangan Sehun padanya, yang pasti ia hanya ingin menyudahi semuanya sampai disini. Sudah cukup semua rahasia bodoh itu ia simpan sendiri tanpa membaginya kepada siapapun. Sudah cukup ia membuat seseorang yang paling ia cintai merasakan kesakitan dan membuatnya memiliki luka yang terlalu dalam.

Kelak, jika Sehun bertanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi maka dengan suka rela ia akan menceritakan semuanya tanpa sisa. Membeberkan semuanya meskipun hatinya menjadi taruhannya.

"Aku kotor Sehun. Kotor. Dia memperlakukanku seperti binatang! Maafkan aku Sehun maafkan aku."

"Lu,"

"Maafkan aku Sehun maafkan aku.."

"Aku-"

"Hiks..hiks.. Dia memperkosaku Sehun.. hiks.."

Sehun tidak tahu mengapa ia begitu merasa hancur mendengar pengakuan Luhan barusan.

 _Diperkosa? Luhanku diperkosa?! Sialan!_

Apa ini alasan mengapa Luhan pergi begitu saja dari hidupnya? Apa ini yang menjadi alasan Luhan membenci hari jadi mereka? Sedari tadi Luhan terus memukulinya sambil berteriak dengan penuh kesakitan itu karena ia diperkosa sebelumnya?

Astaga Tuhan!

Manusia bajingan mana yang berani melukai gadisnya sebegitu dalamnya?!

Sehun memejamkan matanya sambil menahan emosinya yang tiba-tiba saja menggulung di kepala. Ia bisa saja menghancurkan ruangan itu sekarang jika alam sadarnya tidak berteriak menyadarkannya akan seseorang yang tengah menangis memohon pengampunan tengah memeluknya. Bahunya sudah basah dengan air mata gadis itu, nafasnya yang tidak beraturan dan suara isak tangisnya yang semakin menyayat hatinya.

"Maafkan aku Sehun..hiks.. Maaf.."

Sehun membalas pelukan Luhan dan membawa gadis itu larut dalam pelukannya. Dalam diam ia sudah melafalkan sumpah akan menghabisi bajingan yang sudah menghancurkan hati gadisnya. Mengusik Luhan sama saja dengan mengusik hidupnya. Menghancurkan gadis itu tentu sama saja dengan membunuhnya sedikit demi sedikit.

Dan sialannya, orang itu berhasil.

Berhasil tanpa sempat ia melakukan pertahanan. Sialan!

 _Seseorang sudah memperkosanya dengan sangat biadap, dan orang itu adalah kakaknya sendiri._

Udara yang semakin dingin dan malam yang semakin larut membuat keduanya terbuai dengan keadaan. Mereka seakan lupa dengan keadaan sekitar termasuk pintu kamar Sehun yang telah terbuka dengan celah kecil yang membuat makhluk kecil di dalam sana mampu memperhatikan pertengkaran keduanya. Leon, ia hanya memeluk selimutnya erat sambil berusaha tidak menangis melihat kakak cantiknya menangis seperti tadi.

Katakanlah Leon terlahir sebagai anak yang memiliki kepedulian tinggi atau kecerdasan yang luar biasa, maka secepat itu juga ia mengambil ponsel Sehun yang tergeletak di nakas dan mengirimkan pesan kepada ibunya.

 _Mom, uncle membuat kakak cantikku menangis_

 _._

 _._

TBC

Helooooo! Sebagai ucapan terima kasih atas apresiasi kalian terhadap cerita-ceritaku, chapter kali ini dikasih panjang kkkkk~

Seperti biasa, typo mohon maap yaak


	9. Chapter 7 : Take It Slow

ANDANTE

Chapter 7 : Take It Slow

Cast:

Lu Han, Se Hun

EXO Members

Romance, Angst, a little bit Humor and Drama

This is Genderswitch.

.

.

.

Matahari saja masih malu-malu untuk keluar melaksanakan tugas hariannya, sementara angin masih membawa sisa-sisa dingin udara malam membuat mata siapapun yang terbuka pagi ini akan terus merasa mengantuk. Mereka akan lebih memilih bergumul mesra dengan selimut daripada harus duduk meringkuk menahan kantuk. Burung-burung kecil mulai sibuk menyuarakan cicitan mereka riang menemani matahari yang mulai semangat naik. Sedikit demi sedikit cahaya kuning menyapa semua makhluk bumi lainnya dengan ramah dan penuh kehangatan. Meskipun demikian tetap saja suasana indah seperti ini tidak mampu menembus dinding beku diantara sepasang manusia yang tengah mengadu hati di atas bangku panjang.

Anggaplah Sehun sudah mulai gila duluan karena sejak tadi ia hanya tersenyum riang sambil menggerakkan kepalanya ke kiri ke kanan, berbeda dengan Luhan yang hanya diam melihat orang-orang yang mulai sibuk beraktifitas. Cangkir kertas berisi minuman hangat yang Sehun dapatkan dari penjual kaki lima di seberang jalan telah tergeletak tak berdaya disisinya sementara yang satu lagi masih dipeluk hangat oleh jemari Luhan yang cantik.

"Luhan," Ya Tuhan lihatlah betapa bahagianya Sehun begitu mendapati Luhan yang menoleh ke arahnya dengan senyum yang tersampir di wajahnya yang manis. Gadis itu entah mengapa bertambah cantik pagi ini –entah hanya perasaan Sehun atau memang semua gadis akan semakin cantik pada pagi hari.

"Ya Sehun?" Mari berpikir Luhan juga mulai kehilangan akal sehatnya. Pengakuan semalam entah mengapa membuatnya begitu ringan bahkan untuk sekedar membalas sapaan pagi Sehun –yang biasanya terasa penuh beban.

"Terima kasih ya." Luhan memiringkan kepalanya tanda tak mengerti dengan apa yang baru saja Sehun katakan. Ia merasa tidak melakukan apapun sejak mereka bangun tadi sementara pria itu sudah menghadapi ocehan wanita cantik yang mengaku sebagai ibunya Leon, membawanya keluar apartemen dan membelikannya secangkir minuman hangat. Jadi, bukankah ia yang seharusnya berterima kasih?

"Terima kasih. Aku tidak pernah merasakan tidur dengan nyenyak selama delapan tahun belakangan ini. Aku selalu mengkonsumsi obat tidur agar bisa istirahat namun semalam aku bisa tidur dengan nyenyak tanpa harus meminum satu obat sekalipun. Terima kasih banyak atas itu." Senyum Sehun begitu tulus dan tampan membuat sudut hati Luhan sedikit demi sedikit menghangat. Rasanya ia ingin menangis mengingat semua yang sudah mereka lalui semalam, Sehun masih bisa tersenyum begitu indah pagi ini.

"Maafkan aku Sehun. Aku pasti merepotkanmu dengan kejadian semalam." Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya menuju jari-jarinya ketimbang membalas tatapan Sehun padanya. Ia tahu pria itu masih melihat ke arahnya namun ia tidak punya nyali untuk sekedar membalas semuanya pada Sehun setelah apa yang terjadi padanya. Sekarang pria itu sudah tahu semuanya meskipun ia merasa lega namun rasa malu itu tetap ada.

Sehun tidak membalas apapun dari perkataan Luhan. Seluruh hati dan pikirannya berusaha untuk melupakan apa yang sudah terjadi pada masa lalu gadisnya. Itu masa lalu, bukan untuk dibahas sekarang, biar saja tetap begitu karena meskipun ia mengamuk atau bahkan membunuh si brengsek itu tetap saja semua tidak akan berubah.

Luhan tidak akan kembali menjadi kembang perawan kan?

Paling tidak meskipun ia dirundung emosi setiap mengingat itu semua, Sehun benar-benar menghargai kejujuran Luhan padanya meskipun harus melalui perjalanan panjang dan melelahkan.

"Luhan," Sehun memberanikan dirinya untuk meraih tangan Luhan dan mengenggamnya meskipun ia menyadari gadis itu sedikit terkejut dengan perlakukannya, "Terima kasih kau mau jujur padaku." Sehun membawa Luhan untuk melihat ke arahnya dan mendekatkan dirinya pada gadis itu. Membawa kedua manik mata Luhan agar mau menatapnya penuh seperti dirinya melihat gadis itu, sejak dulu hingga sekarang.

"Terima kasih sudah jujur padaku. Aku benar-benar menghargai kejujuranmu dan sekarang bisa kita lupakan yang terjadi dan memulai dari awal lagi?"

Luhan tahu, seluruh hati dan perasaanya bahkan pikirannya masih bertuju pada satu titik yakni Sehun. Sekuat apapun ia dan dirinya menolak kehadiran Sehun tetap saja ia akan selalu masuk kembali ke dalam lubang yang telah Sehun ciptakan untuknya. Rasa malu, kecewa pada diri sendiri, rasa tak pantas itu semua menguar begitu saja bersamaan dengan rasa manis yang menyentuh belah bibirnya. Kedua mata rusanya mendadak menjadi berat seiring dengan gerakan lembut yang Sehun berikan melalui bibir pria itu. Seluruh gerakan yang sarat akan makna cinta dan ketulusan itu Luhan rasakan memasuki saraf tubuhnya ketika Sehun semakin memperdalam apa yang tengah mereka lakukan. Perlahan Luhan merasakan Sehun semakin mendekatkan dirinya pada pria itu dan tanpa mereka sadari keduanya telah terbalut mesra dalam pelukan posesif dan ciuman sehangat matahari pagi.

Sehun memang yang memulai aktifitas mulia mereka pagi itu dan ia juga yang harus rela mengakhirnya karena cengkraman gadisnya pada kerah jaketnya yang mengerat. Meskipun ia begitu menikmati sensasi memabukkan tersebut namun ada hal yang harus ia ingat. Pertama mereka di ruangan terbuka dan umum lalu kedua ini masih pagi hari. Kedua mata rusa cantik itu terbuka perlahan saat ia menjauhkan bibirnya perlahan meski tidak melepaskan Luhan dari pelukannya. Entah sejak kapan ia begitu berani membawa Luhan sedekat itu padanya padahal gadis itu sekarang tengah menundukkan kepalanya dan mulai bergerak resah.

"Sehun, aku-"

"Terima kasih juga untuk ciuman paginya!" Tatapan terkejut Luhan mengiringi kekehan Sehun yang bahagia melihat wajah gadisnya yang memerah. Seketika itu juga Luhan mendorong tubuhnya dan duduk agak menjauh darinya yang lantas membuat Sehun semakin keras tertawa.

"Kau menyebalkan."

"Tapi kau suka kan?" Luhan melemparkan tatapan tak percayanya dengan apa yang baru saja Sehun katakan. Pria ini benar-benar sudah hilang akal!

"Kemarilah. Jangan menjauh begitu, mana ada sepasang kekasih duduk berjauhan?"

"Sejak kapan kita menjadi sepasang kekasih?" Tidak hanya perkataan namun tatapan yang Luhan berikan padanya membuat Sehun yakin ia harus berusaha lebih keras dari yang sebelumnya. Jika dulu ia hanya tinggal membawa Luhan ke taman bermain dan menyatakan perasaannya, kali ini ia harus membuat Luhan percaya bahwa apapun yang terjadi padanya di masa lalu bukanlah sesuatu yang akan menghalanginya untuk berdiri mendampinginya sekarang atau masa depan.

Sehun memang gemar bicara sejak bersama Luhan atau memang hormon kebahagiaan yang bertambah semenjak berdekatan dengan Luhan entahlah. Ke mana Sehun yang kikuk semalam hingga mendapati gadisnya menangis semalaman?

"Lu,"

"Apa?"

"Lihat aku. Kau ini jahat sekali bicara pada orang lain tanpa melihat wajah mereka." Rajuk Sehun pura-pura dan sialnya berhasil. Sehun kembali mendapatkan Luhan dan seluruh perhatiannya.

"Ayo kita mulai dari awal lagi."

"Jangan bercanda Sehun. Apa yang aku katakan padamu semalam bukan sebuah candaan."

"Aku tidak bercanda Luhan. Ayo kita mulai dari awal lagi semuanya."

"Sehun,"

"Ayo kita menjadi teman. Setidaknya kita bisakan menjadi teman?" Sehun mengulurkan tangannya dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari wajahnya meskipun seluruh hati si tampan terasa sakit. Perjuangannya akan sangat panjang dan melelahkan tapi setidaknya ia harus bisa bertahan sedikit lebih lama dari sebelumnya. Setidaknya ia tidak butuh obat tidur untuk malam-malamnya karena ia bisa saja mendapatkan Luhan yang dengan senang hati mengantarkannya tidur dan untuk itu ia harus membangun semuanya sekarang dari awal.

Luhan tahu tidak mudah bagi Sehun untuk mengatakan semuanya seringan bagaimana pria tadi berucap. Ia tahu Sehun pasti kecewa dengannya dan karenanya pria itu meminta mereka menjadi teman. Ini adalah tawaran menggiurkan, paling tidak sedikit bebannya akan terangkat dengan menjadi teman pria itu, setidaknya ia tidak akan mendapatkan tatapan menyakitkan lagi dari sorot mata Sehun.

"Aku Luhan." Luhan menjabat tangan Sehun yang langsung menggenggam tangannya hangat. Keduanya saling bertatap satu sama lain dengan percikan rindu di sana. Jangan terlalu lama munafik. Sehun sedikit terkekeh sebelum ia ikut memperkenalkan dirinya dan membuat mereka berdua tertawa entah mengapa. Suara tawa Luhan benar-benar seperti angin surga yang sejuk dan menyenangkan di telinga Sehun. Jika untuk mendapatkan kenikmatan demikian ia harus bertahan lebih lama lagi Sehun merelakan jiwanya juga jika begitu.

"Sehun, aku minta maaf karena kejadian semalam. Aku benar-"

"Jangan minta maaf terus. Bukankah kita sudah berjanji untuk memulai semuanya dari awal lagi? Yang lalu biar saja begitu." Lama-lama ia menjadi kesal sendiri mendengar Luhan yang terus menerus minta maaf begitu. Mereka sudah berjanji untuk melangkah dari awal jadi lupakan saja yang lama.

"Lagipula, aku yang harusnya minta maaf."

"Kenapa?"

"Tidur kita jadi terganggu gara-gara noona bukan? Aku minta maaf ya. Dia memang bertambah cerewet setelah menikah." Sehun meringis sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya kikuk yang malah mendapatkan tawa ringan Luhan.

"Tidak masalah."

Mereka diam begitu saja setelah percakapan dan kesepakatan itu terjadi. Keduanya hanya memandangi orang-orang yang sudah berlalu lalang dan sibuk di pagi hari mereka. Matahari sudah tidak hangat lagi meskipun belum seterik siang hari. Paling tidak ini pasti sudah sekitar pukul 7 atau 8 pagi.

"Lu ayo kuantar pulang sebelum noonaku kembali ceramah kalau dia tahu aku masih menculik anak gadis orang." Luhan hanya tersenyum mendengar ocehan Sehun dan beralih untuk berdiri ketimbang menjawab ocehannya.

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri Hun."

"Aku sudah bawa kunci mobil kok." Setelahnya Luhan tidak tahu apakah mereka masih bisa dikatakan sebagai teman biasa jika tangan Sehun dengan sialannya melingkari pinggangnya dan membawanya berjalan bersama.

.

.

"Kau baik Chan?" tanya Baekhyun ketika ia dan Chanyeol sampai di parkiran rumah sakit tempat Baekhyun bekerja. Sedari tadi ia melihat tunangannya terus menerus mendesah sambil mengigiti kukunya tanda pria itu tengah resah akan sesuatu. Baekhyun mengernyit heran mendapati prianya hanya diam mendengar pertanyaannya dan memandangi halaman parkiran dengan tatapan kosong.

"Chan?" Panggil Baekhyun sambil menggerakkan sedikit tangan Chanyeol yang terbebas begitu saja di atas paha pria itu. Namun Chanyeol tetap saja diam seperti tuli.

"Sayang?" Panggilan kedua dokter cantik itu juga tetap tidak menghasilkan apapun, maka dengan gerakan cepat ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Chanyeol dan memberikan kecupan di pipi pria itu yang langsung membawa kekasinya kembali sadar.

"Baek,"

"Apa aku harus menciummu terus agar kau sadar akan panggilanku?" Chanyeol hanya tersenyum malu mendengar perkataan gadisnya tersebut. Biasanya ialah yang akan mencuri kesempatan mencium Baekhyun jika gadis itu melamun atau sedang merajuk sekarang ialah yang kecurian kesempatan. Semua karena pikirannya yang semakin kacau sejak semalam.

Ada alasan mengapa pikirannya tidak karuan sejak semalam lebih tepatnya sejak Luhan memasuki kafe Minseok kemarin dan mendapati Sehun juga Leon keluar sembari membawa serta gadis itu. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya karena saat ia ingin mengikuti Sehun, Jongin menahannya dengan ucapan 'jangan ganggu mereka Hyung. Biarkan semuanya selesai' yang lantas membuatnya semakin tidak mengerti keadaan yang sebenarnya terjadi. Semalaman juga ia berusaha menghubungi Sehun namun pria sialan itu sama sekali tidak memberikan balasan apapun yang semakin membuat Chanyeol berpikir kemana-mana. Niatnya mengunjungi Sehun harus tertunda akibat bisikan mesra 'tiba-tiba aku ingin bermain kuda-kudaan denganmu Chan' dan berakhirlah ia terbaring mesra diatas kenikmatan dunia bersama Baekhyun dan pikirannya kembali kacau pagi ini.

"Apa aku harus buka baju disini Chan agar kau tidak melamun lagi?" Ucap Baekhyun manja dengan sedikit rajukan memang kelemahan Chanyeol sejak dulu. Maka ia kemudian memutar tubuhnya menghadap Baekhyun dan menghujani gadisnya dengan ciumannya yang selalu membuat gadis itu melemah sampai ke tulang. Chanyeol adalah _killer kisser_ begitu yang selalu Baekhyun ingat dan rasakan sampai kapanpun.

"Aku tidak akan membuatmu melenguh sayang, jika tidak kau akan bolos kerja hari ini." Kekehan Chanyeol terdengar begitu saja yang langsung di sambut cubitan mesra Baekhyun di pinggangnya yang lantas membuat pria itu semakin gemas tertawa.

"Ada yang mengganggumu aku tahu itu. Bisa aku tahu apa itu?"

"Bisa aku mendapat bibir cantikku lagi sebelum kau meninggalkanku untuk praktek satu hari penuh?" Baekhyun hanya tertawa mendengar gombalan Chanyeol yang aneh sebenarnya namun tetap mampu membuatnya tersipu. Ia mengelus rahang Chanyeol perlahan membuat pria itu memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan cantik gadisnya.

"Katakan padaku siapa yang telah membuat pria periku tampak lebih tua daripada usianya ini hm?" tanya Baekhyun tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya membelai memanjakan Chanyeol.

"Satu ciuman dulu."

"Katakan dulu."

"Baekhyun," Jangan! Jangan suara rendah dan dalam Chanyeol yang membuat Baekhyun meleleh mendengarnya. Jika Chanyeol sudah memakai suara seperti itu jangankan ciuman, mengangkang sambil mendesah sampai kehabisan suara saja Baekhyun rela.

"Chanyeol," Persetan dengan Baekhyun! Suara manja nan lembut gadis itu membuat Chanyeol semakin terbakar gairah pagi harinya. Baekhyun semakin membakar suasana dengan gerakan sensual jemari lentiknya di seputaran dada Chanyeol dan remasan manja jemari lainnya di rambut pria itu. Astaga apa iya mereka harus melakukan yang iya-iya di dalam mobil sempit begini? Di parkiran pula. Bersyukur Chanyeol masih punya kontrol yang sangat amat baik akan pengendalian gairah di tempat umum.

"Baiklah aku menyerah."

"Lebih baik bukan." Chanyeol hanya tersenyum dan membubuhkan satu kecupan manja di dahi Baekhyun sebelum kembali pada duduknya semula.

"Sehun. Sejak semalam aku kepikiran Sehun."

"Sehun? Memangnya apa yang dilakukan Sehun?"

"Sehun bertemu Luhan di kafe Minseok noona dan mereka pergi bersama." Jangankan Chanyeol, Baekhyun pun turut tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja kekasihnya katakan. Sehun dan Luhan? Jika mereka bertemu bisakah ia berharap Luhan mampu menjelaskan semuanya pada pria itu dan membuat keadaan mereka membaik dari sebelumnya? Tanpa ia sadari baekhyun tersenyum dengan pemikirannya sendiri yang kemudian membuat Chanyeol memandangnya heran.

"Baek, mengapa kau tersenyum? Apa yang lucu dari ceritaku?" tanya Chanyeol yang hanya dibalas dengan gelengan dari Baekhyun. Gadis itu kemudian mendekat ke arahnya dan memberikan pria itu ciuman panjang nan mesra nyaris membuat Chanyeol lepas kendali jika saja Baekhyun tidak berhenti.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja sayang. Jemput aku pulang ya." Dan dokter cantik itu keluar dari mobil meninggalkan tunangannya yang masih dirundung gairah serta rasa penasaran akan kalimatnya barusan.

.

.

.

Berbeda dengan Sehun yang terus menerus tersenyum, Chanyeol yang terus memasang wajah penasarannya, Jongin masih hadir dengan rasa penyesalan. Hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo memang perlahan membaik namun hatinya tidak kunjung tenang setiap melihat Sehun. Ia terus dibayangi perasaan bersalah akan kata-katanya pada sahabatnya itu sampai membuatnya berubah menjadi manusia paling murung sepanjan hari.

Ia harus bertindak hari ini, sekarang juga. Jika dulu ia berani mengancam Sehun seperti preman jalanan maka seharusnya ia berani mengutarakan kebenaran dan mengakui kesalahannya pada pria itu selayaknya petarung. Ia dan Sehun tidak pernah berselisih paham sehingga membuatnya bingung sendiri dengan keadaan sekarang. Mereka dekat namun ia merasa mereka terlalu jauh.

Setelah melihat Chanyeol yang keluar untuk pertemuan bulanan, perlahan ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Sehun yang asik mengambar sambil mendengarkan musik. Samar-samar ia bisa mendengar bagaimana pria itu bernyanyi mengikuti musik yang sedang ia dengarkan.

Seperti kucing basah, Jongin hanya berdiri di depan Sehun hingga membuat pria itu melihatnya aneh. Ia kemudian melepaskan headsetnya tanpa berniat mematikan musik yang terputar lalu menyapa sahabatnya yang tampak aneh hari ini.

"Ada apa Jong? Kau seperti sedang menghadap penagih hutang saja." Dengan tangan yang nyaris basah karena keringat gugupnya, Jongin duduk di hadapan Sehun yang sudah melipat tangan memperhatikan tingkahnya.

"Kau kenapa? Sembelit?" tanya Sehun begitu ia mendapati Jongin yang teus menerus diam di hadapannya.

"Hun. Ayo kita ke atap." Anggap saja Jongin gila karena setelah diam beberapa saat dengan berani ia mengajak Sehun ke atap untuk menyelesaikan semuanya selayaknya pejantan. Sementara Sehun hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh lalu berjalan mengikuti Jongin menuju atap.

.

.

Mungkin inti dari semua masalahnya telah selesai semalam, bahkan ia sudah berteman dengan si pemegang kunci. Namun ternyata apa yang dinamakan ampas itu akan selalu ada apapun yang terjadi, mungkin itulah yang sekarang sedang Luhan hadapi. Sejak datang ke kafe tempatnya bekerja –kafe Minseok tentu saja, gadis itu terus mendapati atasannya yang imut memandanginya dengan tatapan entalah Luhan bahkan merasa ia sedang memakai pakaian yang memiliki lubang besar di punggungnya sehingga ibu dari gadis kecil yang sejak tadi menempelinya memandanginya.

Tatapan aneh Minseok ternyata juga di rasakan oleh putrinya Minji yang sejak awal kedatangannya sudah merengek meminta Luhan untuk menemaninya. Berulang kali ia melihat ke arah belakang kakak kesayangannya tersebut dan tidak mendapati apapun kecuali rambut panjang gadis itu yang diikat menjadi satu. Tangan kecil Minji pun ikut meraba bagian belakang tubuhnya dan tidak merasakan apapun yang aneh pada permukaan tangannya sehingga ia yakin tidak ada yang salah pada mereka berdua, lalu mengapa ibunya terus memandangi mereka seperti itu?

Minji menghentikan kegiatan mewarnainya lalu pergi menuju Minseok di pojok ruangan setelah berbisik pada Luhan agar gadis itu tidak pergi kemanapun. Sementara Minseok, wanita itu bahkan tidak menyadari jika putri kecilnya sudah berdiri di hadapannya dengan tatapan herannya yang menggemaskan.

"Ibu."

Minseok masih tidak bergeming meskipun Minji sudah memanggilnya. Gadis kecil itu pun mencoba peruntungannya lagi siapa tahu saja ibunya akan sadar kehadirannya.

"Ibu."

Masih bisu.

"Ib-" Minji mengurungkan niatnya untuk memanggil Minseok yang ketiga kalinya. Gadis itu melihat kursi kecil yang ada di sebelah wanita nomor satu baginya itu, menariknya sekuat tenaga agar bisa sampai di sebelah ibunya. Minji kemudian menaiki kursi tersebut perlahan dan melakukan apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan.

Cup!

"Ayah selalu benar!" Ujarnya riang setelah mendapati Minseok kembali dalam mode normalnya. Ibu satu anak itu kemudian tersenyum lega dan mulai panik saat mendapati putri cantiknya memanjat kursi yang bahkan sangat kecil itu.

"Ya Tuhan sayang. Hati-hati, kau bisa memanggil ibu jika butuh sesuatu." Minseok mengendong Minji dan mendudukan gadis kecil itu di kursi yang tadi ia naiki.

"Aku sudah memanggilmu dua kali bu."

"Benarkah? Ibu tidak mendengarnya."

"Tentu saja ibu tidak mendengarnya. Sejak tadi ibu hanya memperhatikan Ruru." Jari mungil Minji menunjuk ke arah Luhan yang asik meneruskan pekerjaan yang tadi gadis kecil itu tinggalkan –mewarnai.

Minseok tidak berniat menjawab apapun pertanyaan Minji, ia hanya tersenyum sambil membelai lembut kepala putrinya tersebut.

"Ibu,"

"Ya sayang? Ada yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Minseok setelah melihat wajah putrinya yang penuh rasa penasaran. Sedangkan Minji langsung mengangguk semangat begitu tahu ibunya mempersilahkan dirinya untuk bertanya.

"Mengapa Ruru cantik?" Tanya Minji memulai sesi tanya jawabnya.

"Karena dia perempuan? Ibu juga tidak tahu mengapa ia begitu cantik." – _dan menyedihkan._

"Apa aku bisa cantik sepertinya bu?" tanya Minji Lagi yang membuat Minseok tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan putrinya. Bukan rahasia lagi jika putri kecilnya begitu menyukai Luhan sejak pertama kali melihat gadis itu. Minji akan mendekati Luhan dan menempelinya tanpa ampun disetiap kesempatan yang ia punya. Di rumah, Minji tak pernah bosan menceritakan Luhan kepada ayahnya bahkan pada Leon jika mereka sedang bermain bersama. Entah apa daya tarik yang dimiliki gadis itu hingga Sehun bisa jatuh begitu dalam padanya bahkan Minji dan Leon juga ikut ke dalam pesonanya.

"Sekarang juga Minji sudah cantik. Kau akan bertambah cantik lagi nantinya." Jawab Minseok sambil membelai lembut rambut Minji.

"Benarkah bu?"

"Iya sayang. Jadi sekarang putri cantik ini mau pulang sekarang atau dengan ibu nanti?" Minji tampak berpikir lebih lama dari biasanya dengan sesekali melihat ke arah Luhan. Setelahnya ia tersenyum dan mengutarakan idenya yang cemerlang.

"Aku mau ke tempat Leon saja bu. Bersama Ruru."

.

.

.

 _Sena datang tergesa-gesa begitu mendapati pesan singkat dari putranya. Ya Tuhan bahkan ini masih pukul tiga pagi dan Sehun sudah berani membuat ulah yang tidak-tidak. Kakak cantik? Yang benar saja! Sena berjanji akan membuat kepala Sehun botak kalau ia ketahuan menyelundupkan gadis ke dalam apartemennya sementara putranya sedang menginap di sana._

 _Oh Sehun sialan!_

 _Kendati istrinya sedang panik, Kris berusaha untuk tetap tampil tenang walaupun ia sendiri juga sebenarnya panik. Dibangunkan dengan tidak indah –tanpa ciuman dan pelukan mesra tentu tidak indah bagi Kris membuat ayah satu anak itu mendumal kesal. Diam-diam ia bersumpah untuk mengantung Sehun jika mengajarkan jagoannya hal yang tidak-tidak. Menyakiti kakak cantik? Apapula yang sudah anak kurang ajar itu lakukan di dini hari begini?!_

" _Kris, bisa lebih cepat lagi?" Sena meremas jari Kris yang menggenggamnya tanda wanita itu tengah panik. Ia tidak henti-hentinya menarik nafas untuk sekedar menenangkan diri._

" _Tenanglah sayang. Ini masih pagi dan kita sudah sangat dalam kecepatan aman."_

" _Ya tuhan Oh Sehun. Entah apa yang ada di otaknya sekarang. Ya Tuhan." Kris hanya menciumi punggung tangan Sena yang ia genggam untuk menenangkan cintanya tersebut. Jangan sampai panik juga Kris, di tanganmu ada dua nyawa._

 _Setelah melewati 30 menit penuh ketegangan, pasangan suami istri tersebut segera menuju tempat Sehun sembari terus menerus menguntuk lift yang tiba-tiba terasa melambat atau langkah kaki salah satunya yang ikutan melambat. Setelah terdengar bunyi 'klik', Sena langsung masuk ke dalam tanpa ingat harus melepas alas kakinya terlebih dahulu. Ia berlari dan nyaris berteriak memanggil Leon sampai ia mendapati Sehun si manusia kurang ajar dini hari ini tengah memeluk seorang gadis yang sangat ia kenali dengan putranya yang ikutan berada di antara mereka berdua. Sebuah selimut tebal memeluk mereka bertiga di mana Leon yang tampak begitu nyaman di pelukan Luhan –gadis yang di kungkung Sehun sementara pria itu terlihat damai dalam tidurnya._

" _Mana Leon sayang! Apa yang terja-" Sena menutup mulut Kris begitu ia mendapati suara suaminya membuat ketiga makhluk di hadapannya bergerak gelisah. Mata Kris terbelalak melihat keadaan di hadapannya sekarang._

" _Kau bisa membangunkan mereka Kris." Sena berbisik di telinga Kris namun tak membuat pria kebanggaannya itu lantas mau mengikuti kemauannya. Kris malah melangkah, mendekati mereka bertiga dan mengakat Leon dari pelukan Luhan._

" _enggh~"_

" _Bangun jagoan, ini Daddy." Leon membuka sedikit matanya dan mendapati sang ayah tengah mengendongnya. Si kecil ini kemudian merengek ke arah Sena dan mulai menangis pelan._

" _Mom, itu kakak cantikku yang disakiti uncle." Leon menunjuk Luhan yang semakin meringkuk di dalam rengkuhan Sehun sementara pria itu tidak terganggu sama sekali._

 _Sena melirik Kris tanda ia akan melakukan sesuatu, Kris yang mengerti kemudian mengambil alih Leon dari gendongan istrinya dan membiarkan wanita itu melakukan yang seharusnya mereka lakukan sejak tadi._

" _Bangun Oh Sehun!" Rasanya Sehun ingin mengumpati kakaknya sampai mati saat jemari cantik wanita itu menarik telinganya dengan sangat sialan. Ya Tuhan ia baru tidur sekitar tiga puluh menit yang lalu tepat setelah Leon tiba-tiba menangis di ambang pintu kamarnya membuat dirinya juga Luhan beralih ke arah jagoan Kris tersebut. Leon bahkan sempat memukuli Sehun dengan guling Sehun berkali-kali dan baru berhenti ketika Luhan memisahkan mereka. Sekarang, setelah anaknya yang berulah ibunya juga menggangunya?! Yang benar saja keluarga Wu ini._

" _Sakit noona! Kau bisa membangunkan Luhan." Dengan tangan yang masih menjaga Luhan agar tetap nyaman, Sehun berusaha melepaskan telinganya dari tarikan sadis Sena._

" _Bangun dan jelaskan padaku apa yang dimaksud dengan ini semua!"_

 _Terkutuklah mulut Wu Sena karena dengan suaranya saja sudah bisa membuat gadis dalam pelukan Sehun bergerak resah dan terbangun sementara Kris hanya tersenyum puas melihat semuanya padahal matanya sudah iseng melihat apakah kedua pasangan muda itu masih berpakaian lengkap atau tidak sementara hidungnya sibuk mengendus-endus apakah ada aroma nikmat surga dari mereka berdua._

" _Leon, ayo tidur dengan daddy di kamar biar mommy yang menghukum uncle." Diiring dengan anggukan lemah Leon, ayah satu anak itu kemudian membawa jagoannya ke kamar Sehun membiarkan eksekusi Sena terlaksana dengan tenang._

 _Sena hanya bersedekap kesal melihat Sehun yang malah menantangnya kembali. Adik laki-lakinya itu malah berdecak kesal sambil menyelimuti Luhan lalu memandangnya sengit. Ayolah ia tidak butuh ditantang sekarang._

" _Kau menantangku?!"_

" _Kau membangunkan Luhan. Noona menyebalkan."_

 _Sena melemparkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan memastikan tidak ada benda aneh yang berserakan, "Aman." Sehun menatap sengit Sena tanpa ia sadari tangannya sejak tadi telah menggenggam hangat jemari Luhan dari dalam selimut._

" _Apa yang aman? Aku tidak kemasukan pencuri."_

" _Jelaskan padaku apa yang dimaksud putraku dengan kau membuat menangis kakak cantiknya?" Tanya Sena yang hanya dibalas dengan jawaban acuh Sehun, "Tidak ada. Aku tidak melakukan apapun."_

" _Jawab yang benar Sehun."_

" _Sungguh. Tanya saja Luhan jika tidak percaya." Sena semakin kesal dengan ulah adiknya. Kepalanya sudah pusing sementara Sehun terus saja berlagak sok polos tanpa dosa._

" _Kalau tidak melakukan apapun, mengapa wajah Luhan," Sena menunjuk ke arah Luhan yang langsung menggulung dirinya dalam –tanda perlindungan, "Menunjukkan jika ia habis menangis? Mata bengkak begitu belum lagi putraku juga mengatakan ia melihat Luhan menangis. Astaga Oh Sehun apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada anak gadis orang?!" Jangankan Sehun dan Luhan yang menjadi ladang amukan Sena, Kris yang berada di dalam kamar Sehun sempat mengelus dadanya sambil menghela nafas berdoa agar adik iparnya bisa selamat setelahnya._

" _Melakukan apa? Luhan hanya merindukan orang tuanya itu saja." Jawab Sehun kesal dengan teriakan kakaknya._

" _Jangan bercanda bodoh. Berdiri biar aku menciummu." Kesal karena Sehun tak kunjung berdiri, Sena pun menarik adik laki-lakinya itu untuk berdiri dan memulai aksinya. "Kau mau ap- yak! Noona kau sudah gila ya!" Sehun berteriak histeris begitu melihat Sena yang langsung mengendus-endus tubuhnya persis anjing kesayangan Kris sementara bibirnya terus bergumam 'tidak bau' 'aman'._

" _Kau mengira aku dan Luhan melakukan tindakan yang iya-iya?! Ya tuhan noona yang benar saja!" Sena hanya tersenyum acuh mendengar ocehan Sehun namun setelahnya ia terkejut dengan ulah Sehun yang mendekatkan dirinya pada Luhan sembari berkata, "Ayo Lu kita lakukan apa yang noonaku tuduhkan."_

 _Sebelum Sehun bertindak lebih jauh dengan cepat Sena mengambil bantal sofa yang ada di dekatnya dan mulai memukuli adiknya yang mesum tersebut._

 _Bugh!_

" _Astaga! Aku tidak pernah mengajarimu untuk mesum didepan umum!"_

 _Bugh!_

" _Jadi aku boleh mesum di tempat tertutup begitu?" balas Sehun yang malah membuat Sena semakin brutal memukulinya._

 _Bugh! "Adik gila! Aku malu menjadi kakakmu!"_

" _Ya ampun noona! Sakit tahu!"_

 _Bugh! "Kau mau berbuat mesum pada anak gadis orang! Dasar porno!"_

" _Otakmu saja yang porno noona!"_

" _Adik sialan!" Bugh!_

 _Sena sudah mengarahkan semua tenaganya untuk memukul Sehun namun Sehun tidak merasakan apapun pada pukulan kakaknya. Perlahan ia membuka mata dan mendapati Luhan tengah mengelus wajahnya yang memerah karena pukulan bantal Sena._

" _Noona! Lihat kau memukul anak gadis orang! Astaga Lu kau baik?" Sehun langsung membalikkan Luhan agar menghadapnya. Ia sedikit meringis melihat wajah Luhan yanga gak memerah, ia kemudian mengelus wajah itu perlahan untuk sekedar meredakan rasa sakitnya._

" _Aku baik Sehun." Anggap Sehun sudah gila karena jantungnya yang sempat berhenti karena melihat Luhan yang menjadi korban kebringasan kakaknya kemudian masih bisa tersenyum manis membuat jantungya kembali berdetak sehat._

" _Nona, jangan pukuli Sehun lagi. Kami sama sekali tidak melakukan apapun, hanya bertukar cerita saja dan aku yang sedikit terbawa suasana jadi menangis." Melihat wajah Luhan yang memerah akibat pukulannya, membuat ibu satu anak itu kemudian memeluk Luhan sembari meminta maaf atas tindakannya._

" _Aku minta maaf ya Luhan aku benar-benar minta maaf. Ya ampun seharusnya kau biarkan saja si musang mesum itu terkena pukulannya tadi."_

" _Tidak masalah no-"_

" _Eonni. Panggil aku eonni seperti Sehun memanggilku noona. Ayo aku obati wajahmu setelah itu biar Sehun yang mengantarkanmu pulang ya saat pagi nanti."_

 _Dan semua menjadi awal di mana Sehun tersenyum seperti orang gila sepanjang hari ini._

 _._

 _._

.

Jika tadi pagi matahari begitu membuat Sehun semangat dan penuh cinta maka siang ini matahari sudah menjadi musuhnya. Cahaya yang begitu terang belum lagi panasnya yang menyengat kulit membuat Sehun benar-benar hampir meleleh karena kepananasan. Berbeda dengannya yang sudah kepanasan setengah mati, Jongin malah tenang-tenang saja berdiri di dekat pagar pembatas. Memangnya pria itu tidak merasa kepananasan? Mungkin inilah alasan mengapa kulit si kkamjjong jadi eksotis begitu kira-kira itulah pikiran Sehun sekarang.

"Kau mau bicara apa Jong? Ayo cepat katakan, aku sudah kepanasan." Bukannya ia tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya namun Jongin masih mempersiapkan hatinya untuk semua kemungkinan yang terjadi. Kemarin, tempo hari dan delapan tahun lalu semua yang terjadi pada Sahabatnya tersebut benar-benar membuatnya sakit kepala sampai sekarang.

"Kkamjjong astaga! Aku sudah mulai pusing nih." Rengek Sehun manja. Ia bahkan melepas kemejanya dan membiarkan kaos putih tipis membalut tubuhnya yang mulai berkeringat. Oh ayolah Tuan Oh Sehun yang tampan, tidakkah kau liat matahari semakin silau karena tubuhmu itu?

"Kkam-"

"Luhan."

Sehun mengernyit mendengar Jongin menyebutkan nama Luhan setelah sepanjang hari diam seperti orang diare. Apa urusannya ia dengan Luhan? Tunangan si hitam itu masih Kyungsoo kan? Dia belum berniat selingkuh sebelum menikah bukan?

"Kau ini bicara apa sih? Mengapa bawa-bawa Luhan?" Sehun berteriak lebih keras karena jaraknya dengan Jongin sementara pria itu malah tetap diam di tempatnya. Berbekal kekesalan karena kepanasan dan Jongin yang semakin tidak jelas, Sehun menggunakan kemejanya untuk menutupi kepalanya agar tidak terlalu kena sinar matahari. Bukan takut hitam tapi lebih kepada kepalanya akan pusing jika terpapar matahari lebih lama lagi.

"Luhan," Jongin berkata lagi tanpa berniat melihat ke arahnya yang sudah berada di samping pria itu.

"Ada apa dengan Luhan? Jangan katakan kau berniat selingkuh bodoh."

"Diperkosa."

"Apa?!" Sehun benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang ada di dalam otak Jongin sekarang. Apa-apaan dia mengatakan Luhan diperkosa sementara ia sendiri sudah memastikan jika gadis itu tengah di tempat noonanya.

Bukan mereka yang bertukar pesan hanya Leon yang pamer kepadanya.

"Alasan mengapa Luhan pergi itu karena di perkosa Hun. Aku baru menyadarinya ketika Kyungsoo mengatakan semuanya padaku sehari setelah Luhan datang ke kantor kita. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka jika alasannya pergi darimu adalah karena kehilangan kehormatan seperti itu. Sekalipun demikian bukankah ia seharusnya berterus terang padamu? Aku benar-benar tidak mengira jika ia seperti itu. Aku-"

"Apa itu alasanmu gelisah beberapa hari belakangan ini?"

Jongin hanya diam mendengar pertanyaan Sehun. Diam berarti ya.

"Apa kata-katamu barusan masuk akal? Diperkosa? Hanya karena alasan demikian lantas ia berhak meninggalkanku begitu?"

"Seharunya ia lebih jujur padamu bukannya lari dan meninggalkanmu begitu."

"Begitukah?"

"Ya. Seharusnya begitu."

"Aku tahu."

"Apa?"

"Aku tahu apa alasan Luhan pergi waktu itu." Jongin terdiam mendengar ucapan Sehun. Tiba-tiba ia teringat akan Kejadian dimana Leon memaksa Sehun untuk pergi bermain bersamaan dengan ajakan anak itu kepada Luhan yang membuatnya gelisah sampai hari ini. Kalau sudah begini bukankah ini seharusnya lebih mudah?

"Kau membencinya?" Sehun membuka suaranya duluan setelah mereka berdua terdiam karena ucapan terakhirnya.

Ya. Ingin sekali Jongin berteriak jika ia membenci Luhan sedemikian rupa.

"Lalu, bagaimana jika Kyungsoo ada di posisi Luhan? Bagaimana jika Kyungsoo meninggalkanmu karena ia diperkosa? Apa kau masih bisa membencinya seperti kau membenci Luhan?" Tanpa melihat Sehunpun Jongin tahu jika sahabatnya itu tengah marah padanya. Terciri dari nada suaranya yang semakin datar sejak tadi.

"Luhan diperkosa, Luhan mabuk, Luhan menggunakan obat-obatan, menjadi pelacur, menjadi penjudi, lintah darat, wanita simpanan, bukan urusanmu! Jika semua berbalik padamu apa kau masih bisa berdiri dengan kakimu Jongin? Aku rasa aku akan menemukanmu terbaring dibawah tanah pemakaman bukan?"

"Aku punya alasan mengapa membenci gadis itu Sehun. Ia membuatmu hampir mati. Ia lari begitu saja-"

"Alasanmu tidak logis."

"Dengan semua yang kau lalui, kau masih berkata alasanku tidak logis? Kau gila Sehun."

"Bukankah kau seharusnya berkaca dengan dirimu sendiri? Kau yang gila."

"Iya. Aku gila karena sahabatku yang tidak waras karena cintanya yang meninggalkanya begitu saja." Kedua tangan Sehun sudah terkepal di samping tubuhnya. Entah apa yang merasuki Jongin hari ini mengapa manusia itu lantas membuka pertengkaran dengannya.

"Berhenti bicara omong kosong dan katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan sebenarnya padaku."

"Lupakan Luhan." Terdengar suara tawa ejekan dari mulut Sehun. Apa-apaan manusia ini pikirnya.

"Lupakan Luhan dan hiduplah dengan baik dari awal Sehun."

"Berhenti bicara sebelum aku memukulmu bodoh."

Jongin menarik nafasnya dan beralih untuk melihat Sehun yang tengah menahan diri untuk tidak memukulnya. Ia harus menguatkan dirinya sekarang atau semua tidak akan pernah selesai. Ini semua memang masalah Sehun dan Luhan namun Sehun adalah sahabatnya dan ia tidak bisa terus menerus berdiam diri seperti dulu. Ia yang sekarang sudah lebih berani dari dirinya yang dulu. Apapun harus dimulai sekarang.

"Sehun," Jongin meletakan satu tangannya di pundak Sehun bertepatan dengan suara pintu yang terbuka menghadirkan Chanyeol. Pria itu masih terengah-engah karena berlari seperti orang kesetanan ketika tahu kedua temannya yang bodoh sedang berada di atap. Ia berharap tidak ada hal bodoh yang mereka lakukan sampai ia tidak mendengar suara apapun membuatnya semakin curiga. Sehun tipe pendiam yang sulit mengendalikan emosinya, sementara Jongin adalah manusia bodoh tukang cari masalah dengan pemikirannya yang gila. Jadi kalau sampai Sehun lepas kendali karena pemikiran gila Jongin maka yang akan ia dapati adalah Jongin yang terkapar seminggu sebelum pernikahannya.

"Lupakan Luhan dengan semua masa lalunya. Aku tahu itu menyakitkan namun bukankah seharusnya kita tidak lagi melihat masa lalunya?" Jongin terpaksa meneruskan ucapannya dengan nada bergetar begitu ia merasa bahu Sehun yang menegang di tangannya. Ayolah pria itu sudah emosi sampai ia sendiri takut Sehun akan mengamuk.

"Bicara yang jelas Jongin."

"Sehun, Aku minta maaf atas perkataanku dulu, tempo hari dan sekarang padamu tentang Luhan. Aku memang membencinya ketika ia meninggalkanmu tanpa alasan sampai aku tahu apa yang menjadi alasannya. Aku akan lebih membencinya jika ia meninggalkanmu lagi, perbaikilah hubungan kalian Hun. Tapi sebelum itu bisakah kau memaafkan dirimu dulu?"

Chanyeol mendekat perlahan menuju mereka berdua tanpa seorang pun dari mereka menyadarinya.

"Sehun, semua yang terjadi pada Luhan di masa lalu bukanlah kesalahanmu. Jangan benci dirimu yang tidak bisa melindunginya. Ini bukan kesalahanmu. Jangan berniat untuk mencari keparat yang merusak Luhan karena tugasmu sekarang adalah melindungi Luhan di masa depan. Mencari si brengsek itu dan menghajarnya tidak akan mengubah apapun di masa lalu Hun. Jadi maafkan diri kalian berdua dan mulailah melangkah bersama." Tidak tahu siapa yang memulainya namun Sehun dan Jongin kini tengah berpelukan dengan si kecil Sehun yang hampir menangis. Ia tahu Jongin akan memaafkan Luhan karena jika tidak ia bersedia menghajar pria itu agar mau membuka pikirannya untuk Luhan.

"Apa kalian ingin memesan kamar?" Suara Chanyeol membuat dua sahabat itu segera melepaskan pelukan mereka dan merasa canggung satu sama lain. Melihat Sehun dengan mata yang mulai berkaca membuat Chanyeol menghampiri pria itu dan merangkulnya.

"Semua selesai?" Sehun hanya mengangguk pelan dengan senyum kecil di sudut bibirnya sementara Chanyeol menarik Jongin untuk masuk ke dalam rangkulannya.

"Aku tahu pasti ada yang tidak beres dari kalian berdua. Ternyata masalah Luhan. Ya Tuhan bahkan Baekhyun juga menyimpan rahasia tentang Luhan. Apa hanya aku yang tidak tahu apa rahasia gadis itu?"

"Sudah selesai Chan. Kita tidak perlu membahasnya berulang-ulang." Chanyeol hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban Jongin. Benar, ia memang tidak mau tahu apa yang menjadi pokok masalah Luhan toh ia selalu percaya gadis itu pasti punya alasan yang masuk akal atas kepergiannya. Lalu jika melihat Sehun yang baik-baik saja sejak pagi tadi maka ia berasumsi apa yang terjadi dengan Sehun dan Luhan sepanjang hari kemarin pasti hal menyenangkan melihat dampak yang terjadi pada Sehun.

"Oia Hun, aku punya satu hal lagi." Ucapan Jongin membuat Chanyeol dan Sehun meliriknya. Si hitam ini mau memulai apa lagi?

"Kyungsoo meminta Luhan menjadi pengiringnya dipernikahan kami nanti. Karena ia belum pernah mencoba bajunya maka bisakan kau membawanya untuk mencoba bajunya besok?"

"Akan aku usahakan." Baik Jongin maupun Chanyeol tahu masih ada yang mengganjal di hati Sehun, maka mereka memindahkan posisi masing-masing hingga Sehun berada di tengah keduanya.

"Perjuanganmu masih panjang, aku tahu. Tapi kau masih punya aku untuk bersandar." Ucap Chanyeol yang membuat Sehun dan Jongin bergidik geli mendengarnya.

.

.

TBC

Halo~ pendapat kalian di chapter kemarin benar-benar mengagumkan hehe. Terima kasih banyak atas apresiasi kalian ya.

Oia, buat kalian yang ingin Sehun mencari Jo Kyung terus balas dendam, maafkeun aku tidak akan melakukannya. Alasannya? Udah tercantum kok di atas kkkkkk~

Masalah sehun Jongin sengaja aku bikin selesai disini karena ke depannya adalah lebih kepada usaha Sehun mendapatkan Luhan lagi hehe, terus yang minta ChanBaek aku kasih dikit yak itu hehe.

Sampai jumpa chapter selanjutnyaaaaa. xoxo


	10. Chapter 8 : One Step Closer

ANDANTE

Chapter 8 : One Step Closer

Cast:

Lu Han, Se Hun

EXO Members

Romance, Angst, a little bit Humor and Drama

This is Genderswitch.

.

.

.

Sehun terus menerus mengutuk dalam hati melihat bagaimana keponakannya yang berubah menjadi musuh paling menyebalkan sepanjang hari ini. Setau Sehun, Leon tidak pernah berulah namun yang ia tahu hari ini keponakan malaikatnya sudah berubah menjadi jelmaan setan. Sejak kedatangannya dengan Luhan tadi pagi, anak setan itu terus mengekori gadis itu tanpa memberikan Sehun celah sedikitpun untuk sekedar melempar tatapan cinta mautnya kepada Luhan. Leon akan terus membuat Luhan terfokus padanya dan menghiraukan Sehun yang meradang di belakang mereka. Ayolah yang membujuk Luhan setengah mati agar gadis itu mau menginjakkan kakinya ke butik Sena adalah dirinya sekarang mengapa ia malah sama sekali tidak mendapatkan hadiah atas usahanya?

"Lulu Aku tampan tidak?"

"Lulu cantik sekali hari ini."

"Lulu jangan lepaskan genggamanku ya."

Dan masih banyak Lulu Lulu lainnya yang membuat kepala Sehun mendadak pening. Kalau mau sih ia bisa saja menarik Luhan ke sampingnya menghiraukan Leon yang nantinya akan merajuk atau menangis tapi masalahnya adalah Luhan sendiri yang juga terlihat ikutan membuatnya meradang. Gadis itu ikut-ikutan mengacuhkannya padahal sejak tadi ia sudah melontarkan pertanyaan yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan Leon kok.

"Lu, kau lapar tidak?"

"Aku suka rambutmu hari ini."

"Lu temani aku mencari pakaianku." Dan pertanyaan lainnya yang hanya di jawab Luhan dengan "Sebentar ya Sehun."

Ya Tuhan Sehun ingin membuang Leon agar ia bisa memonopoli Luhan kembali. Tapi apadaya, ia hanya bisa pasrah diri duduk di sofa tunggu sembari melihat gadis cantiknya dibawa bergerak ke sana ke mari oleh keponakannya.

"Kalau sampai butikku tutup, semua karena dirimu." Ocehan baru lagi membuat Sehun semakin sakit kepala. Siapa lagi kalau bukan dari mulut manis kakaknya yang sejak tadi hanya cuek melihat keadaannya.

"Kenapa salahku? Aku tidak berbuat kesalahan apapun." Bela Sehun yang malah mendapatkan pukulan pada kepalanya.

"Tidak melakukan kepalamu! Tidak lihat kau mengeluarkan tatapan menyebalkan begitu membuat pelangganku kabur!" Sehun mengikuti arah jari Sena yang bergerak dari ujung ke ujung ruangan memperlihatkan pengunjung butik yang menatapnya takut lalu diam-diam pergi. Apa sebegitu burukkah rupanya sehingga membuat mereka semua pergi begitu?

"Tersenyumlah, atau pergi masuk ruanganku jika mau cemberut begitu." Begitu Sena selesai mengucapkan usiran halusnya, Sehun segera berjalan dengan kekesalan yang sudah sampai kepala meninggalkan semua pengunjung butik, Luhan dan juga Leon. Sepertinya ia memang harus berdiam diri di ruangan Sena untuk meredakan kekesalannya.

"Uncle kenapa wajahnya buruk sekali?" tanya Leon yang kembali dari acara membeli minuman ringan bersama Luhan beberapa saat lalu. Ia duduk manis di sebelah Sena sembari menarik tangan Luhan agar duduk di sebelahnya juga.

"Marah padamu." Jawab Sena asal sambil mencubit pipi Leon yang menggembung karena anak itu sedang mengigiti sedotan minumannya.

"Kenapa? Aku tidak nakal kok." Tanya Leon penasaran. Ia sendiri juga bingung mengapa unclenya itu bisa marah padanya padahal seingatnya ia sama sekali tidak berbuat ulah pada pria itu. Kalau pun ada yang marah orang itu tentu saja Luhan karena sejak tadi gadis itu terus menerus menemaninya bergerak tanpa lelah.

Sena hanya tersenyum melihat putranya yang diam tampak berpikir keras. Ia tahu jagoan kecilnya itu pasti tidak tahu jika tingkahnya memonopoli Luhan sama saja membuat masalah dengan Sehun tapi ia juga tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran adik laki-lakinya tersebut. Apa susahnya berbagi dengan keponakan sendiri toh Luhan juga terlihat baik-baik saja? Dasar pria egois.

"Mom, kenapa uncle marah padakuuuuu." Tanya Leon lagi sembari menarik-narik lengan baju Sena penasaran sementara sang ibu hanya tertawa melihat ulah putranya tersebut. Ia kemudian membawa Leon kedalam gendongannya dan mendudukkan anak itu di pangkuannya.

"Kau ingat apa janjimu pada mommy semalam?"

"Janji?"

"Iya janji. Sebelum mommy mengizinkanmu untuk ikut ke butik hari ini, kita punya perjanjian bukan? Kau ingat?"

Leon tampak mengerutkan dahinya juga mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda ia berpikir begitu keras berusaha mengingat janjinya semalam dengan sang ibu. Ia ingat mereka punya janji tapi sayangnya otak lucunya tidak memberikan gambaran apapun tentang janji tersebut. Pelan-pelan ia mencoba mengingat kejadian semalam di mana sang ibu berbicara pada ayahnya tentang pekerjaan dan tiba-tiba saja ia mendengar kata 'Luhan' keluar dari mulut ibunya yang lantas membuatnya semangat bertanya macam-macam dan terjadilah sebuah perjanjian.

" _Besok Luhan akan ke butik mom?"_

 _Sena dan Kris menoleh ke arah Leon yang sudah melihat ke arah mereka dengan mata berbinar. Anak laki-laki mereka ini memang sudah kepalang jatuh hati dengan gadis bernama Luhan sampai-sampai telinganya begitu sensitif mendengar kata Luhan._

" _Iya. Besok Luhan akan mencoba gaunnya untuk pernikahan Uncle Jongin." Jawab Sena kemudian._

" _Sendirian?"_

" _Bersama Uncle Sehun tentu saja." Jawab Kris yang membuat Leon semakin semangat. Ia kemudian melonjak lonjak dari kursinya meminta untuk ikut ke butik._

" _Mooooom! Biarkan aku ikut! Aku merindukan merekaaaaa." Baik Kris maupun Sena sama sekali tidak kuasa untuk menolak permintaan Leon karena pada dasarnya mereka sangat mengetahui betapa rindunya Leon pada Sehun dan Luhan. Terakhir paska kejadian di apartemen Sehun, Leon selalu menanyakan keadaan Luhan apapun yang terjadi pada Sehun, meminta Sena untuk mampir ke kafe Minseok untuk sekedar melihat kakak cantiknya tersebut._

 _Sementara Sena sibuk dengan pemikirannya akan Leon, Kris sudah tersenyum puas dan menggendong putra mereka. Ia kemudian membuat suara untuk menarik perhatian keluarga kecilnya dan memulai pelajaran barunya untuk Leon._

 _Janji laki-laki._

" _Sena, Mommy yang cantik dan Leon, jagoan daddy yang tampan, Leon boleh ikut ke butik bersama mommy akan tetapi Leon harus melakukan tugas dari daddy."_

" _Tugas?" Wajah Leon begitu lucu ketika mulut Kris mengeluarkan kata 'Tugas'. Agak sensitif bagi anak kecil mendengar kata tersebut karena yang terlintas dalam otaknya adalah pekerjaan rumah yang menyebalkan. Leon jadi sedih sendiri seketika._

" _Jangan aneh-aneh Kris. Lihat putramu sudah murung." Bisik Sena begitu melihat perubahan wajah leon._

 _Kris hanya tersenyum yang kemudian menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya ke hadapan Leon sembari mengucap janji, "Janji pada daddy kau tidak akan mengganggu uncle Sehun kalau sedang berdekatan dengan Luhan."_

 _Masa bodo dengan janji, Leon langsung melingkarkan kelingkingnya dan berseru bahagia,"Aku Janji!"_

Mata Leon membulat begitu ia mengingat janji yang ia buat dengan daddynya. Oh astaga apakah ia sudah menggangu pamannya? Bahaya ini bahaya. Ia harus segera berbaikkan kalau tidak pasokan makanan ringan akan menghilang. Tanpa basa-basi Leon segera turun dari pangkuan Sena dan lantas menarik Luhan pergi menuju tempat Sehun berada. Sedikit mengedarkan pandangannya hingga mata cokelat Leon menangkap uncle-nya yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan sang mommy.

Luhan yang tidak mengerti apa yang sedang Leon lakukan hanya pasrah ketika anak itu menarik tangannya dan membawa Luhan dalam gerakan jalan yang cepat. Sebenarnya Luhan sudah lelah mengikuti Leon kemanapun anak itu pergi karena sejak tadi Leon tidak mau melepaskannya namun tingkah menggemaskan keponakan Sehun itu membuat rasa lelah Luhan hilang begitu saja. Ia sudah hampir menyuarakan pertanyaannya sampai akhirnya Leon berhenti tepat di depan Sehun yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan Sena.

" _Uncle! Sorry for take Luhan with me all the time ok? Now your turn with her."_ Anggap saja telinga Sehun, Luhan bahkan beberapa pelayan dan pelanggan yang ada di sekitar Leon mendadak salah dengar dengan apa yang baru saja putra Kris itu katakan. Anak itu dengan lancar menyuarakan permintaan maafnya pada Sehun dengan bahasa inggris yang lantas membuat Sehun menelan ludah kaget. Ia bukannya asing dengan tingkah Leon barusan hanya saja ia tidak mengira anak itu akan sefasih ini dalam berbicara bahasa ibu ayahnya.

Kris memang luar biasa.

" _Uncle? Forgive me ok?"_

Sensasi sentuhan jemari Luhan yang disatukan Leon dengan jemarinya yang membuat Sehun melayang. Ia tidak tahu sebegitu berdebarnya ia sekarang bahkan hanya dengan sentuhan ringan seperti ini saja. Sementara Luhan dan Sehun yang masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja Leon lakukan pada mereka, putra kesayangan Sena tersebut malah tersenyum puas dan meninggalkan keduanya setelah memeluk kaki Sehun sambil berkata," _Good luck uncle!"_

Rasa bahagia itu pelan-pelan merayap memenuhi hati Sehun. Semua rasa kesalnya tadi dengan Leon menguap begitu saja begitu matanya melihat genggaman tangannya dengan Luhan yang terasa sangat pas dan saling mengisi. Tangan mungil si cantik terbungkus sempurna oleh tangannya dan terasa begitu hangat menyalurkan cinta. Terserah jika Luhan menolak fraksi keindahan yang Sehun berikan tersebut namun pipinya berhasil bersemu malu. Jantung yang berdegup kencang dan perasaan bahagia melingkupi hatinya dengan sempurna. Mungkin benar jika perasaan itu masih sangat kuat berada di sekeliling mereka berdua, tinggal bagaimana keduanya berusaha untuk saling mengumpulkan semuanya dan menyatukan keduanya.

Berjuangn bersama, bukan bergerak sendirian.

"Ayo, kita coba gaunmu."

Kalau Sehun boleh lupa diri dan status mereka sekarang mungkin yang terjadi adalah Luhan yang tergolek lemas dalam pelukannya dengan bibir yang saling bertaut membagi cinta. Semua karena wajah malu-malu Luhan yang begitu menggodanya sampai ke tulang.

.

.

.

 _From Jongin - Handsome Group :_

 _Sial! Aku gugup sekali!_

 _Semoga aku tidak mengacau saat sumpah sehidup semati nanti._

 _From Chanyeol – Handsome Group :_

 _Kau bisa gugup? Kau benar-benar gugup untuk bersumpah atau untuk malam pertama kalian? Kkkkk!_

 _From Sehun – Handsome Group :_

 _Yang benar saja?! Kkamjjong tidak pernah gugup untuk malam pertama._

 _Aigoo kasian Kyungsoo._

 _Si mesum itu pasti melampiaskan nafsu mesumnya dengan bejad kkkkkk_

 _From Chanyeol – Handsome Group :_

 _Butuh stok film baru? Wifi kantor sedang lancar jongiiiiin! Mungkin kau bisa mendownload video baru untuk belajar gaya baru kkkkkkkkk!_

Tawa Chanyeol terdengar begitu menyebalkan di telinga Jongin sekarang. Sahabatnya yang satu itu memang benar-benar kurang ajar kalau sudah membahas tentang kegelisahannya akan pernikahannya yang sudah tinggal menghitung hari saja. Chanyeol bahkan Sehun tidak akan henti-hentinya menggoda Jongin perihal pernikahan pria itu hingga obrolan mesum mereka tentang malam pertama. Merasa sebal sendiri dengan ulah keduanya, Jongin kemudian melemparkan ponselnya ke meja begitu saja setelah mengunci benda tersebut tanpa berniat membalas pesan group dari Chanyeol toh Sehun juga tahu-tahu menghilang begitu saja.

"Berhenti tertawa Yoda. Kau membuatku kesal saja." Katanya lengkap dengan dengusan kesalnya pada Chanyeol sementara Chanyeol hanya berusaha menetralkan tawa dengan menarik nafas panjang namun tetap terkekeh pelan.

"Jangan kesal begitu dong. Calon pengantin baru tidak boleh banyak-banyak marah nanti kualitas bibit unggulmu berkurang." Balas Chanyeol acuh tanpa melihat wajah Jongin yang semakin kesal akibat kata-katanya barusan.

"Apa urusannya emosiku dengan bibit unggul bodoh?!" Jongin tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran sahabatnya tersebut. Meskipun demikian ia tetap bersyukur karena Sehun tidak ada bersama mereka sekarang jika tidak bahasan mereka akan semakin tidak nyambung dan semakin menyudutkannya.

"Tentu saja ada. Kalau kau marah-marah terus, kulitmu akan cepat keriput dan bisa saja ada kemungkinan jagoanmu juga akan mengkerut. Kalau sudah begitu aku jamin kualitas bibit unggulmu akan berkurang." Ucap Chanyeol yang langsung membuat Jongin semakin putus asa. Mereka sama-sama berasalh dari anak sains tapi entah mengapa Chanyeol lebih bodoh dari perkiraannya.

"Tidak ada urusannya Yoda."

"Kemungkinan tetap ada Kkamjjong."

Setelahnya Jongin hanya menarik nafas masa bodo dengan ucapan Chanyeol barusan. Kalau ia terus membalas ocehannya maka pembahasan mereka akan semakin tidak jelas. Maka dari itu ketimbang meladeni Chanyeol yang kurang waras, Jongin memutuskan untuk menggambar sketsa rumahnya nanti dengan Kyungsoo. Saat sedang asik-asiknya membayangkan rumah idamannya tersebut terbentuk, ponselnya bergetar dan menampilkan pesan masuk dari Sena. Ia mengkerutkan dahinya tanda heran akan pesan dari Sena yang berupa pesan gambar.

"Jong, kau dapat pesannya?" tanya Chanyeol yang ternyata juga baru saja mendapatkan pesan di ponselnya.

"Dari Sena noona?" Chanyeol hanya mengangguk.

"Ada apa ya kira-kira?" Tanya Jongin yang hanya dibalas gelengan oleh Chanyeol. Setelah saling pandang selama beberapa detik, mereka berdua lalu memutuskan membuka pesan tersebut dari ponsel masing-masing dan mendapatkan sebuah gambar yang membuat hati keduanya menghangat. Chanyeol tersenyum puas begitu melihat gambar tersebut. Kedua matanya terbuka lebar dengan binar kebahagian yang terpancar dengan jelas, sementara Jongin pria itu tersenyum simpul melihat gambar tersebut meskipun tak dipungkiri ia juga turut bahagia atas yang tengah terjadi.

" _This is happily ever after right Jong?"_ ucap Chanyeol dengan senyumnya,

" _Yes, this is the best one."_

Dan kedua sahabat itu tersenyum bahagia dengan hati yang menghangat.

.

.

.

 _Sehun sendiri tidak tahu sejak kapan ia terlahir sebagai manusia yang senang menunggu. Menanti, menunggu atau semua kata yang merujuk pada pekerjaan menghabiskan waktu untuk seseorang menyelesaikan pekerjaannya bukanlah hal yang sering ia lakukan dalam kehidupan sehari-hari. Ia bisa saja merajuk sepanjang hari jika ada seseorang yang membuatnya menunggu barang satu menit pun. Namun hari ini, demi seorang gadis mungil bermata cantik yang sudah memikat hatinya sampai ke tulang, Sehun rela menghabiskan hampir lima menitnya menunggu tirai merah tersebut terbuka dan menampilkan Luhan dalam balutan gaunnya. Gadis itu masuk dengan membawa satu buah gaun berwarna biru safir berbahan satin yang mengkilap juga sebuah bandana rangkaian bunga kecil yang akan disematkan di kepalanya dan Sehun benar-benar menantikan penampilan Luhan nantinya sementara ia sendiri sudah siap dengan setelan jas formal berwarna senada dengan gaun Luhan nantinya lengkap dengan bros bunga di saku kirinya._

 _Berusaha mengusir rasa gugup yang tiba-tiba datang begitu saja, Sehun mencoba menghubungi dua sahabatnya Chanyeol dan Jongin untuk sekedar menggoda keduanya. Sebuah pesan sialan ia kirimkan dan membuat grup chatting mereka ramai karena ulahnya. Ia sesekali terkekeh membaca balasan dari kedua sahabatnya yang sedang mati kebosanan di kantor sementara ia bisa bersantai._

 _From Jongin - Handsome Group :_

 _Sial! Aku gugup sekali!_

 _Semoga aku tidak mengacau saat sumpah sehidup semati nanti._

 _From Chanyeol – Handsome Group :_

 _Kau bisa gugup? Kau benar-benar gugup untuk bersumpah atau untuk malam pertama kalian? Kkkkk!_

 _From Sehun – Handsome Group :_

 _Yang benar saja?! Kkamjjong tidak pernah gugup untuk malam pertama._

 _Aigoo kasian Kyungsoo._

 _Si mesum itu pasti melampiaskan nafsu mesumnya dengan bejad kkkkkk_

 _From Chanyeol – Handsome Group :_

 _Butuh stok film baru? Wifi kantor sedang lancar jongiiiiin! Mungkin kau bisa mendownload video baru untuk belajar gaya baru kkkkkkkkk!_

 _Tadinya Sehun akan menimpali ocehan Chanyeol barusan namun begitu ia mengetikkan satu kata, tirau merah tersebut terbuka dan pelayan toko tersebut mempersilahkan Luhan keluar dari sana. Katakan saja Sehun sudah gila karena dimabuk cinta sebab Luhan dengan biru safir dan bunga adalah perpaduan yang sempurna dan memabukkan. Gaun itu melekat dengan sangat baik pada tubuh si cantik, sisi feminim yang terukir sempurna membuat Sehun mabuk akan pesona yang dipancarkan Luhan. Rambutnya yang panjang dibiarkan tergerai indah dengan bandanya yang membuatnya tampak manis seperti peri musim semi yang imut. Ini dimana? Bisakah ia menarik Luhan masuk ke dalam tirai lagi dan menghadiahkan gadis itu ciuman manis tanpa henti? Ia benar-benar jatuh dalam pesona Luhan._

" _Sehun, apa aku buruk?" Tanya Luhan yang langsung membuyarkan imajinasi indah Sehun akan Luhan. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju gadis itu dengan senyum yang manis terpaut di wajahnya dan kemudian menarik Luhan dalam satu tarikan hingga mereka terlihat seperti berpelukan, "Kau sempurna." Jangan tanyakan bagaimana wajah Luhan saat itu apalagi kalau bukan bersemu malu. Ia bahkan tak sadar jika ia sudah membiarkan Sehun melingkarkan tangannya pada pingganya dan menariknya semakin dekat. Sekuat tenaga menahan perasaannya pada Sehun, meyakinkan dirinya jika ia dan Sehun tidak seharusnya bersama meskipun sama-sama mengerti perasaan masing-masing. Walau demikian, ia tidak bisa menolak rasa bahagia begitu pria itu memujinya, memandangi dirinya dengan tatapan memuja dan penuh cinta._

" _Terima kasih."_

 _Sehun tidak bisa tidak tersenyum begitu mendapati Luhan yang bersemu malu akibat ulahnya. Ia harus terus membuat Luhan membuka lagi hati dan perasaannya agar perjalanan cinta mereka bisa dilanjutkan. Kisah mereka belum berakhir dan Sehun akan berusaha sampai akhir untuk membuat kisah mereka tidak pernah berakhir. Ia semakin menarik Luhan mendekat dan berdoa dalam hati agar gadis itu tidak meronta saat ia membawa Luhan dalam pelukannya. Ia melabuhkan kepalanya di pundak Luhan, sedikit mengecupnya membuat gadis itu sedikit menahan nafasnya._

" _Lu,"_

" _Iya Sehun?" Suara Luhan terdengar begitu lirih karena gadis itu berusaha agar nafasnya tetap tenang menghadapi perilaku Sehun barusan. Perlakuan tidak mengenakkan masa lalu tentu saja membuatnya agak trauma dengan sentuhan yang terlalu intim seperti yang sedang Sehun lakukan. Meskipun berusaha sekuat tenaga agar tetap bernafas sempurna namun tubuh si mungil tidak berbohong. Sehun dapat merasakan ketika ia mengecup pundaknya tubuh Luhan tersentak menengang kaku walau tidak menolaknya._

" _Ini aku Lu," Sehun semakin menarik Luhan ke dalam pelukannya membuat gadis itu sadar siapa yang sedang merengkuhnya sekarang. Perlahan Luhan mulai menenangkan dirinya sehingga dapat Sehun rasakan tubuhnya tidak lagi sekaku barusan._

" _Sehun,"_

" _Ini aku Lu." Luhan menarik nafasnya panjang sebelum akhirnya membiarkan dirinya membalas pelukan Sehun atas dirinya. Tangannya bergerak perlahan melingkari punggung pria itu, menyamankan dirinya dalam keposesifan Sehun padanya. Luhan menutup matanya menikmati kenyaman yang datang begitu ia bisa dengan sempurna merengkuh Sehun dengan kedua tangannya. Kesadarannya perlahan menghilang digantikan dengan perasaan bahagia tak terduga._

" _Lu," Luhan memang hanya bergumam membalas panggilannya namun perlakuan Luhan padanya membuat Sehun semakin yakin atas jalannya untuk membuka cinta mereka kembali. Ia memang harus berusaha lebih kuat dari sebelumnya, lebih lembut dan tenang dari yang sudah-sudah dan semoga saja ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk menyatakan semuanya pada gadis itu._

" _Aku," Sehun mengendurkan pelukannya, "Menunggu," membuat Luhan mendongakkan wajahnya dengan usapan halus pada dagu gadis itu, "Saat kau menggunakan gaun pengantin pada pernikahan kita nanti." Kemudian keberanian itu muncul begitu saja ketika Luhan membiarkan Sehun menciumnya tepat dibibirnya. Pria itu perlahan menggerakkan bibirnya menyalurkan semuanya pada Luhan dan secara perlahan mendapatkan balasan yang setimpal atas perasaannya. Gadis itu membalas dengan gerakan lembut atas perasaan Sehun padanya. Mungkin sudah saatnya ia benar-benar membuka hatinya lagi untuk Sehun, berdamai dengan masa lalunya dan mengukir kisah mereka kembali. Sekuat apapun ia mengelak toh Tuhan sudah menggariskan takdirnya bersama dengan Sehun._

.

.

.

TBC

HALO! Maapin aku yang sloooooooooow update abis haha. Udah update lama, pendek pula hehe._. maapin yak maapin. Terima kasih kalian sudah menunggu kelanjutannya yak hehe~ Sepertinya beberapa chapter lagi bakalan END deh gak TBC lagi yeyeyelalala.

Balasan reviewnya nanti saja yak diakhir cerita ini alias pas tamat gituuu.

Selamat membacaaaa.


	11. Chapter 9 : Stay

ANDANTE

Chapter 9 : Stay

Cast:

Lu Han, Se Hun

EXO Members

Romance, Angst, a little bit Humor and Drama

This is Genderswitch.

.

.

.

Dalam sejarah hidupnya Kim Jongin tidak pernah sedikitpun merasakan perasaan di mana perutmu seperti di kocok hebat sampai mual hingga kepalamu mendadak pusing dan ingin pingsan. Sekuat dan sebanyak apapun musuh yang menjadi lawan tanding sekolahnya dulu, ia tidak pernah merasakan perasaan demikian padahal bisa saja salah satu dari kutu-kutu sok jagoan itu menghabisi nyawanya dalam pertempuran mereka. Tapi sekarang semua tinggal sejarah, kedua telapak tangannya sudah berkeringat parah dan dingin, belum lagi ia juga sudah hampir muntah sebanyak dua kali dan kepalanya pening bukan main. Semua kejadian komplikasi tersebut terjadi dalam satu hari, Hari pernikahannya.

Tidak ada yang salah sih sebenarnya dengan hari itu, semua berjalan dengan baik – _hampir_ sempurna. Ia juga sudah mengenakan setelan pernikahannya dan di rias hingga menjadi tampan namun tetap saja rasa gugup dan panik mendadak memenuhi seluruh rongga tubuh dan pikirannya. Setelah nyaris pingsan untuk yang ke dua kalinya, Jongin duduk dengan tenang setidaknya berusaha untuk tenang di sebelah Chanyeol yang sibuk mengipasinya. Wajah pria berkulit tan seksi itu sekarang sudah sebelas duabelas dengan Sehun, putih pucat lengkap dengan keringat yang memenuhi dahinya.

"Ini minum." Sehun menyodorkan sebotol air mineral yang langsung di tengguk habis oleh Jongin tanpa ampun. Chanyeol yang melihat tingkah sahabatnya tersebut hanya menghela nafas sambil sesekali bertukar pesan dengan kekasihnya untuk mengetahui perkembangan yang terjadi.

"Agak mendingan?" Tanya Sehun begitu ia mendapati Jongin tengah menyandarkan dirinya di sofa dengan sebelah tangan pria itu menutupi matanya. Jongin hanya bergumam memastikan ia menjawab pertanyaan Sehun atau anak itu akan bertanya lagi yang tentu saja akan membuat kepalanya pusing. Sehun menghela nafas lega melihat Jongin sudah mampu bernafas dengan baik tidak seperti sebelumnya, panik hampir mati.

"Seumur hidupku... Seumur hidupku.. aku tidak pernah setakut ini Hun. Aku bersumpah." Jongin mulai meracau dengan tatapan kosong, meskipun demikian Sehun tetap berusaha mendengarkan ocehan pria itu.

"Apa bisa kau bayangkan, semua terasa begitu saja di depanku. Aku.. Aku nyaris,"

"Tenanglah Jongin, semua pasti baik-baik saja." Sehun berusaha menghentikan racauan Jongin yang mulai tidak jelas lagi. Sebelumnya ia bahkan sempat mengatakan hampir mati sampai berkali-kali sebelum jatuh terduduk dengan wajah pucat.

"Baekhyun bilang semua sudah aman terkendali." Timpal Chanyeol kemudian tanpa berhenti mengipasi Jongin.

"Bagaimana bisa aku tenang! Pengantin wanitaku tiba-tiba...Tiba-tiba... Astaga rasanya aku mau mati saja." Jongin kemudian menyandarkan dirinya lagi sembari menutup mata mencoba menenangkan dirinya yang sudah mulai hilang kendali lagi. Ia seratus persen yakin dirinya sehat dan punya jantung yang kuat tapi ketika kejadian itu terjadi, Jongin yakin dirinya bisa saja terkena serangan jantung mendadak bercampur penyakit lainnya. Semua terjadi begitu cepat tanpa bisa ia hindari. Semua terjadi diluar kendali dan rencananya.

Sehun dan Chanyeol hanya bisa menggeleng melihat sahabat mereka tengah menenangkan diri. Tidak tahu dengan Chanyeol, tapi Sehun merasa ia bisa merasakan apa yang baru saja Jongin rasakan. Perasaan panik mendadak yang membuat jantung nyaris berhenti. Ia pernah merasakan yang lebih buruk malah dan itu terus mengikutinya hingga saat ia hendak tidur perasaan itu malah semakin kuat. Bayangan Luhan yang pergi melepaskan genggamannya saat di stasiun dan menghilang di kerumunan mampu membuatnya bisa gelisah sepanjang hari dan panik hingga membutuhkan obat penenang. Pada intinya Sehun tahu pasti perasaan ketika seseorang yang kita sayangi terluka atau bahkan hilang mendadak.

Walau pada kasus Jongin tidak separah kelihatannya. Semua bermula ketika iringan pengantin wanita memasuki gereja, Minji dan Leon berjalan beriringan sambil menaburkan bunga sepanjang jalan dengan senyum imut nan menggemaskan, sementara itu dibelakang keduanya ada Luhan dan Baekhyun yang berjalan manis dengan buket bunga pada masing-masing mereka hingga yang terakhir terlihatlah sang pengantin wanita Kyungsoo berjalan dengan anggun bersama dengan sang ayah bersiap menuju altar untuk perjanjian suci mereka. Senyum Jongin terus terpancar merekah sementara Sehun dan Chanyeol tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan mereka dari dua pengiring pengantin wanita lalu kemudian kejadian itu pun terjadi. Beberapa langkah dibelakang Luhan dan Baekhyun yang sudah berdiri di tempat mereka berseberangan dengan Sehun juga Chanyeol, tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara rintihan dan itu berasal dari Kyungsoo. Semua terjadi begitu cepat hingga Jongin tidak tahu bagaimana ceritanya sampai ia mendengar Kyungsoo berbisik lirih memanggil namanya sebelum jatuh pingsan di tangan sang ayah.

Itu belum seberapa sampai Minji bersuara, " Aunty Kyung berdarah!" sambil menunjuk bagian bawah Kyungsoo yang langsung membuat Jongin limbung detik itu juga.

 _Aku tidak menghamili Kyungsoo. Tidak ada anak dalam kandungan Kyungsoo. Lalu itu apa? Aku yakin itu darah. Ya Tuhan rasanya aku mau pingsan._

"Jong!" Jongin tersentak kemudian membuka matanya dan mendapati Sehun serta Chanyeol menatap kearahnya.

"Apa?" tanya Jongin yang sudah kembali sadar dari bayang-bayang menakutkannya barusan. Sedikit linglung namun ia tetap menjawab panggilan Sehun barusan.

"Ku kira kau pingsan." Sahut Sehun yang kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya setelah melepaskan jasnya dan menyampirkan benda itu pada dudukan sofa sementara Chanyeol sudah kembali meluruskan kakinya sambil mengipasi diri sendiri.

"Hun,"

Sambil menutup matanya dan mencari posisi untuk tidur, Sehun hanya bergumam menjawab panggilan Jongin. Oh ayolah ia juga ikutan panik tadi saat tiba-tiba Kyungsoo ambruk dengan 'darah', belum lagi ia yang juga bingung harus menolong Jongin yang nyaris pingsan atau menenangkan Luhan yang terlihat panik hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membawa Jongin ke tempat yang aman setelah Chanyeol berteriak heboh karena sahabat mereka tersebut duduk terjatuh di altar. Sekarang yang dibutuhkannya adalah selain ketenangan juga sedikit waktu untuk mengistirahatkan badannya. Kalau bisa sih ada Luhan di sampingnya tentu lebih melegakan, pasalnya gadis itu sama sekali tidak menghubunginya untuk menanyakan keadaannya dan tentu saja itu membuat Sehun khawatir juga _rindu._

"Sekarang aku tahu mengapa kau bisa kecanduan obat penenang waktu itu. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika kejadian itu menimpaku. Kejadian barusan saja aku sudah nyaris pingsan, aku tidak menjamin diriku akan baik-baik saja jika semua terjadi lebih dari barusan. Maafkan aku-,"

"Jangan dibahas lagi." Potong Sehun sebelum Jongin melanjutkan ucapannya. Ia tahu kemana arah perkataan Jongin nantinya, mengarah pada kesakitan Sehun dulu dan hal itu sama sekali tidak ingin ia ingat. Ia dan Luhan sudah baikan, ia dan Jongin juga sudah saling memaafkan lalu mengapa juga Jongin harus membukanya kembali? Itu akan membuat suasana menjadi runyam dan tidak menyenangkan.

"Tapi Hun, aku serius. Aku benar-benar minta maaf padamu atas semuanya!" Suara Jongin mendadak meninggi yang lantas membuat Sehun membuka matanya dan menatap kesal pria itu. Apa sih yang ada diotak anak ini? Dia keracunan atau apasih?!

"Bukankah aku sudah memaafkanmu bodoh?! Jangan bahas-"

"Pesan kamar saja sana dan selesaikan masalah rumah tangga kalian berdua." Sebuah suara menghentikan perdebatan Sehun dan Jongin akan masa lalu. Itu bukan Chanyeol karena pria itu sekarang sednag terkejut juga dengan keadaan yang terjadi. Ia sudah hampir masuk ke dalam alam mimpi sampai ia mendengar Jongin membentak Sehun untuk meminta maaf kemudian ia mendengar Sehun yang juga ikutan tarik urat untuk membalas perkataan Jongin. Awalnya ia memang ingin menimpali pertengkaran bodoh mereka tapi Baekhyun sudah menyuarakan semuanya. Gadis itu sudah berdiri di depan pintu ruangan yang terbuka begitu saja menampilkan dirinya dan Luhan yang berdiri malu-malu mengintip ke dalam.

"Apa kalian berdua masih ingin bertengkar? Aku sudah memesankan satu kamar jika kalian ingin melanjutkan semuanya dan berakhir dengan bercinta!" Ocehan Baekhyun tak hanya membuat ketiga pria di dalam ruangan tersebut tercengang tapi juga Luhan yang berdiri di belakangnya. Gadis itu bahkan menunduk malu mendengar ucapan Baekhyun barusan.

"ByunBaek, aku masih normal kalau kau lupa hari ini aku akan menikahi sahabat perempuanmu Kyungsoo!" Balas Jongin kesal mendengar ocehan tunangan sahabatnya tersebut.

"Calon istriku berdiri dibelakangmu kalau kau mau tahu nona Byun." Timpal Sehun santai namun mampu membuat Luhan yang ada di belakang Baekhyun malu hingga rasa panas menjalar sampai pipinya.

 _Calon istri apanya? Sehun bicara asal._

"Kalau begitu hentikan pertengkaran bodoh kalian dan persiapkan dirimu Kkamjjong. Kau masih ingin pernikahan ini dilanjutkan bukan? Bersiaplah dan 10 menit lagi aku tunggu di altar." Perintah Baekhyun yang langsung membuat Sehun juga Jongin terkejut. Apanya yang bersiap? Sehun melihat kearah Chanyeol untuk meminta penjelasan namun pria telinga peri tersebut hanya menggeleng tidak tahu.

"Kyungsoo sudah minum obat pereda nyeri dan gaunnya juga sudah diganti kalau itu yang kau ingin tanyakan." Jongin langsung menutup mulutnya ketika mendengar jawaban Baekhyun barusan. Ia hanya memasang wajah kesal mendengar ocehan Baekhyun yang terlalu cepat.

"Aku titipkan Luhan pada kalian untuk membantu kalian bertiga bersiap. Ingat sepuluh menit atau aku biarkan Yifan menikahi Kyungsoo dan menjadi istri kedua setelah Tao." Sebelum sempat Jongin mengumpati Baekhyun, gadis itu sudah mendorong Luhan ke depan dan menutup pintu ruangan berlalu begitu saja tanpa salam perpisahan apapun bahkan untuk Chanyeol yang menata nanar kepergian tunangannya tersebut.

"Sampai jumpa baby Baek." Ucap Chanyeol pada angin lalu yang kemudian menyandarkan kembali dirinya pada sofa.

"Kalau tidak ingat dia tunanganmu sudah aku bunuh dia sejak dulu." Jongin mulai menggerutu dan ikut menyandarkan dirinya lagi seperti Chanyeol. Namun tidak dengan Sehun yang duduk dengan tenang melemparkan senyumnya pada gadis yang sekarang tengah berdiri di dekat pintu melihat ke arah mereka bertiga. Gadis itu benar-benar cantik bahkan bertambah cantik dari hari sebelumnya. Sehun merasa ia semakin jatuh cinta lebih dalam lagi kepada Luhan dari hari ke hari, waktu ke waktu. Sementara itu Luhan bingung sendiri melihat keadaan di hadapannya sekarang. Chanyeol dan Jongin yang harusnya bersiap tetapi malah asik bersantai sementara Sehun, ah tunggu. Mata cantik Luhan mendapati Sehun tengah menatapnya membuat Luhan mengulas senyum kecil. Setidaknya masih ada manusia waras yang bisa ia mintai bantuan.

Dengan perlahan Luhan berjalan mendekati Sehun hingga ia berada berhadapan dengan Sehun yang semakin tersenyum ke arahnya. Pria itu kemudian berdiri sejajar dengannya sekarang dan mendekat perlahan memperkecil jarak keduanya. Merasa Luhan tidak bergerak menjauh, tangan Sehun pelan-pelan mulai bergerak memeluk kedua sisi pinggang Luhan mengunci gadis itu untuk tetap berada di dekatnya.

"Hai," Suara rendah Sehun menyapa gendang telinga Luhan membuat gadis itu meremang. Sepertinya ia memang ditakdirkan untuk melemah pada Sehun apapun keadaan mereka.

Dengan malu-malu Luhan berusaha menjawab sapaan pria dihadapannya sekarang, "Hai Sehun." Setelahnya jangan tanyakan bagaimana keadaan Sehun setelah melihat seulas senyum cantik terukir di wajah Luhan. Rasa lelah yang tadi menimpa tubuhnya sudah hilang begitu saja. Tuh kan apa yang dibutuhkan Sehun bukan Cuma istirahat semata namu juga Luhan atau lebih tepatnya istirahat bersama Luhan.

"Apa aku sudah mengatakan kalau hari ini kau cantik?" Sehun dengan jurus rayuannya sebenarnya sudah hampir membuat Jongin yang menjadi saksi bisu adegan semi romantis sahabatnya tersebut nyaris muntah tapi begitu ia melihat bagaimana pria itu terus mengumbar senyum bahagia, sudut hati kecilnya jadi ikutan bahagia.

"Sehun, kalian harus bersiap." Sekuat tenaga Luhan mengucapkan kalimatnya tanpa terbata. Ucapan yang keluar dari mulut pria seksi dihadapannya sekarang memang suka hilang kendali. Sejak tadi sampai sekarang yang terus menerus pria itu katakan hanya membuat hatinya berdebar dan bersemu malu. Luhan hanya berharap Sehun tidak melakukan hal-hal lain yang lebih membuatnya berdebar sebab ia masih harus berdiri tegak selama prosesi nanti. Namun Sehun bukanlah Oh Sehun jika tidak memanfaatkan keadaan. Sebenarnya ia tahu Luhan sedang menahan diri untuk tidak gugup dihadapannya namun melihat wajah merona gadis itu benar-benar sebuah anugerah untuknya. Persetan dengan status mereka sekarang, ia akan melangkah lebih cepat sekarang. Sedikit melompati waktu untuk membuat gadis itu menjadi miliknya. Maka dengan lembut Sehun menarik Luhan ke dalam pelukannya, membawa bibirnya mendekat ke arah telinga gadis itu dan berbisik,

"Simpan dansamu untukku Lu."

.

.

.

Melewati hari panjang dan menegangkan, nyaris pingsan dan mual bersamaan akhirnya Kim Jongin berhasil mengucapkan sumpah setianya pada Kyungsoo, gadis manis yang sudah mengikat hatinya sejak masih sekolah. Kisah cinta mereka memang terlihat biasa saja, cinta remaja yang berlanjut hingga dewasa. Tidak ada perselingkuhan atau hubungan putus-nyambung seperti orang kebanyakan. Mereka menjalani semuanya dengan baik meskipun ujian tetap saja hadir. Seperti banyaknya wanita-wanita cantik yang menggoda Jongin, pria-pria tampan yang merayu Kyungsoo tapi tetap saja ujian terbesar mereka adalah hawa nafsu Jongin terhadap Kyungsoo. Siapapun yang melihat gadisi itu tentu saja akan mengeluarkan pujian baik untuk rupa maupun liuk tubuh si mungil. Kyungsoo memang tidak tumbuh menjadi seksi seperti si dokter seksi Byun Baekhyun, namun ia selalu berhasil mengeluarkan aura kecantikan bagi pria-pria di sekitarnya. Jangan tanyakan bagaimana merananya Jongin sekarang begitu tahu ia tidak bisa menikmati keindahan dibalik gaun penganti istrinya karena Kyungsoo sekarang tengah datang bulan.

 _Kejadian gaun berdarah yang ternyata adalah kejadian dimana Kyungsoo mendapat tamu bulanannya._

"Tahan mata laparmu Kkamjjong. Semua hanya seminggu." Goda Chanyeol begitu mendapati Jongin tengah meradang menatap Kyungsoo 'lapar'. Sejak tadi ia dan Sehun tidak henti-hentinya menggoda si pengantin pria tersebut mengingat apa yang sedang menimpanya. Bukan bersenang diatas penderitaannya sih, namun menyenangkan saja melihat Jongin yang terkenal mesum malah tidak bisa mendapatkan malam panas di hari pernikahannya. Kalau tidak ingat tempat dan cubitan Baekhyun di pingganya beberapa saat lalu, Chanyeol pasti sudah tertawa terbahak sampai perutnya sakit.

"Kau yang seharusnya menahan diri. Memangnya aku tidak tahu sejak tadi kau menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan nafsu." Balas Jongin tidak mau kalah. Ia sendiri juga tahu jika Chanyeol sejak tadi menahan diri untuk tidak membawa pergi Baekhyun dan bermain kuda-kudaan bersama. Janji akan menghabiskan malam pertama setelah menikah dilanggar pasangan mesum itu dimalam mereka bertunangan dan tentu saja itu membuat Chanyeol diatas angin sebab diantara mereka bertiga hanya dia yang sudah memiliki akses bercinta dengan pasangannya meskipun masih menjadi tunangan.

"Aku bisa menyerangnya malam ini bahkan sampai pagi. Toh tamu bulannya masih datang dua minggu lagi." Perkataan Chanyeol tak pelak membuat pria itu mendapat pukulan ringan di kepalanya hadiah tangan Jongin. Meskipun sempat meringis sakit, Chanyeol tetap tertawa melihat wajah putus asa Jongin.

"Tapi,"

"Apa? Mau menghinaku lagi?!" Jongin yang kelewat sewot malah semakin membuat Chanyeol semangat menggodanya.

"Kau ini. Hargai Kyungsoo sebagai wanita Jongin. Rasa sakitnya tadi belum seberapa dibanding nanti ketika ia melahirkan anakmu. Walau aku sudah berhubungan dengan Baekhyun sesuka hatiku, namun aku tetap menghitung masa suburnya, kapan ia akan kedatangan tamu bulanan dan kapan aku bisa menyerangnya. Semua itu bukan karena aku takut menghamilinya tapi aku belum siap untuk menjadi duda di usia muda. Melihatnya yang sering kesakitan saat datang bulan membuatku takut sendiri saat ia melahirkan nanti. Itu sebabnya aku tidak bisa sembarangan bermain kuda-kudaan dengan Baekhyun." Penjelasan panjang Chanyeol membuat Jongin tercengang.

Sahabatnya yang satu ini memang sedikit berbeda dibandingkan Sehun dan dirinya. Pribadi yang menyenangkan tentu tidak menutup kemungkinan membuat Chanyeol menjadi pria yang serius. Meskipun tidak pernah bertanya secara langsung hal romantis apa saja yang pernah pria itu lakukan pada Baekhyun namun keberanian Chanyeol melamar Baekhyun ketika usia mereka masih diawal 20an membuat Jongin percaya keseriusan Chanyeol akan hubungannya. Meskipun sempat mendapat penolakan dari ayah Baekhyun yang mengatakan jika ia akan melepas putrinya untuk menjadi milik Chanyeol ketika pria itu sudah mapan bekerja, tidak lantas menyurutkan sahabatnya tersebut untuk mempertahankan hubungan cinta mereka. Jongin masih ingat bagaimana seriusnya Chanyeol saat bekerja hingga sekarang ia bisa mencapai posisi puncak. Hingga pada usia mereka yang memasuki pertengahan 20, Chanyeol kembali memberanikan dirinya untuk melamar Baekhyun yang langsung diterima dengan baik oleh ayah Baekhyun. Ayah dari kekasih sahabatnya tersebut kagum atas kerja keras dan tekad Chanyeol untuk meluluhkan hatinya. Ia tidak menunjukkan sikap protes atau membawa Baekhyun untuk memberontak namun membuat anak gadisnya bersabar dan berusaha bersama.

"Kau terdengar sepeti ayahku Chan." Jongin tidak tahu harus membalas apa atas perkataan Chanyeol barusan.

"Hahaha. Sudah ayo nikmati hari ini Jong. Lihat si albino sudah mulai aksinya sekarang." Chanyeol menunjuk kearah Sehun yang sedang mendekati Luhan dengan dagunya.

"Ku harap ia berhasil. Ia pantas mendapatkan kebahagian."

"Bukan ia, tapi mereka Jong."

Sementara disudut pesta terlihat Sehun yang sudah mulai gencar mendekati Luhan seperti yang Chanyeol katakan. Ia bahkan tidak segan menggandeng gadis itu, membawanya berkeliling dan berdiri posesif dibelakang gadis itu untuk melindunginya dari tatapan nakal para tamu undangan pria. Ia bahkan tidak memberikan akses untuk Leon, keponakannya untuk memonopoli Luhan seperti yang sudah-sudah. Bagi Sehun sudah cukup mereka menikmati waktu bersama Luhan sekarang saatnya dirinya yang menikmati waktu bersama gadisnya.

"Kau tidak bilang kalau kau sudah punya kekasih Hun." Bibir manis Soojung mengerucut lucu begitu mendapati Sehun tengah mengobrol bersama Yifan dan Tao dengan tangan pria itu bertengger manis di pinggang Luhan.

"Haha, maafkan aku Jung-ah. Kenalkan ini Luhan. Lu, ini Soojung teman kerja kami." Walau terkejut dengan ucapan wanita yang bernama Soojung atas statusnya dengan Sehun dan tindakan pria itu yang tidak memberikan penjelasan atas kebenaran hubungan mereka, Luhan tetap mengulurkan tangannya untuk bersalamannya dengan Soojung yang langsung disambut antusias oleh wanita itu.

"Hai Soojung, aku Luhan."

"Hai Luhan! Ya tuhan pantas saja pria datar nan dingin ini bertahan bersolo ria meskipun disuguhkan berbagai macam rupa wanita seksi. Ia sudah punya satu diatas segalanya." Pujian Soojung membuat Luhan malu sebenarnya. Ia bahkan merasa wajahnya akan berubah memerah karena kata-kata yang dikatakan Soojung barusan.

"Terima kasih, Kau cantik." Puji Luhan tulus untuk Soojung yang langsung disambut dengan tawa gemas wanita itu pada Luhan. Ia bahkan sempat menggigit gemas pundak kekasihnya Minhyuk saking tak tahan dengan penampilan imut dan seksi yang Luhan keluarkan secara bersamaan.

"Jangan menggodanya terus Jung-ah. Sehun bisa lepas kendali nanti." Ucapan Yifan membuat semua yang berada disana melihat ke arah Sehun. Pria itu hanya menggeleng tak mengerti dengan perkataan Yifan barusan. Lepas kendali apanya? Ia merasa baik-baik saja.

"Tidak usah pura-pura tidak mengerti begitu. Gadis mungil, manis dan seksi seperti Luhan begini walau diam saja sudah bisa menggodamu kan, apalagi dengan kondisi seperti ini." Tambah Zitao yang ikutan menggoda Sehun yang langsung turut disetujui Soojung juga Minhyuk. Sebenarnya tidak ada yang salah sih dengan tingkah Sehun. Pria itu masih dengan santai memeluk pinggang ramping Luhan sambil sedikit memainkan jarinya pada lekukan tubuh si mungil. Wajahnya juga santai tidak sedang terangsang ataupun tergoda, ia hanya terpesona dan memuja penampilan Luhan hari in lalu apa yang membuatnya jadi bahan godaan?

"Apa? Aku tidak melakukan apapun. Sungguh Lu aku tidak-" ucapan Sehun terpotong ketika Yifan, Zitao, Soo jung dan Minhyuk semakin mendekat ke arahnya dan menampilkan senyum licik mereka.

"Kau pikir kemana saja tanganmu bergerak Oh Sehun?" tanya Yifan dengan wajah mesumnya.

"Atau hidungmu yang sejak tadi bergerak manja di leher Luhan?" Tambah Zitao lengkap dengan senyum liciknya.

"Aku kira tadi hanya memeluk ternyata tanganmu nakal juga ya." Minhyuk yang sejak tadi diam juga ikutan menggodanya.

Sehun semakin tidak mengerti dengan tuduhan keduanya. Ia juga bingung dengan Luhan yang hanya merapat ke arahnya sambil menunduk. Memangnya ia melakukan apa?! Perlahan matanya menelusuri tangannya yang memeluk mesra Luhan hingga ia mendapati sesuatu yang berada diluar kendali. Matanya melotot tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia lihat, wajahnya seketika memerah tak terkendali atas apa yang terjadi. Perlahan ia menurunkan tangannya yang ternyata sudah bertengger mesra di dada Luhan. Pantas saja sejak tadi ia merasakan jika jarinya menyentuh sesuatu yang empuk dan ia juga merasakan Luhan sedikit menegang dalam pelukannya. Ternyata tangan nakalnya sudah bergerak liar sampai kemana-mana.

 _Luhan pasti berpikir aku mesum! Sialan tangan bodoh!_

"Eh, Lu maafkan aku. Aku ti-"

"Haaaa, aku punya satu kamar di lantai yang sama dengan Jongin dan Chanyeol. Pakai saja kalau mau." Perkataan Yifan telak membuat Zitao, Soojung dan Minhyuk tak kuasa menahan tawa mereka. Belum lagi wajah Sehun yang memerah benar-benar penampakan yang langka. Setelah puas menertawakan Sehun dan Luhan yang ikutan memerah, pasangan mesum tersebut lalu meninggalkan keduanya untuk menyalami Jongin juga Kyungsoo. Suasana canggung langsung terasa begitu Sehun melepaskan rangkulannya pada pinggang Luhan. Ia sedikit mundur dari tempatnya berdiri dan mengamati Luhan sekarang, berdoa dalam hati semoga gadis itu tidak menangis atau marah padanya walau meskipun si mungil tentu saja punya hak untuk menampar atau memarahi Sehun atas tindakannya barusan.

"Lu, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk melecehkanmu atau apapun. Sungguh semua bergerak tanpa kendaliku. Aku mohon maafkan aku." Sehun mengusap lehernya kaku merasa takut akan reaksi Luhan nantinya. Gadis itu hanya diam dan terlihat enggan bahkan untuk membalas tatapan Sehun.

"Lu," Sehun tercengang begitu mendapati Luhan yang bergerak menjauhinya ketika ia ingin memegang pundak gadis itu.

"Maafkan aku kumohon. Kau boleh memuk-"

"Maaf Sehun, aku..aku ingin ke kamar kecil sebentar." Luhan berlalu begitu saja tanpa menatap Sehun yang jelas tahu jika gadis itu tengah menahan tangisnya. Terdengar jelas dari getaran suara Luhan saat membalas ucapannya barusan. Sialan! Ia baru saja mendapatkan kesempatan untuk memperbaiki hubungan mereka dan semua hancur hanya karena tangan nakalnya.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo seperti sudah mempersiapkan segalanya untuk hari bahagianya dengan Jongin. Pesta pernikahan yang diadakan di tepi pantai membuat suasana romantis itu langsung terasa begitu malam datang menjemput. Angin pantai yang bertiup syahdu ditemani langit hitam dengan taburan bintang membuat setiap makhluk di sana merasa dihujani doa cinta dari alam. Semua berjalan dengan baik sampai akhir, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terus menghibu para tamu hingga pesta berakhir, Kyungsoo yang semakin membaik serta Jongin yang sudah terlihat lega tanpa beban dan Luhan yang turut larut dalam pesta tersebut meskipun sejak tadi ia hanya duduk di temani Leon dan Minji yang sudah bersandar mengantuk di pangkuannya.

Memang setelah kejadian tangan mesum Sehun, baik Luhan dan Sehun sama-sama memberikan jarak untuk masing-masing menenangkan diri. Sejujurnya ia sama sekali tidak marah pada Sehun hanya saja ia tidak menyangka pria itu bisa berlaku demikian padanya di depan umum. Ia memang merasa dilecehkan dan tentu saja hal itu membuatnya sakit hati, bukan hanya pada perlakuan Sehun namun pada kenyataan bahkan seorang Oh Sehun saja bisa berbuat sedekian rupa padanya meskipun mereka hanya sebatas teman belaka maka menurutnya wajar saja jika laki-laki di masa lalunya melakukan hal yang lebih tidak pantas padanya karena status keluarga. Sesaat tadi Luhan merasa ia tidak pantas untuk hidup tenang dan hanya dilahirkan untuk diperlakukan tidak senonoh. Bohong jika saat dikamar mandi tadi Luhan tidak menangis, ia bahkan hampir kesulitan bernafas karena tangisnya namun ketika ia membuka pintu kamar mandi Luhan mendapati Minseok sedang menatap ke arahnya dan kemudian memeluk dirinya.

" _Apapun yang dilakukan Sehun padamu, percayalah dia mencintaimu dengan seluruh hidupnya." Minseok memeluk Luhan yang masih menangis dalam pelukannya. Ia memang tidak tahu pasti apa yang terjadi diantara Sehun dan Luhan, ia hanya melihat bagaimana Luhan yang terus menunduk tanpa memperhatikan Sehun yang tengah berbicara padanya lalu pergi begitu saja dengan menyeka matanya._

 _Satu hal yang pasti, Luhan menangis dan itu karena Sehun._

 _Lantas Minseok bergegas menitipkan Jongdae untuk mengawasi putri kecil mereka untuk melihat apa yang sedang terjadi pada Luhan. Gadis itu pasti terluka terlihat dari apa yang ia dengar dari suara tangis Luhan dari dalam bilik kamar mandi. Minseok hampir mengetuk pintu kamar mandi tersebut untuk memastikan jika Luhan tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh apapun namun ia mengurungkan niatnya dan hanya mendengarkan tangisan Luhan yang lama-lama menyayat hatinya. Entah apa yang telah Sehun lakukan padanya padahal sejak tadi mereka berdua terlihat bahagia._

 _Hampir lima menit Minseok menunggu pintu tersebut terbuka dan menampilkan wajah sembab Luhan yang langsung ia tarik dalam pelukannya. Membiarkan gadis itu untuk menumpahkan segalanya pada dirinya. Bagaimanapun caranya ia harus mampu membuat Luhan menceritakan yang terjadi padanya. Setelah membiarkan Luhan tenang dan memastikan gadis itu tidak menangis lagi, Minseok memutuskan untuk membawa Luhan ke kamar hotelnya untuk menenangkan gadis itu lebih lama lagi. Akan menjadi hal buruk jika Kyungsoo atau malah Baekhyun melihat kondisi Luhan sekarang, mereka pasti akan mengacaukan pesta hanya untuk menghajar Oh Sehun._

" _Kita rapihkan riasanmu nanti tapi sebelumnya minumlah untuk membuat dirimu tenang." Minseok memberikan segelas air putih untuk Luhan ketika mereka sampai di kamarnya. Gadis itu hanya duduk diam dan meminum air yang diberikan Minseok tanpa memberikan komentar apapun._

" _Nah sekarang tarik nafasmu dan hembuskan perlahan lalu ulangi lagi sampai kau merasa baikan." Luhan mengikuti semua instruksi yang Minseok berikan padanya tanpa berniat bertanya apapun. Keputusan Minseok untuk membawanya keluar dari pesta memang keputusan tepat karena Luhan sendiri tidak tahu harus bagaimana saat menghadapi Sehun nanti._

" _Sudah baikan?" Luhan hanya mengangguk sambil menikmati usapan lembut Minseok pada tangannya._

" _Sekarang mau cerita padaku apa yang sudah manusia idiot Sehun itu lakukan padamu?" Luhan lantas menunduk malu mendengar pertanyaan Minseok. Ia tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana untuk menceritakan yang terjadi apa harus secara gamblang atau menggunakan kiasan._

" _Lu?"_

" _Tidak ada apa-apa Nyo-"_

" _Eonni. Panggil aku seperti Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo memanggilku." Potong Minseok begitu mendengar Luhan hampir memanggilnya dengan sebutan nyonya Jongdae._

" _Tidak terjadi apa-apa Eonni." Suara Luhan semakin mengecil akibat berbohong. Minseok tahu gadis itu sedang menutupi sesuatu darinya entah penting atau tidak. Yang jelas Luhan berbohong._

" _Jangan bohong. Kau tidak mungkin akan menangis seperti tadi jika Sehun tidak melakukan apapun." Memang Minseok ditakdirkan mempunyai aura intimidasi yang kuat meskipun wajah ibu satu anak itu imut. Niat untuk berbohong lebih jauh lagi lenyap begitu saja ketika Luhan tidak sengaja mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat Minseok menatapnya tajam._

" _Aku malu. Aku tidak tahu harus memulainya bagaimana padamu."_

" _Katakan saja. Aku akan dengarkan apapun."_

 _Menarik nafas untuk menenangkan hatinya, Luhan berusaha berbicara tenang._

" _Sehun, dia tidak sengaja,"_

" _Tidak sengaja apa?"_

" _Dia tidak sengaja memegang dadaku."_

" _Memegang dad- Apa?!"_

" _Awalnya ia hanya memeluk pinggangku seperti yang biasa ia lakukan, namun lama kelamaan aku merasakan tangannya semakin bergerak naik menelusuri pinggangku dan sampai pada dadaku. Aku ingin mengelaknya namun saat itu kami sedang berbicara dengan Yifan dan teman-teman Sehun. Hingga mereka menyadari apa yang Sehun lakukan."_

 _Minseok hanya bisa menarik nafasnya menahan rasa kesal dan gemas atas perlakuan Sehun. Anak itu sepertinya sudah terlalu lama bermain dengan Jongin hingga membuat dirinya mesum tanpa terkendali. Dan Luhan, gadis itu pasti menangis karena merasa dilecehkan dan mungkin membuka trauma masa lalu. Dasar pria bodoh._

" _Apa kau mau aku menamparnya?" Ucapan Minseok membuat Luhan terkejut dan langsung menggeleng tidak setuju. Mana mungkin ia rela orang lain mempermalukan Sehun begitu saja padahal pria itu sudah minta maaf padanya._

" _Sehun sudah meminta maaf padaku."_

" _Kau memaafkannya?" Sikap diam Luhan membuat Minseok yakin gadis itu belum memaafkan Sehun._

" _Kalau begitu biarkan aku memukulnya baru kau maafkan dia Lu." Pancing Minseok karena ia penasaran dengan apa yang akan Luhan lakukan selanjutnya._

" _Jangan eonni. Dia sudah minta maaf."_

" _Tapi kau belum memaafkannya kan? Jadi legal untukku menghajarnya." Minseok lantas bediri dari duduknya yang langsung ditahan oleh Luhan. Gadis itu memohon untuk Minseok tidak melakukan apapun pada Sehun bahkan ia mengatakan bahwa ia sudah memaafkan pria itu._

" _Cepat sekali luluhnya."_

" _Aku hanya merasa malu pada diriku yang mudah diperlakukan demikian. Itu sebabnya aku menangis eonni. Aku tidak akan menampar Sehun karena ia sudah meminta maaf padaku dan aku yakin ia juga tidak sadar atas perlakuannya. Ia laki-laki normal jadi wajar jika tergoda begitu kan."_

 _Terkejut tentu saja namun Minseok tidak dapat menyembunyikan senyumnya setelah mendengar ucapan Luhan barusan. Wajar sebagai wanita ia pasti merasa kesal dengan perilaku Sehun namun lepas dari semuanya ia tahu perasaan Luhan yang sebenarnya pada Sehun. Pria itu tanpa harus berbuat banyak sepertinya sudah bisa mendapatkan hati si mungil sebentar lagi hanya saja ia tidak boleh gegabah apalagi sampai melakukan perilaku bejad seperti tadi. Minseok mendekati Luhan untuk kemudian memberikan usapan lembut pada lengan gadis itu._

" _Kalau Jongdae berlaku seperti itu padaku sebelum menjadi suamiku seperti sekarang, aku pasti akan menariknya ke tempat sepi dan menamparnya atas perlakuannya. Karena bagaimanapun juga aku masih milik orangtuaku bukan miliknya yang bebas diperlakukan demikian. Tapi kalau sekarang bahkan jika Jongdae ingin bercumbu di tepi pantai denganku, aku bisa memberikanya selama tempat itu terjaga rahasianya karena bagaimanapun juga bermesraan ditempat umum memang kurang pantas untuk lakukan."_

" _Lagipula semua wanita itu berharga Luhan. Aku tahu jauh didalam perasaanmu kau masih menyimpan perasaan istimewa itu untuk Sehun. Jadi sebelum memaafkan Sehun aku harap kau mau memaafkan dirimu sendiri. Sekuat apapun Sehun berusaha untuk memperbaiki hubungan kalian jika kau tidak mau memaafkan dirimu sendiri dan masa lalumu kalian tidak akan berhasil. Tidak ada wanita di dunia ini yang pantas dilecehkan begitu saja bahkan oleh pasangan mereka sendiri. Kalau kau percaya pada Sehun tentu kau mengerti maksudku. Jadi saranku sih, kalau nanti bertemu Sehun sebelum melepas rindu padanya, kau bisa memberinya pelajaran dulu sedikit." Minseok mengedipkan matanya lalu tersenyum melihat binar kepercayaan diri perlahan muncul dari kedua mata Luhan._

" _Eonni,"_

" _Berhenti menangis rusa kecil. Apa kau tidak kasihan melihat matamu sudah mulai membengkak karena terlalu banyak menangis?" Bukan hanya Luhan yang menangis melainkan Minseok yang sudah menitikkan air matanya saat mendapati Luhan memeluknya. Ia bisa mendengar bagaimana gadis dalam pelukannya bergumam berterima kasih padanya yang ia balas dengan usapan lembut pada punggung gadis itu. Luhan harus bisa memaafkan dirinya sebelum memaafkan masa lalunya itu yang selalu Minseok tanamkan dalam dirinya._

" _Sekarang sudah menangisnya. Lihat riasanmu jadi rusak oh astaga aku membuat kekasih Oh Sehun menjadi jelek hahaha." Minseok tertawa melihat wajah malu-malu Luhan. Ia kemudian membawa Luhan ke depan meja rias dan membenahi riasan gadis itu._

" _Ingat pesanku ok."_

" _Ok Eonni."_

Sehun diam-diam tersenyum begitu matanya mendapati Luhan tengah duduk tenang bersama Leon dan Minji yang sudah tertidur. Gadis itu memberikan usapan pada kepada Leon yang tengah menyandarkan dirinya pada Luhan. Sesekali ia bisa melihat gadis itu tersenyum melihat tingkah Leon yang agaknya sedikit merajuk karena Minji bisa tertidur manja di pangkuan Luhan. Setelah hampir melangkah karena terpesona akan senyum Luhan, pria kebangaan keluarga OH tersebut kemudian menghentikan langkahnya dan kembali diam di tempatnya. Sehun menatap kesal pada tanganya yang sudah kurang ajar tadi sehingga membuat jarak antara mereka berdua. Benar-benar menyebalkan, setelah semua usahanya hanya karena tangannya yang mesum ia harus menerima kekalahan lagi. Saat sedang asik-asiknya merenungi kesalahannya ditemani senyum Luhan yang tidak pudar itu, tiba-tiba saja Sehun mendapati kepalanya berdenyut akibat pukulan entah yang datang dari tangan biadap siapa. Mengelus bagian kepalanya sambil meringis, pria itu membalikkan kepalanya dan mendapati Minseok sedang menatapnya dengan wajah menyebalkan. Sekarang ia tahu tangan kurang ajar siapa yang berani memukul kepalanya barusan.

"Sakit hamster bodoh." Keluh Sehun sambil mengelusi kepalanya yang hanya di balas dengan decihan Minseok. Wanita satu anak itu kemudian berdiri di samping Sehun dan memulai aksinya.

"Itu belum seberapa dibanding tangan bodohmu yang berani menyentuh bagian yang tidak seharusnya Oh Sehun," Tangan Minseok berjalan menyusuri pundak hingga turun menuju dada Sehun secara sensual. Walau Sehun kesal tapi Minseok tetap wanita dan ia tetap pria normal sehingga sentuhan seperti ini akan sangat berbahaya.

"Jauhkan tanganmu hamster!" Sehun mencoba menepis tangan Minseok yang malah dihadiahi satu pukulan lagi dikepalanya.

Plak!

"Kenapa memukul lagi sih?! Jongdae berbuat apa sih padamu sampai kau mengesalkan begitu." Sehun kembali mengelusi kepalanya yang tambah berdenyut sakit akibat pukulan Minseok barusan. Sialannya wanita itu hanya tersenyum mengesalkan tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali.

"Itu karena kau melakukan tindakan asusila pada Luhan!"

"Tindakan asusila apa sih?! Aku tid-" Sehun terhenti begitu mengingat tindakan asusila yang dimaksud Minseok. Astaga apa tadi ia begitu vulgar sama Minseok melihatnya? Pantas saja Luhan menangis.

Mungkin Minseok gemas dengan Sehun hingga ia berlalu meninggalkan pria itu dengan rasa bersalahnya. Sehun hanya duduk diam sambil menunduk merenungi kesalahan fatalnya. Hiruk pikuk pesta bahkan tidak membuat Sehun terhibur sedikitpun. Bagaimana ia bisa merasa bahagia jika kebahagiannya bahkan berada jauh dari jangkauannya. Ia harus apa? Minta maaf? Ini tidak semudah yang orang lain pikirkan. Kalau hubungan mereka baik-baik saja, tentu saja ia akan dengan mudah berlarian ke arah Luhan dan meminta maaf tapi ini kasusnya berbeda. Mereka sedang dalam keadaan dimana satu kesalahan kecil bisa merusak segalanya dan kesalahan yang telah ia lakukan tidaklah kecil. Saat sedang kalut-kalutnya Sehun sudah berikrar untuk pergi mabuk saja sampai pagi lalu berharap tertidur di pantai dan hanyut begitu saja jadi begitu ia bangun tahu-tahu sudah berada di pulau entah berantah mana. Tekadnya sih sudah bulat sampai seseorang berdiri di depannya yang membuat Sehun mau tidak mau mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat siapa yang berani menghalangi langkahnya.

Mata yang biasanya hanya segaris sekarang membulat sempurna tak percaya akan siapa yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya.

"L..L-"

"Mau temani aku berdansa Sehun? Aku masih menyimpan dansaku untukmu." Luhan memang tidak mengulurkan tangannya seperti pria yang mengajak wanitanya berdansa namun dengan senyum malu-malu dan gerakan imutnya ketika menghela rambutnya ke belakang telinga terlihat seperti ajakan yang sangat sayang untuk Sehun tolak. Walau agak tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan ia lihat, Sehun berusaha untuk tetap tenang dan tidak berteriak kegirangan. Setelah melihat kesekeliling dimana para pasangan sudah berdansa mesra, ia kemudian mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengajak Luhan berdansa seperti janji mereka tadi.

.

.

.

Pagi itu sama seperti pagi-pagi yang lainnya. Matahari masih terbit dari timur dengan rona oranye yang menyilaukan namun hangat meskipun demikian udara dingin tetap menggoda setiap insan untuk tetap bergelung mesra dalam selimut mereka tak terkecuali Luhan. Gadis itu mengernyit dingin begitu ia merasakan udara pagi membelai lembut pundaknya yang terasa kosong. Ia menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk merapatkan selimutnya dan semakin menggelung dirinya mencari kehangatan lain yang ia dapati dari sesuatu yang memeluknya. Perlahan Luhan mulai menyadari jika indera pendengarannya mendapati sebuah irama indah bertempo lambat dan menenangkan. Berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya, Luhan membuka kedua retinanya perlahan menyesuaikan cahaya yang sudah mulai menyinari ruangannya. Meskipun pandangannya belum terlalu jelas dan berkabut, Luhan yakin apa yang tengah ia lihat sekarang. Itu adalah bagian depan tubuh manusia atau lebih tepatnya dada seseorang pria –dapat ia pastikan dari bentuknya yang bidang dan terbentuk sempurna. Dada itu bergerak teratur menjawab irama bertempo lambat yang baru saja Luhan dengar, detak jantung seseorang. Perlahan matanya menusuri bagian atas tubuh manusia yang berbaring bersamanya dan mendapati wajah seseorang yang sangat ia kenal.

Sehun, dia Oh Sehun. Pria yang semalam menghabiskan waktu indah nan romantis bersamanya. Pria yang menemaninya berdansa hingga lupa diri. Pria yang membawanya kedalam ciuman panjang dan erotis dipenghujung malam dan pria yang meluluhkan dirinya dibawah kuasanya. Mata Luhan membulat tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia ingat. Sekarang ia mengerti mengapa udara pagi begitu dingin saat menyentuh pundaknya yang ternyata tidak tertutupi apapun itu. Malam itu setelah berdansa dengan Sehun, mereka memang terbawa suasana romantis yang mengundang ke arah lebih intim. Luhan masih ingat bagaimana ia menangis karena ketakutan dan traumanya atas perlakuan masa lalu yang ia terima namun Sehun dengan lembut berhasil membuatnya lupa dan mendapatkan kenikmatan yang sesungguhnya.

Tubuh Luhan meremang begitu ia merasakan tangan Sehun yang memeluknya bergerak sensual di punggungnya sehingga membuatnya semakin merapatkan dirinya pada Sehun. Pria itu juga mengeluarkan suara igauan yang rendah tapi seksi di telinga Luhan. Diam-diam di dalam ingatannya terbayang bagaimana suara Sehun semalam saat mengerang penuh kenikmatan atas dirinya. Ia mengingat bagaimana Sehun memanggilnya dengan suara rendah dan seksi. Mata Luhan kembali melihat ke arah Sehun yang masih tertidur. Wajahnya begitu damai dalam mimpi. Perlahan matanya menyusuri pahatan tegas pada wajah pria itu. Pikiran gadis itu melayang pada bagaimana saat Sehun mempertemukan dahi mereka untuk saling bicara lewat tatapan mata keduanya semalam, bagaimana kedua mata tajam Sehun melihatnya dengan tatapan memuja berkabut nafsu semalam, bagaimana hidung angkuh itu menyusuri leher, dada dan bagian tubuhnya yang lain lalu menciumnya, bagaimana bibir tipis itu dengan serakah bersatu dengan bibirnya, memcumbunya, mengecap tubuhnya dan mengantarkan Luhan pada kenikmatan diatas perasaan cinta yang diberikan oleh pria itu.

Merasa ia akan meledak karena malu, Luhan bergegas untuk membersihkan dirinya sebelum Sehun membuka mata. Perlahan ia berusaha memindahkan tangan Sehun yang memeluknya hingga berhasil membuat pria itu sedikit terganggu namun ketika Luhan mengusap lembut pipinya, Sehun kembali terlelap sambil tersenyum. Setelah berhasil melepaskan diri dari kuasa Sehun, Luhan segera membersihkan dirinya meskipun tubuh mungilnya terasa remuk dan nyeri pada beberapa bagian. Jangan minta Luhan untuk menceritakannya karena ia bisa membuat wajahnya memerah karenanya.

Ketika hendak memakai kemeja Sehun yang tergelak paling dekat dengan tempat tidur, sesuatu yang berkilau terlihat datang dari arah tangannya. Luhan mengernyit heran dengan apa yang baru saja ia lihat. Sembari memakai kemeja Sehun untuk sekedar menutupi tubuhnya tanpa mengancingkannya sempurna, Luhan melihat kearah jari manisnya yang sudah dilingkari sebuah cincin kecil yang indah. Seingatnya ia tidak pernah memakai perhiasan apapun kecuali ia melewatkan sesuatu.

 _Oh, Astaga ini adalah..._

Luhan menangis setelah mengingat dari mana ia mendapati cincin manis tersebut bisa tersemat di jarinya.

.

.

.

TBC

HALOOOO!

Cie akhirnya bisa update juga hahai setelah 1 tahun berlalu dan ff ini akan segera berakhir yeyeyeylalala.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHANYEOOOL. Maapin telat ngucapin yang penting doanya nyampe, makin kuat, makin sukses karir dan ranjangnya ya pih!

Cie Kyungsoo Jongin menikah juga kaaan hahai. Tadinya aku mau mencantumkan bagian ena-ena dan darimana cincin itu berasal, Cuma kalian juga udah pasti bisa nebaklah yak itu cincin darimana datangnya ye kan.

Maapin aku selalu telat update dan menggantungkan kalian ya.

Oia mohon doanya semoga bulan depan aku bisa sidang yak! Biar bisa fokus ke ff lagi enggak ke cekripci terus hehe.


	12. Special Chap : What i want for Christmas

ANDANTE

Special Chapter : What i want for Christmas

Cast:

Lu Han, Se Hun

EXO Members

Romance, Angst, a little bit Humor and Drama

This is Genderswitch.

.

.

.

" **Jauh-jauh dariku!" Perintah Luhan itu mutlak sebenarnya untuk Sehun, apapun itu bentuk perintanya bagi Sehun adalah sebuah keharusan untuk mematuhinya namun kalau perintah itu untuk menyuruhnya pergi jauh tentu saja Sehun tidak akan pernah melaksanakannya. Seenak hidupnya saja Luhan menyuruhnya pergi memangnya waktu delapan tahun tanpa dirinya masih kurang?! Untuk itu meskipun Luhan sudah berulang lagi menyuruhnya untuk menjauh tapi Sehun tetap saja keras kepala untuk duduk di sebelah gadis itu tanpa berniat pergi sedikitpun.**

" **Lu,"**

" **Jangan sentuh aku!" Sehun sedikit meringis begitu mendapati tangannya yang ditepis Luhan dengan kuat. Ia sendiri heran dengan gadis dihadapannya itu, entah apa yang menyebabkannya menjadi mengerikan seperti sekarang. Entah apa kesalahan Sehun, entah dia yang tidak tau karena memang tidak bersalah atau memang Luhan sedang terkena sindrom datang bulan atau malah Sehun memang bersalah tapi tidak tahu salah apa –ingatkan wanita selalu benar apapun yang terjadi.**

" **Setidaknya katakan padaku apa kesalahanku sampai kau marah seperti ini." Sehun mencoba mendekati Luhan perlahan walau gadis itu masih melipat kedua tangannya bersedekap membelakangi dirinya.**

" **Lu," Luhan semakin menolaknya namun bukan Sehun namanya jika tidak berusaha lebih keras lagi. Walhasil dengan sedikit tenaga yang lebih banyak dari sebelumnya, Sehun berhasil membalikkan tubuh Luhan hingga menghadap kearahnya dan mendapati gadis itu sudah menangis. Aduh kapan juga Luhan menangis?! Sejak tadi ia saja tidak dengar suara tangisan Luhan namun kenapa sekarang wajah gadis itu sudah basah, hidungnya juga memerah. Sehun pasti melakukan kesalahan entah apa itu yang jelas ia pasti salah.**

" **Ada apa Lu?" Walau takut dipukuli –meskipun Luhan juga tidak akan pernah memukulinya, Sehun berusaha menarik Luhan sepelan mungkin kedalam pelukannya untuk menenangkan gadis itu. Ajaibnya Luhan tidak menolak dan malah membalas pelukannya yang membuat Sehun sedikit merasa tenang. Sambil berusaha menenangkan Luhan yang malah menangis lebih keras dari sebelumnya, otak Sehun berusaha mengingat kesalahan apa yang entah sengaja atau tidak ia lakukan sehingga membuat Luhannya marah seperti sekarang. Oia, Luhan itu unik. Ketika gadis itu marah, ia tidak akan mengomel seperti Baekhyun atau berbicara ketus seperti Kyungsoo, namun gadis itu akan tetap berbicara normal tapi menangis tiba-tiba tanda kalau kemarahannya sudah sampai puncak. Sehun tahu itu sebab sejak statusnya berubah menjadi seseorang yang** _ **spesial**_ **bagi Luhan, ia sudah melihat dua kali Luhan marah yang pertama karena pelanggan yang kurang ajar padanya dan yang kedua itu kesalahannya sih yang 'menyerang' Luhan tiba-tiba sehingga membuat gadis itu menangis sambil marah padanya.**

" **Lu, bisa jelaskan padaku apa kesalahanku?" Tanya Sehun takut-takut sambil tetap memeluk Luhan. Bisa sajakan gadis itu mendadak mengamuk seperti kakaknya yang brutal suka memukulinya tanpa ampun. Sehun merasakan Luhan bergerak dari pelukannya dan ia pun membiarkan gadis itu duduk tegak menghadapnya walau itu artinya ia harus melepaskan Luhan dari dekapannya. Sedikit banyak jantung Sehun berdebar kencang mendapati Luhan yang menatapnya dingin. Luhan yang marah memang menyeramkan.**

 _ **Yatuhan aku habis berbuat apa sebenarnya sehingga membuat Luhan marah seperti ini? Aku mematuhi perintahmu kok, tidak berjudi dan main wanita hanya saja aku sempat minum alkohol beberapa waktu lalu. Apapun itu kumohon bukakan pintu ampunanmu untukku.**_

" **Sehun," Sehun merasakan Luhan mengusap lembut pipinya. Sebenarnya mungkin maksud Luhan supaya dirinya tidak tegang dalam artian sebenarnya namun perlakuan Luhan barusan malah membuatnya semakin tidak tenang.**

" **Ya Say-"**

" **Aku tidak mau menikah denganmu."**

" **-yang, APA?! Kau bilang apa?!" Jantung Sehun merasa berhenti ketika telinganya menangkap kalimat AKU-TIDAK-MAU-MENIKAH-DENGANMU keluar dari mulut cantik gadisnya. Kalau Luhan bercanda ini benar-benar tidak lucu namun wajah gadis itu tidak menandakan ia sedang melucu, ia benar-benar serius.**

" **Lu,ap-apa maks-,"**

" **Aku tidak mau menikah denganmu. Aku tidak mau menikah dengan seseorang yang suka mengingkari janji, dan ini," Luhan melepaskan cincin yang sudah melekat di jari manisnya lalu memberikannya pada Sehun yang masih diam seperti orang mati, "Aku kembalikan padamu. Cari saja wanita diluaran sana yang bisa kau bohongi."**

 **Setelahnya Luhan pergi begitu saja tanpa membiarkan Sehun menahannya atau menanyakan kesalahan macam apa yang sudah membuat Luhan memutuskan hubungan mereka, meninggalkan Sehun yang sudah memucat berurai air mata.**

 _ **Jangan pergi, kumohon.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Kau bercanda! Cepat cari gadis sialan itu dan seret dia kesini Yoda!" Geram Jongin pada Chanyeol yang tengah menghubunginya via telepon, menghiraukan Kyungsoo yang tenang di dapurnya.**

" _ **Kau pikir mencari gadis itu mudah?! Kalau mudah tidak mungkin Sehun masih perjakan sampai delapan tahun bodoh!"**_ **Jongin menarik nafasnya panjang berusaha untuk meredam emosinya untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia sudah menjadi seorang suami dan mungkin akan menjadi calon ayah –kalau benihnya berhasil, jadi ia harus lebih bisa menahan emosinya. Kalau tidak nanti anaknya bisa ikutan pemarah sepertinya.**

" **Aku tahu Park, untuk itu kita harus mencari gadis itu secepatnya dan sebelum menghadap Sehun ia harus berlutut di hadapanku dulu."**

" _ **Lalu kau mau apa hah! Menyuruh Luhan berlutut dikakimu?! Sudah berniat Selingkuh dari Kyungsoo! Dasar-"**_ **Jongin menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga begitu mendapati ponsel sahabatnya sudah berpindah tangan kepada tunangannya yang cerewet bukan main. Astaga ia masuk mulut singa kalau sudah begini.**

" **Dokter cantik Byun Baekhyun, bisa tolong berikan ponselnya kepada tunanganmu lagi? Aku butu-"**

" _ **Tidak akan kuberikan pada Chanyeol jika kau belum berjanji tidak akan menyakiti Luhan seujung kukupun!"**_

 **Jongin mengurut pangkal hidungnya dan mendadak pusing. Masalah Sehun dan Luhan tapi mengapa ia yang ikutan terserang pahitnya sih?**

 _ **Dasar Chanyeol gila. Sudah tahu ini genting sempat-sempatnya memasrahkan ponselnya pada dokter sinting ini astaga.**_ _ **Pengantin baru sepertiku sangatlah malang. Tidak dapat malam pertama, bulan madu yang tertunda, pekerjaan menggila, sahabat yang sinting. Ya tuhan siapakah aku dulu sehingga makhlukmu yang seksi nan tampan ini begitu menderita.**_

" **Berikan ponselnya Baekhyun. Cepatlah ini mendesak sebelum Sehun gantung diri!" Mulut Jongin dengan sialannya malah mengeluarkan nada tinggi yang tentu saja akan membuat Baekhyun semakin mengamuk. Sialan double sial.**

" _ **Berani membentakku hitam! Sehun memang pantas menggantung dirinya setelah apa yang ia lakukan!"**_

 **Salah Sehun apalagi sih sampai Luhan bisa menghilang begitu? Kira-kira begitulah otak Jongin berusaha mengingat apa saja yang akhir ini temannya yang bodoh itu lakukan sampai bisa membuat gadis yang dicintainya hilang untuk kedua kalinya. Kalau tidak ingat Sehun itu siapa, Jongin bersedia kok menyerahkan Sehun kepada Baekhyun untuk membedah isi kepala manusia itu agar tidak terus-terusan melakukan hal bodoh lagi.**

" **Begitu aku bisa menemukan Luhan, Sehun untukmu saja. Bedah saja kepalanya supaya otaknya menjadi normal." Terserah deh Jongin terkena tuntutan pembunuhan berencana asalkan pasangan itu bisa bertemu lagi dan ia bisa segera menikmati hidup dengan tenang.**

" _ **Janji? Jangan salahkan aku kalau Sehun jadi bodoh atau idiot setelahnya. Aku jadi tidak sabar menantikan kau membawa Sehun padaku."**_ **Suara Baekhyun terdengar begitu senang setelah Jongin mengajukan penawaran Bedah kepala Sehun.**

" **Iya aku janji! Berikan pada Chanyeol sekarang kumohon." Suara Jongin melembut namun wajahnya menunjukkan raut jijik atas nada suaranya barusan sementara Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum melihat ulah Jongin yang sedang bertengkar dengan Baekhyun.**

" _ **Kau cari Luhan, biar aku yang temani Sehun."**_

 **Jongin hampir menyumpah begitu mendapati ide Chanyeol barusan. Pria itu sudah gila atau bagaimana sih?! Sudah jelas ia akan menghabisi Luhan jika gadis itu memunculkan diri malah ia mendapatkan tugas untuk mencarinya?! Dasar sinting.**

" **Apa?! Hei Kau gila ya! Aku bis-**

" _ **Kututup ya! Ingat temukan ia sebelum natal ok! Bye Jonginnie sayang."**_ **Setelahnya Jongin merasa ia akan muntah walau belum makan sama sekali.**

 **Menemukan Luhan?! Orang tua macam apa yang memberikan gadis itu nama Lu yang berarti rusa dalam bahasa China? Apa mereka tidak sadar anaknya sekarang sudah berubah menjadi mirip rusa, gemar berlarian dan lincah belum lagi tubuhnya juga kecil suaranya juga pelan ya ampun gadis itu benar-benar membuat Jongin sakit kepala bahkan sebelum memulai pencariannya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Entah bagaimana ceritanya dihadapannya sekarang sudah duduk gadis manis nan lincah yang selama dua hari ia cari sampai hampir putus kaki. Gadis itu duduk dengan apiknya, wajahnya terlihat segar dengan potongan rambut sebahunya yang anggun. Jongin berulang kali mengusap matanya memastikan siapa yang tengah duduk di hadapannya sekarang apakah ia benar-benar Luhan atau bukan. Rambut baru gadis itu mengubah segalanya.**

 _ **Padahal ia cantik rambutnya panjang, eh astaga Kkammjjong! Ingat Kyungsoo.**_

" **Hai Jongin." Sapa Luhan begitu melihat Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menyadarkan diri dari bayangannya atas Luhan. Sekarang Jongin tahu apa yang membuat Sehun hampir gantung diri kemarin malam, jelas saja ia lebih memilih kehilangan nyawa dibandingkan kehilangan gadis seperti Luhan. Selain cantik, gadis itu juga manis namun sedikit merepotkan karena terlalu lincah dan cepat menghilang seperti ninja.**

" **Kau benar Luhan kan?" Tanya Jongin memastikan siapa yang tengah berbicara dengannya. Ia melihat Luhan tersenyum lalu menganggukkan kepalanya membuat rambut pendeknya berayun cantik. Jongin harus kuat iman.**

" **Kau memotong rambutmu?" Ketimbang bertanya 'kemana saja kau' atau 'kembalilah pada Sehun' Jongin lebih penasaran dengan keputusan gadis itu memotong rambutnya. Pasalnya salah satu hal yang paling Sehun sukai dari Luhan adalah rambutnya yang panjang menutupi punggung sehingga pria itu tidak harus repot-repot melarang Luhan mengenakan gaun dengan belakang terbuka karena rambut si mungil bisa menutupinya dengan baik. Namun sekarang? Hanya sebatas bahu. Sehun bisa bunuh diri ditempat kalau tahu Luhannya sudah berubah seperti sekarang.**

 **Ah! Ada lagi yang membuat Jongin harus memastikan jika gadis dihadapannya Luhan adalah dari pakaian yang dipakai gadis itu. Luhan yang biasanya akan mengenakan terusan selutut yang imut atau kemeja kasual dengan celana jeans panjang, sekarang gadis itu hanya mengenakan kemeja yang panjangnya hanya sebatas paha dan tampak kebesaran ditubuhnya yang mungil sementara kakinya dibiarkan terekspos begitu saja karena ia hanya mengenakan celana jeans pendek 5 cm diatas lutut belum lagi sepatu gadis itu hanya sepatu kets biasa. Sehun benar-benar akan mati mendadak melihat perubahan Luhan kalau begini caranya.**

" **Oh ini, aku bosan. Aku harus melupakan semuanya bukan, maka semua dimulai dari memotong rambutku." Luhan menjawabnya dengan begitu tenang malah membuat Jongin nyaris terkena serangan jantung. Ini beneran Luhannya Sehun atau Luhan yang kesurupan sih?! Mudah sekali gadis itu memutuskan hubungannya dengan Sehun sementara pria itu tengah meradang disana.**

" **Siapa yang kau lupakan? Sehun? Hubungan kalian baik-baik saja kan?" Tanya Jongin penasaran walau sebenarnya ia bisa saja memaki Luhan karena ucapannya barusan. Namun ia harus bisa menahan diri agar mendapat lebih banyak informasi sehingga ia bisa dengan siap menghadapi Sehun dikemudian hari.**

 _ **Lama-lama Sehun bisa masuk rumah sakit jiwa kalau begini. Kasian juga anak itu.**_

" **Iya. Pria itu."**

" **Kenapa? Kalian akan menikah bukan, lalu menga-"**

" **Apa pria itu terlalu sibuk menyakiti dirinya sendiri sampai lupa memberitahumu kalau kami sudah berakhir?" Luhan berbicara masih dengan suaranya yang pelan dan menyenangkan namun Jongin tahu gadis itu sedang dirundung amarah.** __ **Melihat Jongin yang diam, Luhan memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan ucapannya. Biar saja pria itu berspekulasi yang tidak-tidak, ia harus terus bertahan setidaknya sampai keluar dari kafe ini kalau tidak semua akan berantakan.**

 _ **Sehun bodoh kau salah apa lagi?!**_

" **Apa, kesalahan bodoh apa yang dilakukan Sehun padamu sehingga kalian memutuskan untuk berakhir?" Luhan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jongin, ia malah membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar foto dan memberikannya pada Jongin.**

" **Kurasa ini bisa menjawab semuanya. Aku permisi dulu Jongin. Senang bisa mengobrol denganmu." Jongin tidak menghiraukan Luhan yang berdiri meninggalkannya dan memusatkan perhatiannya pada lembaran foto yan baru saja gadis itu berikan. Matanya melotot tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat.**

 _ **Oh Sehun bajingan!**_

 _ **Masuk perangkap! Yes! Seringai itu muncul tepat ketika ia melihat Jongin meremat foto yang ia berikan.**_

.

.

.

Cup!

Luhan menghentikan ketikannya begitu ia merasakan seseorang mencium pipinya lembut. Tanpa harus menoleh atau bertanya siapa manusia yang berani melakukan hal itu padanya, Luhan sudah tahu pelaku tindakan tersebut. Oh Sehun, memang siapa lagi?! Sehun kemudian beralih mengambil notebook yang sedari tadi berada di pangkuan gadis itu dan meletakannya di atas meja sementara Luhan hanya diam memperhatikan yang tengah Sehun lakukan sambil tersenyum.

"Kita kan sudah berjanji hanya 30 menit sampai aku selesai bekerja. Mengapa kau lebih lama?" Tanya Sehun sambil menarik Luhan lembut untuk duduk di atas pangkuannya. Sehun senang memandangi Luhan dengan jarak seperti sekarang, gadis itu berada di posisi yang lebih tinggi darinya dengan tangan si cantik yang melingkari lehernya sementara ia sendiri bisa memainkan tangannya pada lekukan tubuh Luhan bahkan pada paha si mungil yang sudah terbuka kemana-mana. Luhan hanya pakai baju kaos Sehun yang bahkan tidak sampai menutupi bokongnya walau baju itu terlampau besar ditubuhnya bahkan bahu si cantik sudah terlihat dengan sempurna sementara ia masih melindungi dirinya dengan hanya memakai sweetpants.

"Ideku sedang lancar Sehun." Sehun hanya tersenyum mendapati Luhan yang merajuk di hadapannya. Bibir si cantik ia kecup sekali tanda gemas sementara si mungil hanya memukulnya lembut di bagian dada.

"Kali ini kau bikin aku menjadi siapa lagi?" Tanya Sehun sambil memainkan rambut Luhan yang baru saja ia lepaskan dari ikatannya. Ia benar-benar suka dengan rambut si cantik yang semakin hari semakin panjang. Terkadang ia juga tidak keberatan kok untuk menyisirkan rambut Luhan atau membantu mengikatkannya apalagi ketika rambut panjang itu tergerai indah saat ia dan Luhan tengah melakukan olahraga malam mereka, bagaimana rambut-rambut itu tergerai berantakan dengan beberapa helai yang menempel dileher Luhan karena keringat si gadis. Ya Tuhan Sehun bersumpah Luhan benar-benar seksi dalam keadaan seperti itu.

"Hanya menjadi seseorang jahat yang selingkuh." Tanpa sempat melihat reaksi Sehun, Luhan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada leher Sehun dan memeluk pria itu malu. Ia tidak siap dengan reaksi Sehun atas peran yang ia berikan dalam cerita – cerita yang ia tulis. Beberapa hari lalu ia membangun karakter Sehun sebagai pria kaya raya, lalu pernah juga ia menuliskan Sehun sebagai pria jahat nan kejam, sebagai gangster, penjual obat terlarang, anak orang kaya semuanya peran-peran diktator. Namun malam ini ia mendapatkan ide untuk membangun karakter Sehun menjadi orang tukang selingkuh hanya karena ia kesal setelah selama seharian pria itu hanya berkutat pada pekerjaannya padahal ia sedang mendapatkan jatah libur panjang akibat Natal.

"Selingkuh? Aku sejahat itu?" tanya Sehun sambil menolehkan sedikit wajahnya sehingga pipinya dan Luhan saling bersentuhan sementara gadisnya hanya menganggukkan kepala menjawab pertanyaannya barusan.

"Jahat sekali." Sehun meringis mendapati jawaban Luhan atas pertanyaannya barusan. Potong saja belalai Sehun jika ia berani selingkuh dari gadis yang menjadi perlabuhannya sejak masih SMA itu.

"Memang jahat."

"Lalu apa yang dilakukan dirimu saat aku selingkuh?" Tanya Sehun penasaran lagi dengan tetap memainkan rambut Luhan dengan jarinya.

"Menurutmu?"

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat reaksi Sehun atas pertanyaannya. Ia ingin tahu apa yang akan dilakukan pria itu jika kekasihnya selingkuh.

"Selingkuhanku cantik tidak?" Daripada menjawab pertanyaan Luhan, Sehun malah lebih penasaran dengan wujud selingkuhannya. Lebih dari itu sebenarnya sejak tadi ia sedang menahan diri untuk tidak menyerang Luhan dengan ciumannya dan berakhir dengan pasrah dibawah kungkungannya.

"Umm, aku belum memikirkannya. Kau punya masukan?" tanya Luhan sambil mulai membalas permainan tangan Sehun yang sudah beralih menggoda pinggangnya. Jemari si mungil mulai memainkan rambut belakang Sehun sambil mengusap tengkuk pria itu sesekali.

"Berikan aku selingkuhan yang rambutnya panjang sepertimu."

"Ok. Lalu apa lagi?" Luhan merasakan Sehun menarik tubuhnya semakin mendekat padanya.

"Tubuhnya mungil sepertimu." Satu tangan Sehun perlahan merambat naik membentuk pola-pola abstrak pada punggung Luhan sementara satu tangannya lagi memeluk lembut pinggangnya membuat Luhan menahannya nafasnya sesekali sambil tetap berusaha tenang.

"Tubuh mungil, ok. Lalu apa lagi?" Retina Luhan menangkap Sehun yang semakin dekat dengannya bahkan ia bisa merasakan wajah Sehun benar-benar berada tepat di depan lehernya sehingga ia harus menunduk untuk bisa melihat wajah pria itu dengan baik. Tidak perlu dijelaskan lagi Luhan tahu akan kemana ini semua berakhir, maka ia sengaja membawa jemarinya mengusap rahang Sehun dengan sensual membuat pria itu menutup matanya menikmati sentuhannya.

"Berikan aku selingkuhan yang sama persis denganmu." Luhan bisa merasakan pergerakan bibir Sehun saat pria itu berbicara di bibirnya sebab wajah keduanya sudah saling mendekat satu sama lain.

"Atau," Luhan membalas ucapan Sehun dengan sedikit berbisik membuat pria itu meradang karena gairahnya atas bibir Luhan diatas miliknya.

"Dengan kata lain, tidak ada yang bisa menggantikanmu." Pertahanan Sehun runtuh begitu ia selesai mengucapkan hak paten atas hatinya hanya untuk Luhan. Bibirnya bergerak perlahan hingga menjadi penuh gairah setelah Luhan membalas perlakuannya dengan sangat baik. Tangannya sudah tidak lagi hanya memainkan pola abstrak pada punggung si cantik namun sudah menahan tengkuknya agar ia bisa menguasai Luhan mulai dari ciumannya sementara Luhan sudah memeluk leher Sehun untuk menahan dirinya agar tetap kuat dalam pergulatan awal mereka.

Cukup lama bahkan kepala keduanya sempat bergerak perlahan dari kanan ke kiri untuk bisa saling menikmati satu sama lain hingga Luhan dengan lembut menepuk bahu Sehun tanda ia butuh bernafas untuk pertarungan selanjutnya. Sehun begitu mengagumi bagaimana cara Luhan membuka matanya setiap mereka selesai berciuman. Begitu menawan dan seksi secara bersamaan.

"Aku tidak pernah puas dengan ciuman, kau tahu itu kan?" Tanya Sehun lembut sambil merapikan rambut Luhan yang sedikit berantakan karena ulahnya.

Luhan mengangguk sambil tersenyum, "Aku tahu."

"Kau mengizinkanku?"

"Besok kita harus ke gereja, ingat?" Jawab Luhan sambil mengelus rahang Sehun lembut.

"Satu atau paling tidak dua. Aku janji." Luhan tidak membalas perkataan Sehun dan hanya memeluk leher pria itu sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher sang pria. Tanda lampu hijau untuk Sehun jika Luhan sudah mulai manja seperti barusan. Maka ia segera membenahi posisi Luhan hingga ia bisa membawa Luhan ke tempat pertarungan yang sebenarnya.

.

.

Sehun sudah mengatakan jika ia menyukai rambut Luhan yang panjang tergerai acak saat ia merengkuh tubuh Luhan di bawah kungkungannya dan sekarang adalah saat paling Sehun sukai. Tidak ada lagi yang membatasi sentuhan kulit keduanya sekarang, rambut Luhan yang tergerai acak dengan beberapa helai melekat di leher gadis itu karena keringat si cantik akibat aktifitas mereka, wajah sayu Luhan dilengkapi dengan rintihan si mungil atas permainan bibirnya diatas dada gadis itu dan gerakan gelisah Luhan akibat tangan nakalnya yang sibuk bermain dengan tubuh si cantik.

Perlahan Sehun membawa dirinya tepat berhadapan dengan Luhan yang masih bergerak gelisah karena ulahnya sementara ia hanya tersenyum puas melihat gadisnya berlaku demikian. Ia kemudian mempercepat permainan jari-jari nakalnya pada bagian bawah Luhan sambil memberikan kecupan lembut di leher si cantik. Ia dapat merasakan tangan Luhan mencengkram bahunya erat dan nafas gadisnya yang memburu tanda ia akan segera sampai maka dengan lirih ia berbisik memohon pada Luhan untuk melepaskannya dan membiarkan gadisnya tenang untuk sejenak. Sehun memberika ciuman lembut di dahi Luhan begitu Luhan selesai dengan pelepasan pertamanya. Kedua mata rusa gadis itu terbuka perlahan dengan nafas yang masih tersengal sementara Sehun sudah tersenyum di hadapannya.

Luhan membawa jarinya mengusap lembut rahang Sehun hanya untuk sekedar memastikan jika pria yang sedang menikmatinya adalah Sehun bukan orang lain. Setelah mendapatkan bisikan lirih Sehun atas kepastiannya, Luhan menarik kepala Sehun untuk mendekat dan membawa pria itu ke dalam ciumannya. Rasa yang sama saat ia dan pria itu bertukar perasaan lewat bibir mereka membuat Luhan yakin siapa yang tengah merengkuhnya pasrah.

Setelah memastikan Luhan yakin atas dirinya, Sehun perlahan mempersiapkan dirinya untuk menuju perhelatan yang sesungguhnya. Seingin apapun Sehun melesakkan diri ke dalam tubuh Luhan ia harus tetap melakukannya dengan lembut agar gadis itu tidak lagi trauma atas kejadian masa lalu. Bertukar pikiran melalui tatapan keduanya, perlahan Sehun menyatukan dirinya dengan Luhan yang langsung mencengkram bahunya erat. Bukan yang pertama kali atau kedua kalinya namun setiap mereka melakukan penyatuan rasa seperti yang pertama selalu Luhan rasakan. Rasa nyeri dan sakit itu membuatnya harus selalu memohon kelembutan pada Sehun dan semua perasaan itu akan hilang begitu saja setelah penyatuan mereka berubah menjadi pergerakan statis yang memabukkan yang Sehun berikan padanya. Pergerakan Sehun perlahan semakin cepat membuat Luhan bergerak resah dibawahnya sementara pria itu mulai memainkan mulut nakalnya pada tubuh Luhan yang lain. Sehun akan tersenyum puas ketika bibir Luhan menyuarakan kepuasannya atas gerakan statis yang Sehun lakukan, maka sebagai hadiah ia akan semakin memacu tubuhnya lebih semangat lagi.

Pergulatan panjang nan memabukkan itu selesai ketika Luhan menyerah terlebih dahulu sebelum Sehun yang kemudian menghantarkannya pada kenikmatan tertinggi dunia. Cengkraman Luhan pada lengannya yang menguat menandakan perhelatan akbar mereka malam ini bisa mendekati sempurna meskipun baru dilakukan satu kali dan Sehun sudah merasa ini cukup meskipun jauh dilubuk hatinya ia tidak akan bisa berhenti dari Luhan. Perlahan Sehun melepaskan penyatuan mereka dan mendapati Luhan yang sedikit berdesis karenanya sehingga membuat Sehun membawa gadis itu kedalam pelukannya sambil memberikan stimulasi penyembuhan tenaga.

Luhan membuka matanya perlahan dan mendapati Sehun yang tersenyum padanya membuat sudut hatinya menghangat. Ia kemudian semakin mendekat ke arah Sehun menyamankan dirinya di dalam pelukan pria itu. Besok adalah natal pertamanya dengan Sehun dan Luhan begitu bahagia atasnya.

"Sehun,"

"Ya sayang?"

"Selamat natal."

Sehun hanya tersenyum dan kemudian membawa Luhan dalam ciumannya.

"Selamat natal juga sayang."

"Kau mau hadiah apa?" Sehun tampak berpikir atas pertanyaan Luhan barusan. Apa lagi yang ia minta jika hadiah yang ia tunggu selama ini sudah ada dihadapannya sekarang. Tiba-tiba saja terlintas sesuatu dalam otak Sehun yang membuatnya tersenyum licik.

"Apa kau akan memberikannya?" tanya Sehun sambil tersenyum penuh makna.

"Iya, aku akan berusaha untuk memberikannya. Memangnya kau mau apa?"

"Bayi. Anak. Berikan aku keturunan Luhan dan jadilah ibu dari anak –anakku." Jangan tanyakan bagaimana Luhan sekarang apalagi kalau bukan memerah malu dan terharu. Ia bahkan tidak pernah menyangka Sehun benar-benar serius pada bahkan setelah lamarannya pada pernikahan Kyungsoo, Luhan masih menyangka Sehun hanya ingin mengikatnya biasa. Namun malam ini Sehun menyatakan keinginannnya.

"Sehun,"

"Natal tahun depan kita rayakan bersama Sehun dan Luhan kecil. Ok?"

.

.

.

END – SPECIAL CHAPTER OFFICIALY END.

Hello! Ini yang tamat Cuma chapter specialnya aja ya bukan ceritanya tapi ada hubungannya juga kok sama chapter depan yang kemungkinan bakal aku bikin chapter akhir hehehehehehe.

Itu yang di bold artinya tulisannya cerita Luhan yak, kalian paham nah pasti lah ye kan hehe.

Ncnya masih segitu aja yaaaak~~ Bikinnya sambil dengerin crazy in love, good for you sama love me harder versi sofia karlberg ini hehe. Maapin yak kalau kurang hot. Selamat libur panjang semuanya!


	13. Chapter 10 : All With You (END)

ANDANTE

Chapter 10 : All With You

Cast:

Lu Han, Se Hun

EXO Members

Romance, Angst, a little bit Humor and Drama

This is Genderswitch.

.

.

.

 _Sore itu, selesai berbelanja komik kesukaannya bersama dengan Jongin, Sehun berniat mengambil arah jalan pulang yang berbeda dari biasanya. Maka ia memutar arah dan melewati sebuah sekolah. Sekolah yang pernah menjadi lawan bertarungnya sekitar dua bulan lalu itu sebenarnya sekolah impian Sehun. Hanya saja walau Sehun kaya, ia sedikit bodoh dalam hal ilmu pengetahuan. Itu sebabnya Sehun tidak bisa bersekolah di sana._

 _Sehun bukan anak bodoh yang akan berkeliaran di wilayah musuh dengan atribut seragam yang lengkap. Tentu saja ia masih sayang tubuhnya walau bagaimanapun juga. Dengan penampilan biasa seperti sekarang –kaos putih polos dengan segelas minuman dingin Sehun akan aman dari serangan musuh dari sekolah manapun._

 _Satu hal yang tidak Sehun ketahui adalah di sebelah sekolah impiannya ternyata berdiri sebuah gedung kosong yang tidak terpakai. Kalau sudah kosong dan tidak terpakai itu artinya gedung itu adalah markas roh halus. Sehun menghentikan langkahnya dan diam berdiri di depan gedung kosong tersebut. Bentuknya sih bagus tapi kondisinya itu benar-benar tidak terawat, jelek, buruk, ah pokoknya cocok menjadi markas hantu._

Sepertinya Sehun memang harus berterima kasih kepada usulan bodoh yang tiba-tiba singgah ke dalam otaknya sore itu. Pertemuannya dengan si cantik yang sekarang menjadi sumber kehidupannya memang diawali dengan keinginan anehnya yang ingin mengambil jalan pulang yang berbeda dari biasanya setelah menemani Jongin membeli komik. Padahal jika dipikir-pikir jalan yang akan dia lalui akan memakan waktu lebih lama dari yang biasanya. Berawal dari pemikiran untuk sekedar melihat bagaimana penampakan sekolah idamannya dulu, Sehun malah teralihkan dengan keberadaan gedung kosong yang lebih mirip sarang hantu ketimbang gedung serba guna.

Sehun geli sendiri mengingat bagaimana ia bisa sebegitu penasarannya dengan gedung kosong yang jelek dan buruk itu. Ia sendiri yakin bawa ia bukanlah tipikal orang yang gemar mencari tahu hal-hal aneh atau malah tertarik kepada sesuatu yang bukan menjadi urusannya namun hari itu entah makhluk apa berhasil memasuki pikirannya untuk tetap berdiri tenang di depan gedung bodoh nan horror tersebut sembari menghabiskan minuman dingin yang ia beli. Sepertinya ia juga harus berterima kasih banyak kepada makhluk entah berantah yang berhasil mempengaruhinya sore itu hingga ia bisa mendapati pintu gedung bodoh tersebut terbuka dan membawanya kepada pertemuan pertamanya dengan Luhan. Siapa sangka kisah cinta mereka akan dimulai dari pertemuan tak disengaja akibat dirinya yang lemah dengan tatapan mata seorang gadis manis? Sehun memang jagoan berhati hello kitty. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Luhan yang tidak begitu menyenangkan. Siapa juga yang berharap dipertemukan dengan pasangan hidupnya melalui cara aneh seperti itu. Namun ia juga tidak menampik perasaan aneh yang sering datang memenuhi hati dan pikirannya sejak pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Luhan. Gadis itu sepertinya telah berhasil membangunkan sisi romantismenya dengan sangat baik.

 _Tepat saat Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya, pintu gedung kosong itu terbuka dengan seorang gadis yang terlempar begitu saja tepat di dekat kakinya. Menundukkan pandangannya ia mendapati seorang gadis mungil dengan kondisi yang tidak terlalu baik untuk digambarkan._

" _Kalau kau tidak bisa seperti Hayoung, enyah saja dari hidupku! Cih!" Seorang pria meludah tepat di depan gadis yang terlempar tadi. Seorang gadis dengan pakaian tidak beraturan kemudian berdiri di samping pria tadi. Ekspresi gadis itu benar-benar seperti jalang pikir Sehun._

 _Oia, Sehun?_

 _Setelah melihat adegan ludah meludah itu, Sehun segera beranjak dari tempatnya. Menurutnya tidak penting sama sekali untuk melihat adegan drama yang pasti akan berurai air mata dari si gadis itu. Sepengelihatan Sehun juga, pria yang mesum dengan gadis yang disebut Hayoung itu satu sekolah karena seragam mereka sama, sedangkan gadis yang terlempar tadi itu berbeda sekolah dari mereka._

 _Intinya sama, mereka bertiga bukan dari sekolah yang sama._

" _Lihat! Bahkan orang asing itu saja tidak berniat sama sekali denganmu!" Laki-laki itu kemudian mengangkat kepala gadis itu dengan menarik rambut belakangnya._

 _Sialnya, Sehun melihatnya._

 _Gadis itu sebenarnya manis dilihat dari matanya yang lucu menurut Sehun. Bibirnya juga mungil dan terlihat ranum, hidungnya bangir, sangat lucu. Sayangnya semua itu terhalang oleh raut kesedihan, ketakutan, kehancuran, kekecewaan yang terpancar jelas dari kedua matanya._

 _Sehun masih diam memperhatikan bagaimana laki-laki mesum dan kedua temannya memperlakukan gadis mungil itu. Menggerayangi setiap lekukan tubuhnya yang membuat gadis itu menangis dan meronta. Sebenarnya Sehun sudah mau maju dan bertindak sok jagoan karena tiba-tiba hati kecilnya tersentuh dengan tatapan permohonan dari gadis itu. Tapi ia masih diam di tempatnya menunggu saat yang tepat._

" _Kau ini masih baru kan? Bagaimana sedikit permainan untukmu dariku sebagai salam perpisahan kita hmm?" laki-laki itu kemudian membawa tangan mesumnya ke dalam rok sekolah gadis mungil yang terus saja meronta. Sementara kedua temannya malah asik menggerayangi bagian depan dan belakang tubuh gadis itu._

Pikiran pria itu kemudian melayang pada saat pertemuan mereka yang selanjutnya. Ia tiba-tiba saja teringat dengan kedatangan Luhan ke sekolahnya sambil membawa obat-obatan hanya karena ia memberitahukan gadis itu jika ia sedang sakit. Entah Luhan itu memang polos atau bodoh atau apalah yang jelas siswa laki-laki di sekolahannya merupakan segerombolan serigala lapar yang doyan dengan melon-melon, jadi ketika mereka mendapati buruan mereka sedang berdiri dengan senyum manisnya di depan pagar sekolah maka jangan heran jika kau akan mendengar kehebohan penuh tatapan lapar di sana.

 _Sehun tidak bisa menjawab semua pertanyaan yang dilontarkan orang lain padanya terkait mengapa ada gadis asing yang cantik di depan sekolah mereka dan mencarinya. Gadis itu benar-benar lugu atau bodoh yang pasti Sehun akan berpikir dua kali bahkan berkali-kali untuk datang ke sekolah orang lain dengan perlengkapan seragam yang masih lengkap dari ujung kepala sampai kaki._

 _Luhan, gadis tempo hari yang ia tolong sekarang berdiri di dekat pintu gerbang sekolahnya dengan tas ransel di punggung gadis itu. Rambutnya diikat menjadi ekor kuda yang panjang dengan ikal pada bagian ujungnya. Ia masih menggunakan rok sekolahnya lengkap dengan kemejanya hanya saja di tutupi dengan jaket. Meski demikian kehadiran Luhan seperti magnet untuk anak-anak sekolah Sehun terutama bagi anak laki-laki yang mesum. Mereka dari tadi sudah berdiri di belakang gerbang menggoda Luhan, memanggil namanya bahkan ada yang iseng memberikan tanaman –sebagai pengganti bunga untuk Luhan. Namun gadis itu hanya tersenyum melihat mereka semua dan sesekali membungkuk pada mereka._

" _Jelaskan nanti." Woo Bin menepuk bahu Sehun ketika ia melihat anak itu berdiri di sebelahnya. Ia kemudian mempersilahkan Sehun untuk menghampiri gadis itu. Gadis mungil itu sekarang menyodorkan sebuah bungkusan yang katanya obat. Setelah Sehun buka, memang berisi obat sih tapi kenapa harus ada plester kucing putih merah muda ini juga?!_

" _Ini punyamu?" tanya Sehun lagi untuk memastikan kalau plester hello kitty itu tidak akan menempel di tubuhnya._

 _Luhan menggeleng dan menyodorkan semua isi bungkusan itu pada Sehun._

" _Untukmu. Hidungmu." Sehun membulatkan matanya mendengar jawaban Luhan. Ya Ampun Sehun itu pria sejati, masih tergoda dengan 'melon-melon' wanita masa harus pakai plester hello kitty sih?! "Hidungku baik-baik saja. Aku tidak butuh ini." Sehun mengacungkan plesternya ke hadapan Luhan dan mendapati gadis itu melihat plester di tangannya yang malah tersenyum setelahnya. Ia kemudian mengikuti Luhan yang tiba-tiba saja menariknya untuk merendahkan tubuhnya sehingga Luhan lebih tinggi darinya._

Kecupan kupu-kupu.

Oh jangan lupakan tentang ciuman malu-malu yang Luhan berikan hari itu sebagai obat untuk lukanya yang tidak seberapa itu. Kecupan itu benar-benar seringan bulu selembut salju. Benar-benar menaklukan Sehun sampai ke dasar bahkan mampu membuatnya terdiam pasrah atas Luhan padanya.

" _Kan hidungku ti-" Bibir mungil merah jambu itu menempel halus di dahinya yang ia rasa mempunyai bekas keunguan. Terasa begitu lembut bahkan hampir sama seperti ciuman ibunya di malam hari atau ciuman sayang noonanya begitu ia memenuhi kemauan gadis itu._

 _Ciuman? Sehun lebih suka menyebutnya kecupan kupu-kupu Luhan._

 _Hanya sepersekian detik momen manis itu terasa bagi Sehun karena setelahnya Luhan menjauhkan wajahnya dan mulai membuka bungkusan obat tadi. Sehun seperti anak durhaka yang dikutuk ibunya hanya bisa diam memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan gadis itu padanya. Luhan mengeluarkan plester hello kitty yang tadi sempat ia hina dan menempelkannya dengan lembut ke dahinya –yang tadi terkena kecupan kupu-kupu Luhan._

" _Cepat Sembuh."_

Siapa pun yang mendengar kisahnya pasti akan berdecak kagum penuh suka cita atas kesetiaanya dan kekuatan cinta mereka berdua. Bagaimana pertama kali dalam hidupnya ia mau bangun pagi di hari Minggu dan mengajak Luhan bermain seharian dan ditutup dengan pengakuan perasaannya pada gadis itu. Bagaimana kencan pertama mereka yang begitu berkesan dan ditutup dengan hilangnya Luhan tepat di awal kisah cintanya baru dimulai.

Sehun akui ia seharusnya bisa mendapatkan penghargaan atas ketahanan hatinya dalam mempertahakan perasaan yang sering di sepelekan oleh orang dewasa kala itu hingga berkembang sampai sebesar dan sedalam sekarang.

Tidak.

Tidak pernah sedikitpun pernah terpikirkan oleh otak cerdas seorang Oh Sehun untuk melupakan seluruh kenangan buruk yang turut menyertai langkahnya dan Luhan karena baginya mereka adalah sebuah pelajaran untuknya sendiri, sebuah pengingat baginya di saat ia dihinggapi rasa lelah atas perjalanannya pada hatinya. Ia harus selalu ingat bagaimana rasa sakit dan kehampaaan itu terus melandanya dari hari ke hari, waktu ke waktu, membuatnya kesulitan tidur dan ketergantungan obat penenang ketika Luhan mendadak hilang dari genggamannya. Ia harus selalu ingat bagaimana dirinya yang mampu bertahan dalam ketidakpastian selama bertahun-tahun sembari menggenggam kesetiaan dengan hatinya yang berdarah tak tentu arah hanya karena ia tidak mampu menemukan Luhan dalam jarak pandangnya. Sehun tidak akan pernah melupakan semua rasa sakitnya diatas cintanya pada Luhan.

Delapan tahun bukan waktu yang singkat namun bukan juga waktu yang panjang untuk sebuah penantian. Setelah ini ingatkan Sehun untuk selalu berdoa kepada Tuhan atas semua kesempatan yang telah diberikan kepadanya. Katakanlah ia bukan seperti Jongin yang hampir pingsan karena mendapati Kyungsoo berdarah di hari pernikahan mereka atau Chanyeol yang menangis haru karena terlalu bahagia namun bagaiamana pun juga Sehun berhak meluapkan emosinya atas apa yang terjadi hari ini. Hasil tidak akan membohongi proses. Semua doanya mulai terjawab satu persatu terhitung hari ini. Tidak sia-sia ia menolak semua tawaran kencan buta yang kakaknya berikan, memasang tampang tanpa minat, bertahan menjadi perjaka sampai bertemu Luhan.

Semua hidup Sehun hanya untuk Luhan dan jika gadis itu memintanya untuk berhenti dari kehidupan hanya demi kebahagiaannya maka dengan senang hati Sehun akan memberikannya untuk Luhan.

Menarik nafasnya untuk berusaha tenang, Sehun berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak pingsan dan menangis hari ini. Ia akan menunjukkan pada Jongin dan Chanyeol jika ia tidak selemah mereka berdua yang harus nyaris pingsan dan menangis. Berdoa saja kakinya masih sanggup menopang tubuhnya atau paling tidak kedua kakinya tetap berdiri kokoh tidak lumer seperti jelly karena rasa gugup yang berlebihan. Sehun yakin ia tidak menderita kelainan jantung dan semacamnya namun hari ini ia yakin sekali kedua telapak tangannya terasa dingin dan basah karena terlalu berkeringat. Anggap saja anugerah lainnya yang masih menempel pada tubuhnya adalah bahkan disaat dahi dan lehernya basah karena keringat, tamu undangan mereka yang berjenis kelamin wanita tetap merasa gerah karena melihatnya. Mengusap lembut telapak tangannya sambil terus membawa pikiran positif ke dalam otaknya, membangun kenangan-kenangan manis akan Luhan supaya tenang, mencoba mengingat-ingat ekspresi si rusa kecil, mengingat bagaimana wajah malu-malu Luhan saat ia terus menerus menggoda gadis itu, bagaimana wajah kesal gadis itu ketika ia senang berbuat ulah padanya atau mengingat wajah bahagia Luhan ketika ia mengajak gadis itu untuk menjadi pasangan hidupnya dan Tentu saja hari ini akan menjadi salah satu yang paling ia sering ingat dalam hidupnya.

Saat sedang asik-asiknya bernostalgia sembari menenangkan diri, Sehun mendapati Leon dan Minji yang berjalan riang sambil menaburi langkah mereka dengan kelopak bunga dengan riang. Mereka berdua memang _moodboster_ yang paling tepat baginya –selain Luhan tentu saja. Beberapa kali Leon dengan sengaja menaburkan kelopak bunga yang ada di keranjang ke arah Minji hanya untuk menggoda putri kecil itu atau Minji yang terus tersenyum menggemaskan tak lantas membuat Sehun merasa tenang, katakan saja ia nyaris muntah karena rasa mual yang tiba-tiba menyerang tubuhnya.

Namun ketika matanya di hadapkan atas kehadiran seseorang yang ia tunggu sepanjang hidupnya, maka hari itu juga seorang Oh Sehun menitikkan air mata kebahagiannya. Melihat gadis itu berjalan dengan perlahan nan anggun ditemani Kris sebagai pendampingnya membuat Sehun sama sekali tidak berkutik. Semua rasa gugup dan ketakutannya menghilang begitu saja, rasa mual yang semula memenuhi perutnya sekarang menguar entah kemana. Telapak tangannya juga tidak lagi mengeluarkan keringat gugup. Ia tampil lebih percaya diri akan semua yang terjadi di hadapannya. Luhan dan semua keindahannya. Seingatnya ketika pertama kali melihat Luhan mencoba gaun pernikahan mereka, gadis itu memang sudah cantik namun hari ini bahkan jika ada kata yang lebih dari indah maka biarkanlah Sehun sematkan untuk Luhan. Gaun itu memang sederhana tidak ada pecahan intan berlian atau permata di sana namun kesederhanaan itu tak lantas menutupi kecantikan seorang Luhan. Si mungil yang tampil manis dengan buket bunga mawar putih dan biru ditangannya sementara wajah gadis itu terus memancarkan senyum ketenangan. Ia bahkan berharap waktu bisa berhenti begitu saja ketika Kris menyerahkan Luhan padanya. Keduanya tak putus-putus untuk saling menatap satu sama lain, menghujani keduanya dengan penuh cinta kasih.

"Hai cantik," Sehun tidak perlu mengatakan jika hari itu Luhan tampil cantik karena baginya setiap hari gadisnya selalu cantik. Senyum manis dari si mungil menjadi jawaban atas panggilannya pada Luhan barusan.

"Hai tampan," Anggap saja Sehun sudah terlalu gila dalam mengagumi Luhan atas segalanya. Bahkan hanya dengan mendengar suaranya saja ia sudah merasa begitu bahagia.

Ketika seorang laki-laki itu menangis maka disaat itulah titik kelemahannya diketahui dan Sehun mengeluarkan kelemahan hari itu. Sehun tidak pernah merasa sebahaga ini dalam hidupnya sampai hari ini tiba. Semua rasa sakit dan ketakutannya akan kehilangan Luhan terbayar dengan sangat sempurna melalui janji sehidup semati yang mereka ikrarkan di hadapan Tuhan. Sehun bahkan menghiraukan suara Jongin dan Chanyeol berserta si kembar Kris dan Yifan yang sibuk menggodanya sementara Zitao dan Sena yang sibuk mengomentari tindakannya. Ia bahkan tidak peduli dengan tamu-tamu undangan yang merasa iri akan cintanya pada Luhan karena yang ingin Sehun lakukan hanya membuat Luhan tahu jika ia begitu memuja gadis itu seluruh hidupnya.

" _ **Saya, Oh Sehun menerima engkau, Luhan menjadi satu-satunya istri dalam pernikahan yang sah, untuk dimiliki dan diperhatikan, sejak hari ini dan seterusnya, dalam suka dan duka, semasa kelimpahan dan kekurangan, di waktu sakit dan diwaktu sehat, untuk dikasih dan diperhatikan serta dihargai seperti Tuhan mengasihi JemaatNya sampai kematian memisahkan kita, menurut titah kudus Tuhan dan iman percaya saya kepadaNya, kuucapkan janji setiaku kepadamu." – Oh Sehun**_

" _ **Saya, Luhan menerima engkau, Oh Sehun menjadi satu-satunya suami dalam pernikahan yang sah, untuk dimiliki dan dipertahankan sejak hari ini dan seterusnya, dalam suka dan duka, semasa kelimpahan dan kekurangan, di waktu sakit dan di waktu sehat, untuk dikasihin dan diperhatikan serta dihargai seperti Tuhan mengasihi JemaatNya sampai kematian memisahkan kita, menurut titah kudus Tuhan dan iman percaya saya kepadaNya, kuucapkan janji setiaku kepadamu." – Luhan**_

.

.

.

Seharusnya ia sekarang berada dibawah, mengandeng mesra sang pria menikmati pesta. Namun yang terjadi malah berada di dalam kamar dengan tubuh lemas karena kelehanan. Anggap saja Luhan punya daya tahan tubuh yang tidak terlalu baik namun semua persiapan pernikahan ini memang menguras tenaganya sangat banyak. Belum lagi si cantik Minji dan si tampan Leon yang senantiasa memintanya untuk bermain bersama, mengurus bayi besar Oh Sehun yang kelewat manja dan menyelesaikan ceritanya membuat Luhan harus rela masuk kamar lebih dahulu daripada yang lainnya.

Mencoba bangun dari tempat tidur, Luhan menggerakan tubuhnya perlahan karena kepalanya masih agak berputar. Jangan berpikir kalau ia tengah mengandung bayi si bayi besar sebab meskipun mereka sudah melakukannya namun hari ini Luhan baru saja selesai dari masa merahnya jadi semua yang terjadi pada si cantik hari ini adalah murni karena Luhan kelelahan. Terima kasih pada Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang tadi sempat membantu Sehun menggantikan pakaiannya sehingga sekarang Luhan telah siap dengan baju rumahannya. Ia hanya tinggal membasuh wajahnya sebentar dan semua akan terlihat baik-baik saja.

Berjalan perlahan menuju kamar mandi, Luhan membasuh wajahnya perlahan sambil menikmati bagaimana air itu membuatnya lebih tenang dan sedikit bertenaga. Ditatapnya pantulan wajahnya pada cermin dan Luhan masih belum percaya dengan apa yang sekarang terjadi padanya. Semua terasa begitu cepat sehingga lebih terasa seperti mimpi ketimbang kenyataan. _Karena bagi Luhan tidak ada kenyataan yang begitu manis dan tidak ada mimpi yang begitu pahit._ Beberapa bulan lalu, wajah yang ia tatap itu adalah seorang gadis dengan rahasia menyakitkan dalam hidupnya, si bodoh yang memilih melarikan diri dari masalah dan membuat lubang kesakitan di mana-mana. Beberapa bulan lalu cekungan bawah matanya masih terlihat, wajahnya terlihat datar dengan tatapan mata yang kosong penuh kesakitan. Namun sekarang semua berubah. Perlahan Luhan menggerakan jarinya menyusuri wajahnya sendiri untuk merasakan perbedaan yang terlalu mencolok pada dirinya. Mata cekung itu sekarang hilang dengan sempurna, pipinya mulai mengeluarkan rona merah muda alami, bibirnya tak lagi pucat, matanya memancarkan kebagaian, kehidupan. Sebegitu kuatkah kekuatan cinta berimbas padanya? Perlahan namun pasti.

Pandangan Luhan terfokus pada sesuatu yang berkilau datang dari jari manisnya. Salah satu bukti kebahagiaan itu telah datang padanya. Sekali lagi, Luhan masih belum percaya bahwa beberapa jam lalu ia telah melepaskan kebebasannya untuk membawa marga OH di depan namanya, bersumpah atas nama Tuhan untuk hidup dan kesetiannya pada seorang pria. Dulu tak pernah terlintas dalam otak cantiknya tentang menikah dan hidup bahagia dengan suami tampan. Dulu yang ada dalam pikirannya hanya bagaimana caranya bertahan hidup dan membayar sewa tepat waktu, bagaimana mendapatkan uang untuk membeli makan siang dan malam, dan Bagaimana menjaga rahasia busuk itu tetap menjadi rahasia tanpa terbongkar sama sekali. Menikah sama sekali tidak ada dalam rencanya hidupnya.

Namun sekarang semua berubah sejak pertemuan pertamanya lagi dengan Sehun. Pria itu begitu rapuh dan putus asa terlihat dari wajahnya yang tampak lelah dan hampir menyerah. Luhan tidak akan pernah lupa bagaimana Sehun menghujaninya dengan tatapan penuh kesakitan yang nyata karena tindakannya. Luhan tidak pernah merasa begitu bersalah, kecewa dan marah secara bersamaan hanya karena kata-kata Sehun yang menyakitkan baginya.

Ia tidak akan pernah lupa bagaimana ekspresi Sehun saat semua rahasia busuknya terbongkar. Bagaimana kesakitan yang selama ini ia sembunyikan harus terbuka begitu saja di depan semua orang yang telah menyalahkannya atas apa yang terjadi pada Sehun tanpa tahu bahwa ia juga merasakan kesakitan yang lebih dari yang dapat mereka bayangkan. Bagaimana teman-teman pria itu menatapnya penuh permusuhan hingga mereka yang menghakiminya bahkan memberinya tamparan atas apa yang terjadi. Diatas semuanya, kehancuran Sehunlah yang menjadi puncak dari segalanya. Pra itu memang tidak menuntut balas atau memarahinya, menjauhinya atau melakukan apa yang selama ini ia pikirkan namun apa yang tersaji pada wajah pria itu apa yang dipancarkan kedua matanya telah menyiratkan amarah dan kecewa atas diri sendiri terhadapnya.

Luhan tentu saja selalu dan tidak pernah lupa bagaimana pria itu akhirnya mampu meyakinkan hatinya untuk membangun sebuah hubungan masa depan. Bagaimana usaha Sehun untuk mengumpulkan kembali kepingan cerita mereka, menyatukannya, memperbaikinya sekuat yang ia bisa lakukan. Penawaran pertemanan hingga rayuan yang berujung pada kesungguhan telah Luhan nikmati selama ia berjalan bersama Sehun dalam proses perbaikan diri mereka. Hingga akhirnya Sehun mampu meyakinkannya untuk membawa hubungan mereka lebih dari sekedar teman dekat semata. Bagaimana pria itu membawanya ke dalam penyatuan intim mereka yang begitu panas dan menggoda, perlahan namun pasti. Bagaimana Sehun pelan-pelan meyakinkan dirinya atas kepemilikannya pada Luhan, bagaimana sisi egois pria itu mampu membuatnya percaya dengan semua yang dilakukan Sehun padanya adalah demi kebaikan bukan sebaliknya. Permintaan itu terlontar begitu saja seiring dengan hawa panas yang masih menggoda mereka untuk saling menari bersama diatas kenikmatan dunia.

 _"Lu," Suara Sehun bahkan masih terdengar begitu serak dan berat sementara nafasnya juga masih memburu sisa pelepasannya barusan. Tak ada sedikitpun niat Sehun untuk memisahkan dirinya dengan gadisnya, ia semakin membawa mereka ke dalam hubungan yang lebih dalam dan hangat. Sementara Luhan masih berusaha memulihkan kewarasannya yang sudah berhambur bersama kenikmatan yang Sehun bagi bersamanya. Ia tidak pernah berharapa bisa melakukan apa yang mereka sebut dengan percikan panas itu bersama dengan Sehun, sedikitpun tidak pernah namun pria itu mampu membuatnya percaya bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja._

" _Sayang," Suara Sehun terdengar begitu merdu menyapa gendang telinga Luhan yang mulai menemukan irama kesadarannya lagi. Perlahan ia membuka kedua matanya dan menangkap bayangan wajah Sehun tepat di hadapannya dan tersenyum membuatnya turut mengulas senyum serupa tanda ia siap dengan apapun yang akan pria itu lakukan atau katakan padanya. Walau sebenarnya ia masih mengambang di atas sana._

" _Jadilah hidupku," Luhan sedikit tak mengerti dengan maksud perkataan Sehun barusan. Pria itu sudah mengajaknya bertarung memacu kenikmatan bersama dan sekarang memintanya untuk menjadi hidupnya? Pria ini melamarnya atau apa?_

 _Sehun mengerti atas kebisuan yang Luhan suguhkan padanya. Perkataannya barusan memang mengandung makna ganda yang dapat berbeda penafsirannya namun maksud Sehun hanya satu, menikahi Luhan. Tidak ada maksud atau makna lain di dalam perkataanya. Luhan telah menjadi bagian hidupnya dan ia akan terus meminta gadis itu untuk selalu menjadi bagiannya maka permintaannya pada Luhan barusan tidaklah salah._

" _Sehun, kau.."_

" _Apapun yang ada dipikiranmu sekarang, ya. Katakan ya atas semuanya Lu." Kesadaran Luhan telah kembali sepenuhnya setelah perkataan Sehun barusan. Apapun? Benarkah apapun yang ia pikirkan maka itulah jawaban dari apa yang Sehun katakan? Benarkah? Jika begitu bisakah ia berharap jika pria itu memintanya untuk menjadi pilihan terakhir dalam hidupnya, menjadi bagian dari mimpi dan harapannya, menjadi ibu dari anak-anaknya dan menemaninya saat tua?_

 _Menjadi istri seorang Oh Sehun?_

 _Luhan terlalu hanyut dalam pemikiran dan harapannya sehingga ia tidak begitu nyadari jika Sehun telah bergerak begitu cepat melepaskan diri mereka dan melakukan sesuatu pada jemarinya._

" _Sehun," Luhan tidak bisa menyelesaikan kata-katanya begitu ia melihat Sehun yang membawa tangannya dan mengecupnya hingga ia menyadari sesuatu telah bersemayam di jemari manisnya. Nafasnya sudah mulai sesak karena menahan tangis yang tiba-tiba tak bisa ia keluarkan sementara matanya telah mengalirkan air mata tak percaya. Sedagkan Sehun, ia terus menikmati wajah bingung Luhan yang begitu menggemaskan dan menggodanya untuk permainan selanjutnya._

" _Ya Luhan, jadilah milikku, hidupku, istriku, ibu dari anak-anakku. Menikahlah denganku."_

Cup!

Luhan tersadar dari lamunannya begitu ia menyadari seseorang telah dengan lancang menciumnya bahkan sekarang telah memeluk tubuhnya erat. Tubuhnya sempat menegang sesaat sampai ia mengenali siapa yang sekarang tengah membaringkan kepalanya di pundak mungilnya. Tidak ada pria yang berani melakukannya jika tidak ingin berhadapan dengan si petarung jagoan jalanan Oh Sehun, suaminya. Luhan tersenyum melihat tingkah manja Sehun yang semakin erat memeluknya bahkan pria sesekali menggerakkan kepalanya semakin dalam pada lekukan leher Luhan.

"Sehun, ada apa? Ku pikir acara di bawah masih berjalan." Tanya Luhan sembari mengelus lembut kepala Sehun yang masih asik bersembunyi di pundaknya. Sehun lebih memilih memberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan sepanjang pundak dan leher Luhan ketimbang menjawab pertanyaanya. Ia sudah hampir terkenan serangan jantung tadi ketika ia tidak mendapati Luhan di tempat tidur mereka sementara dari kamar mandi tak terdengar suara apapun sama sekali. Wanita itu bisa saja hilang atau diculik namun yang lebih membuat Sehun takut adalah kemampuan Luhan untuk pergi tanpa jejak tidak bisa diragukan lagi. Sudah terbukti dengan sangat akurat.

"Sehun," Panggilan Luhan atas namanya memang bernada biasa bahkan wanita itu tidak menggunakan desahan sama sekali namun setelah bibirnya nakal menciumi pundah dan leher Luhan, Sehun tidak bisa lagi menghentikan apa yang sudah bergejolak dalam dirinya. Tangannya yang semula memeluk pinggang Luhan kini sudah mulai bergerak bermain di tubuh wanitanya sedangkan bibirnya tetap aktif menciumi daerah kekuasannya. Gerakan dan semua stimulasinya pada Luhan perlahan mulai bekerja pada Luhan sebab ia sudah merasakan Luhan yang bergerak resah atas perlakukannya. Tanpa sadar wanita itu telah membaringkan kepalanya pada Sehun sementara Sehun semakin memperdalam permainan bibirnya pada tubuh Luhan. Kedua tangannya kemudian memutar tubuh Luhan, membaginya untuk menahan pinggang dan leher wanitanya membawanya dalam ciuman panjang. Kepala Sehun memang sudah berkabut nafsu namun ia masih bisa menyalurkan cinta kasihnya dalam kegiatan bibirnya atas bibir Luhan sementara Luhan memberikan balasan yang setimpal atas apa yang telah ia dapatkan dari Sehun pada dirinya. Wanita itu telah belajar bagaimana menyampaikan perasaannya pada ciuman dan sekarang ia berhasil melakukannya dengan sangat baik. Kedua tangannya telah mengalung sempurna pada leher Sehun membuat keduanya semakin dekat, panas dan intim.

Sehun memang yang pertama memulai dan ia masih sanggup bertahan untuk lebih lama lagi namun Luhannya adalah wanita bernafas pendek. Ia harus memberikan waktu bagi si cantik untuk mengambil nafas di sela ciuman mereka sementara ia menggoda bibir si rusa dengan sesekali memberinya gigitan kecil nan menggoda hanya untuk menunggu Luhan kembali siap untuk bertarung dalam cinta pada tahan pertama hubungan mereka –ciuman.

"Aku mencintaimu Luhan. Percayakan dirimu padaku sayang, percayalah."

Berbisik lirih ditelinganya, Sehun membawa Luhan semakin hanyut dalam gerakan sensual yang ia ciptakan atas tubuhnya. Pria itu perlahan menggiring Luhan untuk ikut larut dalam keintiman mereka malam ini maka dengan tenang. Jangan tanyakan bagaimana keadaan Luhan dan Sehun sekarang jika bukan tengah berbaring diatas tempat tidur dalam keadaan saling merangsang satu sama lain. Bibir mereka memang saling mencium, memakan, menggigit satu sama lain dengan mata tertutup namun tangan keduanya tetap mampu bekerja dengan sangat baik. Entah sejak kapan Sehun mampu menyingkirkan penghalangnya satu persatu sehingga pertemuan kulit keduanya terasa begitu panas menggairahkan.

Melepaskan dalam ketidakrelaan, Sehun mengajak bibirnya untuk berpetualang di atas tubuh si cantik dengan apik. Gerakannya begitu lembut penuh hasrat membuat Luhan yang bahkan secara tak sadar menegakkan lehernya untuk mempermudah jalan Sehun untuk menari dengan tubuhnya. Jari-jari mungilnya seakan memilik mata sendiri sehingga mereka mampu bergerak begitu lincah membalas perlakuan Sehun atasnya. Meremas, mengenggam, mencakar apapun yang dapat diraihnya. Sementara dirinya sendiri sibuk menahan nafasnya yang terasa begitu berat setiap Sehun menggerakkan bibirnya diatas titik sensitifnya.

"Aah,"

Dan akhirnya Sehun tersenyum saat ia mampu membuat Luhan mengeluarkan apa yang sejak tadi ia ingin dengar dari bibir cantiknya. Sengaja ia melewatkan puncak dada si cantik namun terus mengecupi sisi pinggirnya hingga ia dapat merasakan bagaimana gadisnya menahan nafas atas perbuatanya dan saat Luhan mulai bergerak tak sabar maka dengan lancang ia mengisap si puncak dengan keras dan berhasil membuat Luhan mendesah atasnya. Sehun semakin gencar menggoda si kembar dengan sangat baik, memijat keduanya perlahan dan lembut, mengisap puncaknya, memberikan sensasi menyenangkan atasnya sementara Luhan tak kuasa harus terus mendesah memilih untuk mengigit bibir bawahnya sembari tangannya sibuk meremasi rambut Sehun yang nakal.

Jari-jari nakalnya menggantikan tugas bibir sialan Sehun untuk bermain dengan dada si cantik sementara mulutnya terus menari semakin turun semakin dalam. Melewati lekukan perut dan pinggang Luhan, sedikit bermain di sana, memberikan kecupan nakal hingga akhirnya Sehun sampai pada pusat gairah wanitanya. Sedikit menghirupnya dengan hidung, Sehun membawa dirinya kehadapan Luhan memberikannya ciuman lembut untuk membawa Luhan sadar atasnya. Perlahan wanita itu membuka kedua matanya mendapati Sehun telah menatapnya penuh cinta dan kasih sayang.

"Kenapa berhenti?" Lirih Luhan begitu mendapati Sehun yang hanya diam sambil tersenyum menikmati usapan tangannya diwajah pria itu.

"Sayang?" panggil Luhan lagi namun kali ini dengan memberikan sedikit ciuman pada bibir Sehun untuk membawa kembali prianya.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin kau tetap membuka matamu ketika aku mempertemukan kita nanti." Jangan tanyakan bagaimana wajah Luhan sekarang jika tidak memerah karena malu. Tentu saja Luhan mengerti dengan sangat baik apa yang dimaksud dengan kata 'kita' pada perkataan Sehun barusan. Ia memilih untuk mengangguk mengerti atas permintaan Sehun membiarkan pria itu bermain lagi dengan tubuhnya. Semua penghalang mereka telah terlepas membuat pergerakan sekecil apapun mampu membawa dampak yang besar pada keduanya. Rasa panas kembali datang melingkupi keduanya terlebih ketika Sehun mulai menyapa Luhan di bawah sana. Bibirnya bergerak dengan sangat pelan, menggoda si sensitif dengan sangat baik membuat Luhan mengerang resah atasnya. Sehun tahu sangat paham malah gerakannya pada pusat Luhan membuat wanitanya begitu gelisah namun bukannya berhenti untuk menggodanya Sehun malah semakin semangat untuk membuatnya semakin bergairah. Kecupan ringannya bergerak dari atas mengikuti alur yang tercipta dengan indah disana, satu kecup satu kecup hingga mencapai batas akhirnya namun melewatkan si kecil. Bukan terlewat melainkan sengaja mempermainkannya dengan kembali naik satu kecup satu kecup menuju atas sambil tetap melewatkannya. Sehun terus melakukannya sampai ia mendengar nafas Luhan semakin memberat dan wanitanya bergerak semakin tak tenang. Menunggu saat yang tepat Sehun kembali menyapa Luhan di bawah sana dengan ciuman panjangnya diikuti benda tak bertulang yang turut melakukan tugasnya untuk bermain bersama si kecil nan sensitif yang langsung dihadiahi desahan lega dari mulut cantik Luhan.

Sehun tersenyum puas atasnya. Ia memang senang membuat Luhan terus memohon atasnya sehingga ia tidak berhenti untuk bermain dengan pusat gairah si cantik seperti sekarang. Menggerakkan bibirnya naik dan turun, menciuminya bahkan sesekali mengeluarkan lidahnya untuk menghisap tonjolan kecil yang paling menggoda nomor dua. Meskipun agak tidak rela untuk berhenti berciuman dengan bibir kedua Luhan, Sehun membawa dirinya setara dengan Luhan untuk menyalurkan pemikirannya pada wanitanya.

"Percayakan dirimu padaku sayang,"

"Ya Sehun," Tepat setelah Luhan menjawab permintaannya, Sehun mengajak Luhan untuk larut dalam ciumannya untuk membuat wanita itu terhanyut sementara ia sendiri sibuk mempersiapkan dirinya untuk bertemu Luhan dibawah sana. Di gerakkannya ujung dirinya pada diri Luhan sengaja menggoda wanitanya agar siap menerima dirinya. Sehun dapat merasakan desahan Luhan yang tertahan dalam ciumannya maka saat ia mulai menyatukan dirinya dengan Luhan ia semakin membawa Luhan dalam pertarungan mereka dan melepasnya saat ia telah berhasil bersatu dengan Luhan di bawah sana.

"Ahh," Suara Luhan terdengar begitu seksi begitu Sehun melepaskan bibirnya membiarkan wanitanya mendesah atas perlakuannya. Berbicara menggunakan tatapan mata, Luhan tersenyum meyakinkan Sehun jika dirinya mulai terbiasa atas Sehun dan mempersilahkan pria itu memulai perjalanan mereka.

Pergerakan Sehun begitu tenang namun pasti dan dalam, begitu sensual dan panas serta manis dalam bersamaan. Sehun sama sekali tidak berniat bermain kasar atau membuat Luhan merasa terlalu terguncang atas pergerakannya karena ia ingin Luhan selalu mengingat betapa ia tetap menjaga Luhan bahkan ketika mereka sedang bersatu dalam keintiman. Sehun membawa Luhan semakin dalam dengan pelukan yang diiringi permainan bibirnya pada dada Luhan sementara si cantik sibuk menggenggam lengan Sehun sebagai pegangannya atas kekuatan gerakan Sehun yang begitu nikmat di tubuhnya. Sesekali Luhan mengeluarkan suaranya rintih ketika Sehun berhasil menyentuh tepat pada titik gairahnya sedangkan pria itu akan semakin memacu gerakannya namun tidak membuatnya merasa terburu.

Semakin lama Luhan menyadari ada sesuatu yang harus ia lepaskan bersamaan dengan gerakan Sehun di dalamnya. Ia tidak bisa lagi menahannya dan ketika Sehun menambah kecepatannya sedikit lebih intens dari sebelumnya maka saat itu juga Luhan mendapatkan pelepasan pertamanya. Ia dan Sehun memang tidak banyak berbicara atau mendesah karena ia sendiri berusaha untuk tidak terlalu berisik dan hanya bersuara di saat yang tepat sementara Sehun lebih memilih untuk menggeram rendah yang membuatnya semakin seksi dan panas. Sehingga keduanya lebih banyak berbicara menggunakan tatapan keduanya dan ciuman sebagai balasannya.

"Giliranku sayang," Luhan hanya tertawa kecil mendengar permintaan Sehun setelah pelepasanya barusan. Ia hanya mengangguk sambil mencium Sehun sekali yang langsung di sambut dengan gerakan Sehun yang menuntut, keras dan dalam. Tubuh Luhan memang agak sedikit terguncang namun tidak terlalu menyakitinya karena Sehun menahannya dalam pelukannya. Ia sengaja membawa Luhan lebih dekat padanya agar serangannya pada titik terdalam Luhan dapat tepat sasaran hingga pada pergerakan yang terakhir Sehun semakin memacu tubuhnya lebih cepat dan lebih keras mengenai titik kepuasan Luhan serta meraih kepuasannya.

"Seh-uun," rintih Luhan ketika ia merasakan ia akan kembali mendapatkan pelepasan keduanya. Mengetahui wanitanya akan segera sampai, Sehun semakin mempercepat gerakannya agar mereka dapat selesai bersama.

"Sehuunh!"

"Luhaan argh."

Tiga kali gerakan dan keduanya larut dalam pelepasan yang panas, manis namun menggairahkan. Sehun menurunkan wajahnya menciumi perut Luhan sembari berbisik, "Jadilah Sehun dan Luhan kecil ya sayang."

Luhan hanya tertawa mendengar ucapan Sehun barusan sembari mengatur nafasnya. Ia hanya mengelus rambut Sehun lembut dan berdoa agar ucapan Sehun tadi dapat menjadi hadiah pernikahan terbaik baginya dan Sehun.

"Terima kasih Lu." Sehun mencium Luhan sekilas tanpa berniat melepaskan dirinya dari Luhan.

"Sama-sama Hun."

Lama berdiam saling menikmati pandangan mata satu sama lain, entah apa yang memacu Sehun kembali mengeras dibawah sana membuat Luhan tersenyum atasnya. Prianya memang tiak pernah puas atas satu kali.

"Mau dilanjutkan?" tanya Luhan sambil mengusap pipi Sehun lembut.

"Apa masih bisa?"

"Buktikan saja." Jangan tanya bagaimana Sehun setelah mendapatkan lampu hijau dari si cantik jika tidak tersenyum licik penuh gairah.

"Siapa takut!"

* * *

 _If you see my heart_ _a_ _nd feel my true heart_ _._ _If you see my heart_ _a_ _nd find your way to me_ _._ _I want to give you all of my heart_ _,_ _If you can stay by my side forever_ _._

 _Thank you_ _For being by my side_

 _Because you're by my side_ _,_ _It's so warm_ _._

 _Because you're by my side_ _I am able to have strength_ _– Taeyeon, All With You_

* * *

END.

 _ANDANTE OFFICIALY END._

Haloooo! Akhirnya setelah 2 taun ff ini akhirnya selesai juga haha. Gimana ada masukan untuk chapter terakhirnya? Ada masukan untuk adegan ranjangnya haha. Maapin yak kagak hot sama sekali lalalalala maklum belum selesai berguru dengan para master PWP hehe ._.)9

Oia yang kemarin ada yang bingung di part 9b kok tiba-tiba semua Cuma tulisan Luhan doang, berasa gak nyambung atau gimana nah aku klarifikasi disini yak. Jadi part kemaren memang part bonus yang sengaja aku selipkan sembari nunggu part end ini. Kalau kalian baca di part 9 kan sampe Luhan dapet benda berkilauan di tangannya kan, nah di part bonus kemarin sengaja aku kasih petunjuk kalau Luhan udah dilamar Sehun. Part itu sekaligus sebagai jembatan apa sih yang dilakukan Luhan setelah menjadi tunangan Sehun di chapter ini yakni jadi penulis cerita karena dia kesel sama Sehun yang fokus kerja.

Intinya mah Cuma sebagai side story tapi masih ada petunjuk untuk chapter ini gituuuu.

Terima kasih untuk semua yang setia membaca, memberikan kritik dan masukan untuk cerita ini dan untuk diriku sendiri. Ternyata rasanya bisa lunasin satu kutang asik yak haha. Semoga setelah ini bisa ada kutang lain yang lunas yaaaak.

Selamat membaca! Sampai ketemu di cerita yang laiiiiin.

OIA MAAPIN YAAAK KALAU ENGGAK BALES REVIEW KALIAN SATU SATUUUUU :******


End file.
